Finding Serenity
by Severus Addicted
Summary: After the death of Hermione's parents she finds herself under the care of Minerva.   Warning: OOC, AU, language, angst, CP
1. Misery Business

**Chapter One: Misery Business**

"_Explain to me again why we are about to attack this muggle home? Not that I'm complaining..." Igor asked as he stared at the white paneled house in front of him._

_Bellatrix practically growled at his stupidity, "This is the Mudblood's house; Potter's friend."_

_Lucious smirked at her, "Now, now Bella. Take your frustration out on the parents."_

_With that said they made their way to the door, "The dumb muggles didn't even lock their door!" Lucious grumbled. Pushing the door open he immediately noticed a male fast asleep on the couch with the TV muted._

_Bella chuckled and skipped over to the sleeping body, "Looks like someone was a bad boy. Sleeping on the couch... I wonder what he did?" Shrugging her shoulders she glanced over at the others, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go find the bitch."_

_Lucious and Igor glared at her but did as they were told._

_Bellatrix smirked as she slowly pushed her wand into his cheek. Panicked brown eyes suddenly met hers. "Good morning, Mr. Granger. Sleep well?" Digging her wand into his cheek more she leaned closer to his face and hissed, "Would you like to play a game?" _

_Mr. Granger shook his head and attempted to push the wand away from his face, "What do you want?"_

_Bellatrix sighed impatiently, "I want to play a game!"_

_Mr. Granger stared at her confused, "What kind of game?"_

_Bella smirked darkly and whispered in his ear, "It's called Crucio."_

_Suddenly the sound of Mrs. Granger screaming from upstairs caused Mr. Granger to jump from the chair, pushing Bellatrix away. _

_Bellatrix glared at him as he ran towards the stairs, "Crucio!" She yelled causing him to tumble down the stairs screaming as the spell took over. _

_Laughing lightly, Bellatrix skipped over to his side and looked down at his pain filled eyes, "One point for me! It's your turn now, Muggle."_

_Another scream was heard from upstairs, "What are they doing to my wife?"_

_Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders, "Playing a game."_

"_Get out of my house! Take your friends with you!" Mr. Granger shouted, "Get out!"_

_Bella frowned sadly and shook her finger at him, "That was not nice, Muggle. Is that how you treat your guests?" She quickly thrust her wand out shouting, "Crucio!"_

_Once again, Mr. Granger began screaming on the floor. _

_Bella sighed as she watched him calm down, "I'm becoming bored, Muggle. You're not even trying to play with me!"_

_He glared up at her, "I don't play the Devil's games."_

_Bellatrix smirked at him, "Fine. Avada Kadavera!"_

_Mr. Granger fell limp on the floor with his brown eyes still opened. Fear was not present in his eyes though, instead hatred glittered in his eyes._

_With a swift kick to his face she giggled and hopped up the stairs, "Are you done playing yet? I want to go home to Voldiepooh."_

_Lucious rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, I am finished. Igor on the other hand is collecting her eyes." Lucious glanced down at the blood scene on the floor with disgust._

_Bella smiled happily and swooped down beside Igor, "The Lord will be so pleased with you."_

_Igor tilted his head proudly and whispered, "She has such pretty eyes..."_

_Lucious sighed in disgust, "Come now, our mission is complete."_

_Igor stood and held out his hand to assist Bella up, "I'm done anyway."_

_Bella smiled as she grabbed Igor's hand, "We have one thing left to do. Outside we go."_

_Once all three were outside Bellatrix lifted her wand and whispered, "Incendio!" _

_They did not stay to watch the flames devour the house, instead they disapparated back to their Lord._

Hermione felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces as she took in what her headmaster was telling her. Confusion blossomed in her mind as she shook her head in denial, "But they were safe... You are lying!"

Professor McGonagall quickly stepped closer to her and nealed down, "He is not lying, Miss. Granger. Somehow they found out the location of your house."

Tears brimmed her eyes as she glared at the floor, "I will _not_ go to an orphanage!"

Albus smiled gently at the girl as his blue eyes twinkled brightly, "I promise you, Miss. Granger, that will be our last option."

Unsure, Hermione slowly looked up to meet his eyes, "Options?"

Albus nodded his head and offered her a Lemon Drop which she refused, "Yes, my dear, options. I am going to try to find you a nice home."

She suddenly shook her head irritably, "I can take care of myself, thank you."

Minerva raised her eyebrows at the young girl and thinned her lips, "Young lady you may be very intelligent but you must remember that you are only twelve years old. Technically, you are still considered a child."

Hermione rolled her eyes which unfortunately did not go unnoticed by her Head, "Do not roll your eyes at me Miss. Granger. I understand that you are upset and angry but you must remember your manners."

Hermione narrowed her eyes to the floor once again, "I'm not a child."

Albus' eyes twinkled brighter as he watched the exchange.

Minerva shook her head and gently grabbed her hand, "As much as you refuse to agree with me it is true. You will still be considered a child until you turn seventeen."

She quickly swallowed her disrespectful response and stood from the chair, "May I go to bed now, Headmaster?"

Albus smiled at her gently, "Yes, dear, you may. Sleep well, my child. Tomorrow we will talk some more."

Hermione quickly escaped the office without glancing at Professor McGonagall. As soon as the door closed tight behind her she ran towards the doors that lead outside. As she entered the cold night the tears began to fall.

Hermione ran until she could not find it in herself to run anymore. Collapsing on the ground, the tears took over. Once the tears slowed, she closed her eyes and laid down on the grass.

"_Happy Birthday, Hermione!" Dad shouted happily as he pulled the covers off me, "Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty!"_

_I grumbled and curled into a tighter ball, "I don't wanna."_

_Dad suddenly jumped on the bed making me laugh, "But I made your favorite breakfast... Don't make me cry, Herm."_

_Slowly, I sat up and watched him jump on my bed, "Dad, you are breaking a rule."_

_Suddenly his eyes went wide as realization hit him and he fell onto the bed making me laugh and nudge him with my foot, "You alive, daddy?"_

_Dad quickly looked up at me and smiled brightly, "I think I will manage. Come now, beautiful." He hopped off my bed and extended me his hand._

_Taking it, he gently led me downstairs to the table._

"_Oh yeah, Herm, I forgot to tell you. You have a letter on the table; it looks quite interesting."_

Hagrid sighed in frustration as Fang began running in a circle, "Fang! You get in here!" As much as he yelled Fang would not listen. Glaring tiredly Hagrid began his way over to his silly dog. Approaching the dog he quickly noticed a young girl fast asleep on the ground, "Good boy, Fang!" Hagrid muttered as he leaned down to see who the child was. Smiling sadly he gently picked the still sleeping girl up, "I'm going to take to bed, Hermione. No worries." He whispered as he watched her eyes flutter. "Fang go home." He watched as Fang ran back to the hut before turning towards the castle.

Upon reaching the Fat Lady's portrait he whispered, "Please bring me Professor McGonagall, I have a student of hers."

The lady nodded her head and disappeared from the portrait.

Not two minutes later Minerva appeared in the entrance. Noticing who the sleeping girl was she quickly stepped out, "Where did you find her, Hagrid?"

"Fang found her fast asleep on the ground, Minerva. Thought I better bring her in..." Hagrid told her as he glanced down at the tear stained face. "Looks as if she cried herself to sleep."

Minerva sighed sadly and nodded her head, "You are aware, correct?"

Hagrid nodded his head, "Yeah, poor girl. She's too young to lose her parents."

Minerva nodded in agreement then said, "Could you carry her to my private rooms? I would like to keep an eye on her during tonight."

Hagrid nodded, "That would be best, don't want her to have a nightmare and no one to wake her up."

Hagrid followed her to her rooms and continued to follow her to the guest room. Glancing down at the sleeping child he gently brushed the hair from her face and waited for Minerva to finish pulling the blankets back.

"Just set her down I will get her ready for bed. Thank you, Hagrid." Minerva said kindly as she watched him lay Hermione on the bed.

She followed him out and shook his hand, "You have a good night, Hagrid." Then she returned to her guest room.

Staring down at the sleeping child, sudden feelings parental actions over came her as she gently pulled off Hermione's shoes then used her wand to change her clothes into pajamas. Once Hermione was all dressed Minerva pulled the blankets over her and tucked her in.

After double checking if she was comfortable Minerva left the room leaving the door cracked then headed to bed.

Feeling the rising sun fall on her face she quickly flipped on her stomach and pulled the pillow over her head. _'I don't quite remember returning to the dorm last night...' _Hermione thought causing her to jump and throw the pillow off her head, "This is definitely _not_ my bed." Uncovering herself from the white comforter she noticed her pajamas, "Some freak changed me into pajamas? What the-"

As if she could hear her student, Minerva chose this time to knock on the door, "Miss. Granger are you awake?"

"Professor?" Hermione asked in question.

Minerva opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed, "Good morning, Hermione. I'm sure you are wondering where you are; you are in my private rooms, specifically in my guest room."

Hermione slowly nodded her head, "But why am I here, Professor?"

Minerva thinned her lips and asked with a small amount of ice in her tone, "Care to explain to me, young lady, why you were sleeping outside on the grass?"

Hermione paled, "Well... I-I hadn't realized I fell asleep."

Minerva shook her head in disapproval, "Hagrid found you and carried you to my private rooms. You _will_ be sure to thank him, Miss. Granger."

Taking it as a threat, Hermione nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Professor... Are you going to give me detention?"

Minerva slowly shook her head, "I think my reprimand will do for now."

Hermione smiled gratefully then asked, "Um, Professor?"

Minerva looked over at her in question, "Yes Miss. Granger?"

Hermione swallowed and asked, "Where are my clothes?"

Minerva tilted her head in understanding, "No worries, child, I did not change you out of your clothes last night. I did, however, take your shoes off. I transfigured your clothes into pajamas. When you wish to change into your day clothes again just let me know."

Hermione nodded her head, "Thank you... For last night."

Minerva nodded her head, "You are quite welcome, Miss. Granger." Standing up, she crossed the room to look out the window, "Headmaster Dumbledore will arrive in a half an hour to continue the conversation from last night. Apparently, he has an idea for your future guardians."

The thought of her dead parents caused tears to appear in her eyes. Grabbing the blanket she quickly pulled it over her face as she laid back down.

Minerva sighed sadly and walked back over to sit on the bed again. Touching her leg, she gently began to rub it encouragingly. "I'm sorry for your loss, Hermione. I'll always be here for you."

The blankets shook as her emotions took over, "I don't understand how H-Harry can do it!"

Minerva shook her head, "Mr. Potter has had practically his entire life without parents. Yes, there are times he suffers but he is alright."

Sobs sounded from under the blankets breaking Minerva's heart. "Shh, now now dear. Everything is going to be okay. It's hard right now, I know. Breathe, Hermione."

"I loved my parents and they took them away! It's not fair!" Hermione screamed and kicked her feet against the bed.

Minerva sighed gently as held her feet down, "You're right, it is not fair. Although, just because they're no longer with you does not mean that you cannot love them still. They're always with you, protecting you."

"They're mean, unloving, snotty, hoggish, evil, and I hate them! They took my parents! I'm going to kill them someday! Those bastards will pay!" Hermione screamed in anguish.

Minerva's eyes widened at her surprising language but she chose to not scold her... this time. "I understand you are angry, Miss. Granger and we will get revenge. On time it will happen, no worries."

Hermione's sobs slowed down until the tears stopped coming altogether. She did _not_ want to get out from under the blankets for fear her Head would reprimand her for her language.

Minerva tapped her leg and asked gently, "Miss. Granger are you ready to come out?"

Blushing lightly she shook her head.

Minerva smirked at the small shape under the blankets, "And why not? You wouldn't be the first child I have ever seen with tear streaks."

Slowly, Hermione sat up but she refused to look at her Head, "I'm sorry."

Minerva sighed and shook her head, "For what, child? Crying? I cry, it's a normal human emotion, nothing to be sorry about."

Hermione smiled gently but shook her head, "No for calling them Ba- you know..."

Minerva nodded her head, "Ah yes, well I was planning on letting that slide because you said it during your melt down but if you really would like me to yell at you I can?"

Blushing, Hermione shook her head, "No thank you..."

Smirking, Minerva nodded her head, "I thought not. Now, get out of bed Headmaster Dumbledore will be here shortly. I will have biscuits and milk out on the table." With that said Minerva stood and exited the bedroom.

Hermione sighed, "This is messed up..." Slowly, she pulled herself out of bed and left the bedroom. Luckily, she did not have to go in search of her professor's kitchen because the bedroom door was in the kitchen.

Minerva was already sitting at the table with a biscuit reading the Daily Prophet.

Hermione gently sat down, "May I see the Prophet, Professor?"

Minerva shook her head in denial, "No you may not, Miss. Granger. Eat a biscuit."

Hermione stared at her in question, "Are my parents in there?"

Minerva dropped the paper to look at her with icy eyes, "Young Lady I told you to eat a biscuit."

Hermione huffed and grabbed a biscuit, "Are my parents in there?"

"Yes they are but by commands of the Headmaster you are not allowed to read it." Looking over the paper she quickly noted that Hermione still hadn't eaten her biscuit, "Now, if I have to tell you to eat a biscuit one more time you _will_ find yourself in detention."

Thinking her Professor was no longer looking, Hermione rolled her eyes and silently mocked the threat. Picking up the biscuit she took a nibble out of the breading. Lifting her eyes from the table she noticed her Professor was still staring at her, "I took a bite out of it, Professor, just like you asked me to."

Minerva folded the Prophet and placed it beside her, "I find it highly unlike you to mock me like you just did, Miss. Granger. I understand that you are going through a lot right now but that does not give you the right to be disrespectful towards your elders. Are you begging for a good reprimand and detention?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Hermione quickly shook her head.

Minerva folded her arms in front of her making herself all the more threatening, "Is there something you would like to say?"

Hermione gulped and slowly lifted her eyes to meet her Professor's, "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry Professor McGonagall for mocking you, I won't do it again."

Minerva nodded her head in approval, "I will hold you to that, Miss. Granger. Now, finish your biscuit the Headmaster will be arriving any minute now." With that said Minerva stood to brew a pot of tea for their upcoming guest.

Hermione sighed as she took the last bite of her biscuit, "What now, Professor?"

Hearing her student, Minerva appeared from the sitting room, "Well, child, Headmaster Dumbledore will come and he will tell you about your new family and then we will go from there."

Hermione glanced at the table top nervously, "What if he puts me in a family like Harry's? We all know Headmaster Dumbledore is not good at judging muggles."

Minerva's jaw dropped, "Miss. Granger! I have not threatened any of my lions with this in a very long time but if you continue being disrespectful you will find yourself with your nose in a corner, do you understand me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the childish punishment, "You know it's true! Dumbledore didn't even _check_ on Harry! He willingly put Harry in danger! He's an old fool."

Hermione gasped as Minerva strode to her side and pulled her out of the chair not too kindly. For a moment she had a great desire to protect her bum.

Minerva raised her eyes at her young lion and pointed to the corner, "You will stand there until I say otherwise and I will _not_ hear a sound out of you or you will find yourself having to protect your backside next time."

All the color left Hermione's cheeks as she realized that she really was protecting her bottom. Quickly dropping her hands, she ran to the corner and hid her pink face.

Minerva nodded her head firmly then entered the sitting room once again.

Hermione sighed, _'Why am I acting so awful? I'm never like this... Not even mom threatened me with a smacking before! I hate this... I don't understand. I'm acting like Harry on one of his "I hate the world" days!'_

A few minutes later Albus appeared at the door letting himself in, "Ah Miss. Granger." Albus' eyes twinkled at the sight of her facing the corner, "What could you have possibly done to deserve this deathly punishment?"

Hermione kept her back turned and stayed silent. A terrible blush appeared across her face at the thought of her Headmaster catching her in this position.

Minerva entered the room and answered his question, "Miss. Granger lost her respect outside last night. Come in, Albus and take a seat. Tea is ready for you. We will come in a moment." Once Albus entered the sitting room she gently turned Hermione around to face her, "Have you found your respect, Miss. Granger?"

Blushing brightly, Hermione lowered her face towards the ground and nodded her head, "Yes, ma'am..."

Gently, Minerva tapped her chin making her look up, "Come now, child, the Headmaster is waiting." With that said Minerva followed her student into the sitting room and took a seat on the rocking chair by the fire.

Still embarrassed, Hermione sat down on the brown couch and refused to make eye contact with anyone.

Albus sighed realizing she would not look at him. Glancing over at Minerva he began, "So obviously you are in need of a guardian because you are still underage. Last night I was juggling names around in my head and I believe I found the perfect person to play the role as your parent."

Hermione sighed sadly and slowly glanced up, "Is it Darth Vader?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes at her student.

Albus chuckled lightly, "Ah, muggle terms how enjoyable. Who may I ask is Mr. Vader?"

Hermione held in her smirk as she said very seriously, "He _is _your father."

Minerva thinned her lips and snapped, "Respect, Miss. Granger."

Hermione sighed in defeat, "It was supposed to be funny..."

Albus smiled gently at her, "I'm sure it would have been. I will look him up later. Now back to the discussion, I believe Professor McGonagall here would fit the role of your parent perfectly."

Minerva snapped her attention back to Albus.

Albus noticed her look and said, "That is, if she wants the position?"

Hermione held in her groan, '_So it IS Darth Vader... Luke save me.'_

Minerva took a moment to think it over then slowly but surely she nodded her head, "Where are the papers?"

To her it was best if she got the guardianship of her young lion then if the poor girl found herself under guardianship of another one of Dumbledore's screwed up game pieces. If she has custody of Hermione she can easily keep the girl out of his manipulative hands.

Minerva looked over at her soon-to-be adopted daughter, "How do you feel about this, Miss. Granger?"

Hermione sighed, "I told you I can take care of myself."

Minerva smiled gently at her and responded, "And you showed me just how well you are at doing that; sleeping outside was not a grown-up decision."

Hermione looked as if she were about to scream, "That's not fair!"

"You're a child, of course nothing is fair to you." Minerva responded sternly.

In frustration, Hermione stood from the couch and held back the temptation to stomp her feet, "I am NOT a child!"

Just as quickly, Minerva stood and was about to reprimand her when Albus quickly intervened, "Please sit down, both of you. Minerva, you may deal with your disobedient daughter in a few minutes, after I leave."

This caused Hermione to blush and shrink on the couch, _'Boy have I done it now... I think I snapped her.'_

Albus quickly flicked his wand making a few papers to appear, "Please sign these, Minerva."

Minerva did as she was told and then the papers disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Albus slowly stood, "Min will you show me out?"

Minerva quickly stood and smiled at him gently, "Of course."

Hermione gulped and sat on the couch uncomfortably. A few minutes later she heard her Professor close her entrance door.

Upon entering the sitting room Minerva narrowed her eyes at the girl then said in a quiet yet stern voice, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Hermione glued her eyes to the floor and responded quietly, "I'm sorry." _'Please don't kill me!'_

Pacing back and forth in front of her new daughter Minerva asked, "For what exactly, are you sorry for?"

"Screaming..." Hermione responded right away.

Minerva nodded her head, "And?"

Hermione sighed, "Acting like a child."

Again, Minerva nodded but asked, "What else?"

Hermione scrunched her forehead as she thought, "Being disrespectful?"

"Is that a question or a statement, young lady?" Minerva asked still holding her stern tone.

"S-statement." Hermione whispered.

Minerva nodded her head, "Good. Now what are we going to do about it?"

Hermione stared at her in confusion.

Noticing her confusion Minerva spoke up, "What kind of punishment do you think you deserve?"

Hermione gulped, _'She can't ask me that! I can't just tell her which punishment I'd like...'_

Noticing her mind boggle, Minerva spoke up, "Now, normally if I make a threat I go through with said threat but since I just adopted you I do not feel right reddening your bottom today. Therefore, your punishment will not be severe. You are twelve years old and you believe you are a grownup so you are you able to decide what punishment you deserve."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, she didn't want any punishment.

Minerva sighed softly, "Alright, child, I will give you options: go to sleep early tonight, no dessert, or lines."

Hermione shook her head, "You can't really want me to decide my fate? That's just abnormal. You are my "parent" so in that case it is not my decision, it's yours."

A small smile appeared on Minerva tight lips, "But I thought you weren't a child? Children need parents."

This caused Hermione to huff, "I'm not a child."

Smirking, Minerva replied, "Then you are very capable of deciding what you deserve."

Hermione noticed her defeat and glared at the floor, "Fine! I'm not an adult but I'm not a child either."

"Hermione you are not at the age yet to be considered a teen. Would you prefer I refer to you as a kid?"

Disgusted, Hermione shook her head, "There's absolutely no way that I'm going to successfully win this battle, huh?"

Minerva slowly shook her head, "So, which punishment shall it be?"

Sighing, Hermione lowered her eyes to the floor, "This is not fair."

Raising her eyes, Minerva stopped pacing and glanced at her adopted daughter, "Excuse me?"

Flinching, Hermione quickly noticed her mistake, "I mean- Well you can't o-obviously expect me to be able to decide which punishment I should receive. Obviously I don't want any punishment."

Taking a small step closer to the child, Minerva's lips thinned out once again as she placed her hands on her hips, "I believe I have made my point. Do you understand now?"

Hermione sighed, "Okay so I'm not old enough to take care of myself but please don't make me decide _that._"

Minerva nodded her head, "Alright, your punishment will be no dessert. Do you think that is fair enough?"

"Well I guess. I mean, it's better then having to write lines." Hermione replied quietly.

Minerva smiled gently in agreement, "It is better then a smacking."

The thought of actually receiving a "smacking" from her Professor caused a deep blush to appear across her cheeks.

Minerva slowly sat down beside her and asked quietly, "Hermione, have you ever been punished by means of a spanking before?"

The blush deepened as she slowly shook her head. "No but I've heard Ron and Harry complain about them before..."

Smiling, Minerva nodded her head, "Mr. Wesley's parents are very firm when it comes to punishments."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "W-would you ever use a spoon on me? Ron says his mom's favorite "backside burner" was her spoon."

Minerva shook her head, "Yes, Molly does tend to use her spoon quite often but I will not use a spoon on you. For the most part if you receive a punishment as severe as a smacking I will only use my hand. On occasion I will use a ruler but you would have to do something _very_ inappropriate to receive that. Also, if you receive a smacking it will be over your skirt."

By now her blush was unbearably hot, "W-what do you consider to be 'very inappropriate'?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes at the young girl, "Why? Are you planning on doing so?"

Hermione quickly shook her head, "No, ma'am!"

Nodding, Minerva continued, "What I consider to be very inappropriate is cussing at a respected adult, sneaking out of the castle," Minerva thinned her lips as a warning to the girl, "Even if Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley sneak out you will not follow. Am I understood?"

Suddenly finding her throat dry, Hermione gulped and nodded her head, "Yes, ma'am."

Satisfied, Minerva continued, "Also you could receive the ruler if you put your life in danger."

Hermione flinched, that scenario was very likely to happen with her group of friends...

Thinking the same thing, Minerva sighed, "I hope that threat steers you clear of any mischief this year."

Knowing what her parent wanted to hear, Hermione nodded her head, "Yes ma'am..."

Nodding, Minerva reached for a cup of tea. After taking a sip she continued, "Since we are already discussing punishments I better go over the rules with you."

Hermione held in the groan that was daring to come out.

Choosing to ignore Hermoine's look of disgust, she proceeded calmly, "As an extension to the school rules you will also have to follow my rules. The rules include eating a healthy breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You will be in your dorm room by ten minutes before lights out. You will complete all assignments and keep your grades around Outstanding and Exceptional. You will respect all of your elders and Prefects. I believe those rules should be good enough for now. Any questions?"

"No, ma'am."

Minerva nodded her head then glanced at the grandfather clock, "Breakfast will be starting soon, you may go meet up with your friends. I will see you at breakfast."

Hermione quickly stood from the couch, "Yes ma'am." _'Thank goodness...'_

When she closed the door behind her she quickly realized she was in the Mindoro Common Room. Fifth years who were lounging on the couch turned to stare at her.

"See? I told you McGonagall adopted one of us lions." The one whispered to the others.

Sighing, Hermione made her way to her dorm to change out of the transfigured pajamas.

Today was going to be one long day...

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review or PM to tell me if I should continue the story or delete it. **

**Thanks, Severus Addicted**


	2. Rocket Ships and Frogs

**A/N: So apparently my computer has been using Auto-correct and changed Gryffindor to some weird M word in the last chapter.**

**Very sorry for any confusion that caused.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Chapter two: Rocket ships and Frogs**

Coming down the stairs from her dorm Hermione caught sight of Ron and Harry.

Noticing her as well, both jumped up from their seats and hurried over to her both wearing looks of concern.

Harry pulled her into his arms and began speaking first, "How are you, Hermione? I heard about what happened. I know what you're going through."

_'Do you? Do you REALLY understand because the last time I checked you never even got to grow up with your parents!' _"Thanks Harry, I'm dealing with it. I'll be okay."

Ron patted her shoulder uncomfortably, "I heard Snape is your parent now!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, "And who did you hear this from?"

Ron sighed, "Never mind.. I should have known Fred and George were lying to me. So who _did_ adopt you?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his mate, "Professor McGonagall did, Ron. How is she, Hermione? Is she terrible?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "She's okay. She's even stricter as your mother though..."

Ron and Harry smirked at each other making her throw a glare towards them, "What?"

Ron's smirk deepened, "I heard she's like my mom. You better watch out."

Harry nodded his head, "She has a really hard hand... Um, not that I would know or anything."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We all know she punished you after the troll incident last year, did you really believe you could have kept that a secret from us?"

A light blush appeared on his cheeks, "Well, I'm just warning you... It's not something you want to experience."

Huffing, Hermione pulled away from them and called over her shoulder, "Let's get to breakfast."

Ron practically ran to her side. Noticing Harry wasn't joining them they stopped and turned around.

"Harry are you coming to breakfast or not? You know it's the most important meal of the day." Hermione told him very seriously.

Ron's stomach grumbled hungrily, "Come on mate, I'm hungry."

Harry shook his head, "Nah I'm going to check out that diary we found yesterday."

Ron sighed but nodded his head, "If there's anything Interesting in there show me later!" With that said Hermione and Ron made their way to the Great Hall.

Entering the Great Hall, Hermione quickly noticed all the eyes that were following her, "Is it so strange that Professor McGonagall adopted me?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Just stay close, we'll sit down as soon as we find a spot. Don't look at anyone, Hermione." Ron lightly grabbed her hand and led her to an empty spot for two.

Both quickly realizing they were holding hands immediately dropped them and looked everywhere but at each other.

Hermione rubbed her arms uncomfortably, "Ron, everyone is staring at me..." She whispered in a tiny voice.

Suddenly feeling very protective of his friend, Ron turned and glared everyone down until they stopped staring, "Is that better?"

Giving him a grateful smile, Hermione grabbed an apple and bit into it, "You know, some girl is going to be so ticked when she finds out Harry has her diary."

Ron smirked, "Maybe the girl shouldn't have left it in a puddle in the bathroom then."

Rolling her eyes Hermione took a sip of her milk, "Looking at things that way would only land yourself in trouble."

Ron laughed a little, "Only if you get caught."

Sighing, Hermione shook her head, "Today is going to suck..."

Ron nodded his head, "I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to."

Throwing him a glare she grumbled, "Oh boy, thanks Ron."

Someone tapped her shoulder causing her to jump a little and turn around. Draco Malfoy stood right behind her.

"Hey mini McGonagall." Draco smirked.

"Hey mini Covergirl." Ron snapped before Hermione could open her mouth.

Hermione sighed, it seemed as if she was sighing nonstop today, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged, "Well, I want a rocket ship but besides that I'm not too picky."

Ron snorted, "What do you want a rocket ship for, Malfoy? Do you want to go home?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm not even going to try to explain to you my means for a rocket ship you blundering ginger."

Hermione glared at him, "If you don't know what you want then go away."

Draco smirked at her, "How's being the daughter of Miss. Bitch-a lot? I bet you can't get away with anything! Can you, Mudblood?"

Hermione jumped to her feet, "Say it again, I dare you."

Draco chuckled, "Or what? Are you going to hit me?"

Anger flashed in her eyes as she rose her wand, "Furnunculus!"

Boils appeared all of Draco's body seconds later causing him to scream.

Spinning on her feet, she quickly left the Great Hall in a storm.

Upon exiting the Great Hall she stomped her feet and screamed, "I hate that jerk!"

A tsking sound came from behind her causing her to turn around. Professor McGonagall stood behind her looking as menacing as ever; her lips were thin and her arms placed firmly on her hips.

Hermione huffed out hot air, "Before you even _start_ screaming at me let me explain!"

Minerva raised her eyebrows, "Why I never-"

Hermione continued on as if her adopted mother hadn't even spoken a word, "He is an ungrateful, slime head, egocentric, greedy little fiend and I HATE him! He never thinks about anyone's feelings but his own! He always has to pick on SOMEONE it's as if he can't-" Minerva quickly grabbed her ear and squeezed just enough for her rant to come to an end. Hermione looked up only to come face to face with a red faced McGonagall... This is not good.

Without saying a word Minerva began walking towards her private rooms all the while still holding onto Hermione's ear.

"I'm sorry." Hermione offered as she tried to remove Minerva's bony fingers from her now very painful ear.

"Try to remove my fingers again, young lady and you will find yourself in a position that you would probably prefer to save for behind closed doors." Minerva snapped in an icy threat.

Gulping, Hermione clenched her eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears.

Upon entering the rooms Minerva led her into the sitting room and placed her in the corner, "Explain yourself, immediately."

Hermione sighed and turned around to look at her parent, "He called me a M-mudblood..."

Minerva gently turned her back around to face the corner, "You will not remove your nose from that corner again, Hermione. Now, what I'm getting at here is that he called you a mean name so you thought it was appropriate to curse him? You are too young to even _know_ that spell let alone be able to use it against a peer!"

Tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks as she laid her head on the corner, "I'm really sorry! I didn't think... H-he just made me s-so angry! I k-know that's not a good enough excuse but I can't h-help it. I-I'm s-so SORRY!" As her sobs began to take over her emotions her cheeks began to feel as if they were on fire.

Minerva slowly made her way over to her rocking chair and sat down. "Hermione you must breathe. Calm yourself, child. Yes, you are in quite a lot of trouble but once you are punished it will all be over and we won't mention it again. Child, everything will be okay."

Slowly, Hermione was able to turn her sobs into silent tears.

Minerva could tell she was still crying because her shoulders were shaking but at least she was no longer in danger of not breathing. Minerva stood and began a small pace behind her disrespectful young girl, "You are right to an extent, Hermione. Although, just because someone calls you a mean name does _not_ give you the permission to curse them and then continue to scream disrespectful names about them."

Hermione attempted to hold her tears in as she asked dreadfully, "How much trouble am I in?"

Minerva raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, "What do you think, young lady?"

She found it was becoming harder and harder to hold in her tears as they began to leak out once again, "A-alot..."

Minerva nodded in agreement, "Correct. Now, let's get this over with so we can put it all behind us."

Hermione lowered her head in shame as more tears over came her. She didn't understand why she was so upset all she could figure out was that the past two days have sucked!

Minerva sighed softly and gently touched her shoulder, "Hermione, it's just a punishment it will not go on your record. Come child, what's wrong besides your looming punishment?" Minerva guided the tear stained girl to the couch and sat her down beside her.

Hermione sniffled and tried to force herself to calm down, "I-I'm scared! You're going to beat my butt and I won't be allowed to do anything to protect myself and it's going to hurt!"

Minerva nodded her head in understanding as she gently rubbed Hermione's back, "Shh, child. Once you are calm we will talk. Just take in some deep breaths."

Once Hermione was able to once again contain herself she slowly looked up at her adopted mother, "I'm sorry..."

Minerva gave her a small smile and squeezed her shoulder encouragingly, "Feeling better?"

Slowly, Hermione nodded her head, "Yes, ma'am. Am I still in trouble?"

Minerva smirked down at her, "Well of course you're still in trouble. Did you think your tear works would make me decide not to?"

Blushing, Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

Minerva patted her shoulder and continued talking, "Now, do you understand why you are about to receive this smacking?"

Sadly, Hermione nodded her head, "Yes ma'am I understand. Though, what I don't understand is why you allowed me to act like a baby and even rubbed my back to help me calm down while you were angry at me?"

Minerva smiled gently at her, "I adopted you, Hermione. I'm your mother now, that's what mothers do. Didn't you ever make your mom angry?"

Hermione lightly shook her head, "No, I was her angel..."

Minerva looked at her in disbelief, "You lie."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head, "No I'm serious. I can't think of one time I made her angry."

Minerva pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows making Hermione cringe, "What about last year with the troll?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't even think she knew about that."

Gasping, Minerva shook her head, "Well if I would have known that I would have punished you right along with Mr. Potter!"

Hermione flinched at the thought, "What a shame."

Minerva smirked at her, "Yes well, you will _not_ get away with anything like that again."

Hermione sighed softly, "Yeah I've realized..."

Nodding Minerva tapped her knee, "Come, child, let's get this over with so we can continue on."

Hermione stared at her petrified.

Minerva tapped her knee once again, "Do I need to lead you?"

Gulping Hermione slowly stood from the couch and uncomfortably laid across the demanding lady's knee, "Please don't make me bruise."

Chuckling, Minerva gave her the first swat, "I'm not abusive, my dear."

Hermione felt the burning sensation appear in her backside and quickly put her hand over her bum.

Tsking, Minerva gently removed her hand and reminded her, "Keep her hands away or else I will smack them as well." With that she brought her hand down once again on her daughter's sit spots making Hermione gasp and wiggle on her lap, "Stay still!" Minerva snapped as she felt Hermione continue to wiggle away from her hands.

Hermione turned her head back to try to see her mom, "Please stop, it hurts."

Minerva looked over at her and noticed Hermione's tear filled eyes, "Two more and they will be harder."

Hermione braced herself for the oncoming hand but the stinging swat was more then she was expecting causing her to shout out, "Stop!"

Minerva patted Hermione's now very hot bottom then brought her hand up one last time. When her hand connected with Hermione's backside she was not ready for the sudden burst of tears that took over the young girl. Allowing her to lay limp on her lap, Minerva rubbed her back and bottom, "It's all over, Hermione. Relax, child."

"I-I'm n-never going t-to be able t-to sit a-ag-again!" Hermione managed through a burst of tears.

Smirking, Minerva shook her head, "Shh, sweet heart. Take a deep breath." She continued to rub Hermione's bottom until she heard her tears slow down.

Hermione pulled herself off the lap and glared at the floor, "I don't like you right now."

Smiling, Minerva nodded her head, "Very well, child."

Hermione sniffled and rubbed her bum, "I think you flattened my bum..."

Minerva smiled and shook her head, "Go to the bathroom and check out the damage."

Blushing lightly, Hermione slowly made her way to the bathroom. She quickly realized if she walked too fast pain would sear through her bottom. Entering the bathroom she quietly closed the door and lowered her pants in front of the mirror. She flinched as she noticed the bright red blotches around her sitting spots, "I'm _so_ glad today is a Saturday there would be absolutely no way I would be able to sit in class like this..." Tenderly she reached back and brushed her finger over the red spots causing her to flinch and remove her hand. Sighing, Hermione gently pulled her pants and knickers up over her sore bottom and exited the bathroom.

Minerva set her tea cup down and looked over her glasses at her, "Any blood?" she asked with a smirk playing at her lips.

Hermione sniffled as she slowly lowered herself onto the couch, "No. I'm _not_ going to sit well today... That is just mean. That was a horrid punishment and it hurt!"

Minerva nodded her head, "I'm very well aware of how much that sort of punishment hurts, child. On the other hand, will you ever curse a student again?"

Quickly, Hermione shook her head, "Not if it ends like that again... I am not happy with you, you hurt me!"

Sighing, Minerva took another sip of her tea, "You have the right to be angry with me but you must do it respectively or else you may find yourself in that same position once again. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head, "Yes, ma'am."

Minerva handed her a cup of tea as she said, "As you are obviously going to be uncomfortable today you may stay here and relax with me."

Hermione thought of her options; go hang out with the boys and have to explain why she can't sit or relax with her new strict mother? Taking a sip from the tea cup, Hermione nodded her head, "I like that idea... So long as you don't smack me again..."

Minerva smirked behind the Daily Prophet, "No promises, my child."

Sighing, Hermione made herself comfortable on her stomach, "Can I put my feet on the couch?"

"Oh yes, if the couch gets dirty we'll use magic to fix it. Would you like me to transform your pants into sweat pants? The cloth will be less painful against your bottom." Minerva offered gently.

Slowly, Hermione nodded her head, "Thank you, Professor."

Minerva swiftly turned Hermione's pants into black sweat pants, "You may refer to me as Minerva if you do not feel comfortable with calling me 'mom' yet."

Hermione slowly nodded her head, "Alright. I think I'm going to take a nap..."

Minerva glanced over at her, "Did that take all of your energy out of you, child?"

Hermione threw a small glare at her then pulled the pillow under her head and closed her eyes.

"I'll wake you up when I have lunch on the table later. Sweet dreams, Hermione." Minerva whispered as she noticed Hermione's breathing immediately become slower, "She really _was_ tried..." Minerva muttered as she stood to fetch a blanket. Once the blanket was in her hand she lightly placed the blanket over her now sleeping child. With that done she grabbed a book from the book stand and sat back down to read.

"_Hey Herm get your butt back down here and give me a hug!" Dad shouted from the bottom of the stairs._

_Giggling softly to myself I dropped my bags and ran down the stairs, on the last two steps I jumped into his arms, just like we always do, "Hey daddy! Are you ready for Christmas?"_

_Dad tussled my hair and spun me in a circle, "Of course I'm ready for Christmas, Herm."_

_Smiling, I ran my fingers through his brown hair, "What do you want for Christmas?"_

_Dad shook his head and placed a kiss on my forehead, "I already got my Christmas wish, you came home that's all I really wanted."_

Minerva lightly shook her shoulder, "Wake up, Hermione, lunch is on the table."

Hermione groaned and turned onto her back with the pillow over her head. This position did not last long as she suddenly sat up with a yelp, "I don't like you."

Minerva shrugged her shoulders as if she's heard that sentence a million times, "Lunch is on the table. I put a pillow on the chair for you."

Hermione sighed and wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders, "Hey did you put this blanket on me?"

Minerva nodded as she stood beside her chair at the table, "You looked chilled. Now, come."

"Can I bring the blanket?" Hermione asked with a groan as she moved causing the stinging to start up again.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at the girl and thinned her lips before she would answer Hermione quickly dropped the blanket and stood from the couch, "Never mind... I've quickly realized what _that_ look means." With that said she made her way over to the table and slowly lowered herself onto the pillow, "How long does it normally take for your bum to stop hurting? This is killing me..."

Smirking, Minerva sat down as well, "It's not killing you, Hermione. Just give it a while, the sting will fade. Now, eat up the Headmaster will be down in an hour to help you decorate your new room."

Hermione quickly looked up at that, "New room?"

Minerva nodded as she served herself a spoonful of peas, "Yes, child, your new room. Now, just because it will be your room does not mean that you must sleep in it every night. You will sleep in your room if you are condemned there or grounded and if you want to. I have no problem with you deciding to sleep in your room every night."

Hermione smiled excitedly, "And I get to decorate said room?"

Minerva stared at her in question, "Nothing inappropriate, young lady."

Hermione laughed lightly, "I'm not going to ask Headmaster Dumbledore to put in a stripper pole or anything!"

Minerva's eyes grew wide as her spoon fell from her hand, "Hermione Jean you are twelve years old you should not even _know_ what that muggle object is!"

Hermione stared at her unsurely, "I can't believe you just used my middle name..."

"I can't believe you just said that!" Minerva snapped back, "Must we have a discussion about... Emotions towards the opposite sex?"

Hermione groaned, "Please don't. I've already had that! It was supposed to be a joke..."

Minerva shook her head, "It was a dirty joke and I will not hear another dirty word come out of your mouth again, am I completely understood young lady?"

Hermione sighed and played with her peas on the plate, "Yeah..." Apparently, Minerva doesn't understand jokes.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "You should be very happy I didn't wash your mouth out with soap."

Huffing, Hermione stood from the table, "It was a joke for goodness sake... Sure it was an inappropriate one and I'm sorry I won't say anything like that again." Turning from the table Hermione walked towards the entrance doorway.

Minerva sighed, "I apologize, Hermione, I was very shocked to hear you say such a thing. Come sit back down and finish your lunch."

Slowly, Hermione turned and begrudgingly made her way back to the table. After sitting she asked, "Is there anyway I can look into the Great Lake?"

Minerva nodded, "Yeah but then you would have to worry about the mermaids watching you dress and sleep. To me, that's just creepy."

Hermione chuckled and nodded her head, "Didn't think of that."

Minerva took a small bite out of her sandwich then said, "You could put in a window that looks inside the Great Lake and put doors on the window so you can close it and open it whenever you'd like."

Hermione smiled at the idea, "That sounds great!"

Nodding her head, Minerva pointed to Hermione's still full plate, "You will not begin decorating until that plate is empty."

Sighing, Hermione picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

A few moments later Albus opened the door and stepped in, "Good evening ladies, how are you doing?" Quickly noting Hermione's pillow he gave her a wink.

Hermione blushed and hid her face behind her hair.

Albus chuckled, "No worries, Miss. Granger, when I was your age a pillow was on my chair constantly."

Minerva smirked, "I can believe it, Mr. Bludger through side of the house."

Hermione looked up to stare at her Headmaster in utter shock.

Albus chuckled at the reminder, "I don't think I sat well for a few days after that incident."

Hermione smiled softly then took another bite of her sandwich.

Minerva looked over at Hermione's plate then spoke up, "She is not allowed to join you, Albus, until her plate is empty. You may go in and do the necessary changes but save the color and details to her."

Albus nodded his head, "Very well!" He then leaned to whisper in Hermione's ear "Just whisper Evanesco, your food will just dissolve."

Minerva thinned her lips and narrowed her eyes at Albus, "And what pray tell did you just say to her?"

Albus smiled innocently with twinkling eyes, "Oh nothing, my dear." With that he quickly left the room.

Hermione smiled lightly and pulled her wand out from under her sleeve, after checking to make sure her new mother was not watching she quickly whispered, "Evanescio!" Instead of dissolving like her Headmaster told her the plate was suddenly filled with hopping frogs which began to jump off the table.

"HERMIONE JEAN!" Minerva shouted and jumped from her seat. She quickly swished her wand making all the frogs disappear, "What is the meaning of this?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked down at her empty plate.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at the girl and snapped, "Stand up!"

Gulping, Hermione slowly stood.

Instead of smacking her again like Hermione expected, Minerva proceeded to call for the Headmaster.

Once he entered the kitchen he immediately realized the cold era, "Yes, my dear?"

Minerva spun on him with a glare, "Don't you "dear" me, Albus Percival Wulfric Brain! What did you whisper to Hermione before you left the kitchen?" Minerva narrowed her eyes at him and thinned her lips just daring him to lie to her.

Sighing sadly, Albus nodded his head, "Yes, I am sorry, Min. I told her to use Evansco-"

Minerva quickly cut him off, "YOU WHAT? You are completely aware that if she had missed and hit me with that spell of yours I would no longer exist, correct?"

Hermione took a few steps farther away from her outraged mother.

Minerva turned to Hermione, "Did you ever hear of that spell, young lady?"

The look on Minerva's face promised her a smacking if she didn't answer quickly, "No, ma'am..." Hermione lowered her eyes to the floor and unknowingly put her hands behind her back to protect her already stinging bottom.

Minerva firmly placed her hands on her hips and took a few steps closer to her daughter, "Then _why_ did you use it? You knew nothing about the spell except what it is supposed to do. Do you realize how DANGEROUS that spell can be? What if you had dropped your wand and it hit you?"

Hermione ran her toe across the floor, "But it didn't happen, everything turned out okay."

Minerva's face turned a bright red at her response, "Oh did it now?"

To Hermione, that small sentence sounded deathly. Gulping, Hermione took another step back, "Please don't smack me again..."

Thinning her lips, Minerva said in an icy tone, "Sitting room, now. You should know where you must go."

Sighing sadly, Hermione slowly made her way to the corner in the sitting room.

Albus frowned and grabbed Minerva's hand, "You are right, I should not have encouraged her to use that spell and I apologize."

Minerva nodded her head firmly, "You're right you shouldn't have! Now, she's in trouble once again today. This is not entirely you're fault, Albus, it is her's as well. She is twelve years old and a very intelligent young lady she should have known better then to use a spell she is foreign with."

Albus nodded, "Do not be too hard on her, Min."

Minerva huffed and grabbed her tea cup, "I will be as hard as I think she deserves."

Sadly, Albus nodded his head, "Are you planning on taking her over your knee again, Min?"

Minerva sighed and took a sip from her cup, "Normally this kind of problem would end with a ruler since she put her life and others' lives in danger."

Albus smiled lightly, "But?"

"She's still feeling the punishment from earlier and I know what it is like to have your backside smacked and then on top of that receiving the ruler as well, it is _not_ fun." Minerva told him as she poured a cup for him.

Albus nodded his head, "And now you are unaware of how to punish her so she learns her lesson?"

Minerva nodded as she handed him the cup, "Exactly."

Albus took a sip of the tea and tapped her hand friendly, "I'm sure you will be able to figure that out, Min." He then stood from the table and put the tea cup down.

Minerva raised her eyebrows at the man, "And where do you think you are going, Albus? You don't get away with what you did."

Albus frowned with his eyes still twinkling, "You're not planning on using that ruler on me now are you?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Of course not, you're a grown man. Although, what I am going to make you do is the dishes and you are no longer going to decorate her room, I am going to do it."

Albus smiled softly and nodded his head, "Fair enough."

Minerva watched him raise his wand and quickly intervened, "The muggle way, Albus."

Smiling in amusement, Albus put his wand back in his pocket and walked over to the sink to begin his punishment.

With that, Minerva entered the sitting room and sat down on her rocking chair, "Hermione do you understand why I am so upset?" She watched as Hermione's shoulders shook. Sighing, Minerva stood and grabbed Hermione's hand to lead her back to the couch. Once they were both sitting, Minerva placed a small kiss to her forehead and whispered, "Shh, darling. You are not going to receive the ruler, I promise."

This seemed to calm her down a bit since her tears slowed.

Minerva continued, "Again, do you understand why I am so upset?"

Slowly, Hermione nodded her head into Minerva's shoulder, "Yes, ma'am..."

"Care to explain to me?" Minerva asked her gently.

Sniffling, Hermione whispered, "I used a spell I'm too young for and I put myself and you in danger... I'm really sorry."

Minerva nodded her head, "I forgive you, Hermione."

Slowly, looking up at her new mother Hermione whispered, "What is my punishment if it is not smacking?"

Minerva chuckled lightly, "There are many different ways to punish a child without using physical means, Hermione."

Blushing, Hermione nodded, "I assumed as much... So then what is my punishment going to be?"

"I would like you to write a three foot essay on why the spell you used is so dangerous." Minerva told her gently.

Sighing, Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "It's better then being smacked."

Minerva laughed in agreement, "You are most definitely correct, Hermione."

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it.**

**The next chapter will be up either by tonight or tomorrow.**

**Thanks again!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	3. Zacheria

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**I will be going to New York tonight but I am bringing my laptop to try to write more but I don't know how much time I will be given to do so.**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Chapter three: Zacheria**

Hermione sighed as she put her quill down to stretch her fingers.

Lightly tapping at the bedroom door, Minerva entered only to see Hermione sitting at the desk still writing her essay, "You may take a break, Hermione."

Stretching her arms Hermione turned on the seat, "Are you still angry at me?"

Minerva gave her a gentle smile, "Of course not. You were reprimanded and given your punishment. What happened earlier is now in the past."

Smiling thankfully, Hermione nodded her head, "I'm halfway finished, Professor."

Minerva's smile faltered a bit at the title, "Come sit beside me, child."

Confused, Hermione slowly stood and made her way over to her, "Did I do something wrong?"

Minerva shook her head, "No, darling."

Feeling more confident Hermione slid closer to her adopted mother, "Are you okay?"

Giving her a smile, Minerva rubbed her back lightly, "Yes I'm fine, Hermione. Thank you for your concern. No, nothings wrong. Remember earlier when I told you that you could refer to me as Minerva?"

Nodding, Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"Well, I am your parent over your professor. If you are comfortable with calling me 'mom' you may do so." Minerva told her with a smile.

Hermione took in a small breath, "I called my mom that... I-I don't think I could call you that... I'm sorry."

Minerva began to rub her back once again, "And I wouldn't expect you too."

Hermione looked up at her and asked, "What about if I call you mum?"

Minerva nodded her head, "If you are comfortable with that title so am I."

Sighing, Hermione looked down at her swinging feet, "Do you think mom would be upset if I called you mum?"

Minerva pulled her into a small hug, "I think she will be happy that you are being taken care of."

A smile slowly spread over Hermione's face at the thought, "Yeah, she would be." Hermione relaxed into Minerva's side and asked, "So you are my mum now..."

Chuckling, Minerva asked softly, "And you, my dear, are my daughter. Do you have a problem with that?"

Smirking, Hermione looked up at her mum and replied cheekily, "As long as you don't smack me all the time it will be fine."

Minerva laughed outright at her reply, "Remember, that's not the only form of punishment I hand out."

Hermione shook her head, "I have a feeling I'm not going to get away with anything this year."

Nodding her head, Minerva said with a smile, "No you won't. You may refer to all of the other Professors as your aunt or uncle because what I have heard already today from them they are referring to you as their niece."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the thought of calling Snape her "uncle."

As if reading her mind Minerva laughed as well, "If you do not want to call them so then you do not have to, but I am pretty positive that they are going to refer and treat you as if you were their blood related niece."

Smiling, Hermione said, "You know, the only relatives I know about are not close to me. Therefore, I have never really had any aunts or uncles not even cousins! So, I think I can call them my aunt and uncle. It would be strange to call Professor Snape my uncle though, don't you agree."

Chuckling mischievously, Minerva replied, "I think you should call him Uncle Severus when you see him today just to see his reaction!"

Laughing, Hermione shook her head, "I believe you have some Slytherin in your bones, mum. He would probably use me in a potion!"

Nodding in agreement, Minerva chuckled and said, "Alright, so maybe that was not the best idea. Although, Professor Snape should know better then to use my daughter in a potion. I would transform into my cat form and destroy all of his black robes!"

This just caused Hermione to laugh even harder, "I think you are teaching me the wrong things, mum."

Minerva nodded with a sigh, "Yes, but it is true."

Looking up shyly, Hermione asked in an unsure tone of voice, "So, are we no longer going to decorate my room anymore? Since you know... I misbehaved?"

Minerva shook her head, "I am going to decorate your room today when you leave to hang out with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

"Am I not allowed to help? Also, could you please refer to my friends by their first names?" Hermione asked quietly.

With a small smile, Minerva nodded her head, "I can do that, but not in class. Do you _really_ want to help decorate?"

Hermione nodded ecstaticly, "Yes please!"

With a light chuckle Minerva agreed, "Oh alright then. You may help. Did you have anything in mind for your walls?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I like the color blue..."

Smiling, Minerva reminded her, "We could make your walls magical. For example, we could charm your walls to look like a rain forest or water."

"Could we make it to look like under the Great Lake? I still _really _like that idea. Although, can we make it so none of the creatures can look inside at me? Kind of like a one-sided window?" Hermione asked curiously.

Minerva thought for a second then said, "We could do that. What about your floor?"

Hermione smiled at her idea, "Can we make it look like the bottom of the Great Lake? OH! Can I have a clam shaped bed?" Hermione asked enthusiastically.

"The bottom of the Great Lake is rather disgusting looking. How about we make it look like and feel like sand? We could charm the sand to stay in your bedroom and not stick to your feet or anything that is wet. The clam shaped bed would be fun. Would you like it to be a waterbed or as the muggles refer to it, memory foam?"

Hermione nodded her head, "That sounds really cool! Memory foam would be nice, my parents had a memory foam bed and it was really comfortable."

Minerva smiled and replied casually, "We can make your ceiling look like water. There could be ripples and the sun could be shining through the water as your light."

Hermione felt as if she could jump up and down in excitement any second, "This sounds absolutely amazing!"

Minerva shook her head at her daughter's excitement, "Well, let's get started." Minerva told her as she stood from the bed and pulled her wand out.

As excited as she was, Hermione faltered, "W-what about my essay..?"

Minerva shrugged, "You deserve a break. Come now, child, let's work on your room."

Hermione smiled and jumped up from the bed, "What are we going to do first?"

"Pull your wand out, you may help." Minerva told her as she began to make some swishing motions to make every piece of furniture disappear.

Surprised, Hermione quickly pulled out her wand, "What should I cast?"

Minerva put her wand straight out in front of her, "Do as I say, Hermione." Once Hermione nodded in understanding, Minerva continued, "Put your wand down for now until you pronounce the name correct." She waited until Hermione's wand was back inside her pocket before saying, "Now, the name is Techniduo. Repeat."

Hermione looked at her strange, "Did you just make that up?"

Smirking, Minerva shook her head, "It is a strange name is it not? Now, do as I say and repeat the name until you pronounce it correctly."

Nodding, Hermione tried, "Technido."

Shaking her head, Minerva repeated, "TechnidUo. Try again, Hermione. You'll get it."

Sighing, Hermione gave it another shot, "Techniduo."

"Again."

"Techniduo. Techniduo. Techniduo. Techniduo." Hermione repeated.

Smiling, Minerva nodded her head, "Good job. Now, when you go to cast the spell you must imagine what you want the object to look like. Here, I'll do the floor." Closing her eyes, Minerva thought of the floor then said, "Techniduo."

Hermione jumped when the floor changed to look and feel exactly like Minerva promised, "Woah!" She quickly kicked off her shoes and ran her feet through the sand, "This is _so_ cool."

Minerva nodded her head as she too took off her shoes, "Now, would you like to do the bed?"

Grinning, Hermione nodded, "Yes please!" Closing her eyes, Hermione thought of the clam bed with memory foam bedding then whispered, "Techniduo!" When she opened her eyes her dream bed was right in front of her. She quickly jumped up onto it and sighed, "This is so comfortable. Come check it out!"

Minerva did as she asked and sat on the bed next her to overly joyful adopted daughter, "Oh my. This is really comfortable..."

Nodding, Hermione asked, "Can I do the walls?"

Minerva nodded and relaxed on the bed, "Go ahead."

Standing from the clam, Hermione repeated her actions and when she opened her eyes she caught a glimpse of the Giant Squid, "Did you see that?" Hermione turned to look at Minerva and quickly realized the answer would be no since she had her eyes closed and was spread out on the clam. Smiling, mischievously, Hermione tiptoed over to the clam and slowly lowered the top and closed her mum in.

A few moments later Minerva shouted from inside, "Hermione Jean let me out right now."

The tone did not sound all that threatening so Hermione left her go for a few more moments as she repeated the spell for the ceiling. Once the ceiling was finished she walked over to the lid and lifted it up.

Minerva gave her a fake glare, "It was dark in there."

Hermione nodded, "I assumed so. Look at the room! It looks spectacular!"

Minerva looked around and nodded her head, "Looks just as we imagined it. Good job, Hermione."

Hermione smiled proudly.

Minerva slowly stood from the clam bed as if she didn't want to do so then asked, "Anything else you can imagine for the room?"

Hermione looked around the room, "Can we make a closet that will lead to Narnia?"

Minerva smiled at the thought, "No, silly. Narnia is fiction."

Hermione sadly nodded, "Alright... Thanks for ruining my hopes and dreams."

Minerva chuckled, "You're very welcome." Minerva raised her wand and muttered something under her breath.

Hermione stared at the floating orb in fascination, "What is it?"

Minerva smiled lightly as she stared at the orb, "You can figure it out for yourself later."

Hermione looked at her curiously, "Alright..."

Minerva looked around the room in satisfaction, "Looks good. Now, I do not want you using that spell without an adult around, understand?"

Slowly, Hermione nodded her head, "Yes, ma'am."

With a nod, Minerva began her way to the door, "You may have ten minutes to look around your room but then you must continue working on your essay." With that said, she exited the bedroom to adjust the other rooms to incorporate her daughter.

Hermione sighed at the reminder of the essay but pushed it to the back of her mind as she touched the glowing orb. At the touch of her finger the orb jiggled making it deformed and then a second later it formed back to a sphere, "What...?" Hermione picked the orb up and noticed it was very light. Moving it up to lineup with her eyes she tried to look inside.

Suddenly, a pair of emerald eyes looked back out at her making her jump and drop the orb. Instead of smashing like she expected the orb continued to bounce up and down. Sighing in relief, Hermione grabbed the orb and jumped on her bed. Once again lifted the orb up she looked inside but the eyes were no longer there, "What are you?" Hermione whispered.

Putting the orb back on the stand she looked around the room again. On the one wall a school of bright yellow fish were swimming past. Hermione walked over to the wall to get a closer look at the fish. Slowly, she reached out to touch the wall and to her surprise her hand went through the wall and her fingers brushed against one of the yellow fish scarring the fish away. Quickly removing her hand, she looked down at it in surprise; her hand was not even wet! "Woah..." She whispered as she once again put her hand through the wall and felt the cold water surrounding her hand, "This is _so_ cool..."

A knock on the door made Hermione jump and quickly remove her hand in time for Minerva to enter.

Giving her a curious look, Minerva said, "You look guilty of something. Go ahead and tell me now before I find out for myself."

Gulping lightly, Hermione shook her head, "N-nothing."

Thinning her lips, Minerva pushed, "If it is nothing you would not have stuttered as you did, now would you?"

Hermione attempted to shrug her shoulders, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Still not believing a word she just heard she decided to let it slide for now, "It is time for you to start up your essay again. If I come in and you are distracted I will set you up with a desk facing the corner, understood?"

Nodding, Hermione replied quietly, "Yes, mum."

Minerva waited until Hermione was seated and once again working on her assignment before leaving the room.

Hermione sighed as she slowly began writing once again. As hard as she tried she couldn't get the wall out of her mind. Hermione was so interested in the wall that she quickly forgot all about the eyes in the orb.

Reading over her sentence she had just finished Hermione huffed as she realized the sentence hardly even meant any sense. Giving up for a few moments, Hermione reached across the desk and ran her finger over the wall making half her hand slide through the wall and into the lake.

Smiling in excitement, Hermione stood from her chair and walked over to the side of the desk so she was standing right in front of the wall. Putting both hands inside the wall she took a deep breath pushed her upper body inside the water. Fascinated, Hermione stepped inside the lake the whole way and left out a few air bubbles. A school of purple fish made their way over to her and began swimming all around causing her to laugh and leave out the rest of her oxygen.

Hermione faintly heard a knocking sound but put it off as something in the lake. She, however, was proven wrong when she noticed her bedroom door beginning to open. In a panic, Hermione quickly swam behind a big rock and peaked out from the side.

Minerva looked absolutely livid on the other side. Hermione flinched and prayed her mum would leave the room so she could get out of the water, holding her breath without much oxygen was becoming complicated.

Spinning on her heel, Minerva slammed the door on her way out.

As soon as the door closed, Hermione quickly made her way over to the wall to push her way back in. Unfortunately, she realized she could not push herself back into the room. Groaning, Hermione pushed her feet off the ground and swam to the top of the lake. As soon as her head popped out of the water Hermione was gasping for air.

Looking around to see what part of the lake she was in Hermione whimpered as she realized she had no idea what part of the lake she was in. The castle was rather small from this distance away.

"Mum is going to kill me..." Hermione said to herself as she slowly swam to the edge of the water and pulled herself out.

Once she was finally out of the water she took in her surroundings. She was obviously at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She was standing in a small half circle of a clearing when she noticed the waterfall ten feet away to her left.

Taking in the beauty of the fall, Hermione slowly made her way over to it, "I didn't even know this existed."

"It's my favorite place to go to get away from my crazy family." A small voice said behind her.

Hermione spun and raised her wand at the sight of the young centaur, "Who are you?"

The handsome centaur raised his hands up as if in surrender, "I'm not going to hurt you, miss. My name is Zacheria and yours?"

Slowly putting her wand down Hermione replied, "My name is Hermione."

Zacheria gave her a friendly smile and took a small step towards her, "I'm not like the other centaurs, don't worry. Centaurs like my father give us a bad record." When Hermione simply nodded her head he continued, "So, what are you doing here? Are you not from the school?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Yeah I'm from the school I just happened upon this lovely place during my swim."

Zacheria gave her a disbelieving look, "You swam the whole way from the castle? What are you, part mermaid?"

Laughing, Hermione shook her head, "No I'm not part mermaid. How old are you? If you don't mind my asking..." 

Zacheria shrugged his muscular arms and gave her a flashy smile, "Centaur years? I'm fifty years old. Human years? I'm only fourteen. How about you?"

"I'm twelve years old." Hermione felt as if she could trust this boy as she lowered herself down on a rock in front of the waterfall, "Um, would you be able to help me back to the castle?"

Nodding, Zacheria lowered himself down beside her, "I feel as if we will become great friends, Miss. Hermione. Of course I will lead you back to the castle, I would not like chancing you getting confronted by a centaur or worse. This forest is forbidden for a reason, miss."

Sighing lightly, Hermione nodded her head, "Please don't give me a lecture, I'm going to get a big one of those when I get back already..."

Zacheria gave her a concerned look, "Head of your house?"

Hermione nodded her head and said, "Mother."

Zacheria cringed, "Why did you swim out here then?"

Hermione sighed, "I didn't exactly swim out here... You see, my bedroom walls are made so that I can look out and see the lake and everything living in it if it passes my wall. Today I found out that I can go through the wall and into the water but when I went to go back inside my bedroom it wouldn't let me enter from the outside so I had to come up and get out of the lake."

Zacheria nodded his head in understanding, "Got ya. Well, I will escort you back to the castle. Will you return to the falls sometime? I'm mostly always here. I can be a great listener. Also, if you need me to scary the living crap out of anyone I will do so. You are my friend now, Miss. Hermione."

Hermione smiled brightly at him and replied, "Thank you, Zacheria. Although, if we are friends now I believe you do not have to refer to me as 'miss', do you?"

Blushing lightly, Zacheria accepted, "Well I guess not. I thought you might like being referred to as so."

Smiling encouragingly at him she said, "Well that was very thoughtful of you, Zacheria. But I would prefer to be referred to as Hermione."

Standing from the ground, Zacheria offered her his hand to help her up off the rock, "You never answered my question, Mi- Hermione."

Hermione laughed at the slip up but answered his question, "I will come visit you more often, friend. I am a good listener as well."

The trip back to the castle went surprisingly fast since they were exchanging life stories, jokes, and views upon certain problems in the Wizarding World.

Hermione looked up at Zacheria and gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you for leading me back to the castle, I really appreciate it."

Zacheria looked at the soaked clothes, "I don't think you are going to get away with just saying you went to the bathroom or anything..."

Sighing, Hermione nodded her head, "Yeah but what I don't understand is that when I would put my hand in the wall when I would remove it my hand would not be wet. She's going to be so angry at me... I'll be surprised if she didn't try using the Point-Me spell."

Zacheria chuckled and shook his head, "Well, good luck, my friend. Hopefully we will see each other again soon." Bending down he placed a small his to her forehead before stepping back and watching her exit the forest. He stood there watching until she was near the hut owned by the giant before leaving.

Hermione sighed, "I'm so dead..."

Slowly making her way to her impending doom, Hermione reached the castle doors and stepped inside.

Everything went smoothly until she turned a corner and almost ran straight into Professor Snape, "Oh I'm sorry, Professor. Excuse me..."

The look she received from her professor made her cringe, "Miss. Granger, care to explain why are you soaked to the bone?"

Looking at the floor, Hermione mumbled, "Fell into the lake."

Snape growled softly, "Speak like a human, you blundering child."

Gulping her snappy retort, Hermione responded calmly, "I fell into the lake, sir."

Snape narrowed his eyes, "You're mother is looking for you, I will escort you home. She sent out her patronus to the faculty about your disappearance. I hope you are ready for a massive punishment, young lady."

Hermione flinched and glued her eyes to the floor, "Is she really angry?"

Snape just began walking towards the staircase, "_I _wouldn't want to be on her bad side, Miss. Granger." Looking back at the nervous girl Severus flinched at his rare feelings, "I am sure if you tell her the truth she will not go too hard on you." Hermione still looked anxious so Severus continued, "Do you need a calming drought, Miss. Granger?"

Slowly, Hermione shook her head, "No thank you, professor. It was kind of you to ask though, I really appreciate it."

Holding off the disturbing smile, Severus replied, "You are welcome."

The rest of the walk of doom went unfortunately quick and silent.

Severus entered the door first with Hermione following in behind.

Minerva looked as if she were about to scream at the sight of her daughter.

Noticing as well, Severus intervened, "As much as your disobedient daughter deserves to be punished I believe before you begin to scream, Min, to allow her to explain herself. She is very nervous."

Hermione looked at him in surprise then quickly began explaining herself, "I'm sorry, I left to go find another quill the dorm room."

Severus turned to narrow his eyes at her, "The truth, Miss. Granger."

Hermione huffed, "That is the truth! I was not finished."

"You are finished with that tone of voice, Hermione Jean." Minerva snapped with thinned lips and her hands on her hips.

Sighing, Hermione continued, "But then I got distracted and I went outside and then I fell in the lake."

"And why did you not inform me of needing a new quill?" Minerva asked threateningly.

Stumped, Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

Obviously that was not the answer she was waiting for, "Answer me."

Hermione gulped nervously, "We-well I didn't want to b-bother you."

Severus looked over at her in shock, "Stuttering, Miss. Granger, is a sign of lying."

Hermione threw a small glare his way, "I'm not lying."

Minerva shook her head, "I do not want to argue anymore, child. You will _not_ go anywhere without informing me first, do you understand?"

Sighing, Hermione nodded her head, "Yes, ma'am..."

Minerva nodded then continued, "Go to your room and change your clothes. Once you are in dry clothes continue your essay. I want it finished by 8 tonight, understood?"

Slowly, Hermione nodded her head. "A-are you going to... Punish me?"

Minerva shook her head in denial, "No, but you will, however, apologize to Uncle Snape for wasting his time." Minerva held in the laugh at the horrified look on Severus' face.

Hermione nodded her head and held in her smile as she said, "I'm sorry for having to bring me back..."

As soon as Hermione closed her bedroom door behind her Severus looked at Minerva with wide eyes, "When did I become considered an uncle?"

Minerva chuckled, "Obviously when I adopted her this morning, Severus."

Severus growled under his breath, "Fine but I will _not_ go easy on her!"

Smiling, Minerva replied, "Well, I would hope not. Do not be timid to call her out when she misbehaves and you witness it."

Nodding his head, Severus sighed, "Am I ever timid, Minerva?"

Minerva simply smirked at him making him growl, "Well, I have a potion to brew. Keep a better eye on your brat."

Chuckling, Minerva called after him, "Thanks for finding your niece for me, Sev!"

With that said, Minerva entered Hermione's bedroom and picked up the orb, "Have you found out what it is yet, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head and continued to write.

Minerva smiled down at the orb, "It's called a Puff, child. A Puff is basically like a pet fish, except instead of a body it simply has eyes. You have to feed the Puff everyday, there is food in the desk drawer underneath. The reason I gave you the Puff was because Puffs are very good listeners and if you stare into their eyes for a few moments you can hear your Puff talk to you and you can make conversation with each other."

Hermione turned to look at the orb in shock, "Really? That's awesome."

Minerva nodded her head, "Do you understand why I was so upset when I noticed you were not where you were supposed to be? Then, I could not find you anywhere."

Sighing, Hermione nodded her head, "I'm really sorry, mum. I did not mean to upset you..."

Minerva gave her a forgiving smile, "Just remember to tell me when you go somewhere from now on."

Hermione gave her a confused look, "Even if I am with my friends do I have to tell you?"

Minerva nodded her head, "I would very much like it if you would inform me of where you are. This is why I bought you this, I have a matching one." Minerva handed her a small silver necklace with an M engraved on the front.

Hermione smiled as she ran her finger over the engraved letter, "It's beautiful, mum." Hermione told her as she put the necklace on.

Minerva reached up and rubbed the necklace between her fingers, "If you squeeze the M and think of what you want to tell me I can hear you. It goes the same way for me as well."

Hermione stared at her in shock, "That's crazy..."

Nodding, Minerva continued, "This way you do not have to find me every time you wish to go outside... Or do something dangerous, like last year. Now, you do not have to contact me if you are going somewhere in the castle. If I need to know your location I will contact you through the necklace and if you do not respond I'll inform all of the Professors once again."

Hermione held back the temptation to roll her eyes, "I'm not a child."

Sighing, Minerva shook her head, "Are we really going to start this again?"

Hermione turned around and glared down at the parchment, "No."

"I thought you might want to take that back." Minerva said gently.

Hermione huffed as she folded up her essay, "Here. I'm finished."

Minerva thinned her lips making Hermione cringe, "You are finished with that tone. Now, let me see the essay." Once Hermione handed her the parchment she unfolded it and immediately noticed an error, "This is not the right measurement."

Hermione could have slammed her head off the desk, "Can't it just be good enough?"

Minerva looked at her surprisingly, "Excuse me?"

Sighing, Hermione said, "Can't you just take points off? I'm finished."

Minerva shook her head, stood, and placed the assignment back on the desk, "You will turn around and finish this essay. Then, you may go hang out with Harry and Ronald."

Glaring furiously, Hermione flopped back on the seat in a huff and roughly grabbed the quill to start again.

Red faced, Minerva quickly pulled Hermione from the chair and landed a single firm swat to her bottom, "Lose the attitude, Hermione Jean. Now, sit back down and finish the essay. You really only have about two paragraphs to do which you should have done in less then ten minutes. Then, you can go have fun but you must finish the essay first."

Slowly, Hermione did as she was told and sat down to finish her essay.

After eight minutes went by Hermione had her essay complete. Standing from her chair, Hermione turned and politely gave it to her mum, "I'm finished."

Minerva smiled at her and nodded her head, "Go ahead and have fun. Stay out of trouble."

Hermione took the warning as it was and quickly left the house to find her best friends.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! Please leave a review to tell me any ideas or just to simply leave comments!**

**Sorry it took longer then I was expecting! Apparently two year olds hate when you do not pay attention to them... I got a ball to my face.**

**Thanks again,**

**Severus Addicted.**


	4. Gryffindor Feelings

**A/N: Thanks to all who left a review for me! It was greatly appreciated.**

**Sorry it took forever to update, I wasn't allowed on the computer but I wrote in a notebook.**

**~Severus Addicted **

**Chapter four: Gryffindor Feelings**

The sight of Ron and Harry sitting in front of the fireplace made Hermione smile brightly and plop down beside them, "Anything in the diary, Harry?"

Ron jumped at her sudden presence then said loudly, "Bloody Hell, Hermione! You don't just surprise a man like that..."

Hermione smirked as she thought up millions of other ways to make Ron jump as high.

Ron continued without allowing Harry to answer her question, "It was bloody brilliant what you did to Malfoy, Hermione! I bet you got into so much trouble though...?"

Blushing, Hermione shook her head, "Thanks, Ron. I got into a little but not much." Hermione lied smoothly, no way would she tell them about _that!_

Ron looked at Hermione disbelievingly but before he could open his mouth Harry finally answered her question giving her wink as if he knew, "I actually have some really interesting news about the diary. Earlier I noticed that it used to belong to a Mr. Tom Riddle. When I went to write in the book my ink soaked into the pages before disappearing and then new words reappeared. I continued to have a conversation with whomever was responding to me. You're never going to believe this but I was pulled into the diary to see an event from the past! Moaning Mertil was killed by this creature. I know what the creature is; the creature that keeps haunting the school. It's Hagrid's pet spider named Aragog! That has to be it! I saw it in the flash back!"

Ron paled at the thought, "S-spider?"

Hermione frowned slightly at the idea, "Are you sure it's Hagrid's pet? I mean, honestly, can a spider _really_ kill Moaning Mertil? Sure she's annoying but I don't think a spider could actually do that to a witch or wizard."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Ron is afraid of spiders for a reason, Hermione. Don't tell me you didn't read up on spiders in the magical world?"

Glaring, Hermione shook her head, "Well no, no I did not. I haven't gotten there yet."

Ron gulped and looked at her with big eyes, "Well you better do it now..."

Harry nodded his head, "Alright, we need to go talk to Hagrid about his... Pet."

Hermione jumped to her feet and helped Ron up from his fetal position, "It'll be okay, Ron. I'm sure Aragog won't enjoy eating you."

Ron nodded in agreement before suddenly realizing what she had just said, "What do you mean by that?"

Smiling innocently, Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Oh nothing, Ronald. Now come, you are about to be left in the dust." Hermione turned back around and continued walking beside Harry.

Feeling as if Ron was still petrified, Hermione grabbed Harry arm to stop him from walking, "You don't have to come, Ron."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, mate! I'm sure the spider is long gone. Hagrid is old! The spider couldn't have lived _that_ long..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Really, Harry? In your eyes, everyone older then you is considered to be old. Hagrid is really not that old."

Sighing as if annoyed, Harry continued as if she hadn't even spoke a word, "Don't worry about it, mate. What are the chances, anyway? We might find the ugly beast's bones but other then that..."

Slowly, Ron nodded his head, "Well alright then."

With that the trio made their way to Hagrid's hut.

Upon reaching his door they overheard someone else in the hut with him.

Ron quirked an eyebrow and mouthed, "Hagrid gets visitors?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulder then leaned on the door to listen. Not even a few seconds later Hermione pulled away from the door as if the door was on fire, "That's McGonagall!" Hermione whispered with wide eyes.

Ron quickly pushed his head up against the door as well, "You mean, Mom." Ron whispered with a smirk. "Wonder what they're talking about?"

Hermione threw him a death glare, "For Merlin's sake, Ronald, whisper!" Hermione whispered threateningly.

Harry peeked through the window only to notice Hagrid was staring right at him making him dunk faster then he ever had in his life, "We've been spotted! Quick fall out!"

At this, Hermione and Ron followed Harry on their hands and knees until they were in the Forbidden Forest hiding behind three trees.

Ron looked around behind him, "Harry why did you make us come in here?"

Harry stared at him horrified, "Well, would you have rather been turned into a house elf and used as her personal house cleaner?"

Hermione smirked and shook her head, "He's got a point, Ron."

Harry nodded his head, "Plus we don't want our Hermione to get into trouble, do we?"

Ron sighed and shook his head, "Course not. But the forest? Bloody hell this could be the bloody spider's grounds!"

Harry sighed and gently pointed out, "I think I would rather be eaten by a non-existent spider then get caught by Her."

Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically, "I know I would! Plus do you realize how many points she would take?"

Slowly, Ron agreed, "Fine but I don't like it. When is she going to leave?"

Harry shrugged, "Knowing Hagrid he will probably try to make her leave so he can find out what we wanted."

Suddenly Ron and Harry gasped and held their breaths.

Curious, Hermione peeked around the edge of her tree only to notice Minerva standing in front of the line of trees. Hermione glanced over at the chipmunk faced boys and stared at them with wide eyes and her finger to her mouth.

"Harry James Potter get your butt out here." Minerva called into the forest.

Harry gulped down all the air he was holding in and stared at Hermione with wide eyes.

Hermione quickly shook her head as if telling him not to go.

Ron lightly patted his shoulder in comfort.

"Young man you _will _do as I say or I will come in there and get you out." Minerva threatened icily.

Harry paled at the thought. Being his Gryffindor self though, Harry took a deep breath and stepped out of the forest.

As soon as he got close enough she grabbed his arm and pulled him even closer, "Did Petunia and Vernon forget to teach you respect? I saw you looking through the window so don't even try to deny it. Is Ronald and my daughter with you?" Minerva peered closer into the forest to see for herself.

Harry quickly shook his head, "No ma'am... I'm sorry for being rude."

Firmly nodding her head, Minerva continued, "Detention tonight at 7:15 precisely. If you are a single minute late your punishment will grow. If I find you in the _Forbidden _Forest again you will have more then a detention to deal with, am I completely understood, Mr. Potter?"

Wincing, Harry nodded his head, "Yes, ma'am... I won't be late."

Thinning her lips, Minerva replied dangerously, "Come with me back up to the castle."

Sighing, Harry slowly followed behind.

As soon as they were out of the hearing range Ron looked over at Hermione in horror, "Your mother is a monster."

Hermione sadly nodded her head, "I don't need reminded..."

Ron sighed as he watched Harry walk to his doom, "What do you think she is going to do to him?"

Harry shrugged and muttered under her breath, "I have an idea. But she probably just wanted to make sure he wouldn't go straight back into the forest."

Ron nodded uncertainly, "Alright. Let's get out of here before-"

Hermione quickly interjected, "Before a rabid unicorn uses his horn as a shish kabob?"

Ron stared at her disgustingly, "You read too many books, Hermione."

Hermione chuckled and quietly got out of the forest.

Ron practically ran out of the forest making Hermione feel as if a herd of hippogriffs were following, "Hey Hermione, I have a question for you. Just tell me to sod off if you don't want to answer."

Sighing, Hermione nodded her head, "You're going to ask anyway so why not?"

Ron cleared his throat before speaking, "Do you... Well, will you be leaving for a... Um funeral?"

Hermione closed her eyes gently, "My great aunt is preparing the funeral. It should be soon though. Why?"

Ron slowly came up beside her and put his around on her shoulder, "Do you want me to come with you? I'm sure Harry would come too if you wanted."

Hermione gave him a small smile but shook her head, "I still have to find out if _I'm_ allowed to go to my parent's funeral."

Ron's hand suddenly got stiff at the thought, "Why the bloody hell wouldn't you be allowed?"

Hermione shrugged, "You know how Professor Dumbledore is. He might think it's unsafe because of the cause of their deaths."

Ron rolled his eyes, "He's barmy! Anyway, won't it be Professor McGonagall's decision if you go or not?"

Sighing, Hermione nodded her head, "Yes but Professor Dumbledore and her are very close. What are the chances of her going against his wishes?"

Ron huffed, "Maybe she should grow her own backbone then."

"Oh she's got a backbone... Unfortunately." Hermione muttered.

Suddenly the back door to the cottage swung open revealing Hagrid, "I knew you two were outside! Get in 'ere. There are rock cakes on the table."

As soon as Hagrid turned his back Ron pretended he was throwing up which made Hermione slap him on the back of the head and mouth, "Be nice!"

"Poor 'Arry. I 'eard 'er yellin' at him the whole way inside my cottage. Minerva is not one to mess with." Hagrid said as he sat down at the table and poured them some tea.

Hermione politely grabbed a small rock cake and took a nibble. Attempting to change the subject from her adopted mother, Hermione asked, "Hagrid, do you know anything about magical spiders?"

Hearing this, Hagrid practically dropped his mug, "Why do 'ya ask, 'ermione? Not plannin' on get'in into trouble now are 'ya?"

Hermione quickly shook her head, "Ronald and Harry have been telling me horror stories and I want to find out if they're real."

Before Hagrid could respond Ron piped up, "And what if she were planning a prank? Would you tell her mom?"

Hagrid narrowed his eyes at Ronald, "Don't be barmy. Now, 'ermione, what stories have they been telling you?"

"They told me about this legendary spider that killed Moaning Mertil. Is there such a thing?"

Just as she expected, Hagrid jumped to the bait, "Of Course not! My Aragog did _not_ do it!" No sooner had the words come out he wished he could suck them back in, "Oh no! You aren't suppose to know that. You are NOT supposed to know that!"

Sighing, Hermione asked, "Well if Aragog did not do it who did?"

Hagrid shook his head, "I don't know... I just know that they assumed it was my baby because there were tiny spiders near the victim."

Hermione nodded her head, "So what you're saying is that if we follow the spiders we can get our answer?"

"Yes, of course- I mean no! Of course not! Why in Merlin's name would you ever want to follow the spiders?" Hagrid looked at her as if she grew another head.

Ron took a few steps away from her, "Follow the spiders? FOLLOW the spiders? You have finally lost it."

Hagrid nodded his head, "You best keep away from that idea, 'ermione."

Hermione sighed, "Well it would make complete sense, don't you think? The spiders are most likely Aragog's children! Of course if you follow the spiders and they are, if I am correct, the children of said spider then they will lead us to Aragog."

Ron's eyes continued to grow wider, "Bloody hell, Hermione!"

Hagrid shook his head, "'ermione this idea of yours is far too dangerous. If your mother found out about it..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes but you wouldn't tell her now would you?"

Slowly, Hagrid shook his head, "Well no but-"

Hermione cut in quickly, "Then I'm not seeing any concern with my "mother"."

Ron sighed realizing she had already made her decision, "I'm not going with you. You would have to wait for Harry."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, "I'm very well aware of you having Arachnophobia, Ron."

Hagrid huffed, "'ermione you are making my promise quite difficult. I can't just let ya' wonder off into the dangerous forest!"

"Then you're coming as well?" Hermione asked as she took a small sip of her tea.

Hagrid sighed, "No. You are not going, it is far too dangerous."

Hermione sighed, "Fine, we won't go."

Shocked at her quick retreat, Hagrid slowly nodded his head, "Good. Ya best just leave problems to the adults."

Ron also stared at her in disbelief but before he could say anything Hermione stood from the table saying, "Then I guess we'll be heading back up to the castle then. Good day, Hagrid."

Ron followed her out of the hut and once they were far enough away he asked, "You're still planning on going aren't you?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Well of course. I'm positive Harry would want to do this."

Ron gently placed his hand on her forehead to check for a fever, "You sure are acting differently, Hermione. Normally _you're_ the one to try to talk Harry and I out of dangerous ideas like this. I'm not sure if I'm liking my new role..."

Hermione chuckled, "Then come along, Ronald."

Ron sighed and quickly changed the subject, "Where do you think your mum took Harry?"

Grimacing at the thought, Hermione replied, "Somewhere dark and abandoned."

Ron flinched and nodded his head, "Think she is going to turn him into a snake?"

"Maybe I should turn you both into snakes, Mr. Weasley." Minerva's stern voice replied from behind them. "I had a feeling you were both still hiding in the forest."

Flinching at the dangerous looks her mother was giving her Hermione gulped and lowered her eyes to the grass, "I can explain."

Thinning her lips, Minerva snapped, "Oh and you will, young lady. Now, both of you up to the castle."

Ron bit his lip as he glanced over at Hermione and began the journey back up to the castle of eventual doom.

Hermione jumped as Minerva gave her a light smack to get her moving. Sighing, Hermione caught up to Ron and together they entered the castle.

Minerva firmly placed her hands on their shoulders as she said, "To my office, children. Mr. Potter is there as well working on some lines."

Hermione blushed as they passed Professor Dumbledore who's eyes were twinkling madly. Hermione sighed and glared at the floor.

After five dreadful minutes they finally arrived at her office.

Minerva gently helped them enter the office with a little push, "Hermione you will sit in the front row straight across from my desk. Ronald you will also sit in the front row but you will sit in the farthest right seat as Harry is in the farthest left seat. Once you are both seated you will pull out some parchment and begin writing," Minerva turned to the chalk board and as she wrote she said, "'I will not enter the forbidden forest' fifty times. Once you are finished bring your parchments up to my desk and then we continue from there."

Ron huffed as he stomped over to his seat and flopped down.

Hermione gulped at his actions and slowly lowered herself down onto her seat, she is in enough trouble as it is...

Minerva slowly made her way over to the front of Ron's desk, "Mr. Weasley must I firecall your mother and inform her of you misbehavior?"

Ron gulped and lowered his gaze to the top of his desk, "No ma'am. I'm sorry."

Minerva nodded firmly, "Then I would begin working, Ronald Bilius."

Ron looked up at her in surprise but quickly did as she demanded.

Twenty slow minutes crept by and Harry stood to give his lines to his professor, "I'm finished, Professor."

Minerva nodded her head and looked over the lines, "You are free to go, Mr. Potter. Do try to keep yourself out of trouble."

Harry quickly promised and after giving both apologetic looks quickly made his escape from the room.

A few minutes crawled by before Hermione also stood to hand in her parchment. Unlike Harry, she didn't say a word.

Minerva gently took the parchment and read over it, "This is your first warning, Hermione. If I find you entering that forest again..." Minerva left the silent threat hang in the air.

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she nodded her head, "Yes, ma'am. May I go now?" Hermione practically snapped.

Minerva raised her eyebrows at her tone, "No you may not. Especially not with that tone of voice, young lady."

Holding in her huff, Hermione sighed, "What tone of voice? If I was using a _tone_ of voice you would _think_ I would have noticed it!"

Standing from her chair, Minerva leaned over the desk and firmly grabbed Hermione's chin forcing her to look her in the eyes, "_That _tone of voice! If I were you I would lose it right now."

Pulling out of Minerva's grasp, Hermione took a step away from the desk, "I have homework to finish." With that Hermione turned and made her way to the door. Before she could open the door Minerva raised her wand and firmly locked it. Spinning around to look at her mother, Hermione asked, "Why did you lock the door? I told you, I have homework to finish!"

Ron gulped as he paused his writing, "Don't test her, Hermione." Ron whispered as he watched on with wide eyes.

Minerva pointed in front of her desk as if daring her to disobey.

Slowly, Hermione made her way back to her desk, "Yes?"

Thinning her lips, Minerva raised her voice another notch, "How many times must I warn you about your tone? Do I really have to punish you to get that message to sink in?"

Both Hermione and Ron gulped at that idea.

"Mr. Weasley, back to your lines before I really do firecall your mother!" Minerva snapped harshly. Once Ron was once again looking down at his parchment, Minerva continued, "I do not wish to punish you, Hermione Jean, but you are leaving me no choice! I cannot keep reminding you!"

Quickly shaking her head, Hermione took a step back, "You don't have to keep reminding me... I promise!"

Minerva shook her head, "I'm not quite sure about that, young lady."

Again, Hermione took a step back, "No. Mum I'm really sorry... Really, really sorry!"

Minerva firmly grabbed her daughter's arm and led her to a desk, "Bend over, Hermione."

Tears of frustration and embarrassment appeared in her eyes as she shook her head and tried to be released from her grip.

Minerva continued to try to force her over the desk as she said sternly, "Hermione Jean stop fighting!"

Just at that moment the classroom door opened to reveal Professor Snape.

Noticing who it was, Hermione screamed in frustration and roughly pulled away from her mom screaming, "I HATE you! Just leave me alone!" With that, Hermione ran from the room.

Severus forced himself to not look shocked as he completely entered the room, "Sorry to interrupt, Minerva, Albus had informed me that you needed to see me?"

Stressed, Minerva sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "I had told him that I needed to see you tonight around seven."

Severus slowly nodded his head, "Do you need a calming drought?"

Minerva nodded and took the potion thankfully, "Thank you, Severus. I'm sorry you had to walk in on that."

Severus pocketed the vile and replied calmly, "May I ask what happened?"

Sighing, Minerva replied, "I have to go find her."

Severus gently stopped her from leaving the room, "You should give her time to calm down. Right now, you need to continue Mr. Weasley's detention."

Minerva pulled away from him, "She told me she hated me, Severus!"

Nodding his head, he asked, "Which was highly disrespectful, I agree, Minerva. If it would make you feel better, I can go search for her and take her back to my private rooms to allow her to calm down?"

A small smile appeared on Minerva's tired face, "Yes, go find your niece, Sev. Thank you."

Before Severus could shoot her down, Minerva quickly pushed him out of the classroom and closed the door behind him.

"Niece?" Ron asked horrified.

Minerva spun on her heels to throw him a glare, "Mr. Weasley are you finished with your sentences?"

Slowly, Ron shook his head and picked his quill back up.

Hermione left out a scream of frustration as she kicked the bathroom stall door, "She's such a WITCH!"

Suddenly soft giggles came from behind her making her spin around in shock.

Moaning Mertil floated behind her, "Are you quite alright, Hermione?"

Hermione growled and gave the door another kick, "I hate her!"

Mertil laughed again and asked, "Who do you hate? Not your mother, correct?"

Screaming, Hermione kicked the stall with all her might, "Great! Does EVERYONE know?"

Laughing, Mertil nodded her head, "It's hard to keep that a secret."

Hermione stomped in a puddle of water on the floor in frustration, "This is NOT funny!"

When Mertil hadn't replied, Hermione slammed both her hands against the door and slid down beside the puddle. Tears quickly overcame her as her frustration passed the point of no return.

"That was quite the display, Miss. Granger." Snape's silky voice came from beside the sinks.

Quickly, Hermione scrubbed at her face and stood from the floor. Refusing to meet his eyes, Hermione bit her lip and looked at her reflection in the puddle.

Holding in his sigh, Severus made his way to the exit, "Come, child."

Gulping, Hermione slowly followed him.

Confusion overcame her as she noticed they were heading in the direction of the dungeons but she didn't trust herself to speak yet so she kept quiet.

Severus glanced over his shoulder at the trailing girl, "I'm bringing you to my private quarters where later your mother will come and pick you up."

At this Hermione came to a sudden stop.

Sighing, Severus turned the whole way around to stare at her, "Problem?"

Gulping, Hermione took a step back, "I don't want to go to your quarters. No offense." _'I'd prefer not to be chopped up for ingredients!'_

Severus turned back around and continued walking, "You do not have a choice in the matter, you disrespectful brat."

Glaring at his back Hermione stood her ground, "I'm _not _going! I _obviously _do not wish to see her later!"

Suddenly, Severus turned sharply and quickly made his way to her side, "Your mother requested that I bring you to my quarters and I will see to it. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, brat. It's your choice."

Taking a step away from him Hermione roughly shook her head screaming, "I don't have to listen to you! You're not my father! My father is DEAD!"

Severus quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, "You are correct, I am not your father, you little snot! However, I _am_ your professor and you _will_ treat me with respect! Also, apparently I am your supposed 'uncle!' Now, march!"

Hermione attempted to pull her arm out of his grip, "You don't treat _me_ with respect, you greasy bat!"

Suddenly, Hermione found herself lifted off the ground and placed on his boney shoulder. Quickly noticing that he was carrying her to their destination she began to squirm, "Put me down!"

Severus continued walking towards the portrait at the end of the corridor, "I warned you, Miss. Granger. It is not my fault that you chose the hard way."

Whispering the password, he entered his living room and gently placed the annoying twit on the couch, "Do not move." He warned darkly.

Once his back was turned, Hermione rolled her eyes and with a huff slammed herself back against the cushions.

Hermione glared at his back as he lowered himself onto his knees to make a firecall.

"Your daughter is now in my living room...No, she did _not_ come easily! I had to put her over my shoulder for Merlin's sake!... Alright, good bye, Minerva." With that, Severus stood back up and turned to stare at the angry ball of energy sitting on his couch. Holding in his sigh, he walked over and sat in his chair across from the said couch, "Relax, Miss. Granger. I am not going to lecture you, that is your mother's job. However, I do believe you need to take a few deep breaths to help your attitude disappear. It would not help your situation if you are still in a huff when she comes to pick you up."

Hermione stared at him in silent shock, _'He's being... Surprisingly... Nice? No, that's definitely not the correct word to describe him... Ever. Maybe he is sick?'_

Severus refrained from leaving out a sigh of relief at the sound of her taking in the deep breaths, "Think of something calming, child. Once you believe you are capable of speaking to me without attitude you may stop."

Slowly, Hermione closed her eyes and continued to take in deep breaths.

_Maria smiled at the eight-year-old sprawled on the floor with towers of books surrounding her, "Hermione, darling, your parents should be picking you up soon. Are you checking any books out today, my dear?"_

_Hermione slowly looked up at her with sleepy eyes, "Yes, ma'am." _

_Maria gently lifted her up from the floor and patted any floor fuzzies off her clothes, "Which one today, sweet heart?"_

"_Treasure Island, please." Hermione replied quietly as she scooped up a couple books to put back._

_Maria watched her in amazement as she began checking the book out. Once that was finished she joined Hermione in returning the books to their homes._

Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes and glanced over at her professor.

"Feeling better?" Severus asked as he put his _Potions Weekly _down on the coffee table.

Hermione bit her lip and lowered her gaze as she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Noticing her struggle, Severus asked, "You are not the first child I walked in on being punished, Miss. Granger."

At the reminder, Hermione clenched her eyes tight to force herself to keep from crying again.

Severus left her go for a minute then said, "I'm not going to tell anyone, Hermione."

At the sound of him actually calling her by her first name, Hermione looked up at him, "You called me by my first name."

Severus nodded, "Brilliant observation, child. I walked in on your mum punishing Mr. Potter last year after the troll incident and you did not hear me telling my Slytherins about it."

Hermione looked at him in confusion, "But you hate him. Why would you be that nice to him?"

Severus shook his head, "Hate is a strong word, care to remember that. I do not hate him I simply do not like his lack of judgment or the fact that he believes he is a king."

Hermione glared at him fiercely, "No he doesn't! Malfoy is the one that believes he is a king! You know nothing about Harry."

"I know enough, Miss. Granger. I'm very well aware of Mr. Malfoy's attitude and I handle it." Severus told her simply. "Now, back to you. Mind telling me why you were in the unfortunate position you were in?"

A blush appeared on her cheeks again as she stared at the floor, "I apparently had a _tone_."

Smirking, Severus asked, "I cannot see Minerva resulting to physical punishment for that. How many times did she warn you about your tone today?"

Hermione sighed and moved her stare to another spot on his rug, "Um... A few times."

Nodding in understanding, Severus continued, "So what did you learn, Miss. Granger?"

Hermione resisted her urge to roll her eyes, "She's evil."

Severus' smirk deepened at her response, "Your mother is not one to mess with, Hermione. When I was a student here I found myself on her bad side too many times to count. When she warns you be sure to take that warning very seriously."

Hermione stared at him as if she were evaluating him, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Severus straightened his posture as he replied, "Well, I've come to the conclusion that as much as I refuse to accept the title as your "uncle" I really have no choice."

Hermione smiled and shook her head in amusement.

A soft knocking was heard before Hermione could actually reply to his response.

Severus stood to allow Minerva entrance.

Hermione quickly lowered her eyes back to the floor as she heard her mother greet her professor. Hermione gulped silently as a pair of black heels appeared in her view of the floor. Slowly raising her head to look at her mum she noticed Snape in the corner of her eye which reminded her to take a deep breath. Taking in a deep breath she finally met her mother's eyes.

Minerva had her hands firmly on her hips and she stared down at her with her lips as tight as ever, "We need to talk."

Hermione bit her lip and looked back down at the floor. Suddenly she felt soft hands gently grab her chin and slowly lift it up until she was staring right into her mum's eyes.

Minerva gave her a stern look but it was not as cold as normal, "Come, child. We are going to go home to talk. Please go stand in the hallway and wait for me, I must talk with Professor Snape."

Still nervous, Hermione slowly stood and did as she was told.

Once the door closed behind her Severus asked, "Are you going to punish her, Minerva?"

Minerva slowly shook her head, "I made a mistake, Severus. I had not thought of her sensitivities, I just reacted. I owe her an apology, not a punishment."

Severus nodded his head, "Good. Do not be too hard on yourself, Min, you are learning act like a parent. I myself am not a parent, thank Merlin, but parents are bound to make mistakes. She is a very insecure young lady and I believe you can help her with that. From just observing her actions today I have noted that disappointing adults and making mistakes cause her great anxiety. Also, Minerva, I do not believe she is used to being punished."

To his horror Minerva quickly wrapped her arms around him in an embrace, "Thank you, Severus. You're right, I am learning. Hermione and I will be okay once we learn a few things."

Severus uncomfortably patted her back and prayed for her to leave go before more of her disgusting Gryffindor feelings rub off on him. It's bad enough he's accepted being an uncle to a brat no need to go running into a dark alley with his head chopped off like the dumb Gryffindors.

**A/N: How do you feel about Severus? I warned that this story would contain OOC. I'm trying to keep him in his grouchy character as best as I can but to become the character I so wish he becomes there must be some OOC.**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Also, if you have any ideas please PM me :)**

**Thanks again,**

**Severus Addicted**


	5. The Importance of Bonding

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**I'm getting really sucky with updating and I'm really sorry. I am really going to try to fix that problem of mine.**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Five:**

Hermione slowly followed her mother back to their home.

Upon arriving to their destination hot tea and biscuits were laid out on the coffee table.

Sighing, Minerva led Hermione over to the couch and sat down beside her, "I owe you an apology, Hermione."

Holding her jaw up, Hermione looked at her in confusion, "What for, ma'am?"

Picking up her cup of tea, Minerva took a small sip then answered, "Earlier I did not think of the embarrassment my actions would cause you. I should have waited until we were alone to punish you so."

Uncomfortably, Hermione slowly grabbed her cup as well, "I-I'm sorry I was disrespectful."

Minerva waved the apology off, "That does not excuse the mental turmoil I caused you and I am sorry."

Unsure of exactly what to do, Hermione nodded her head, "It wasn't the fact that you did it in front of Ron it was the fact that Professor Snape walked in on it. You see, Ron is punished like that all the time so it wasn't that embarrassing... I thought Professor Snape would go tell all of his snakes."

Minerva smiled in amusement, "He would not. Severus can be a spitfire but he would not go around telling everyone how a child was punished. You see, child, he punishes all of his students as if they were his own. I can see how you would assume that he would do as you feared but you must remember, Severus was once your age too."

At this Hermione laughed in disbelief, "Yeah, sure."

Minerva's thin lips slowly formed into a smile, "It's true. I was once his professor and I could name you a few times where I myself had to punish him. James Potter and Severus got into many disputes, most of which ended with them sleeping on their stomachs at bedtime."

Hermione stared at her as if she had three heads, "You're joking."

Chuckling lightly, Minerva shook her head, "I am not. You see, Hermione, there is no need to be worried. Severus knows when to keep his mouth closed."

Slowly, Hermione nodded her head, "Alright. I-I'm sorry I told you that I hated you..."

Minerva shrugged her shoulders as if the words had not fazed her, "I embarrassed you, I understand."

The sitting room went quiet as Hermione grabbed a small biscuit.

After five minutes passed, Minerva stood from the couch, "Well, I have some essays to grade before tomorrow. You may go catch up with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley before they question if you are still alive."

Smiling excitedly, Hermione jumped to her feet and ran to the door.

Shaking her head, Minerva hollered after her, "Hermione, do _not_ run in the house!"

Quickly slowly down, Hermione held in her sigh and yelled back, "Sorry!"

Before Hermione could shut the door behind her, Minerva said, "Stay out of trouble, Hermione Jean!"

Rolling her eyes to the ceiling, Hermione quickly nodded her head, "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

Minerva's eyes went wide at her response but before she could reprimand her the door slammed shut leaving Minerva by herself. Sighing, Minerva shook her head and cleaned up the biscuits with a wave of her wand.

As soon as she entered the Gryffindor Tower both Ron and Harry began to bombard her with questions.

"Are you okay? Ron told me what happened!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Hermione threw Ron a death glare, "Gee thanks, Ron. I appreciate it."

Ron looked at her in confusion, "It's only Harry."

Harry nodded his head and pulled her far enough away to look her in the eyes, "I won't tell anyone, Hermione. Besides, you never told anyone when you found out about me being punished, nor Ron."

Sighing, Hermione shook her head.

Noticing she was still unsure Harry quickly changed the subject, "So I heard you got to talk with Hagrid about the spiders?"

Gratefully taking the topic change, Hermione nodded her head, "Hagrid said Aragog did not kill Mertil."

Harry pulled Hermione over to the couch and flopped down beside her, "Then what did?"

Sighing gently, Hermione replied, "That's what Hagrid doesn't know. Although, he did practically tell me that if we follow baby spiders it would take us to Aragog and then we could ask the beast ourselves."

Harry smiled mischievously, "Alright, it's set! We'll go tonight. I mean, if that's okay with you?"

Biting her lip, Hermione thought it over for a moment, "Well, mom is making me sleep in my room tonight."

Quickly understanding, Harry shrugged, "Oh well we can do it tomorrow?"

Hermione shook her head, "No tonight is fine. I will not meet you to leave the castle though, I will meet you outside by the forest line."

Looking at her in confusion, Harry asked, "How are you planning on escaping the house?"

Hermione figured now was as good of a time as ever, "When I designed my walls I accidentally allowed it so I was able to go through my wall and into the lake. Unfortunately, I cannot enter my room once I'm on the other side."

Ron stared at her in excitement, "That's bloody brilliant!"

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "Did you do that on purpose?"

Hermione shook her head in denial, "No, it was an accident. Earlier while I was writing an essay I got bored and was touching my wall when suddenly my hand went through it so I decided to explore and went the whole way through. Once you swim up to the top you can swim over to the edge of the lake and there is a waterfall in the forest, did you know about that? I didn't. Anyway, while I was exploring I met this centaur named Zacheria, he was really nice. He helped me leave the forest."

Ron shook his head playfully at her, "You have had a long day."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, "You're telling me. It's not even supper yet!"

At the reminder of supper Ron's stomach began to growl, "No but it should be soon."

Harry snorted at his mate, "Ron's stomach is a clock, Hermione. That's why we are never late for meals."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm actually looking forward to sleeping tonight, this day is way too long..."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, "We can always go tomorrow, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. Maybe I will take a nap after supper. What time is it anyway?"

Harry looked down at his watch and answered her question, "We have ten minutes until supper."

Sighing, Hermione shook her head, "I'm just going home, I'm really tired. I will see you two in a few hours. Remember, I will meet you in the forest. Do not wait for me."

Concerned, Ron shook his head, "Won't your mo- er Professor McGonagall be upset if you skip supper?"

Unsure, Hermione racked her brain for the rules, "I don't know but at the moment I don't care either. I can easily eat later."

Harry patted her back and whispered, "Sleep tight." Before turning and following his best mate out of the tower.

Slowly, Hermione made her way over to the door and entered into the kitchen. Quickly making sure Minerva was no where to be seen Hermione rushed to her bedroom and flopped onto her clam bed.

Luckily she didn't have long to wait before sleep fell upon her.

"_You're such a Freak!" Michelle screamed inches from her face._

"_No wonder you didn't invite her to your birthday party!" Kendra snapped beside her best friend._

_Holding in the tears that were threatening to announce their presence, Hermione took a step away from the eight-year-old prats. "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me!"_

"_I'm sure I can find a few words that CAN hurt you..." Michelle whispered threateningly as she slowly pushed her against the brick wall behind them._

_Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled something inaudible under her breath._

_Suddenly Michelle was thrown across the playground landing in a mud puddle. Soft cries quickly turned into howls as Michelle assessed what just happened._

_Throwing Hermione a death glare, Kendra quickly made her way over to her hysterical best friend who was finding it unbearably painful to put weight on her left foot._

_Slowly allowing her pent up tears to fall down her cheeks, Hermione whispered almost darkly, "My words can hurt you..."_

././././.

Scanning the Gryffindor table for the fourth time to find her daughter, panic slowly began to settle at the bottom of her stomach.

Noticing Minerva's worried expression, Severus quickly scanned the horrid cub table in search for his "niece." Quickly noting her absence, Severus gently placed his boney hand against Minerva's, "Relax, Min. I'm sure she's simply at the library."

Shaking her head, Minerva bit out, "She knows the rules, Severus!"

Slowly nodding his head, Severus took one more look at the table before placing his hand on top of Minerva's under the table. Giving her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze, Severus whispered, "Do not worry so much, Minerva. Would you like me to go in search of your rebellious little girl?"

Minerva sighed softly and shook her head in denial, "No, no, Severus. I do not want to push this on you once again."

Severus rolled his eyes at her statement, "For Merlin's sake, Minerva, if it bothered me I would not offer. Now, I know your lion senses are tingling but let me handle this. The girl has found herself in enough trouble with you. For goodness sake woman you have not even been her mother for two days. Let me handle this. From all the books I have... read about p-parenting they all say that bonding is a main ingredient in forming a better relationship with the children; with all the punishing you have been rolling out there has not been much bonding between the two of you."

Minerva stared at him in shock, "You read books about parenting, Severus?"

Snarling, Severus stood from his seat and muttered, "Shut up." Before quickly making his way down to the Gryffindor table luckily missing the growing smile appearing on Minerva's face. Awkwardly tapping Harry Potter's shoulder he quickly put up his mask of indifference and asked, "Where is Miss. Granger, Potter?"

"Up your ass and around the corner, Professor." Harry muttered darkly under his breath.

Quickly realizing what the little shit-head said, Severus pulled his hand back and slapped the back of Harry's head causing a small sting to appear in his palm. "Detention, Potter! If you do not tell me where Miss. Granger is this minute or you will find yourself attending detention every night for the rest of the year! Is that simple enough for your pea sized brain, Mr. Potter?"

Harry held back the urge to gulp and plastered a glare on his pale face, "Dumbledore wouldn't let you do that!"

Clenching his fists to stop himself from slapping the brat, Severus leaned down and whispered threateningly, "Would you like to find out?"

A shiver went down Harry's spine and leaned away from his slimy professor, "She's sleeping in her dorm."

Taking a step away from the boy, Severus nodded his head in thanks then spun on his heel to head to the Gryffindor Tower.

Severus groaned in disgust at hearing the Fat Lady singing. Honestly, did the lady _not_ realize she causes ears to bleed? Holding in his disrespectful comment, Severus attempted to get the lady's attention, "Excuse me, madam." Severus would _not_ yell, yelling was below him. The lady continued to scream out her notes as if Severus hadn't opened his mouth. Glaring at the portrait, Severus asked once again, "Madam, I acquire your attention." Once again the lady didn't make any indication that he spoke. Yelling was below him but curses were not. Severus raised his wand and exploded the potted plant next to the portrait. Much to his delight the Fat Lady jumped and glared down at him, "Well it is about time. I was starting to wonder if your singing caused yourself to go deaf."

Gasping, the lady huffed and snapped, "My singing would never cause anyone to go deaf! I have a beautiful voice!"

Rolling his eyes, Severus muttered, "Yeah for a banshee."

Not hearing his response the lady asked impatiently, "Now, what do you want Snape? Make it quick!"

"Obviously I do not just walk up to an annoying portrait such as yourself without needing something highly important. Please open the door."

Not happy with his tone, she shook her head and asked, "Password?"

Holding back the urge to destroy her portrait, Severus sighed and said, "Professor McGonagall sent me to retrieve her daughter. I do not know the password but I do know that Minerva McGonagall will _not_ be happy with you if you do not allow me to get her daughter. Now, let me in."

Glaring darkly at him, she slowly opened to allow him entrance.

Smirking, Severus entered the disgusting common room and quickly made his way over to the girl's staircase. Raising his wand, Severus cast the Point Me spell and followed until he came upon a door which he presumed was his niece's dorm. Gently knocking on the wooden door, he waited for a response. When all he heard was silence he slowly opened the door and entered. The scene that was before him caused him to come to a sudden stop and just stare.

Hermione was curled in a tight ball under her covers clenching a picture of her parents tight to her chest. Dried tear tracks were noticeable on her pale cheeks.

Slowly making his way to the side of her bed, Severus gently touched her hand and said softly, "Hermione, wake up."

Flinching away from the touch, Hermione curled herself into a tighter ball and hid her head under the covers.

A small smile graced his face at the sight, "Hermione it is time to wake up. You are late for supper."

A groan came from under the covers as she turned over to face the other way, "Go away." Hermione mumbled almost too soft for Severus to hear.

Severus shook his head and lightly shook her shoulder, "You need to wake up, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head and groaned again, "I don't wanna..."

Sighing, Severus shook her shoulder a little harder, "You must, Hermione. Your mother is not pleased that you are not at supper."

Hearing the last part, Hermione catapulted herself out of bed causing the picture of her parents to fall beside Severus' shoes, "How mad is she?" Hermione asked as she quickly pulled her black school shoes on.

Smiling in amusement, Severus said, "She's a little mad. You must remember the rules, Hermione Jean."

Groaning, Hermione wiped the sticky tear remains off her face. "I'm sorry..."

Leaning down, Severus gently picked the picture up of the smiling couple and placed it on her bedside table, "How are you handling everything?"

Hermione looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Sitting on the side of her bed, Severus re-asked the question using different words, "How are you holding up with the loss of your parents?"

Gulping, Hermione stared at her hands, took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm fine." She knew lying would not end well if she were caught but talking about it was harder then thinking about it.

Severus stared at her for a few seconds before standing and saying, "I'm always here if you need to talk."

Hermione refused to look up at him as he exited the dorm room.

Wiping the stray tear away, Hermione grabbed the picture off her stand and curled back into a ball, "I'm sorry I'm a witch... I'm sorry mommy, daddy. I-If I knew He would come after you I-I wouldn't have come... This is my fault. I'm s-so sorry..." Tears quickly appeared once again.

The door slowly opened again and Severus quickly made his way to her bedside and sat down beside her, "Come here." Severus opened his arms and in a split second were full of a devastated 12-year-old girl. Severus gently rubbed circles on her back, "I'm here, Hermione. Shh, child. It's okay, relax. I'm here." Severus slowly rested his head on the top of Hermione's and continued to whisper soothing words of comfort. Once her tears slowed down, Severus whispered in her ear, "Don't blame yourself for things that you can not control, Hermione. The death of your parents was _not_ your fault. Please believe me."

Hermione's tears turned to sniffles as she hugged him tighter, "Thank you, Uncle Severus..."

Severus, without realizing, placed a small, gentle kiss to the top of her head and whispered back, "That's what uncles are for, Hermione. I told you I'm always here for you." Slowly standing from the bed, Severus offered his hand to help her stand. Once Hermione was standing, Severus gave her an understanding smile, "Are you ready to go get food in your stomach, Hermione?"

Hermione bit her lip, "How mad is mom again?"

Chuckling, Severus shook his head, "Do not worry about her. I'll take care of it, okay?"

Sighing in relief, Hermione nodded her head, "Okay, I'm ready. Thank you."

The way back to the Great Hall was in silence.

Severus walked her to her seat beside the boys and squeezed her shoulder in comfort before turning and slowly making his way back to the Head Table.

Hermione bit her lip then ran to catch up with him. Grabbed his hand to stop him, Hermione threw her arms around him in another hug, "Thank you..."

Smiling brightly, Severus wrapped his long arms around her small frame once again and whispered, "Anytime."

The Great Hall was in complete silence but not because of Hermione's actions but the fact that Professor Snape _SMILED_.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I know it was a little shorter then normal but I really wanted to end it there :)

Please review!

Thanks,

Severus Addicted


	6. Butterbeer

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews they were greatly appreciated!**

**I have been struggling with some hardcore medical problems (I've been in and out of the ER and hospital quite a few times) and when I'm not sick/upset/tired I miss my friends (I'm only a teenager..) and prefer to go spend my time with them then write; Sorry. I know, I know. Why don't I write when I'm sick? I'm super depressed and I just don't want to do anything: my mother has to literally PULL me out of my bed every morning...**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Six: Butterbeer**

No sooner had Severus sat down beside her that Minerva was begging for answers, "What did you do to deserve that public display of gratitude? She hasn't even hugged me in front of Harry or Ronald yet..."

Smirking lightly, Severus shook his head, "Feeling a bit jealous are we? Your daughter will not get away with hugging me in front of everyone by the way. There are slugs with her name on them in the classroom that need to be sorted and stored away."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Don't even pretend that you didn't like the hug. I know you have a heart, Severus Tobius."

"I would question whether or not you obtain a brain if you did not realize that I do indeed have a heart, my dear Minerva. After all, I am alive."

Lightly slapping his hand, Minerva gave him an attempt at a glare, "Mind yourself, Severus. I am still your elder."

Severus hid his smirk behind his cup of hot tea.

Hermione smiled softly to herself as she watched the exchange between her mother and "uncle".

Ron wrinkled his nose as he returned his gaze back to his bushy haired best friend, "Why did you hug the slime ball machine?"

Harry threw a warning glare at his best mate.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the redhead, "That was rude and uncalled for, Ronald."

Huffing, Ron grabbed a chicken leg off the platter and said, "The bloody git gave Harry detention earlier."

"Stop, Ron. It doesn't matter." Harry practically begged the ginger.

Ron rolled his eyes but took another bite of his chicken, "I'm just saying, the git doesn't deserve hugs."

Suddenly, Hermione stood and dumped her tray in front of Ron. Pumpkin juice splashed up on his shirt causing him to jump up to keep away from the puddle that was dripping off the table and onto his seat. Before Ron could say anything to his irate friend the Great Hall doors were already closing behind her.

Harry glared at him, "Good one, Ron." Harry shook his head and quickly stood to follow Hermione.

Laughter filled the Great Hall as everyone took in what had just occurred at the Gryffindor Table.

Minerva glared down at Ronald causing him to quickly look down at his wet shirt as his cheeks turned a darker shade then his hair.

Severus sighed beside her, "If you want to go check on Hermione I can make the Weasley's life a living hell for you?"

Sighing, Minerva shook her head and lightly placed her now empty tea cup back on the table, "I will handle it. Thank you though, Severus. I believe Mr. Potter will take care of Hermione. She is to come home for the night so I will talk to her about it then."

Severus hid his disappointment as he nodded his head, "She did not even touch her food, Min."

Minerva sighed as she realized he was right, "Alright, well that is not acceptable." Minerva filled up her cup, took a small sip of her tea then said, "Hokey."

A small pop sounded behind her as the elf appeared, "Good evening, Professor McGonagall. What can Hokey do for you?"

Minerva turned to face her then said politely, "Could you please see to it that Hermione eats?"

Hokey nodded her head making her floppy ears bounce back and forth, "Hokey will see to it that Young Miss. Hermione eats, Madam. Should Hokey tell Young Miss. Hermione anything else, Professor? It is none of Hokey's business ma'am but Hokey heard that you are now Young Miss. Hermione's parent. Should Hokey report back once Madam's daughter eats? Hokey talks too much. Hokey is sorry, Professor."

Minerva gave her a small smile and shook her head, "Do not be sorry, Hokey, you are perfectly fine-"

"Hokey is sorry that she was sorry, Madam." Hokey quickly apologized.

This is hopeless... Minerva shook her head and tried to keep her smile friendly, "Please remind her that she is to be home and in her bed ten minutes before lights out. I would very much appreciate it if you could report back to me once she has eaten. Make sure she eats as soon as possible. I do not want her to wait too long before eating."

Hokey nodded her head, "Hokey will do everything you have asked Hokey, Professor."

Minerva nodded her head in appreciation, "Thank you, Hokey. That will do."

Hokey nodded and with a pop she disappeared.

/./././

"Hermione stop running! Where are you even going?" Harry shouted as he ran after her.

She came to an abrupt stop as if she had just realized something, "She's going to kill me."

Harry finally got to her side and tried to slow his breathing, "What are you talking about?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Mom."

Taking a deep breath, Harry asked, "Why is she going to kill you? You could easily pass that off as dropping your tray on accident."

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, "Yeah and how do I explain running from the Great Hall? Not only is she going to kill me for spilling my tray on him she's also going to kill me because I was late for supper and then after she had Severus go after me I ended up leaving the Hall anyway without eating. You don't realize how many dumb rules I broke in less then an hour."

Harry smirked at her, "There's this wonderful place called the kitchen. Come, let's go get you some food. This way you'll only get into trouble for the other misdemeanors."

Hermione smiled in amusement, "It does not surprise me that you know where the kitchen is."

Harry grinned proudly, "Fred and George showed us."

At the mention of a Weasley Hermione sighed, "Why is he such a jerk sometimes?"

Harry sighed as they resumed walking, he reached for her hand to give it a comforting squeeze but quickly demolished the thought as he felt his cheeks began to warm, "Ron just doesn't know how to stop. He doesn't pay attention to what his words do to others when he goes on rants like that."

Hermione huffed and shook her head, "That's not an excuse."

Harry shrugged his shoulders in agreement, "I'm not trying to make excuses for him, Herm. How I see it, he owes you an apology."

Smiling, Hermione agreed, "Thank you."

They walked in silence for a few minutes until finally Harry spoke up, "Hey, Herm, can I ask you a question? If it sounds rude I'm sorry, it is not meant to sound that way."

Slowly, Hermione nodded her head, "Sure... But if I don't want to answer it don't get on my back about it."

Harry quickly nodded his head in agreement, "Of course." Once she nodded her head he continued, "Why _did_ you hug Snape?"

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry. We judged him too soon. I mean, yeah, he's a jerk in class but he _has_ to be to keep everyone from making dumb mistakes that could cost them their lives. I don't understand what he has against you, Harry. I can find out for you if you would like me to?"

Harry quickly shook his head, "No because then he would know it bothers me..."

Hermione gently took Harry's hand in her's and gave it a small squeeze. Missing the small blush that formed on his cheeks at her gesture she continued, "I know it bothers you, Harry. It makes me upset that he's mean to you, it's not fair. But, he's been so kind with me I can't help but overlook it and I'm sorry. Earlier he h-held me as I cried about my parents. He has a heart, Harry. He allows me to call him "Uncle", I've never had an Uncle before, Harry."

Harry gave her a small, soft smile, "There's no need to be sorry, Herm. I believe he has a heart towards you but he has no heart in regards to myself. My experience with my uncle is not one to be proud of..."

Hermione gulped as images of Vernon Dursley's hand imprinted on Harry's skin flashed through her mind, "I don't think he would hurt me. I think Professor McGonagall would kill him if he tried. Don't worry, Harry, I'm safe."

Harry nodded his head to himself, "I'll kill him if he hurts you."

Hermione smiled and gave his hand another light squeeze before finally releasing his hand, "I know."

Looking over at her, Harry smiled.

A few minutes had passed in silence before they came to the end of the hallway.

Hermione stared at the door in awe, "What's the password?"

Harry smiled and shook his head, "There is no password. See that pear?" Once Hermione nodded her head he continued, "Tickle it."

Raising one eyebrow to look at him as if he were insane, Hermione shrugged her shoulders and gently reached out to tickle the pear. No sooner had she finished touching the pear that the door was opening to reveal a busy kitchen filled with house elves.

Staring at the many hard-working house elves, Hermione couldn't help but feel her stomach clench, "Do you think they _like_ working in Hogwarts?"

Harry gave her a comforting smile and shrugged his shoulders, "Working for Hogwarts is a gift compared to working for most magical families."

Still, Hermione bit her lip but followed him to a small table anyway, "Why can't Headmaster Dumbledore hire magical chefs or something? Why do the house elves have to be slaved for us?"

Harry sighed softly, "That's something you should ask him about. Maybe he'll take your advice."

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right."

A popping sound made them both jump in surprise. Hokey smiled kindly at them both and gave a small bow, "Young Miss Hermione, Madam has requested that Hokey make sure Young Miss Hermione eats her supper and that Hokey is to remind Young Miss Hermione of her bedtime rules of being in bed ten minutes before lights out."

Hermione gave her a small smile and nodded her head, "Thank you, Hokey."

Hearing her thanks a huge smile grew on the small house elf's wrinkly face, "Young Miss Hermione is very welcome. Oh how Hokey is happy to hear Hokey did well. Thank you, Young Miss Hermione. Hokey must go report back to Madam now. Goodnight Young Miss Hermione and Mr. Harry Potter Sir." Hokey quickly disappeared with a pop.

Harry looked at Hermione with one eyebrow raised in question, "Such odd names..."

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "She was trying to be respectful."

A small house elf calmly walked over with a bright smile plastered on his face, "How can Grovin help Mr. and Miss this evening?"

Hermione smiled kindly and answered, "Hello Grovin. I hate to ask this but would you be so kind to bring me some supper?"

Grovin's face brightened at the thought, "Grovin will take his job like a gift, young miss! How about you Mr. Harry Potter Sir? What can Grovin do for you?"

Giving him a smile, Harry answered, "May I please just have a cup of Butterbeer?"

Too excited about making his company happy, Grovin didn't think twice about Harry's age and even decided to bring Hermione a Butterbeer as well.

Once Grovin had left after giving them their food and drinks, Hermione looked over at Harry half horrified, "Butterbeer? Isn't this alcoholic?"

Harry shrugged, "I think so? If so there isn't enough alcohol to do any harm. Besides, Grovin wouldn't have given us the drinks other wise. Right?"

Still feeling unsure, Hermione slowly nodded her head, "I guess you have a point." With her stomach tying tightly in knots, Hermione took her first tiny sip of the sweet drink. Smiling, Hermione looked over at Harry who had his glass half empty all ready, "Harry, this is _really_ good! How did you find out about this?"

Putting his empty glass on the tabletop, Harry smiled mischievously, "Fred and George of course."

This just caused Hermione's stomach to clench even harder. Nothing good ever came from Fred and George. Mentally shrugging her shoulders she finished the rest of the glass before starting to eat. Much to her surprise, as soon as a house elf noticed her empty glass they filled it back up. Without realizing Hermione had gone through five glasses of Butterbeer and Harry seven.

Harry giggled as he blew bubbled into the golden liquid with his straw, "This is so much fun, Herm, you should t-try it!"

Confusion clouded her mind as she struggled to keep her vision from fazing, "That does look like quite a lot of fun. Let me try!" Without waiting for a response, Hermione pulled the straw out of Harry's cup and began to blow small bubbles causing a fit of laughter to overtake her. _'I'm not drunk, just happy.' _She told herself in an attempt to make it less wrong.

Harry laughed, "You're so cute when you giggle."

Hermione stopped blowing bubbles for a split second to ask, "What did you say?"

Harry scrunched his head in confusion as he struggled to figure out what he said, "I'm not sure. Well, we should probably head back to our dorms. Busy night ahead of us, aye? We are going to have so much fun running through the woods! Oh my gosh! We can pretend we're unicorns!" Both Harry and Hermione doubled over in laughter. "Good thing Old Quirrell isn't around anymore! No need to lose any blood!" Again, both burst into loud, obnoxious laughter.

Hermione sighed, "I-I don't think I should go back to mum's... C-can I just stay here?"

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust, "You're silly. Why would you want to stay in this old place when you can sleep in a pretty little clam?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his description of her bed, "We're not right, Harry. I feel... Weird."

Harry groaned, "Don't be such a party-pooper! We're fine. Besides, Butterbeer hardly has any alcohol in it, not enough to get us d-drunk."

Hermione blinked her eyes roughly to try to get her vision straight, "I don't feel well, Harry."

Harry bit his lip and rubbed his thumb over his forehead, "You're not feverish."

Hermione shook her head trying to grasp her confusing feelings, "No, not that kind of sick. My body feels all cloudy and confusing. Don't you feel it too?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah. I like it. It makes me feel _really_ happy. It's like I have no cares in the world! We should do this more often!"

Something turned in Hermione's stomach and she suddenly threw up all of her stomach's contents, "Harry, I'm scared."

Harry looked at her with wide eyes, "Why did you just puke?"

Hermione felt as if she were on the edge of crying, "I don't feel right! This isn't good, H-Harry. I don't know what to do... I c-can't go back to mum's, she'd kill me!"

Harry shook his head in denial, "She wouldn't kill you. Harm you? Possibly. Kill? Doubtful. You know what I want to do? Swim. Want to go swim in the lake?"

Excitement fluttered through her but she shook her head, "I don't feel right, Harry. We're drunk."

Harry shook his head frustrated, "No we're not! Stop saying that!"

Standing up, Hermione quickly realized she did so too fast and she was once again emptying her stomach of all of it's contents, "I want my mommy and daddy."

Harry took another gulp of his drink, "I do too but their dead. Dead. Gone to the fucking planet and never to come again. Oh well." Looking over at a house elf Harry demanded, "Hey! Can I have another drink? It's empty."

Grovin bit his lip at the sight of the two second years. He obviously made a very big mistake, "I will bring you both tea." Grovin quickly prepared the tea and set it in front of the two. Unsure of what to do, Grovin disappeared to punish himself for his stupidity.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she stared at Harry, "I love you so much, H-Harry. Y-you're my best friend and if you ever need me for a-anything I will be there!"

Harry's face lightened and a cheesy grin appeared on his face, "Awe, I love you too, Hermy!" Standing from the table, Harry pulled her into a bear hug, "You're my best friend." Then with that, Harry exited the kitchen and clumsily made his way to the Gryffindor tower.

Sighing, Hermione blinked hard to try to clear her mind, "I need sleep. After I get some sleep I'll feel better. Yeah, that's it, I'm just tired. Harry has to be right; we aren't drunk. It's not possible." Continuing to mutter to herself, Hermione left the kitchen and slowly made her way to the house.

Entering the house, Hermione didn't hear her mum talking to her as she quickly went to her room and laid down.

Glaring at the closing door, Minerva stood from the couch and entered the bedroom without knocking, "Excuse me, young lady but I was talking to you!"

Hermione closed her eyes and mumbled, "Oh? I'm sorry."

Minerva stared at her in confusion, "Are you feeling alright, darling?"

Hermione shrugged and kicked off her sneakers as she rolled over onto her stomach to hide from the light, "I'm tired."

Walking over to sit on the edge of her bed, Minerva began talking softly, "You have had a very long day." Leaning over, she planted a small kiss to her forehead and began to pull away when she smelt it, "Hermione, you smell like Butterbeer." Minerva tried to keep her temper in control as she noted the obvious characteristics of a person who had one too many sips of alcohol. "Are you drunk?" She tried very hard to keep her temper down but the last word was laced with ice causing Hermione to flinch.

Hermione shook her head, "N-no, ma'am."

Minerva's eyes went wide, "Don't you dare even try to lie to me, little girl! It is quite obvious you drank! How many Butterbeers did you have?" When Hermione didn't answer right away Minerva landed a stinging swat to her backside causing the girl to squeal in surprise, "How many did you have, Hermione Jean? I will _not_ ask you again!"

Tears began to spill down Hermione's face as she rolled back over, "I-I don't know! He served it t-to us s-so I-I didn't think it was alcoholic a-and I'm s-so scared, I don't feel right! I want my mommy and daddy! I want them NOW! You're just angry at me and I d-didn't m-mean to so it's t-totally unfair!"

Anger flashed through Minerva's eyes, "Us? Who was with you? If you think my yelling at you is unfair just wait until you wake up tomorrow and you are feeling better! Then, you'll find out how unfair I can be, little one! You don't think your biological parents would be angry with you if they found out their TWELVE year-old daughter was DRUNK? Please explain that one to me because I'd _love_ to hear it!"

Tears took over Hermione's body and she began to shake with every breath she took, "N-no they'd be s-so d-disappointed! I don't feel good, please stop yelling at me, I know I messed up, I know! Please! I'm really sorry!"

Minerva ignored her hysterics and demanded even more sternly, "_Who_ was with you, Hermione Jean?"

Hermione left out a distraught sob as she threw herself back onto the bed to cry into her pillow, "H-Harry! I'm so sorry! Mum, I don't understand! I'm so confused!"

Minerva sighed and rubbed her leg gently, "Shh, you need to breathe, Hermione Jean. Relax. Close your eyes and try to go to sleep." With that she stood to go firecall Severus so she could go gather up her other drunken lion.

Just as sleep was beginning to come over her she heard her door creak open and footsteps were heard walking over to her bed. The questionable person pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. Her eyelids felt too heavy to lift so she simply waited for the person to speak, fortunately, she didn't have long to wait.

"You made a very poor decision tonight, young one." Came a silky voice beside her beside.

Hermione immediately recognized the voice as Uncle Severus', "I'm scared..."

Severus snorted, "I would be too if I were you! You're going to get it hard tomorrow, child."

Tears leaked out from the corner of her closed eyes at the thought, "No, I-I don't know what to do. I feel like crap! I'm terrified, I feel really weird!"

Severus nodded even though he knew she could not see him, "You're drunk. This is the side effects of alcohol. I _really_ hope you learn your lesson because if I _ever_ catch you drinking you wouldn't only be dealing with your mother's hand, understood?"

More tears leaked out with his words, "I'm so sorry... Mum probably hates me... I-I didn't know it was alcoholic!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "The name of the beverage is Butter_beer_, you silly child. You are not a dimwitted troll, do not act like one, brat."

Harder tears leaked out causing her to quietly sob, "I'm sorry! D-don't call me names! I know, I'm a failure, okay? Mum hates me now, I feel absolutely horrid, and I'm confused and no one is explaining anything to me!"

Severus sighed and awkwardly tapped her leg in an attempt at comforting the sobbing girl. He did so well with comforting her earlier so why was he having such a hard time now? Severus forced himself to lower his guard more as he turned his patting to gentle circles, "I'm sorry, Hermione. You are not a failure, child, do not call yourself that. Also, your mother does _not_ hate you, she is highly upset and disappointed in you, yes, but there's no hatred towards you. Now, what are you confused about? You drank Butterbeer and now you are drunk. What do you not understand about that?"

"Harry said Butterbeer had so little amount of alcohol it wouldn't do anything!" Hermione managed through her tears.

Severus tsked and shook his head disapprovingly, "So, you DID know there was alcohol in the beverage you indulged yourself in, after all. I do not sit well with liars, young lady. Butterbeer does not effect _adults_ as much because _adults_ are able to handle the alcohol attacking their system better then _children_. This reason is precisely why alcohol is _illegal_ to underage witches and wizards!"

Harder sobs took over her small frame at his words, "I'm really scared, Uncle Severus!"

Sighing, Severus bit his lip as he wondered what to do. Earlier his actions just came naturally, however, he was struggling with it now. Tapping her leg, he said gently, "Sit up, little one." Once she was sitting and looking at him, he gently pulled her into a comforting hug and rubbed circles on her back, "I know your scared, Hermione. Everything will be okay. I think you need to just lay down and try to sleep, okay?"

Hermione's tears were leaking through his black robes, "What if I don't wake up? I feel so weird! I can't sleep."

Severus helped her lay back down and tucked her in (even though he would deny it if ever accused), "Okay, um.." Thinking back on his books he read he sighed in frustration, none of the books had anything about drunken twelve year olds! "Want me to tell you a story?"

Slowly, Hermione nodded her head.

Severus could have killed himself for offering to read a damned book. Sighing, Severus raised his wand and accioed The Tales of the Beedle and Bard_. _

By the end of the tale Hermione was fast asleep, much to his delight. Standing from the chair, he sent the book back. Feeling as if he were being watched, Severus looked over at the doorway only to see Minerva watching him with a smile. Glaring at her, he snapped, "Don't you dare say a word!"

"But it was so sweet of you to read her a bedtime story, Sev! You're such a wonderful uncle to her." Minerva whispered as she stepped aside to allow him exit. Sitting at the table across from Severus she continued, "Thank you for helping me. I was really beginning to stress out."

"Yes, well, she wouldn't think I am such a "wonderful uncle" if I would have pulled through with my desire to break a hairbrush over her backside!" Taking a small, calming breath, Severus continued, "You are welcome, Min."

Minerva sighed and glanced over at the sleeping Harry on her couch, "I don't know what I am going to do with these two, Sev. I don't know how I am going to even speak to them tomorrow when they wake up; I don't know if I could! I'm so angry at the moment it's hard to breathe! Why would they do something so... So dumb! They are twelve years old, Severus! Twelve!"

Severus poured her a cup of hot tea and handed it to her, "Breathe, Min. Do you... Do you want me to come over in the morning to help?"

Minerva gave him a huge smile, "That would be so nice of you, Severus. Thank you."

Severus simply nodded his head, "Your daughter is terrified."

"Your niece _should_ be terrified." Minerva snapped back. "When I get my hands on her..." She left the threat hand loosely in the air.

Severus rolled his eyes, "So what, when she gets into trouble it's 'your niece'?"

Minerva snapped her attention to him and said seriously, "She acts just like you when you were her age! Luckily for you, I never had to deal with you being drunk."

Severus nodded his head, "I was good at hiding that." At her furious look he quickly said, "However, I never drank until I was in sixth year." Tapping his fingers on the table he continued, "Professor Slughorn never wanted anything to do with me; that's why you took me in isn't it? You treated me as if I were another one of your cubs."

Minerva gave him a gentle smile, "I saw potential in you, Sev. Someone needed to guide you and I knew you wouldn't get that guidance from your Head or your family."

Sensing the conversation was going to become personal, Severus stood, squeezed Minerva's shoulder comfortingly, then said, "I need to go check on my snakes. I will see you in the morning. If you need me, you know how to get a hold of me."

Minerva nodded her thanks then went to check on the two children before heading off to bed herself. She needed plenty of rest if she was ever going to be able to face tomorrow's events.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	7. Discussions of Abuse

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**I get to go get x-rays on my foot today because my cow jumped on my foot (twice) and now I can't feel nor move my smaller toes; yay. Wish me luck!**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Sorry I deleted the first one I messed up a part and needed to fix it!**

**Chapter Seven: Discussions of Abuse**

Hermione's head felt as if it were to explode any second. The simple act of opening her eyes caused her great pain. Groaning, she pulled the covers up over her face and tried to recall last night's events. Hermione flinched as everything came back to her, "I'm so dumb... She's going to transform into her cat form and claw me to death."

Someone knocked on her bedroom door causing her head to pound unhappily, "What?" Hermione practically growled out.

Harry slowly opened the door and peaked in, "G'mornin'." He muttered as he entered the whole way and closed the door behind him, "Um... Y-your mom wants to see you." He said as he slowly lowered himself onto her bed.

Hermione eyed him fearfully, "Did she...?"

Harry bit his lip and focused on the floor, "I'm supposed to stay in here while your in the sitting room."

Hermione looked at the door dreadfully, "H-how angry is she? Should I just kill myself now?"

Harry sighed and laid down on his stomach, "Pissed. You better get going, she's already angry enough." Before she reached the door he quickly said, "Oh, Snape is here too."

Hermione spun to stare at him with wide eyes, "He didn't punish you as well did he?"

Harry shook his head, "He's apparently here for the lectures. Your mom is taking you and I get the joy of Him. Sounds like a fucking party." Harry grumbled then shoved his face in the pillow in an attempt to suffocate himself.

Hermione took in a deep, calming breath before finally opening the door and slowly making her way to the sitting room. The sight she walked in on chilled her very core; Severus was seated at the kitchen table grading essays while Minerva was seated on the couch holding a wooden ruler and looking as menacing as ever. Unknowingly, she took a cautious step back, her eyes locked on the object that would soon be assaulting her bum.

Minerva quickly put the ruler to the side and tapped the spot on the couch beside her, "Come, sit."

Shaking her head, she took another step back into the kitchen. Fear gripped at her heart as she stared at the ruler, "N-no. Y-you can't hit me with that!" She took another step back but only ran into a solid figure behind her. Feeling trapped between the two adults Hermione quickly looked for an escape but once she started for it Severus quickly held her still. "Let me go!"

Severus loosened his grip on her arms and spun her around to stare her in the eyes, "This is not up for debate. You have earned this and you _will _get it."

Shaking her head, tears streamed down her face, "I'm s-scared..."

Sighing, Minerva stood and walked over to her daughter. Kneeling, Minerva rubbed her arms in an attempt to calm her down, "What are the consequences of endangering your life, Hermione?"

Hermione tried to pull away from both adults, "I-I... Um... The r-ruler... Please don't." She whispered helplessly.

Minerva swallowed to fix her dry throat, glancing up at Severus he quickly shook his head telling her not to give in. Sighing, Minerva cupped Hermione's face in her hands and rubbed her thumbs against the sides of her head, "It will be over before you know it."

Hermione roughly shook her head, "I-I'll run away if you hit me with that!"

Minerva pursed her lips at the childish threat, "Oh really?"

Hermione quickly nodded her head, "You said you weren't abusive! You're no better then Harry's relatives!" Gasping, Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth in shock of leaving the secret slip.

Severus spun her around more roughly then the last time, kneeled down to stare into her eyes and demanded sternly, "What is that supposed to mean, Hermione Jean?"

Biting her lip, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, "I can't! I p-promised!"

Glaring, Severus locked eyes with her and entered her mind.

Hermione screamed when he finally exited and fell to her knees. Terrified, she got closer to Minerva, "What did you do to me?" Hermione yelled staring at him with a new found terror.

Minerva glared at Severus and snapped, "Was that necessary Severus Tobius? She's terrified as it is! You could have gotten your answers without having to use legilimency!"

Severus ignored her and instead grabbed Hermione's chin to force her to look at him, "Some promises are meant to be broken, child. _Dangerous _promises are _meant_ to be broken. Never keep something like this to yourself again, do you understand?"

Tears streamed down her face as a sob shook her body, "B-but he made me promise! I-I can't break a promise! He's going to hate me..."

Severus gently brushed away the tears and shook his head, "No he won't." Standing, Severus looked at Minerva and said, "I am going to go speak with Mr. Potter."

Hermione huffed in frustration, "Well if you're going to make him confess his shamed life then you should call him by his FIRST name!"

Severus threw a glare in her direction as if daring her to speak to him in that tone again. Then, he disappeared into her bedroom.

Nodding to herself, Minerva stood and helped Hermione to her feet as well, "We need to have a discussion about your thoughts on abuse, dear child." Glancing towards her daughter's bedroom door she smiled to herself as she realized Severus would be able to help him.

Hermione paled but slowly followed her to the couch and sat down far away from her. She would much rather be forced to drink disgusting unknown liquids then have _this_ conversation. Biting her lip, Hermione concentrated on the floor and waited for her to begin.

Minerva sighed and moved closer to her child, "What do you believe abuse is?" Minerva lightly placed her hand on her daughter's knee, when Hermione glanced up Minerva nodded as if telling her it was okay.

Hermione bit her lip harder as she contemplated the question, to be honest she didn't believe the ruler was an abusive tool. A terrifying tool, yes, but not abusive. However, was she going to tell Her that? Hell no, not with her backside on the line.

Minerva gently tapped Hermione's mouth with the back of her hand, "Please stop biting your lip dear child, you are going to bleed if you continue this."

Slowly, Hermione left go of her lip and left out a huff, "I-I don't know. I guess using tools as an aid during the punishment."

Minerva nodded her head in understanding before asking, "And what did you parents consider abusive?"

Absent-mindly, Hermione bit her lip again, "The belt, w-whips, handing out punishments while angry," here Hermione chanced a glance at her mother's face, "and punishing without reason." Sighing, Hermione began playing with the hem of her shirt.

Minerva gave a comforting squeeze of her hand then proceeded with more questions, "Were you ever punished with the ruler?"

Hermione froze and concentrated with all of her might on anywhere but her mother, "Well... Um."

Minerva gradually reached up to move her face so that she was looking at her instead of the oh so interesting floor, "Well, dear child?"

Huffing, Hermione roughly pulled her face away from her chilly hands, "Maybe."

Minerva raised her eyebrows sternly, "Yes or no, Hermione Jean?"

"My parents never hit me unless I did something _really_ wrong and even then it was only ever dad that punished me. My uncle, however, always hit me if I did something wrong. I talked back once and he backhanded me! The one time my parents had to go away for a convention for their work and I had to stay at his house. My cousin hit me so I hit him back and then we both got punished with a hairbrush; is that kind of the same as a ruler?" Hermione asked embarrassingly.

Minerva thinned her lips, "You told me you were never spanked before, child."

Hermione paled, "Well, why would I tell you? I-I was embarrassed..."

Minerva nodded allowing it to drop, "When I was younger I always thought the hairbrush was a lot worse then the ruler. However, that was simply my opinion."

Hermione sighed sadly, "It's still going to hurt."

Smiling softly, Minerva gave her hand a comforting squeeze, "I will not lie to you, Hermione. It will hurt but it will not kill you. The heat in your bum will fade away before you know it."

Biting her lip, Hermione looked at the floor, "What if I bruise?"

Minerva shook her head, "Leaving lasting marks after punishments is considered abuse in my book. I will smack hard but not hard enough to leave marks." Noticing her biting her lip, Minerva frowned and lightly tapped her mouth with the back of her hand, "Stop biting you lip, Hermione Jean!"

Hermione quickly stopped and asked, "Would you stop if I couldn't handle it?"

Minerva smiled, "Of course. I will duel out the punishment until I deem fit and once I feel you are truly apologetic for your actions."

Hermione stopped herself from biting her lip as she thought over their conversation, "Will I be forgiven afterwords?"

Minerva gently rubbed her back, "Once you are punished you are forgiven and your past misbehavior will not be mentioned again. Okay?"

Slowly, Hermione nodded her head.

Standing, Minerva wiped her hands off her robe as she said, "Any more questions before we get this over with?"

Gulping, Hermione desperately tried to think of more questions but could not think of any.

Taking her silence as a response, Minerva went over to the dining chair that was sitting in front of the fireplace. Sitting, Minerva looked over at Hermione expectantly, "Come here, Hermione and bring the ruler with you." She knowingly left the ruler on the couch in order for Hermione to bring it to her herself.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut to stop any tears of frustration from falling. Opening her eyes again, she stared at the weapon laying on the couch.

Sensing her pause, Minerva said with an edge of a dare to refuse in her tone, "Bring me the ruler, young lady."

Hermione very slowly picked up the ruler and stared at it in horror. This instrument was soon going to be attacking her poor backside very soon. She chanced a glance at her mom before taking a small step in her direction, "D-do we have to use this?"

Minerva thinned her lips in response causing Hermione to gulp and take another hesitant step towards her doom, "I-I am sorry... Do we really need to do this? I am very sorry."

"If you try to get out of your punishment one more time, little girl, you will be in so much more trouble then you already are! Now, I expect you to be standing in front of my lap in five seconds or your number of smacks will increase. Do I make myself very clear, young lady?" Minerva said so sternly it sent chills up Hermione's spine.

Swallowing, Hermione quickly made her way over to her mom, "I wasn't trying to get out of it."

Instead of answering, Minerva held out her hand for the spoon.

In response, Hermione quickly hid the disciplinary tool behind her back, "C-can't we talk about this a little more? I s-suddenly remembered I have more quest-" Hermione was cut off in surprise as she was spun around and three quick, stinging swats were landed on her backside. When her mom slowly turned her back around Hermione quickly gave her the ruler, "I'm sorry..."

Minerva tapped her thighs with the ruler, "Lay yourself across my lap, Hermione." Minerva waited impatiently as Hermione faltered to do as she was instructed once again, "I will _not_ repeat the instructions again, little one! Now, do as I said before I _force_ you across my lap!"

Tears appeared in Hermione's eyes as she stared at the lap before her but not wanting to anger her mother more then she already had, Hermione awkwardly laid across her mother's boney legs. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the first blow.

././././././.

Severus stared at the little boy he no longer thought of as the pampered little prince. Everything the boy had just told him hit him hard. How could anyone treat Lily's offspring so harshly? Sadly, he couldn't bring himself to think he treated the boy better then his relatives. He realized he had to do something about the abused boy before him but what to do was the problem. Obviously the child could not be sent back to his relative's house. Minerva could not possibly take in another child so who could?

Deep down he knew what he had to do; after-all, he did promise Lily that he would watch over her son. The problem though remains, can he take care of the boy? His mind screamed no but his heart was whispering yes. He knew he was handling Hermione well but she isn't her daughter. Would the boy even give him a chance? Probably not.

Sighing, Severus opened his mouth to speak but found the words stuck in his throat.

Harry huffed and threw himself onto the clam bed, "I knew I shouldn't have told you! I'm sorry if I destroyed your magnificent view on my oh so wondrous life! Pity you didn't have any of your snakes with you! I'm sure _this_ would be an early Christmas present to them!" Harry could have screamed into his pillow at the thought. Flipping around, he glared at his potion's professor, "Well? What the Hell are you still doing here? Don't you have a juicy rumor to spread?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the melodramatic boy. Was he positive he wanted to take this on? Mentally reminding himself that this is what Lily would want, Severus walked over to the clam and sat down. "I know we have not gotten along, H-Harry, and I realize that it is my fault. I judged too soon and I am very sorry. However, I cannot allow you to return to your Aunt and Uncle's house. Do you understand that?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No one has cared before. Besides, if I leave their house I would lose the blood wards and we all know how fucking important those damned things are."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the foul mouthed child, "Language, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Like you care!"

Severus' eyes went wide in surprise, "I do care, Harry James! As much as I do not show it I understand if you do not believe me. I promised your mother I would protect you."

Harry snorted, "You've done so well, good job."

Severus could have slapped him but held back the urge, "I know I have failed but I will not fail again. I owe it to your mother to take you under my care and I will do just that!"

Harry's eyes could have popped out of his head, "What? Y-you're taking over my guardianship? I don't think Dumbledore will allow that!"

Severus smirked, "_Professor_ Dumbledore thought of me first after the death of your parents but he decided having a blood ward would be better. Headmaster Dumbledore will be perfectly fine with it, Harry."

Harry jumped off the clam ignoring the pain that shot through his backside, "_I _don't want you to be my guardian!"

Severus stood as well but did not cross the floor to reach him, "_You_ have no choice! You are still a child and you need a guardian. _I_ will be that guardian."

Harry huffed as he realized he honestly did not have a choice in the matter, "This isn't fair!"

Severus shrugged his shoulders Absent-mindly, "Life is not fair, child."

Cold hatred flashed through Harry's emerald eyes as he snapped, "Fuck you." No sooner had the words came out Harry regretted it.

In a matter of seconds Harry's mouth was foaming with soap and Severus quickly crossed the floor, "You will do to mind your manners and watch your tongue while in my presence!" He landed a firm, quick smack to Harry's already smarting bottom before continuing, "We will learn to get along. It may take a little bit but we will eventually get along."

Harry stared at him as if he lost his mind. Rubbing the sting out of his backside, Harry went back over to the clam and sat down. Shame ate away at his stomach as he realized how childish he had acted, "I'm sorry I was so rude. You're only trying to help... I should be happy. I'm finally getting what I dreamed of since I was little; a way out of their house." Biting his lip, Harry chanced a glance at his professor and whispered, "T-thank you..."

Severus held in the sigh of relief, maybe this would work out.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave any comments or ideas :)**

**~Severus Addicted**


	8. When I Was a Kid

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I'm beginning to finally feel better so your updates will be coming much more quickly. Thanks for sticking with me and having patience!**

**Sincerely, Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Eight: "When I Was a Kid..."**

Sniffing and rubbing the hot tears from her sore eyes, Hermione allowed herself to be lifted off her mother's bony legs. "'m really sorry... I-I won't ever drink alcoholic drinks anymore. I won't even drink Root Beer and that's not even alcoholic but it has beer in the name! A-and I'm so sorry!" Hermione wiped her running nose against her shirt and tried to take a deep breath to calm down.

With a small smile Minerva gave Hermione's hand a tight squeeze of reassurance, "It's all over, Hermione. Calm down, it's okay." Standing from the dining chair, Minerva put the ruler on the coffee table and returned the chair to the diner table. Upon reentering the sitting room she sighed as she saw the defeated twelve year old curled up in a ball on the couch with one hand gently rubbing circles into her assaulted backside. Slowly lowering herself down by her feet, Minerva placed her hand on Hermione's foot and gave it a pat, "Come now, Hermione. Just breathe. It wasn't that bad..."

Hermione snapped her blury gaze to her mother's face, "Not that bad? _NOT_ that bad? You beat my butt with a ruler! I have the right to think you killed me! I'm never going to be able to sit again and it's all your fault!"

Smirking, Minerva shook her head, "Oh, drama queen. You'll be able to sit comfortably by tomorrow I promise."

Giving her a death glare, Hermione groaned, "By tomorrow? _Tomorrow!_ What am I going to do today? How am I supposed to go to class? There's no way I can sit through my classes!"

Sighing, Minerva lightly patted her back, "I guess you should have thought about the consequences of your actions last night, huh?"

Clenching her teeth as frustrated tears poured down her sticky cheeks she turned her face into the cushions, "I hate you."

Holding in the quick anger that sparked in her heart at her daughter's words, Minerva sternly raised her eyes and said in a deadly calm tone of voice, "Excuse me?"

Obviously realizing her mistake, Hermione shook her head against the cushions, "Nothing..."

Raising her hand to bring a sharp smack against the exposing bottom before her. Minerva quickly decided against it and slowly lowered her hand, "Hate is a strong word. One that I very much dislike. You would be wise to not use it again in my presence. Am I understood?"

Squeezing her eyes shut to try to stop the tears, Hermione whispered just loud enough for Minerva to hear, "I didn't mean it."

Nodding, Minerva whispered back, "I know." Once she saw Hermione turn to look at her she raised her hands to a certain length apart and said sternly, "But that doesn't mean I wasn't this close to smacking your smarting behind, young lady."

Wincing at the thought, Hermione quickly apologized.

Standing from the couch, Minerva called for a house elf to bring the four of them breakfast. After doing so, Minerva sat down on her rocking chair and stared at her well punished daughter, "Breakfast will be here in a few minutes. You _will_ be getting up off that couch and sitting at the table whether you like it or not."

Groaning, Hermione shook her head, "I can't sit on those hard chairs."

Before Minerva could respond Hermione's bedroom door opened to show Severus followed by Harry. Severus pointed to the couch and Harry quickly followed his silent directions.

Sitting beside Hermione, Harry looked her over to make sure she wasn't in too much pain. Noticing her red eyes and tear-stained face he offered her a gentle smile.

"How did it go, Severus?" Minerva asked.

Severus nodded, "It went well. Harry and I will be going to Headmaster Dumbledore's office after breakfast. I have decided to take over Harry's guardianship seeing how his relatives are not suitable guardians."

Minerva smiled at the idea and Hermione stared intently at Harry to see how his reaction to this idea is. To her surprise he did not seem nearly as agitated as she thought he would be. Staying silent, Hermione slowly sat up in a sitting position and grimaced as her bottom touched the cushion of the couch.

Seeing her grimace, Severus shook his head with an amused smile playing at his lips, "Will you two ever drink an alcoholic beverage again?" Both quickly shook their heads in denial making him nod his head and say, "That's what I thought. I have a potion you both will drink at breakfast it will help with your hangovers."

Minerva frowned at the idea, "I think they should have to suffer with the results of drinking, Severus."

Looking at the two well punished children, Severus glanced back over at Minerva, "They already can't sit, Min."

Shocked at his words both Harry and Hermione quickly looked at Minerva for acceptance. Hermione bit her lip at her mother's facial expression and she came to the conclusion that her mother was most likely not going to stand down from her opinion.

Sighing, Minerva rocked forward in her rocking chair, "I don't know, Severus..."

Taking this as his cue, Harry jumped into the conversation, "Ya know at the age of thirteen we'll be allowed to drink Butterbeer anyway... I'm not sure if I'm getting the problem with this situation, we are twelve after all."

Hermione flinched at the look Minerva gave him and fixed her gaze on the rug. She was _really_ glad that look was not pointed at her!

Standing from the rocking chair, Minerva placed her hands firmly on her hips and said in a very stern tone of voice, "I don't care how old you are! You are not old enough yet. Besides even if you are thirteen and I find out you drank Butterbeer you'll still find yourself across my lap. I hope you remember that, Hermione Jean."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she forced her jaw to not drop, "That's really unfair. Everyone else will be allowed to drink Butterbeer! It doesn't even have that much alcohol in it! This is outrageous!" Anger poisoned her veins as she thought of the unfairness of her newfound life with Minerva McGonagall. "You're ridiculous." Hermione muttered darkly under her breath.

Minerva closed the gap between herself and her twelve-year-old daughter in a matter of seconds, "Oh, I'm ridiculous am I? You are just begging for another smacking, young lady. I do not care if "everyone" will be allowed to drink Butterbeer or not, _you_ are not allowed to drink it. You showed me just how irresponsible you are with beverages, like Butterbeer, last night. You are correct, it does not have that much alcohol in it but yet you _still_ drank enough to get yourself drunk! NO, you are _not_ allowed to drink Butterbeer again until you are seventeen, young lady." When she noticed Hermione clenching her teeth and glaring at the floor she snapped coldly, "Drop the attitude now before I really do give you another smacking!"

Unclenching her teeth, Hermione took in a big deep breath but kept her gaze locked on the rug. She didn't trust herself to look her mom in the eye, not with being this angry.

Harry sighed as he stared at his best friend. He really wanted to take her hand in his and give it a comforting squeeze but he was scared the adults in the room would take that for another meaning and that would just be embarrassing! Gulping as he realized Minerva was still standing in front of them he chanced a glance at Snape. Snape, his new guardian. This simple thought gave him the shivers... Why the hell did he ever agree to this?

Noticing Harry's stare, Severus said, "Minerva's warning goes for you too, Harry. No more drinking Butterbeer again until you are seventeen and responsible enough to not drink too much. Understood?"

Holding back the urge to roll his eyes, Harry bit his tongue to keep from saying what was _really_ on his mind. Giving a sharp nod he returned his gaze back to his best friends face. Even with all the tear stains covering her cheeks and her sore eyes she was still one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever laid eyes on. Not that he would admit to that though...

Feeling Harry's stare on her, Hermione glanced over at him then down to his hand. Having the urge to squeeze his hand quickly came over her causing her to bite her lip and remove her eyes. Much to her relief the awkward silence was interrupted by a popping sound in the dining room. Looking up at her mom who was _still_ hovering over them she asked quietly, "Was that breakfast?"

Minerva nodded and began heading for the dining room, "I guess Hermione can have the potion. If it happens again though you will not be giving her the potion, she'll just have to suffer through her consequences of pretending to be a big girl. Come, Hermione." With that said she sat down at her seat and waited for the others to join her.

Once everyone was seated, both comfortably and uncomfortably, Severus handed the two twelve year olds a dark green potion and motioned for them to drink it.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Hermione stared at the green liquid in horror, "Is this snot?"

Harry gagged at the sight of it, "Looks like it..." Then continued to swirl the thick, disgusting liquid in his cup.

Severus rolled his eyes exasperated with their childish behaviors, "No it's not. Now, drink it before I decide to not allow you to do so."

Minerva and Severus watched with amusement as both squeezed their eyes shut and, gagging, downed the vile potion.

Tears of absolute disgust appeared in Hermione's eyes as she dropped her empty cup on the table, "That was horrid."

Harry nodded in agreement and stared at the food in great desire hoping the taste of the breakfast foods would cover up the green snot that was still clinging to his tongue. "Can we eat now?"

Agreeing to his request Minerva began passing the plates full of food around the table.

Breakfast was disturbingly silent as everyone ate.

Glancing up at the clock Hermione winced at the time, "Do I have to go to class today?"

Gently putting her fork down, Minerva simply stared at her daughter over the rim of her glasses.

Smirking, Severus shook his head in amusement, "Do you honestly believe she will let you skip?"

Sighing, Hermione left her fork clang onto her plate making Harry jump beside her, "But-"

Minerva firmly shook her head, "You will be attending all of your classes young lady. I do not want to hear another word about it, understood?"

Hermione groaned at the thought of all the professors noticing that she couldn't sit still, "But all of my professors will notice that I was punished! That's so embarrassing!"

Minerva smiled gently, stood and put everyone's empty plate in the sink, "Hermione, darling, they won't be surprised. You realize you are not the only child who has gotten punished correct? I can assure you, they have seen students struggling to find a comfortable place with their bottoms before."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione huffed, "That doesn't make it any less embarrassing!"

Harry bit his lip as he silently agreed.

Sitting back down at the table Minerva sighed, "All of the adults know the form of punishment I hand out, they all knew this day was going to come when they found out I adopted you. They all consider you their niece-"

"STOP saying that!" Hermione yelled, "How is that supposed to make this situation less embarrassing? Just by telling me that they think I'm their niece doesn't help anything! If anything it makes matters worse! Just thinking about punishment and having _every_ single professor in the whole bloody school being considered my relative does not make my backside feel protected..."

Harry paled at the thought, "Wait they can't all punish you can they?"

Hermione cringed but before she could reply Minerva spoke up, "Hermione I did not appreciate that outburst. Almost all the professors will not deal with your punishment themselves; instead, they will tell me of your misdeeds and I will duel out your punishment myself. Obviously, Severus has no problem with dueling out a punishment for you and Poppy probably won't have a second thought on punishing you if she so desires to do so either. However, Filius is not likely to raise his hand on you and neither would Albus."

"Oh goodie, at least I'm safe from two professors in the castle..." Hermione muttered under her breath.

Minerva sighed and shook her head, "If you behave and mind your manners you will not have to worry about that."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Severus stood from the table, "Alright, I must go to the dungeons. I will see you at lunch, Min." Then, turning his stern gaze on the second years, said, "I will see you both in Potions. Harry, seeing how we do not have time to go to Headmaster Dumbledore before class I expect to see you during your free period today and we will go then, understood?"

Slowly, Harry nodded his head, "Yes sir."

Before closing the door behind him Severus turned to give them both one last stern look and said, "Behave in class, it would not be wise of you to misbehave. I will not flinch in giving you both another round-" Both paled at the thought and quickly reassured him that they would behave.

Once the door was closed behind him Minerva stood from the table, "Alright, children, let's get to class."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Slowly lowering herself onto the wooden seat at her desk Hermione held in the groan as she thought of sitting on the dreadful chair for an hour.

Harry sighed beside her as he failed to find a comfortable spot for his smarting bottom, "Did we have homework last night, Herm?"

Hermione winced at the thought, "Probably. This is the first time I didn't do my homework! How could I be so stupid? Why in the world would I decide to drink Butterbeer instead of working on my studies? Mom's going to transfigure me into something gruesome when she finds out I didn't do my homework..."

He quickly grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze of comfort, "Your mom is not stupid, Hermione. I'm pretty sure she realized you had not gotten your assignments done. During my conversation with Snape he got on my back about 'obviously' not have my essay done for today-"

"WHAT? There's an essay too? Oh my goodness... I'm going to fail. I'm not going to make anything of my life and it's all because of alcohol. I should just kill myself now!" Tears appeared in her brown eyes as the stress began to overwhelm her.

"Everything alright?" Ron asked nervously as he quietly took a seat beside Harry.

Harry quickly released Hermione's hand and tried with all his might to not let a blush appear on his cheeks, "She's stressing out because she didn't do any of her homework last night."

Ron's jaw dropped at the statement. "Bloody Hell. I am so proud of you, Hermione. You're finally-"

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped in irritation, "You're not helping. Mom is going to kill me..."

Just then the door to the classroom opened up and Minerva walked in, "Good morning class I hope you all slept well last night." Glancing over her lions to make sure everyone was there she paused as her eyes landed on her obviously distraught child. "Today we will be working in the books." Groans sounded throughout the room making Minerva thin her lips and stare them down as if daring them to speak up. When everyone was silent she continued, "You will be reading chapter twenty-seven. The chapter is about transfiguring live animals into useful objects. Once you have read the full chapter you will come up to my desk, grab the parchment, and answer the questions. This is all due by the end of the period. Any questions?"

Neville shyly raised his hand and waited to be called upon.

Minerva gave him an encouraging smile and a small nod of her head before asking, "Yes Mr. Longbottom?"

Biting his lip, he focused his gaze on her desk then asked quietly, "What if we read too slow and do not get all the questions answered?"

"Good question. If you do not get everything done you will need to come up and I will assign you a new due time for today. However, if you need an extension of the due time then you will be losing five points. Is that understood?"

Neville slowly nodded his head and went back to staring at his hands.

Clapping her hands together, Minerva tapped her desk, "Bring last nights assignment up and stack them here then I would advice you to start reading." Sitting down behind her desk Minerva watched as most of her lions brought up their work. Noticing that two very important people in her life did not hand in their homework caused anger to spark in her veins. _"They did not even complete their school work before deciding to get drunk! They both have a free period!" _Looking towards the two children, Minerva locked gazes with Harry and gave him a stern look causing him to quickly look back down at his book.

Hermione felt her chest tighten as she stared at the pile of completed assignments on the top of her mother's desk. For the first time in her life her name was not on one of those assignments. "I think I'm going to be sick..." Hermione whispered under her breath.

Harry looked over at Ron in concern before whispering, "Hermione, it's going to be okay. Take a deep breath. It's one assignment, not the end of the world. Knowing your grades, the fact that you skipped an assignment won't even affect you. Breathe, Herm."

Bile rose in the back of her throat with every word he spoke to her. Realizing she wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer she quickly stood from her chair and ran from the classroom. Upon entering the bathroom she quickly emptied the contents of her stomach. Grimacing, Hermione lowered herself onto the floor and put her head between her knees. "I'm so stupid..."

The sound of heels clicking on the stone floor caused Hermione to remove her head from between her legs and peak under the stall door. The sight of her mother quickly made bile rise in her throat again and she leaned over the toilet to dispose of it.

Opening the stall door, Minerva gently moved her daughter's hair away from her face so she would not get anything in it. She gently rubbed circles on her back once her retching was done.

Out of breath and her nerves completely shot Hermione leaned back against her mother and left her tears fall. "Mom I'm so stupid! How could I have forgotten my assignments last night? I can't go to class without having my work completed! I've never not completed an assignment in my life! I am so sorry. I'm such a disappointing daughter! First, I go and get drunk out of my mind and then I don't do my school work! I'm not going to amount to anything in life..."

Pulling her against her chest Minerva wrapped her arms around her and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head, "You are a beautiful, intelligent, and loyal young lady and I have complete faith that you will become a very successful woman. You are twelve years old, Hermione. Twelve year olds make mistakes and then they learn from them. Just because you made a few bad choices the past few days does not mean your life is ruined from them. It will be okay want to know how I know?"

Hermione sniffled and gently nodded her head.

Smiling, Minerva answered her, "When I was fourteen years old my cousin and I got into my father's liquor cabinet. We did not drink as much as you and Harry did last night but it was enough to get us tipsy. However, what makes it worse than what you did last night was the fact that afterwards my cousin and I decided it would be fun to ride our broomsticks in the manor."

Hermione turned to look at her with an amused smile playing at her lips, "Did you get into as much trouble as Harry and I did?"

Smirking, Minerva nodded her head, "We got into more trouble then you did my dear. I went light on you this morning compared to what my father did to us."

Hermione flinched at the thought, "I thought my bum was on fire! I didn't think anything could be worse than my punishment this morning..."

Chuckling lightly, Minerva shook her head, "No dear, that was very light. My father snapped our brooms in half, grounded us for three weeks, and took his belt off to give us twenty of the best. On top of all that we were banned from alcoholic beverages until the age of seventeen."

"Ow... That must have really been awful." Hermione whispered in horror.

Minerva smiled down at her and nodded in agreement, "After that I vowed to myself that if I ever had a child I would not use a belt on them. However, I did learn my lesson real fast. Anyway, the point of my story is the fact that I did the same mistake you did and I turned out successful."

Hermione sighed sadly, "Yeah but did you miss every single assignment in one day?"

Minerva smiled and shook her head, "No, no I did not. But just by missing your assignments does not mean you are going to be a failure at life. I'm sure if you go to your professors and ask them please if you can hand it in late they will allow it. Now, they may demand to know why you need the extended time and then you will have to tell the truth but once you tell them I am quite positive they will allow you to hand it in tomorrow."

Hermione sighed, "I don't want them to know..."

Minerva sighed, "It's very difficult to keep things from your professors. They know everything. For instance if you and Harry were dating they would know."

Blushing fiercely, Hermione scrunched her face up and shook her head, "That's gross! He's my best friend, mom!"

Minerva gave her a knowing look and said simply, "You know, I had a "best friend" once too."

Hermione quickly got to her feet and exited the stall, "On that note, I think it's time we get back to class. You have a class to teach after all and I need to read a chapter."

Minerva smiled with amusement as she followed her daughter back to the classroom.

A/N: Hey guys hope you like it!

Please review and give me ideas that you want to see in the story!

Thanks, Severus Addicted


	9. Snakes In Hogwarts!

**A/N: Hey guys I need help. At the moment I am grounded until I "get that awful grade up where it belongs!" Anyone know of any good websites for help on Trigonometry? My mom doesn't understand that my teacher is stupid. She says everything opposite from what is on our notes and her phone goes off really loud multiple times throughout the class period THEN she stops in the middle of teaching to go respond to her text. Talk about ridiculous so I think it is even more outrageous that I got grounded for my poor grade; I guess it didn't help though that when mom started yelling at me I rolled my eyes and told her "I'm senior, it doesn't matter I don't even need this credit" she didn't take lightly to that at all and back-handed me... But anyway, any helpful websites would be extremely appreciated!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Severus Addicted**

** Chapter Nine: Snakes In Hogwarts!**

Gently sitting back down at her desk Hermione looked over at her two best friends who were staring at her with concern. Shrugging her shoulders as if to say "it's nothing" Hermione opened her book and quickly began reading.

In no time the assignment was completed and she stood to go hand it in to her mother. Upon arriving at her desk, Hermione slowly gave her the assignment and cautiously looked at her.

Minerva nodded her head and took the assignment, "Go back to your desk and start working on the assignment from last night. I want last night's assignment done by bedtime tonight or I will give you a zero."

Hermione smiled brightly as she realized she was given a second chance at finishing her homework, "Thanks, mom."

Minerva smiled then dismissed her back to her desk with a wave of her hand. She would never stop loving hearing Hermione call her that. A few minutes passed and the bell rang. Standing from her desk Minerva said loudly over the crowd of voices, "Anyone not finished come up to me and I will assign you a new time for today!"

Hermione looked over at Harry and sighed, "One class successfully done. Now to Charms... If he mentions anything to me about how I'm sitting I'm going to be so embarrassed!"

Harry groaned at the thought, "He better mind his own damn business..."

Ron walked over to them feeling uneasy. Staring at his shoes he bit his lip, then looked up at Hermione, "Hey, Hermione."

Hermione sniffed and looked away, "I'm still mad at you, Ronald."

Ron sighed, "Yeah, you have every right to be. I'm sorry I acted like such a prick..."

This came as a surprise to Hermione and she quickly looked at his face for sincerity. Noticing he looked as if he was telling the truth, Hermione nodded her head, "Yeah, you did act like a pri-" glancing up at her mom she noticed she was giving her a 'hairy eye' so she quickly changed her wording, "Jerk."

Harry chuckled lightly under his breath as he noticed Minerva's look towards his friend.

Hermione threw him a glare but didn't say anything.

Ron nodded his head, "I know... I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?"

Nodding her head, Hermione offered him a small smile, "You're forgiven. However, act that way towards me again and you'll be staring at the point of my wand."

Ron flinched at the threat, "I won't."

Hermione gave a firm nod of her head, "See that you don't. Now, we better get moving or we are going to be late."

Once Ron exited the classroom Harry held the door open for Hermione allowing her to leave before him. He could feel Ron's stare on him as he too left the room but refused to look up at him.

Everyone was silent as they made their way down the corridor with both Hermione and Harry worrying about their upcoming class.

Harry came to a sudden stop causing Hermione to look at him in concern, "You okay, Harry?"

Ron stopped as well and walked over to put his hand on his best mate's shoulder, "You're gonna be okay, mate. Trust me, I know it sucks sitting on those bloody wooden seats for so long but it will all be fine. Now come on, mom says if I'm late for another class period she'll send a Howler." Ron winced at the thought and moved away from his friend in hopes to resume walking.

Hermione flushed at the thought of a Howler, "At least she's not physically here to yell at you... Or hit you... Unlike my mom."

Harry shook his head in confusion as if he didn't hear a word his friends said, "Did you guys hear that?"

Ron looked at him as if he went bonkers, "Hear what, mate?"

Concerned, Hermione wrapped her arm around his and gave it a comforting squeeze, "We didn't hear anything, Harry. Are you alright?"

Harry shrugged and pretended nothing was wrong, "Oh. I guess it was nothing. Sorry guys, I must not be feeling too brilliant. Come on, can't have Ronald here getting a Howler... Whatever the hell that is."

Hermione laughed and patted him on the back, "Let's hope you never have to find out. Don't you remember the screaming letter Ron got after you two stole their car to come to school?"

Ron smirked at him playfully as they began walking again, "Besides, unless Ole Snapey Pooh has a wife, which I sincerely doubt, you will never have to worry about receiving one because Snape is already here. He can just yell at ya when he pleases."

Harry shuddered, "Don't remind me..."

"I still can't believe you agreed to have the slimy git be your guardian. When you told me I honestly thought I needed to send you to St. Mungos!" Ron told him with honesty.

Hermione glared at them both, "Stop bashing Sev- Professor Snape! You know very well how that makes me feel." Here she gave a pointed look at Ron who had the right to quickly look away.

Harry held in his sigh, "I know. I'm sorry, Hermione. You know how he treats me though... He's the definition of an asshole if you ask me!"

Hermione slowly nodded her head, "Yeah, I know he doesn't treat you right. But I'm positive his attitude towards you will change now that you're his ward."

Harry snorted as they came to the Charms door, "We will just have to see."

Still worrying about becoming late, Ron threw the door open and practically ran to the closest seat near the door.

Lowering themselves gently on the wooden seats, Hermione winced as she realized sitting for so long was going to be extremely painful. Squirming on the seat to find a more comfortable place, Hermione sighed and looked over at Harry who appeared to be having as much luck as she at finding a comfortable spot.

Harry offered her a forced smile through his discomfort, "Maybe this period will go by quickly, aye?"

Hermione returned the fake smile and pulled out her Charms book hoping to begin the lesson as quickly as possible.

Filius smirked at the two children in the back who were obviously uncomfortable. Chuckling lightly, Filius shook his head as he wondered what they did to deserve the wrath of one Miss. McGonagall. Lightly waving his wand through the air he put a cushioning charm on their seats causing both to blush but nod their appreciation.

Filius stood from his desk and climbed up onto his stole, "Good morning, class." He looked over the second year Gryffindors with a smile.

Much to Harry and Hermione's pleasure the morning went by quickly with only a little bit of embarrassment caused from the nosy professors wondering about their sore bottoms. By the time Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch she was holding back tears of utter frustration.

Harry sighed as he looked at her from across the table. He completely understood her frustration, the morning had been absolute torture. None of the other professors were as nice as Professor Flitwick and so they unfortunately had to sit on the hard chairs all morning. Patting her hand he whispered gently, "It's going to be okay. By tomorrow we will be perfectly comfortable. We just have to make it through Potions and Defence then we are done with classes. We can do it, Herm."

Hermione nodded but as she did so a tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm just so uncomfortable, Harry. I don't want to go to any more classes! I want to go to bed and pretend today never happened. I hate this. She didn't have to hit so hard... Normally I don't even feel it by this time!"

"Yes, well, normally you do not get drunk, young lady." Minerva's stern voice came from behind her making her jump and spin to look at her.

Hermione gulped at the look plastered on Minerva's face, "Um... Hi mum."

Absently, Minerva gently removed a stray hair that was hanging in front of Hermione's face, "How was your morning besides the fact that you were uncomfortable?"

Slowly, Hermione shrugged, "Embarrassing..."

Smirking, Minerva shook her head, "There's no need to be embarrassed."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione muttered, "That's easy for you to say."

squeezing her shoulder, Minerva whispered in her ear, "The day is almost over. Come to our rooms tonight and we will talk, okay?"

Hermione blanched at the thought, "Am I in trouble?"

Sighing, Minerva shook her head, "No, Hermione, you're not. I just think we need to spend some time together, without you receiving a punishment, what do you think?"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head with excitement, "That sounds good."

Severus poured her a cup of coffee as she sat down beside him, "Hello, Min. How was your morning?"

Minerva took the coffee and nodded her appreciation, "It was alright. Harry and Hermione, on the other hand, have not had a good morning."

Before Severus could respond, Filius jumped into the conversation, "I'd say they did not have a good morning, Minerva. The poor children couldn't find a comfortable spot to sit, I took pity on them and put a cushioning charm on their seats."

Minerva shook her head and gave him a stern look, "Filius! They were perfectly fine sitting uncomfortably. Merlin knows it might help them remember what they did wrong."

Filius looked at her with amusement shining in his eyes, "And what did they do, Minerva?"

Taking a small sip of her coffee, she looked down at the two children they were talking about, "Last night they got drunk on Butterbeer, Filius."

Filius' jaw practically dropped at the thought, "But they are only twelve, Minerva. You cannot be serious?"

Minerva nodded, "It was taken care of."

Filius gave a firm nod of his head, "I'm sorry I put a cushioning charm on their seats. Next time I will talk to you first."

"Thank you, Filius. I just believe it is important that they suffer the consequences of their actions." Minerva stated simply. "If I didn't want them to continue to feel the sting I would have given them a potion."

Filius nodded in understanding.

"Oh my dear, don't you think you were a bit hard on the children?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye, "At age thirteen they are allowed to start drinking Butterbeer afterall."

Minerva spun to glare at him, "My child, my rules."

Albus raised his hands in a happy surrender.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Hermione whispered as she peered up at the staff table. Albus caught her eye and gave her a playful wink causing her to quickly look back down at her hands.

"Us." Harry mumbled as he suddenly no longer felt hungry.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach as she bit her lip, "It's not fair."

Ron sighed as he looked at his two friends. They definitely needed some cheering up. "So guys when are we going to go "follow the spiders"?"

Harry smiled gratefully at his friend for changing the subject, "Tonight?"

Hermione continued to bite her lip as she contemplated the idea, "Alright. Let's do it tonight. However, I need to stop in at the house first and pretend to go to sleep. I'll go through the wall and meet you at the border of the forest let's say about a half-an-hour after curfew?"

"That sounds good, Herm. Just be careful not to get caught, we are already in enough trouble." Harry told her as he poured another cup of pumpkin juice.

Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang. Standing from the table the trio quickly made their way to their Defence classroom. To their surprise when they entered the classroom there was a long cat-walk in the center of the room and Professor Snape stood in a corner looking as dark as usual.

Lockhart quickly got up on the cat-walk.

Ron chuckled and elbowed Harry in the arm, "Oh no. Lockhart is gonna 'strut his stuff'. I did not come to Hogwarts to watch a man model!"

Harry laughed at the thought, "He is a bit into himself, isn't he?"

This just caused Ron to laugh harder, "A bit? More like a lot. The man would marry himself if he was allowed."

Hermione huffed as she listened to them, "At least he's accomplished something in life."

Harry smirked at her, "Bet he didn't kill a dark wizard at age one."

Ron just laughed even harder, "True that, mate."

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and looked back up as Lockhart clapped his hands to gather everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone! Today you will learn how to duel and disarm your partner." This caused a cheer of excitement from both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors at the thought. Once everyone settled down he continued, "Professor Snape and I will demonstrate."

Harry quickly crossed his fingers in hopes to watch Snape be thrown backwards and land on his backside.

Severus held back the urge to roll his eyes at how easy it was going to be at disarming this fool. Standing in front of Lockart, he raised his wand and waited for him to make his first move.

Hermione watched on in awe as Professor Lockhart was thrown backwards from the force behind Severus' spell. Severus caught the Defence professor's wand as it flew towards him.

Lockhart jumped to his feet and bowed to Severus, "Ah good job, Professor. I, of course, left him disarm me so easily so that you students can watch what it is like to be disarmed."

Harry rolled his eyes as he listened to the fool dabble on and on. Harry glanced over at Hermione who seemed to be so enthralled in the duel to the point where it was unnerving. "Hermione, are you okay? You just keep staring at Lockhart... It's weird."

Ron smirked at her and muttered to Harry, "She fancies him, mate. She's just like all of the other ridiculous girls in this school."

Hermione glared at them both and snapped, "I do not! I just... I just think he's an interesting wizard. I mean honestly, think of all the amazing things he has done in his life!"

Harry shook his head but didn't say another word on the subject. It turned out that in fact he did not have time to respond to her as Lockhart pointed to him to get up on the cat-walk. Harry held in his groan as he very slowly made his way to his professor's side. Harry threw a glare Severus' way when he picked Draco to verse him.

Hermione felt pride flutter in her stomach as she watched Draco fly backwards and hit the ground.

Severus put on a fake frown as he roughly pulled the brat back up from the ground, "Get up, Malfoy!" He shoved him forward to face Harry again.

Hermione watched in horror as a snake shot out from Draco's wand and begin slithering towards Harry. Suddenly the snake turned to another Gryffindor in the crowd beside the cat-walk and started towards her. Then she heard it, Harry was speaking to the snake in a different language. Her eyes went wide as it looked as if the snake moved closer to the girl in the crowd as Harry continued to talk to it.

Severus raised his wand and quickly banished the snake leaving a very quiet classroom. He stared at Harry in a hidden horror, this is definitely something he needed to talk to his new ward about.

Hermione looked at Harry in confusion as whispers began spreading around her. She watched as Harry jumped off the cat-walk and ran from the room before she followed him.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed it :)**

***Don't forget, if you have any helpful websites on Trigonometry it would be greatly appreciated***

**Thanks,**

**Severus Addicted**


	10. Wrapped Around A Little Finger

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and the help with my Trigonometry issue, it was greatly appreciated! All of your websites that you have given me looked really helpful, thanks. Hopefully my grade will go up quickly so I do not have to risk getting caught on the computer to write. But it's alright; I like the thrill ;)**

**~Severus Addicted**

**P.S: I know most of you realize this but my homework **_**has**_** to come before Fanfiction but sadly even **_**I**_** have problems with this.**

**:)**

**Chapter Ten: Wrapped Around A Little Finger**

Harry finally came to a rest in an empty classroom much to Hermione's appreciation. Gasping for breath, Hermione pulled Harry into a tight hug, "Are you okay, Harry?" She asked breathlessly.

Harry refused to speak as he pulled himself out of her grasp, "Leave me alone, Hermione."

Shaking her head, Hermione all but stomped her foot, "What is going on? Tell me!"

Harry snapped his emerald eyes up to her's and she immediately regretted yelling at him. Rolling down his cheek was a trail of tears, "I-I don't know what is going on, Hermione. Just l-leave me alone. I'm a Freak."

Hermione bit her lip and wiped the tears away with the robe of her sleeve, "I am not leaving you alone. You wouldn't leave me alone in time like this. Now would you?"

Slowly, Harry shook his head, "Please, Herm, I... I just can't talk, ok?"

Squeezing his hand comfortingly, Hermione gently tapped his chin up so he was looking at her, "Please, Harry? I can only help you if you let me in."

Harry sighed and slowly lowered himself down on the floor, "Why am I such a freak? Why can't I just be normal like everyone else? Why do _I_ have to be the bloody Boy-Who-Won't-Die? Why me, Hermione? I hate it."

Roughly blinking her eyes to keep the daring tears from falling, Hermione sat down beside him, still holding his hand, "Harry, I know you have a rough life and I know you'd trade it for anything. But you have to force yourself to remember the good things in life, even it's the simple fact that you made it through the morning. Or, that you are still alive. Harry, you're my best friend and nothing could ever change that. I know you're scared and confused because you don't understand what happened in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom but you are not facing this alone. Would it make you feel better if we go to the Library and research it?"

Finally, a smile cracked on his sad face but before he could respond a group of Slytherins stomped by sniggering on their way causing his smile to quickly disappear.

"Hey Snakey-Boy." A brown-haired boy taunted. "I thought you were a Gryffindor, Potter! Only Slytherins can speak the language of the snake."

Seeing red, Harry jumped to his feet and drew his wand, "Back off."

Hermione quickly stood and gave Harry a little push away from the brown-haired boy who was a least two heads taller than him, "Harry don't." She whispered.

This only caused the boy to snigger more, "What are you going to do, Potter? Call on your snakes to attack me?"

Dropping his wand, Harry lunged forward and attacked the boy. Both fell to the floor with a thump. Punch after punch, Harry left his anger out on the boy's face. Fortunately for Harry, the boy had no idea how to physically fight without his wand and made only desperate attempts to get away from him. Harry left a particularly hard hit smash the boy's nose and blood splattered all over him.

Just as Harry was about to hit him again, he froze in mid-air. Confused, Harry glanced around to see who dared to stop him from beating the life out of the twat that most definitely deserved it!

"Disperse, you brats, there is nothing to see here!" Snape bit out to the small crowd of students that had gathered around to watch the fight.

Wincing, Harry gulped as he realized who the voice belonged to.

Severus suddenly turned on his "niece" and snapped, "Miss. Grang- McGonagall, I believe you have a class to be getting to!"

Hermione would have smiled about what he called her because technically her last name was still Granger but because of the circumstances she simply glared at him and placed her feet firmly on the ground, "It wasn't Harry's fault."

After checking to make sure his Slytherin wasn't able to see him, he threw up a silencing spell around her and yelled, "Lose the look on your face, now! Young lady, if I want your opinion I would ask for it. Do _not_ dare tempt me on this, child! Now, get your backside to your next class before you too find yourself over my lap for another go in one day. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Hermione Jean?"

Hermione paled and knowingly took a step away from him, "You can't be serious? H-he wouldn't have had to hit him if _your_ Slytherin wasn't making fun of him! He's upset, Uncle Sev! He's completely confused and depressed and if you s-spank him again he'll just get worse! Harry's scared! He didn't know he could speak to snakes! You can't s-spank him again, you just can't!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and left out an exasperated sigh, "You are a child, Hermione, do not speak to me in that way. I shall punish my ward however I see fit and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it."

Hermione stomped her foot like a toddler throwing a hissy fit, "NO! Promise! Promise you won't spank him!"

In one stride, Severus was in front of her holding her still, "I promise, Hermione Jean, that if you _ever_ stomp your foot in my presence again you will truly regret it!"

Blushing, Hermione stared at her feet, "Uncle Sev, I'm sorry... B-but I'm scared about him. I-if you spank him what if he cracks? He's so fragile..."

Severus snorted and left go of her arms, "Mr. Potter is anything but fragile, Hermione."

Frustrated, Hermione had to hold back the urge to stomp her foot again, "He's MENTALLY fragile!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at her tone but left it go, "Go on."

Hermione left out a sigh of relief when she realized he would hear her out, "A person can only take so much before they break, Uncle Sev... Harry has had to deal with a lot in such a short span of time. His whole life has been, excuse my language, Hell. He pretends he can handle anything that anyone throws at him. He pretends he's invincible! But he's not! Harry is only twelve years old! Did you know he's not allowed to cry at his relatives house? He grew up not being allowed to cry, Uncle Sev! How awful is that, I mean honestly? It's just..." Hermione left out a huff of frustration when she realized she was ranting, "I-I'm just scared he's going to mentally break and..." Hermione bit her lip and forced herself to stare Severus in the eyes as she left out one of her deepest fears, "W-what if we can't put him back together?"

Severus slowly nodded his head in understanding. Silently he made a vow to keep a closer eye on his ward to make sure his mental state is in right order. "Alright, Hermione."

Smiling hopefully, Hermione asked, "Alright, what, Uncle Severus?"

Bopping her on the nose, Severus smirked at her when she gave a sparkling smile, "I will not spank him. However, he _will_ face severe consequences, just not by physical means."

Hermione slowly nodded, "That's okay, I guess. But, I still think he shouldn't get into trouble at all. The boy had it coming to him..."

Severus once again raised an eyebrow at her as he realized she has gotten more daring when speaking to him, "Child, I was not asking for your permission." Hermione shrugged and gave a small smile. "Get to class, Hermione. I will send a note to your professor so you are not in trouble for being late." When he saw she was starting to walk away he said, "Oh, and if you _ever_ try to manipulate me again-" he left the threat hanging in the air as she walked away.

Turning around, she gave him a sly smirk and said, "You'll give in because I have you wrapped around my finger." With that said, she turned and started down the hall again.

Smiling, Severus shook his head in amusement. His smile transformed into a smirk as he flicked his wand causing her to yelp lightly from the stinging hex he sent towards her bottom.

Spinning to glare at him, Severus pretended to not know what happened.

Chuckling softly, Severus watched her disappear around the corner and realized that the child was completely right. Hermione Jean Granger _does_ have him wrapped around her little finger.

Taking down the silencing spell, he turned to look at the heap of frozen children on the floor. Putting on his best livid expression, he un-froze them.

An hour later Harry flopped down at the desk beside Hermione, "Hey, Herm."

Looking up from her late assignments, she flashed him a smile before starting to work again, "I see he didn't use you in a potion... That's good."

Harry chuckled at her humor and pulled out his homework as well, "No. I am in trouble though, a lot."

Hermione nodded her head, "Well, you did successfully break the kid's nose after all."

Blushing, Harry bowed his head, "I didn't mean to go _that_ far."

Giving him an understanding smile, she shrugged her shoulders, "He deserved it."

Minerva, who was watching over their study period, heard them talking and tapped their desks with the tip of her wand, "You can talk later. This is a silent study period."

Sighing, Hermione went back to working on her homework.

Once Minerva was once again back up in the front of the classroom, Harry turned back to Hermione and whispered, "Thanks by the way."

"For what?" She whispered back as she scribbled furiously on the parchment.

"You know... For uh... Talking Snape out of doing you know what. He told me." Harry muttered.

Hermione nodded her head, "You're welcome. So, how much trouble are you in?"

Again, Harry blushed lightly, "I'm grounded. I have a "bedtime" of 8:30. On top of that, I have to go to his office for detentions the next week where I will be writing sentences."

Hermione huffed, "He better have punished that jerk too."

Harry nodded, "He did. His name is Riley Johnson by the way. Anyway, Johnson has detention as well for the next week where he will scrub cauldrons."

Hermione didn't seem satisfied but shrugged it off, "He deserves more than that. Bullying should be taken more seriously in this school!"

"Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter if you do not become silent you will be serving detentions." Minerva snapped from the front of the room.

Hermione glanced over at Harry and rolled her eyes.

Smirking, Harry started working on his homework.

Before the bell rang, Hermione gave her mum her late work.

Minerva tightened her lips as she gave her a stern look, "Don't think I didn't see that eye roll, young lady."

Hermione bit her lip and looked anywhere but at her mum.

Minerva sighed and lightly tapped her mouth, "That's a bad habit, darling." Once Hermione was no longer biting her lip she continued, "How is Harry holding up? I heard he got into a fight with Mr. Johnson."

Hermione shrugged, "He got into trouble but it's nothing too major. He's fine."

Minerva cupped her cheek and gently forced her to look at her then whispered, "And how are _you_ holding up?"

Hermione blushed at all the maternal emotions Minerva was showing her in front of the class. Fixing her stare on the pile of papers on the mahogany desk, Hermione gave a slight shrug, "Just uncomfortable..."

Minerva nodded, "I had no doubt about that. Has it lessened at all?" Concern was clear in her tone which caused Hermione to be slightly confused since it was she, after all, who made her bottom feel this way.

Hermione shrugged again, "I-I think a little..."

Minerva nodded, "If it does not go away by the time you go to bed tonight, let me know."

Slowly, Hermione nodded, "Um... Okay."

Minerva sighed as she realized something was amiss with her child, "Hermione, are you sure you are alright?"

Hermione huffed, "I'm _fine_. Can I please just go sit back down? I have more assignments to work on."

Minerva waved her off but kept a watchful eye on her every move for the rest of the period.

Harry sighed as he studied Hermione's face, they had been sitting in the common room for the past fifteen minutes and he still could not detect what was bothering her, which bothered him greatly, "Herm?"

Hermione slowly looked up from her page in Lockhart's newest addition to his collection of writings, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her hesitantly.

Biting her lip, Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

Harry played with a red fuzz on the couch as he contemplated his next move, "You don't seem alright."

Huffing, Hermione slammed her book closed, "Gee, thanks, Harry."

Harry flinched at her tone and when he noticed she was about to stand to leave he put his hand on her lap, keeping her from moving, "You're not leaving until you tell me what is wrong, Hermione."

Hermione blushed fiercely as she looked down at his hand on her lap, "Well... You see- it is stupid really."

Harry shook his head, "Nothing is stupid if it is bothering you."

Shivers ran over her skin as he slid his hand from her lap to grab her hand. Biting her lip to hold in the huff of frustration, Hermione slowly answered his question, "You see, mum was acting really... Motherly towards me in our study period and a lot of other students noticed. I just..." Hermione tightly clenched her fists when she couldn't find the right words to describe her feelings.

Noticing this, Harry held her free hand with his other hand and gently ran his thumbs around in a circle pattern on the top of her hand, "Let me help. Are you worried that people are going to make fun of you for being her daughter?"

Hermione gasped and shook her head, "No of course not! It's just... Well, sort of." Hermione finally quietly admitted under her breath. "I feel bad because I know I shouldn't be embarrassed about her or anything... I don't know, Harry! It just felt awkward and I was uncomfortable."

Harry offered her a comforting smile, "I think it is because you are twelve years old and do not want to be coddled in front of your peers. What do you think, Herm?"

Hermione blushed lightly at the term "coddled" but after a few moments of thinking it over she slowly nodded her head, "I had no problem hugging Severus the other day."

Harry scrunched his face as he thought that over, "Hermione, you know I'm new to this. I honestly do not know and I am sorry. I cannot pretend to know because I do not. My relatives never coddled me and if they _ever_ did that in front of the public I'm pretty sure Hell had frozen over. And, on top of that, I sincerely doubt Snape would ever _coddle_ me." Harry grimaced at the thought.

Smiling, she gave his hand a tight squeeze, "Thanks, Harry."

Ron flopped down on the couch beside them with an awkward smile. Ever since the Defence Against the Dark Arts incident dealing with the snakes Ron seemed to be a bit distant, "Hey guys."

Hermione gave him a weak smile, "Hi Ron. How was being lonely?"

Ron glared at her, "Oh very funny. I wasn't lonely!"

Hermione snorted very un-lady like and snapped, "Well, where were you? Harry could have used your help!"

Before Ron could respond, Harry quickly jumped into the conversation that was becoming highly heated, "Guys, come on! Stop it. Hermione, he's here now. Just let it go."

Throwing Ron one last glare, she finally nodded her head, "Fine." Then, ignoring the red-head, asked Harry, "So, did Uncle Severus say anything about what happened in the Defense classroom?" Hermione asked indicating the snake incident.

"Yeah. It's called Parseltongue... The language of the snakes. It is a very rare ability to have. The last known wizard with the "gift" was Tom Riddle." Harry muttered the last part. "I have an evil ability..."

Hermione quickly shook her head fiercely, "Just because Riddle was a Parseltongue does not immediately make the ability of itself evil. Nothing is evil unless you use it in an evil way."

Harry sighed as he realized what she said was true, "That doesn't mean people won't think I'm part evil. I guess this explains why the Sorting Hat tried to put me in Slytherin last year..."

Both Hermione and Ron looked at him in shock.

Ron overcame his before Hermione and said, "You didn't tell us it tried to put you in Slytherin, mate."

Harry shrugged, "The Sorting Hat gave me a choice so I picked Gryffindor."

Hermione gasped, "There has never been record of the Sorting Hat allowing students to pick their house before! That's so fantastic."

Harry rolled his eyes at her excitement and brought the subject back in the forefront of their minds, "I already get attacked for being the bloody Boy-Who-Lived I just can't wait to find out how much more it happens now that considered the Boy-Who-Talks-To-Snakes. Fuck my life."

Ron clapped him on the back reassuringly, "No worries, mate. I won't let anyone pick on ya'."

Hermione snorted, "As long as Harry keeps beating anyone up that dares to speak to him rudely I'm sure he won't have a problem."

Ron smirked and nodded his head, "That's true. I heard you broke the asshole's neck!"

This caused Harry to laugh right out, "Rumors sure do manifest quickly, aye Hermione?"

"He broke Johnson's nose, Ron. Harry did not break the jerk's neck. Where did you hear that?" Hermione asked with amusement.

Ron looked a bit disappointed at the fact of a simple broken nose, "Fred and George are going around saying it."

Harry smirked and shook his head, "They weren't even there."

Ron shrugged, "I know. I don't know who they heard it from. They're bloody proud of you, mate."

Hermione tightened her lips and looked at him sternly. She looked almost like an exact replica of Minerva. "You very well could have gotten expelled. You should feel really lucky that Headmaster Dumbledore allowed Uncle Severus to take care of your punishment."

Harry snorted and said sarcastically, "Oh yeah... Real lucky."

Ron smirked, "I bet he was livid when he found you two!"

Harry grimaced as he thought back on the lecture that was still vibrating against his ear drums, "You have no idea!" Looking at the clock, Harry stood and looked as if he were about to be given his death sentence, "I have to go to detention now. Are we still on for tonight?"

Both Hermione and Ron nodded their heads.

Standing as well, Hermione said, "Mum will be expecting me home soon."

Ron looked at her in confusion, "Are you not staying in your dorm anymore, Hermione?"

Sighing, she shook her head, "Not at the moment, no. I'm in trouble, Ron. Merlin forbid I leave her sight when she can help it..."

Ron chuckled and waved her off.

Upon entering the kitchen, Hermione saw Minerva sitting at the table grading fifth year essays. Looking up from her paperwork, Minerva offered her a smile, "Good evening. How was your evening?"

Hermione shrugged carelessly and poured herself a cup of hot tea, "It was okay. Got my homework done and a bit of fun reading."

Minerva smiled knowingly, "Professor Lockhart's new book?"

Blushing as she brewed her tea, Hermione kept her face facing away from her mum so she couldn't see her. Nodding lightly, she said, "His adventures are interesting."

Minerva chuckled and shook her head, "Do you believe he did all the things he has claimed to have done?"

Hermione sat down at the table and stirred her tea as she thought, "I don't know what to think. I'm not sure if I really care though either, you know? If it is not true then it is really good fiction. This is why I call it 'fun reading'."

Nodding, Minerva took a sip of her tea, "I heard a lot of the Slytherins are picking a great deal on Harry."

Anger flashed across her face at the reminder, "Yeah, they have."

Smiling gently, Minerva said, "You are very loyal, my dear. The Sorting Hat most definitely placed you in the right house."

Hermione smiled a little at the compliment and took a sip of her tea, "Hey mum, can I ask you a question?"

Minerva perked up at this and quickly nodded her head, "Anything."

Sighing, Hermione uncomfortably stirred her tea as she struggled with what she wanted to ask, "Shouldn't my parent's funeral be soon?"

Minerva frowned, "Yeah, it should be. Your parents are now at St. Mungo's Hospital getting testing done. That is why there has not been a funeral yet."

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together as she thought, "What are they being tested for?"

She really didn't want to tell her this. Sighing, Minerva said, "They are trying to figure out if they can name who murdered them, Hermione."

Staring intently into her tea-cup, Hermione asked in a soft tone, "And how do they find that out?"

Minerva adjusted herself uncomfortably on the dining chair, "Well, they pull their last memories out of their minds."

Hermione gasped, "What?"

Sighing, Minerva stood from her chair, "I'm not telling you anymore, Hermione. You are much too young to hear about this."

Standing forcefully, Hermione snapped, "Too young my ass!" Hermione gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth as she realized she had sworn. Harry and Ron must be rubbing off on her...

Minerva clicked her tongue as she took in the now suddenly still twelve-year-old girl in front of her, "I believe it is safe to assume that you know swearing is wrong and I highly disapprove of it, correct?"

Lowering her eyes to the tabletop, Hermione gently nodded her head, "Yes, ma'am."

Giving a firm nod, Minerva continued, "Then what are we going to do about it, Hermione Jean?"

Hermione grimaced and stepped away from her, "I'm really sorry, mum. I was upset and angry and it just slipped out."

Closing her eyes and taking a sad breath, Minerva barely nodded her head, "Please, in the future, be more careful about the words that come out of your mouth."

Giving her an uncertain look, Hermione asked hesitantly, "That's it? You're not going to wash my mouth out with soap or anything?"

Minerva gave her an amused look, "Not this time. Unless you would like me to?"

Quickly shaking her head in denial, she quickly blurted out, "No, that's okay!"

Flashing her a smile, Minerva started making her way into the living room, "Finish your tea, Hermione, and then it is off to bed with you."

Butterflies slowly began to grow inside her tummy as she thought about their plans for the night. They do not exactly have a choice about going or not though. _Someone_ has to ask Aragog! Obviously, Headmaster Dumbledore was slacking in the department of keeping his students safe since she and her two best friends were always the ones fixing the problems for him.

Placing her now empty cup in the sink, Hermione glanced in the living room. Seeing her mum curled up on the couch reading a book, Hermione said, "Good night, mum."

Looking up from her book, Minerva smiled gently at her, "Good night, darling."

Pushing away the feeling of guilty nervousness, Hermione entered her bedroom and crawled under the covers on her clam bed. Looking over at her clock, she sighed. "And now I wait..." She muttered to herself.

Opening her eyes, Hermione yawned and looked over at her clock. It was an hour past curfew. Widening her eyes, she jumped from the bed, "Shoot! I'm late! I can't believe I fell asleep..." Pulling on her shoes, that somehow came off her feet during her sleep, Hermione quickly entered her wall and into the Black Lake.

Swimming as fast as she could to the edge of the lake, Hermione climbed out completely soaked. Huffing and puffing, Hermione started to run through the forest in trying to catch up to Harry and Ron.

Fifteen minutes went by and she was completely and utterly out of breath. Looking around herself, she bit her lip as she realized she had absolutely no idea where she was. The darkness of the forest was beginning to give her the creeps as any small sound sent shivers up her spine.

"Look at that little girl, all soaked and shivering. Poor thing..." The voice sounded like a toad and caused more shivers to run up her spine.

"How about we take her back home for supper? I'm starved." Another voice appeared from the darkness.

Hermione stiffened and reached for her wand. Her hand found nothing in her pocket and her eyes went wide as she realized that through her hurry she forgot to grab her wand. Shuffling on her feet, Hermione stared out into the darkness and called, "Who's there?"

No response.

Hermione bit her lip and spun around when she heard movement coming from behind her. Nothing happened. Feeling her breathing become panicked, Hermione held in the tears of fear. "Who's there?" She shouted once again.

"Little one is becoming angry." The first voice whispered to the second.

"I hear little witches taste best when angry." The second voice whispered back.

Gulping, Hermione took a cautious step away from where she knew the voices were, "Leave me alone."

Evil snickers came from in front of her but before she could move a slimy hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

Screaming, Hermione tried to pull out of the tight grip but to no avail.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" A third voice entered the darkness and in a flash the slimy hand left go leaving a trail of goo residue on her arm.

Disgustingly wiping her hand against her pants, Hermione tried as hard as she could to see through the darkness, "Zacheria?" She asked hopefully.

A soft hand landed on her shoulder causing her to jump, "I'm here, Hermione. They left, it's okay." Once he felt her relax under his touch, he asked, "What are you doing out here, Hermione? Don't you know the forest is deadly at night?"

Hermione shuddered as she realized the reality of what he just said, "I-I was going to meet with Harry and Ron."

Zacheria sighed, "So they're out here too?"

Hermione nodded her head and stayed silent.

"Do not worry about them, Hermione, they will be fine. Something with a pure heart will always help when others are found in a tough position."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"The forest, Hermione, is filled with evil but there is also good." Zacheria told her knowingly. Gently pulling her along, Zacheria said, "I'm going to lead you to the edge of the forest, Hermione. Then, I want you to promise me you will never come back in here at night, okay?"

"I promise..." Hermione whispered as she felt her heart beat even out from its panicked mode.

It didn't take long for them to reach the edge of the forest, much to Hermione's excitement and she quickly stepped foot on the school grounds. Turning around to give him her thanks she was cut off when from behind her came a sudden yell, "Hermione Jean! Explain yourself immediately, young lady! I have half a mind to punish you right here and now." Minerva all but yelled at her disobedient daughter.

Hermione turning to look at her obviously irate mother, she flinched at the look on her face and bit her lip, "No, please don't, mum. I just... I just wanted to come talk to my friend."

Minerva gave her an icy look, "Why, pray tell, did you have to talk to your friend at night and in the FORBIDDEN Forest, of all places?" Suddenly an idea came to her mind and she stared at her with wide eyes, "Hermione Jean, what were you two doing?"

Hermione gulped and took a cautious step away from her, "W-what do you mean, mum?"

Minerva held in the exasperated sigh, "Were you engaging in inappropriate behaviors?"

Hermione gasped and quickly shook her head, "No, I swear!"

"Is Harry out here as well?" Minerva asked ignoring her frantic denial.

Hermione's eyes went even wider at that small thought, "Gross! Mum! He's just my friend!"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "I've had "friends" too when I was young, Hermione."

Hermione scrunched her face in disgust, "Ew... Please stop, mum. I swear, we were just talking. I'm only twelve for Merlin's sake..."

Minerva sighed and gave a tilt of her head in acceptance, "I just want you to know though, if you ever have those... Feelings and desires I want you to know that you can come to me and I will make sure that you are protected, okay?"

Hermione blushed fiercely and stared a hole into the ground, "Okay..."

Minerva sighed, "Where is your friend? He is in trouble as well for being out past curfew." Minerva asked as she looked around the grounds but could not see another student.

The sound of something stomping on sticks in the woods caught Minerva's attention, "Young man, get out here now. It is past curfew!" However, what came out of the forest caught Minerva by surprise, standing at the edge of the forest was a young centaur.

Zacheria bowed his head to her, "Please, madam, do not be too hard on Hermione. She was only trying to help me."

Hermione threw him a thankful smile and turned back to her mum.

Minerva turned abruptly to stare at her daughter, "You're friends with a centaur?" Minerva tried to keep the shock out of her voice but failed.

Hermione flinched but slowly nodded her head, "Yes, ma'am, his name is Zacheria. He's very kind. He's my friend, please respect him."

Minerva gave a nod to her daughter to silently tell her that she would respect her wishes and treat him kindly, "Why could you not help Zacheria out in the morning, Hermione Jean?"

Zacheria quickly responded for her, "You see, madam, my father would be highly upset with me if he knew I was communicating with a witch. Even though we greatly respect wizards and witches we do not make verbal contact unless necessary. I-I did not want my father finding out because if he did find out I would be in a lot of trouble, ma'am."

Minerva nodded in understanding to Zacheria but turned back to her daughter and said in a stern tone, "You should have in the very least told me you were leaving, Hermione. I had no idea where you were! I did not know if you were safe! How dare you scare me like that! I am so absolutely livid with you, Hermione Jean!"

Hermione held in the hot tears that were begging to fall as a sick feeling attacked her stomach, "I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't even think you would notice. I'm so sorry, mum..."

Minerva roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her close, "Oh trust me, child, you most definitely _will_ be sorry." Then turning to the centaur that was looking a little uneasy said, "Zacheria, have a good night. You also might want to return home before you father grows angry with you."

Hermione winced at the threat but at the worried look on Zacheria's face she held her worries in and offered a small smile as they walked away and thankfully it seemed to calm him down.

Hermione looked up at her mum and sighed, "Mum..." Hermione whispered with a tad bit of fear.

Noticing the fear, Minerva sighed deeply and stopped mid stride, "Yes, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed fiercely as she thought about the question she was about to ask, "Um.. Am I- Are you going to s-spank me again?"

Minerva closed her eyes to calm her nerves, "You know you darn well deserve one, young lady."

A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought, "I... I know. I'm really sorry for scaring you, mum."

Minerva squeezed her hand, "I know you are. Let's just get you back to bed okay? We will deal with this in the morning."

Hermione flinched as memories of sitting on the wooden seats all day came to mind, "Can we just do it tonight?" Hermione asked reluctantly.

Minerva shook her head, "No, Hermione. I am too angry to punish you and I have not decided what to do with you."

Sighing, Hermione slowly nodded her head, "Are you ever going to trust me again?" She all but whispered.

Fortunately, because of her animagus being a cat, she was capable of hearing what her daughter had just whispered, "Trust is earned my dear."

Sniffing sadly, Hermione stared at the ground, "I really messed up."

Minerva gave her hand another squeeze and gently pushed her through the castle door, "We will deal with it. For now, let us focus on getting home, okay?"

All Hermione wanted to do was fall in a pile on the floor and cry her eyes out. But instead, she nodded her head and together they made their way quietly back to the house.

Upon entering their private quarters, Hermione bit her lip and looked up at her mum, "Do you h-hate me now?"

Minerva shook her head and pulled her close, sitting down on the couch she gently helped Hermione on her lap, "I could never hate you, darling. disappointed? Yes. Angry with you? Of course. But never could I hate you."

A few tears leaked from her tightly shut eyes as she nodded her head into Minerva's shoulder, "I'm so sorry... I always mess up. I'm such a failure. I'm constantly in trouble! It feels like I get into trouble every day!"

Sighing lightly, Minerva gently ran her thumb across her daughter's flushed cheeks and gathered up the tears, "You are _not_ a failure. I have not been acting completely fair with you either, Hermione."

Hermione looked up at her in confusion so Minerva continued before she could speak, "You just lost your parents not too long ago-" Noticing Hermione's devastated expression she held her tight and placed a light kiss on her forehead, "I should know that you are acting out because of grief. I am not helping you heal, I just keep punishing you every time you do something wrong and I am sorry. I'm not use to being a parent. I know that is not an excuse for my stern actions towards you but I vow to try harder. I need you to talk to me about your feelings though, sweetie. I need you to tell me when you're upset. I need you to tell me when you cannot sleep at night or when you simply just miss them. I am going to try harder to be there for you, I promise. You must realize though that if I let you get away with your actions every time you act out then what will you learn? There's a high possibility you will continue to act out and then you will not become socially acceptable when you become an adult because you will continue behaving badly. Do you understand what I am trying to say, Hermione?"

Slowly, Hermione nodded her head into her mum's shoulder wishing to change the subject, "C-can I ask you something?"

Minerva looked down at her with sincerity shining in her eyes, "Of course you can, darling." Noticing the worried expression on Hermione's face she gently ran her hands through Hermione's curly hair and asked in a soft voice, "What is on your mind, Hermione?"

Hermione huffed in frustration and looked away from her. Even as she did though, she unknowingly snuggled in closer to Minerva.

Looking at her in concern, Minerva lightly cupped her chin and turned her face so her daughter was now staring at her, "You can tell me."

A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as she thought about where to start.

Minerva gently brushed the tear away and adjusted Hermione so she was cradled in her arms as if she were a tiny child. She did not say a word as she waited patiently for Hermione to begin.

She did not have to wait long before more tears were falling down the child's face and Hermione whispered, "Have I betrayed my mom?"

Minerva looked at her in confusion as she tried to think why the girl would ask that. Gathering all the tears with her thumb, Minerva shook her head, "What do you mean?"

Hermione huffed as sadness stabbed at her heart, "It's just... I don't- Ugh." Hermione huffed again and turned into her mum's shoulder as if hiding.

Minerva gently started rubbing circles on the child's back and murmured, "Shh, it's okay, Hermione. Take your time."

A few minutes passed and soon Hermione felt more capable of speaking about her problem, "What if my mom is upset that I call you mum?"

Minerva's heart clenched tightly for the little girl on her lap, "I think your mommy would be happy that you are being cared for, darling. I don't think she would be upset with you."

Hermione sniffed as more tears welled up in her eyes, "H-how do you know?"

Continuing to rub circles on her back, Minerva placed a kiss to the top of her head, "Because if it were the other way around and I was in her place I would be happy that you were loved, cared for, and protected."

Hermione smiled a very tiny smile as she listened to what she said, "Thanks... Mum."

Minerva returned the smile and squeezed her tight in a hug, "You are very welcome." A couple of minutes passed by in comfortable silence as Hermione continued to be held by Minerva. Minerva smiled lightly down at the girl in her lap and once again ran her fingers through her hair, "Is there anything else on your mind, sweetie?

Hermione bit her lip in worry as she contemplated telling her.

Seeing this, Minerva sighed, "Don't forget you can tell me anything."

Hermione blushed fiercely and quickly mumbled, "I think I have a crush on Harry."

Minerva smirked at her in amusement, "You don't say? I could have told you that! But I thought you demanded that you were only "friends", Hermione?"

Hermione continued to blush and looked anywhere but at her mum, "Yeah well... I don't know. I'm so confused. What if he does not like me back and then he finds out that I think I like him and he hates me and he never wants to see or talk to me again and he thinks I'm ugly and gross-" Minerva quickly stopped her rant by placing a finger on her lips. Hermione blushed an even darker shade of red as she realized she was ranting. "Sorry," She muttered under her breath, too embarrassed to speak louder.

Minerva smiled gently at her and bopped on her the nose, "Young lady, you are _very_ beautiful. Besides, you need not worry about Harry not liking you."

Hermione quickly turned her head to look at her, "Why not?"

Minerva smirked, "Have you not noticed the looks multiple of the boys have given you, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed and looked away again, "But _I_ like Harry, not them..."

Minerva smiled and twirled one of her curls between her fingers, "I know. But you still do not have to worry, darling. He likes you too."

Hermione bit her lip and stared intently at her mum to see if she was lying, "How do you know?"

Minerva chuckled, "I can tell by the way he looks at you."

Hermione flushed brightly and stared intently at the fire.

Minerva smiled in amusement and gently made her look at her, "You become embarrassed very easily, little one."

Instead of responding, Hermione snuggled in closer to her and continued to stare at the fire.

Minerva was perfectly comfortable simply holding her and watching the fire and soon she felt Hermione's breathing even out. Smiling, Minerva looked down at the now asleep twelve-year-old girl and ran her thumb across her soft cheek, "Do not rush growing up, sweet heart." Minerva whispered before spelling a feather light on the girl and carrying her to her bedroom. Tucking her in, Minerva looked down at the sleeping child with a smile tugging at her lips, "Good night, daughter. I... I love you." Placing a light kiss to her forehead, Minerva stood and looked at the orb beside the bed. Looking inside she smiled at the creature who was staring back, "Keep her safe." With that, she stood and left the bedroom, lightly closing the door behind her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I would like to admit to you guys something that I hope will help you understand why updating my stories are so far apart (I'm working on that). I'm going through a lot in my life at the moment and am struggling with "self-injurious behaviors" I'm working on coping skills to deal with the urges but I'll admit, I still have plenty of slip-ups. I'm trying to make writing a coping skill, therefore, you should be receiving plenty of updates but again, I have to write my senior paper and school comes first (or as my mom says "school comes before enjoyment, love, and health. Get used to it."she's such a lovely person...). But yeah, I just wanted to let you in on exactly what kind of "health problems" I have struggled with.**

**Moving right along,**

**Please leave a review. If you have any ideas for the story. Don't be shy, I love it when you guys give me ideas (also I usually use them). I know where the story is going but if you have anything that you want to happen go ahead and let me know.**

**Thanks,**

**Severus Addicted**


	11. The Heir of Slytherin

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the support!**

**Mom left me off my grounding early because I have worked extremely hard on my Trigonometry and brought my grade up to a B+. However, she said if it drops to a C I'll be grounded again because "C is average and my daughter is not average. You can and you will do better than a C." She has no idea how much she stresses me out. I wish she would just get off my back. She didn't even go to college, she has no right to yell at me for getting lower than a B... Sometimes, I can't stand her.**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Eleven: The Heir of Slytherin**

The morning came much too quickly in Hermione's opinion. Stretching, Hermione groaned and looked over at the orb beside her bed. Peeking into the orb she was slightly disappointed when nothing seemed to be looking back out at her. Sighing, Hermione put on her slippers and went out to the kitchen.

Sitting down at the table, Hermione quietly watched as Minerva flipped a pancake.

Without turning around, Minerva said, "Good morning, Hermione."

Hermione grunted back in response causing Minerva to chuckle lightly then become serious, "After breakfast we will be talking about last night."

Biting her lip, Hermione contemplated going back to bed, "We don't have to..."

Minerva threw her a stern look from over her shoulder, "Young lady you know very well that we have to. Do not tempt me."

Lowering her eyes to the table top, Hermione said softly, "Yes, ma'am."

Looking at her disheartened child, Minerva took pity on her, "I was going to let you sit in dread until the conversation but I have decided to let you know now." Hermione looked up at her in interest, "I have decided to not spank you for last night," seeing Hermione's face brighten up, she smirked, "However, that does not mean you are not still in trouble," a frown quickly replaced the smile on the girl's face, "Instead of a spanking you spend this week helping your professors during after class hours."

Scrunching her face in confusion, Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

Minerva continued, "I have already talked to your professors and told them what happened-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Hermione jumped to her feet in outrage.

Minerva purced her lips and stared her down from her seat, "Young lady you will sit yourself back in your chair and lower your tone of voice before I do it for you."

A chill ran up her spine and she contemplated doing as she was told. Continuing to stand, Hermione chose to keep venting out her frustrations of being embarrassed, "Why would you tell them? It's none of their business! That's not fair! Do you HAVE to tell them every _fucking_ time I-" Minerva's hand shot out and slapped her across her cheek making her stop in mid-sentence. Placing her hand on her cheek, Hermione blinked back the tears.

Minerva stood in front of her disobedient daughter, "Hermione Jean, you will do to watch your language! I have _never _heard you use such profanity! I am completely surprised with you, young lady! Go to your room, I will come get you later so we can finish this conversation." When Hermione didn't move due to shock, Minerva took a threatening step towards her and snapped, "I said NOW!"

Jumping slightly at the yell, Hermione took a step away from the seething woman. Finally dropping her hand from her cheek, which was now a light red, Hermione looked up at her, heartbroken, "I-I'm so sorry, mum. I d-don't know why I said that word! I n-never swear... I'm s-so sorry."

Sighing lightly, Minerva gently took her by the shoulders and walked her to her bedroom door, "Go sit on your bed and do not get off until I come and get you."

A tear slid down her face cooling the heated skin, "Please, mum, I'm sorry."

Minerva nodded her head in acceptance and placed a small kiss to her forehead, "Go sit on your bed, Hermione."

Another tear rolled down her face as she nodded her head. She felt so disappointed in herself as she flopped on her clam bed, "I can't believe I said that... I'm such a screw up!"

Biting her lip hard, Hermione flinched as a small sting of pain went through her lip. Blood quickly filled her mouth and she gagged on the taste of it. She felt herself getting queasy as the taste became overwhelming. Jumping off her bed, Hermione grabbed a tissue and spit the blood out on it. Pressing the tissue against the open cut on her lip, Hermione flinched at the sting. Sitting back down on her bed, she sighed and looked over at the orb.

Big eyes were staring out at her causing her interest to spike.

Suddenly a smooth, alien-like voice swirled around her, "You should stop that habit of biting your lip, Hermione." Hermione jumped in shock and stared at the orb with wide eyes, chuckling, the voice continued, "Come close, child, I'll stop the bleeding and heal the cut."

Hesitantly, Hermione did as it said. No sooner was she leaning towards the orb the blood stopped and the sting ceased, "Thanks. Um... What's your name?"

"My name is Gavin, my dear. I am here for your protection and for company when lonely."

Before Hermione could respond, a sharp knock sounded on the door and Minerva entered the bedroom. Gavin quickly disappeared at her entrance much to Hermione's disappointment.

Looking over at her mum, Hermione unknowingly bit her lip again, "I'm really sorry, mum."

Minerva nodded and sat down beside her, "I am sorry I slapped you. I should not have done that, I left my anger take over me. It just came as such a big shock that you would even _think_ about saying that disgusting word and I got so angry. If it is the last thing I do my child will not use such profanity."

Hermione slowly nodded her head, "I understand, mum. I was just angry and I didn't think and it s-slipped out..."

"Well it best not "slip" out again, little girl, or you'll find yourself with a mouth full of soap!" Minerva threatened with a glare.

Hermione blanched at the thought, "It won't happen again, I promise." Chancing a glance at her mum's face, Hermione dared to ask the question that was begging to be asked, "D-did you change your mind about span- um, you know..."

Minerva smirked, "Did I change my mind about spanking you, my dear child?"

Slowly, Hermione nodded her head, slightly afraid to hear the answer.

Minerva gently shook her head, "No, Hermione, I do believe the slap was all you needed for remembrance in the future. Am I correct?"

Hermione quickly nodded her head and gently touched her still stinging cheek, "That stung and _still_ stings."

Minerva gave a small smile, "I'm sure it does." Sitting down on the clam beside her daughter, Minerva continued, "Now, let us return to our previous conversation. You _will_ mind yourself this time, young lady. Understood?"

Whispering her acceptance she waited for Minerva to continue.

"I have talked to your professors and they have decided to take you for an hour for a week starting tonight. While with them you will do whatever work they need you to do and you will not complain. If you complain or do anything wrong during this hour they are to tell me and you will find yourself sleeping on your stomach that night. Any questions?"

Hermione flinched at the warning, "Will I spend an hour with each professor?"

Minerva shook her head, "No, dear. Tonight you will be with Uncle Filius" she ignored the eye roll from Hermione at his title, "Then tomorrow I will tell you who you will report to for your hour."

"Alright." Hermione looked up at her mum and whispered, "I really am sorry, mum. You know, for swearing..."

Smiling gently, Minerva pulled her into a side-hug, much to Hermione's surprise, "I know you are, Hermione." Standing from the bed, she pulled Hermione to her feet, "Come, first period will start in fifteen minutes. Get changed and ready for the day and then you may go catch up with the boys before class starts."

Smiling at her gratefully, Hermione ran over to her wardrobe. She thought for sure she wouldn't be allowed to hang out with her friends today since she got into so much trouble last night, "Thanks, mum."

Minerva's heart fluttered at the title. She doesn't think she will ever get used to hearing Hermione call her that. Leaving the bedroom, Minerva went to get ready for the day herself.

* * *

><p>Seeing Harry and Ron at the end of the corridor, Hermione shouted out to them and quickly made her way to their side, "Sorry I didn't make it to you guys last night."<p>

Harry checked her over to make sure she was okay, "What happened? We were worried."

"I got attacked by two old hags in the forest and Zacheria saved me then lead me out of the forest. When I got out mum found me..." Hermione flinched as she remembered the events of last night.

Ron flinched as well, "I bet you got it good, huh?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, instead I have to work with the professors for an hour a day for a week. One professor one day and then another the next."

Harry smiled, "Good to hear."

Hermione shrugged it off and turned the conversation on them, "So what happened last night?"

During the five-minute walk to Transfiguration, Harry and Ron told her in extreme detail about their adventure last night.

Hermione stared at them in thought when they finished. Stopping in front of the Transfiguration door, Hermione asked, "So if the monster that attacked when Hagrid was in school wasn't the Aragog then what was it?"

Harry shrugged, "Hell if I know."

Biting her lip in thought, she gasped as she realized something.

Harry and Ron pulled her away from the door. Harry asked with excitement, "What is it, Hermione?"

Hermione stared at the floor as she continued to think it over, "How long has Moaning Mertil been dead again?"

Harry shrugged.

Ron thought about it for a second before answering, "Dad once said she died in his third year."

Hermione's eyes went wide, "That's about the time Hagrid's spider was accused of killing off students! I bet Mertil was the girl who was murdered! We _have_ to go ask her about it!" Hermione spun on her heel and started down the hallway.

Harry's eyes went wide as the bell rang, running to her side he stopped her, "We have to go to class. Your mum will kill us if we skip. We can go later. Besides what are we going to say to her? It's not like we can just go up to her and say 'Yo M.M what up? Can you tell me about your death?'"

Ron laughed at that and shook his head, "I don't think she would appreciate that very much."

Hermione sighed and allowed Harry to drag her back to the Transfiguration classroom, "Fine we will do it later." Opening the door and quietly entering, Hermione felt her mum's eyes borrowing into her skull. Shuddering, Hermione quickly sat down at an empty desk followed by Ron and Harry. Finally looking up, she caught her mum's gaze and gulped. Her mum was obviously not pleased with their tardiness.

Minerva glared her Gryffindors down and snapped, "You're late. Five points each from Gryffindor!"

Glares were thrown their way by the other Gryffindors making Hermione shrink in her seat.

Noticing this, Minerva gained the classes attention once again, "Alright class today you will be working on transfiguring a beetle into a button. Come up to my desk and get your beetles. This is not a group assignment, you will be doing this by yourselves. I will be walking around to help anyone that is struggling. Get to it!" She snapped making her Gryffindors quickly do as she instructed.

Making her way over to the three Gryffindors that were tardy, she asked, "Why were you late?"

Hermione played with her beetle and refused to look up.

Tapping her desk, Minerva said in a deadly whisper, "Hermione Jean, look at me when I am speaking to you. Why were you late? Do not make me ask again or we will be making a little trip to my office and I promise you that you do not want to do that." Minerva threatened causing even Ron to pale and the threat wasn't directed at him.

Hermione gasped and looked at her in outrage, "You wouldn't! That's not fair. We are in class!"

Minerva gave her a look that immediately caused her to regret her words, "Young lady, by the way you have acted out so much already this morning, you definitely deserve one. However, I promised you that you would not be spanked this morning for your disrespect but that promise does not go for the rest of the day. Test me, I dare you." Minerva whispered so none of the other students could hear except the three at the desk.

Hermione huffed and was about to snap back when Harry quickly put his hand over her mouth and shook his head.

Looking up at his professor, Harry said, "Professor, we were late because we got caught up in a conversation in the hallway. We are very sorry and it won't happen again."

Minerva nodded in acceptance, "Thank you, Harry. You all will do well to not let it happen again. Hermione," Once she was looking up at her, Minerva said, "You will do well to heed my warning about behaving today. You are on thin ice as it is."

Hermione slowly nodded her head and blushed a deep scarlet.

Minerva gave a firm nod then moved on to the next desk to see if they needed help.

Groaning, Hermione wished she could just disappear.

Ron looked at her in understanding, "It's alright, Hermione. My mum threatens me like that all the time. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

Hermione gave him a forced smile and muttered, "Thanks, Ron... I just wish she wouldn't do it in front of people."

Harry sighed as he once again failed transforming his beetle into a button, standing to go fetch another beetle, Harry offered, "Does she know you feel that way?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know."

Harry gave her a small smile and said before walking away, "Tell her."

Hermione sighed and gently ran her finger over the back of her beetle.

Ron patted her hand and offered her a smile, "He's right ya know? It wouldn't hurt to try."

Nodding, Hermione picked up her wand and in one try transformed her beetle into a button.

Ron groaned as his beetle turned Slytherin green and grew an extra set of eyes.

Pulling out her Transfiguration textbook, she began reading the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Entering the Charms classroom, Hermione sat down and pulled out her textbook.<p>

"Miss. Granger." Professor Flitwick said from the front of the classroom.

"Yes, Professor?" She really hoped he wasn't going to taunt her about being in trouble, however, part of her doubted he would do that to her.

"A word if you will?"

Making her way up to him she asked, "What can I do for you, Professor?"

"There is a change of plans, Miss. Granger. I cannot be with you for an hour tonight so I spoke to Professor Lockhart and he has agreed to take you instead. Be in his office at 6:30." Professor Flitwick told her gently.

Nodding her head, Hermione turned to return to her seat but was stopped when he put a small hand on her shoulder. Turning back around, she asked, "Yes, Professor?"

Whispering so only she could hear, Filius said, "Hermione, I was severly concerned about your safety when your mother told me about your adventure into the forest last night. Please promise me that you will not enter again. Tis a dangerous place, little girls and boys should never enter without an adult, many times not even then."

Hermione bit her lip, then replied, "Yes, sir."

"Please, call me Uncle Filius, sweetheart." Filius told her with a kind smile.

Smiling softly, Hermione gave a tilt of her head then went and sat back down at her desk.

* * *

><p>Hermione hated Herbology and today definitely didn't help with her hatred towards the subject. Today they repotted mandrakes which were extremely loud and annoying. Neville even passed out from the noise!<p>

Sitting down at the table for lunch, Hermione sighed and laid her head on her folded arms.

Harry looked at her in concern, "You okay, Herm?"

Hermione simply closed her eyes, "I just wish this day would be over already."

Patting her back comfortingly, Harry said, "I know you do. It's halfway over, Herm. Just hang in there."

Sighing, Hermione laid her head on his shoulder causing him to smile brightly before quickly putting his mask back on to hide his emotions. Returning to rubbing circles on her back, Harry asked, "Are you going to eat, Herm?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't feel like it."

Ron looked up at her in disgust, "How can you _not_ feel like eating?"

Harry laughed and shook his head in amusement, "Ron, not everyone would marry food like you." Turning back to Hermione he said, "However, I believe you should eat something. Skipping a meal is not healthy and I'm positive your mum will notice, seeing how she's staring at you now."

Hermione glanced up at the head table and indeed she was staring at her as if silently demanding she put food on her plate. Groaning, Hermione lifted her head off his shoulder, much to Harry's disappointment, and put a small spoonful of corn on her plate.

Suddenly her plate was full of food and she threw a glare up at her mum who was holding her wand and giving her a pointed stare. Hermione huffed and ate what she wanted.

* * *

><p>Severus looked over at Minerva and whispered, "Hermione does not seem like she is in a good mood this morning, Min."<p>

Minerva shook her head, "I do not know what is going on with her, Sev. It's not like I forced her across my lap this morning, even though she definitely could have used one!"

Severus ran his finger along the edge of his cup of tea, "Maybe, now this is just an idea so do not transform me into a toad, but maybe you are being too stern with her? She is a preteen after all, it would be normal for her to rebel against any form of directions and orders given to her."

Minerva narrowed her eyes at him, "Too stern? You, Severus Tobius, are a hypocrite. I believe I am just stern enough. She needs a firm hand in her life to guide her in the right direction. The girl was foolish enough to go out into the Forbidden Forest last night, Severus? How could I not be angry with that? How are _you_ not angry about that? I am trying very hard to keep my temper and not punish her for every misdemeanor, Severus, but I am not used to being a parent! And neither are you. I think I should get a golden star for not breaking the hairbrush over her backside this morning for her dangerous adventure last night!"

Severus held in his sigh and took a sip of his tea, "Merlin, Minerva. I told you it was simply an idea. Do not get so defensive, woman."

Minerva's eyes went wide at the title, "Woman? Excuse me?!"

Albus suddenly jumped into the heated conversation so the entire student body did not become drawn to their argument, "My dear staff please lower your voices. You are drawing attention."

Minerva sputtered, threw a last glare at Severus then went back to her hot tea.

Severus rolled his eyes at her dramatics and stood to leave, "Would you like me to talk to her, Min?"

Minerva slowly nodded her head, "Yes please, Severus."

Albus chuckled at how easily the two could get over their differences and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

* * *

><p>Harry suddenly paled making Hermione to turn and look only to see Severus making his way over to them.<p>

He inclined his head slightly to them then addressed Hermione, "Miss. Granger will you please come with me?"

Hermione bit her tongue so she wouldn't verbally say "no." Silently standing, Hermione reluctantly followed him out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons where they stopped in his office.

Severus put up a silencing spell then turned to look at his niece, "I am going to give you five minutes to rant and rave about whatever is bothering you and then you will stop and we will talk about it in a polite way. Whatever you say or do during the five minutes will not warrant punishment; however, please refrain from using vulgar language."

Hermione stared at him to make sure he was being serious and then once she was satisfied she nodded her head.

It bothered him that she had not spoken a word since they left the Great Hall and he truly hoped that whatever was bothering her would stop after her rant. Nodding, he said, "You may begin." He waved his wand making a timer in the form of smoke appear beside them.

Hermione bit her lip as she watched the seconds tick by, still as silent as could be. Taking in a big deep breath, she started, "It's not fair, Uncle Sev! I cannot get away with anything! Everything I do she gets angry about. I can't do anything right! I'm such a screw up! I swore this morning and she slapped me. She SLAPPED me! It stung really bad. Then, she told the professors that I went into the forest last night, which is true, but I mean she did not HAVE to tell them! It's just not fair! I hate it! I'm really angry today and I don't want to do anything except go back to bed! Mum won't tell me the details of the Ministry pulling my parents' last memories from their minds! Which is totally unfair! They're MY parents! Not her's! I have the right to know! Then, Harry, Ron, and I were late for class and she threatened to spank me right in front of them! It was completely embarrassing! No one else in this school has their mother breathing down their neck! I am so completely angry it is ridiculous. Does she have no respect for my feelings?! Honestly, why does she think that I do not get embarrassed by her speaking to me like that in front of Harry and Ron? I hate everything today! I want to punch something. I'm so angry I don't even care about my studies! Oh and tonight I get to spend and hour with Professor Lockhart! I don't WANT to spend an hour with a teacher every night! Why do I have to be punished? Why can't she just let it go?! I said I wasn't going to do it again! Shouldn't that be enough? OH and on top of that! I didn't feel like eating lunch and she magically put food on my plate! I mean seriously am I three?! Do I suddenly not have the right to eat what I want? Can I not feed myself? I mean seriously! Ugh! I'm just so livid."

Before she could continue, Severus raised his hand to stop her, "Five minutes is up, Hermione."

Taking a deep breath, she slowly calmed herself down.

"Now, I picked up on a lot of things that we need to talk about." Severus stated giving her a soft stare to help calm her down. "Are you use to getting away with your wrong doings, Hermione?"

Hermione huffed, "Well mom and dad never spanked me for anything unless I put my life in danger! I'm not used to this, Uncle Sev."

Nodding, he continued, "That's what I thought. Minerva, your mum, has a very firm idea on raising children. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to help you with that issue. Minerva is Minerva and there is nothing I can do to change that. However, maybe you should talk to her about your feelings?"

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head, "That never works! I feel like I just screw up and then I get into trouble again."

Severus raised his eye brow at her response, "Then you, my dear, have an attitude problem of which you struggle with containing."

Throwing him a glare, she snapped, "I do _not_ have an attitude problem!"

He couldn't stop himself before a chuckle escaped his mouth, "Are you sure?" When he noticed she refused to answer him he moved on to the next topic, "Just talk to her, Hermione. You may find that it will work. I believe you also need to talk to her about your feelings on her reprimanding you in front of your peers. I am sure she will understand that and will try to stop from doing it again. She does not want to embarrass you."

Hermione snorted, "She's doing a _brilliant_ job."

Severus clicked his tongue and gave her a warning look, "Watch your sarcasm, child."

Sighing, she gently nodded her head, "Sorry..."

"I know it feels like she is embarrassing you twenty-four-seven but if you talk to her about your feelings she will respect you and try to stop. Hermione, your mother is not You-Know-Who, she can respect your wishes if you deserve it." Severus told her matter of factly. He quickly continued on to the next topic, "Now, onto the most important part of your rant. Why did you wake up so upset? Did you have a nightmare last night?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. Uncle Sev, I don't know why I'm so upset today. Well, I mean, obviously I'm upset for getting in all that trouble today but I woke up upset... I'm just so angry and upset."

Severus flushed in embarrassment as a thought went through his mind. In his mind he had a battle of whether he should ask... Sighing, Severus closed his eyes and when he opened them he asked, "Hermione, have... Have you noticed anything different about your bod-...Well, did you notice anything different about yourself?"

Hermione flushed as she quickly caught on to what he was asking, "Oh my goodness... Please stop. No, it's not that." Embarrassed, she stared at the ground.

Severus moved his weight onto his other foot uncomfortably, "Well, if you do start noticing anything; Minerva will be happy to help I am sure."

Hermione smirked as she realized he too was quite uncomfortable about the conversation. Knowing he was uncomfortable caused Hermione to relax, "I know she will."

Severus nodded and went silent for a few minutes. Looking her in her eyes, he said sincerely, "You know though, if you ever just need someone to talk to, even about.. You know, girl things... I'm always here for you."

Hermione smiled and threw her arms around him, "You are an amazing uncle. Thank you, Uncle Sev!"

A small smile grew on his pale face as he hugged her tight, "You are welcome, my dear."

Breaking apart, Severus grabbed her books and handed them to her, "Lunch will be over shortly, I want you to go back and try to eat something, okay?"

Hermione nodded her head and took her books from him. Giving him a tiny peck on his cheek, she quickly left to return to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by rather slow and uneventful (except that Harry was given detention with Lockhart tonight - same time as Hermione).<p>

Looking at her watch, Hermione sighed and stood from the red couch, "Well, I need to get to Professor Lockhart's. Harry, are you coming?"

Standing with a huff, Harry mumbled, "I didn't deserve this detention."

Hermione chose to ignore this and started making her way to their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's office for "detention."

Knocking on the office door, Hermione and Harry waited to be left in.

Lockhart opened the door and smiled brightly at them, "Evening, children! We are going to have so much fun. I have a brilliant way for you to serve your detentions."

Once he was turned around, Hermione gave Harry a look that told him she thought the man was a little strange.

Sitting down at the desks he indicated, Hermione stared at him in complete disbelief as he handed them both huge stacks of mail.

Seeing her confusion, Lockhart said, "I want you two to help me read my fan mail."

Hermione jaw dropped and she mumbled, "You have _got_ to be kidding me..."

"No, Miss. Granger, this is completely serious. Now if you will, please start." Lockhart told her from behind his desk.

Hermione resisted the urge to rip all of his "fan" mail in half and storm out of the office.

What seemed like hours passed, Lockhart finally looked at his clock. Gasping, he quickly stood from his chair, "Oh my, time literally _does_ go fast when one is having fun aye? It is past curfew. Please head back to your common rooms."

Hermione threw him a glare and practically stomped out of the classroom.

Harry quickly followed after her, "Breathe, Hermione."

Hermione snarled and roughly shook her head, "I cannot believe what an ego he has! And to think I thought he was a brilliant man! I cannot even fathom the fact that we just spent countless hours reading his ridiculous fan mail! UGH!"

Harry wisely stayed silent and followed her down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Minerva stared up at the fireplace in surprise as it began turning green. Quickly standing, Minerva ran over and looked in only to see Albus Dumbledore's head sitting in the coals, "Can I help you, Albus? This is a surprise, it is quite late." Concern laced her every word and she unknowingly held her breath as she waited for his response.<p>

Albus shook his head, "You need to come to the second floor west corridor immediately. There has been an attack."

Minerva gasped and put her hand over her heart, silently thanking Merlin that her daughter was fast asleep in her bedroom. "What do you mean there has been an attack?" Minerva snapped in worry.

Albus once again, shook his head, "My dear I need to move along. Just go to the corridor. There, you will learn the bad news. I will be there as soon as I reach the rest of the professors." And with that he was gone.

Minerva could feel her heart racing as she hurried to the second floor west corridor. When she got there she pushed her way to the front of the crowd of professors. When she got to the front she gasped at the sight in front of her. On the stone wall written in blood were the words, "The Chamber of Secrets has be opened. Enemies of the heir... Beware." Minerva muttered the sentences under her breath unbelievably.

Suddenly Filch left out a terrible sob and she quickly looked to see what was wrong. Hanging from the wall was a bleeding Miss. Noris. Minerva quickly ran a diagnostics test on the cat. Sighing in relief, Minerva turned to her distraught colleague, "She will be okay, Argus. She just lost some blood."

No one noticed the two second year Gryffindors that were peaking around the corner of the stone wall leading into another corridor. They were both coming from Professor Lockhart's office from detention.

Harry's eyes grew wide as he read the message on the wall written in blood, "Didn't Draco call me the heir of Slytherin earlier because I spoke Parseltongue?"

Slowly, Hermione nodded, she was extremely disgusted in the fact that someone would actually hurt a cat to write with its blood, "You're going to be okay, Harry, don't worry."

Harry didn't look like he believed her one bit.

Suddenly Filius caught sight of them and pointed his finger accusingly, "You! You spoke the tongue! Did you do this to my Miss. Norris?"

Suddenly every teacher was turned and looking straight at them.

Hermione gulped and fixed her stare on the floor after she noticed her mother's disapproving stare from them listening in on their conversation.

Minerva took a step towards them, "You both are supposed to be in bed. What are you doing outside of your common rooms? Hermione Jean do you have to come home so I can keep an eye on you better?"

Hermione blushed and kept silent.

Lockhart quickly jumped in to save the two students, "Um actually I can explain that one, Minerva. I accidentally kept Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger too long. We were having so much fun," Hermione and Harry both rolled their eyes at this, "that we lost track of time and next thing you know it was past curfew. So as you can see, Mr. Filch, it could not have been Mr. Potter or Miss. Granger that did this to your poor cat."

Filch just snarled and went back to staring at his cat in dismay.

Minerva glared at Lockhart, "If you keep my daughter out past curfew again, mark my words, you will regret it. Children need their sleep." Then turning to the two, she snapped, "Follow me. I will take you back to the common room."

Lockhart paled and looked rather uncomfortable as he watched the three walk away. Turning to the rest of the staff, he said, "Minerva has a daughter?"

Sighs erupted from the crowd and Poppy demanded, "Where have you been?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Dimwit."

Albus sighed and raised his hands, "Children, be nice. Now, let us get back to the problem at hand, alright?" Once everyone was silent he continued, "If the message is real and the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been open then Hogwarts may no longer be safe."

Filius sputtered in disbelief, "What would we do?"

Albus sighed, "If we cannot fix this, Hogwarts will have to be closed until further notice."

Severus shook his head in disbelief as he disappeared back down to his dungeons.

* * *

><p>Hermione hesitantly looked up at her mother, "Mum?"<p>

Looking down at her she gave her a small smile, "Yes, Hermione?"

"Are you angry at us?" She whispered not trusting her voice.

Shaking her head, Minerva said, "No, dear. I overreacted, I should have waited to hear the story before confronting you as I did. I am sorry, children."

Harry and Hermione nodded their heads and came to a stop in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Harry stood rather uncomfortably as he waited for Hermione to say her goodnights to her mother.

Hermione gave her a small hug, "Good night."

Minerva placed a kiss to her forehead in response, "Good night, my darling. If you need me feel free to come through the door and into our house."

Just as Hermione was about to enter the portrait she turned and said, "Mum, I-I don't want sleeping at home to be a punishment... Please stop using it as one."

Minerva smiled at this, "You know you're welcome home any time, Hermione."

Smiling, Hermione ran back over to her and placed a very tiny kiss to her cheek. Blushing, she stared at the ground and quickly entered the common room.

Touching her cheek lightly, Minerva smiled as the warmness in her chest spread.

Turning, she went back to the corridor where the crowd of professors were still standing talking.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading!**

**I had a rather adventurous day today. ****My school caught on fire****. Freakin' crazy. I was jacked because my Senior Paper was inside haha. Love how that was the only thing I cared about. Luckily, the fire dep. responded quickly and put it out - not much damage was done to the building and we will sadly, but fortunately, be back in the building tomorrow. Kind of sucks because our building is not even 2 years old and cost our county over 6 million dollars. Maybe they should have spent a little more on making sure there was no issues with the heating area (where the fire started). **

**But yeah, that was my day. Pretty interesting and unique and a little disheartening. Not sure if I trust going back in that building tomorrow or not. Why should I? They sent us home early today because of the smoke.**

**Anyway,**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review it would be greatly appreciated!**

**Love, Severus Addicted.**


	12. Being A McGonagall

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews!**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Twelve: Being A McGonagall**

Waking early, Hermione hurried over to Harry and Ron's dorm room. Waking them both up was a difficult mission but finally after what seemed to be fifteen minutes they both woke up.

Yawning, Harry pulled on his sneakers, "Why did you wake us up so early?"

Hermione sighed, "Because we need to interview Moaning Myrtil and I am going to be too busy today."

Ron huffed, "Can I skip out on this one? I am sure you don't need my help." Without waiting for a reply, he rolled back over and pulled his blankets over his head.

Glancing at his watch, Harry held in his groan. It's hardly 6:30! Following Hermione out of his room, he asked, "So what are you going to be busy with today?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know to be honest. I woke up to a letter from mum telling me that she wants to meet me at home before breakfast."

Harry sighed, "It's saturday, Hermione. What could take up your whole saturday? Are you in trouble?"

Gulping, she bit her lip, "I don't know. In the letter there was a p.s at the bottom saying not to make plans for today. . ."

Harry scrunched his face in disgust, "Oh man. . . Sounds like you're in trouble."

Groaning, she started toward the common room exit, "Let's just go talk to Myrtil. I will find out in an hour or so."

Patting her back comfortingly, he followed her to the third floor girls' lavatory. Upon entering the lavatory, they saw Myrtil perched on the ledge by the window.

Walking closer to her, Hermione called up, "Myrtil do you have time that we could ask you some questions?"

Glaring at Hermione, she snapped, "Do you have a crush on my Harry?"

Blushing, Hermione lied by shaking her head in denial.

Harry ignored the pang of disappointment that hit his heart.

Smiling, Myrtil floated down to them, "In that case, I have time to talk to you."

Hermione quickly got down to business, "The question I am going to ask you is pretty personal."

Myrtil smiled fondly at Harry and ran her hand through (literally) his hair, "Harry can ask me _anything_."

Hermione smirked and waved at Harry to go ahead.

Feeling uncomfortable, Harry took a step away from the flirting ghost, "It's about your death, Myrtil."

Unfazed by the odd question, Myrtil floated closer to him, "What about my death?"

"How did you die?" Harry asked her in a gentle voice.

Myrtil sighed and spun away from him dramatically, "Oh it was horrible. I was crying in the stall, over there, and I heard someone come in. I yelled out for them to go away but they didn't. I looked through the crack and I saw these big, yellow eyes and then I died."

Harry looked confused, "Do you know what it was?"

Myrtil shrugged her shoulders, "That's all I remember." Floating back over to her favorite toilet she blew Harry a kiss and dove into the toilet.

Harry shivered in disgust.

Hermione bit her lip as she thought hard on what could have killed Myrtil, "I need to go to the library."

Harry grabbed her shoulders to keep her from walking away, "You need to go to your mum, remember?" He really wanted to talk to her about his feelings toward her but he was scared she honestly did not feel the same as he does.

Watching as she walked toward the exit, Harry found his voice and hesitantly called out, "So uh when Myrtil asked if you have a crush on me. . . W-were you telling the truth?"

Hermione blushed and turned to face him, "Why do we have to talk about this now?"

Harry sighed, "If you don't just let me know, okay? I just need to know."

Hermione gulped, "We are only twelve. . ."

Biting his lip, he nodded his head, "I know."

Staring at the floor, Hermione replied, "I do have a crush on you, Harry."

Smiling in excitement his smile disappeared as he asked, "But?"

Finally she looked up at him and asked, "Can we wait a little longer before we complete anything?"

Harry smiled. He would wait as long as she needed, "Definitely."

Smiling, Hermione gave him a hug, "Thanks, Harry."

Harry hugged her back and savored the moment. When they left go Harry looked at his watch, "I'll walk you home. You're mum is probably waiting."

Hermione sighed, "I'm nervous. I can't think of anything that I did wrong."

Upon entering, Hermione saw Minerva seated on the rocking chair in the living room. Taking a deep breath, Hermione entered the room saying, "Whatever I did wrong I am sure I can explain!"

Minerva smirked at her in amusement, "Did you do something wrong?"

Hermione bit her lip as she sat on the couch, "Um, I don't know?"

Chuckling lightly, Minerva shook her head, "You are not in trouble, dear."

Immediately feeling relieved, Hermione pulled her feet up on the couch and got comfortable.

Raising her eyebrows at her daughter, Minerva said, "That doesn't mean you can put your shoes on the furniture. Remove them."

Quickly pulling off her black flats, she let them fall to the floor then tucked her feet back under her legs.

Nodding in an approving way, Minerva continued, "Now, I was wondering how you would feel about going to the Ministry of Magic and taking the McGonagall last name?"

Hermione smiled but she was unsure, "I don't want to completely get rid of Granger. Could I hyphenate my last name?"

Minerva smiled brightly, "Of course you can dear."

Excited, Hermione got up and hugged her mum.

Hugging her back, Minerva said, "We have an appointment at nine."

Letting go, Hermione went back to her seat on the couch and asked, "In the letter why did you say to not make any plans for today?"

Minerva smiled mischievously, "That's a surprise for later."

Smiling, Hermione rolled on her back and stared up at the ceiling, "Hey mum?"

Sitting down on her rocking chair, Minerva felt as if a smile was permanently stuck on her face, "Yes Hermione?"

Feeling at ease, Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed as she muttered, "I love you."

Her smile grew, "I love you too, dear."

They fell into a happy silence.

A half an hour passed before Minerva stood, "We should get going, Hermione." Grabbing a handful of floo powder, she pulled Hermione close to her in the fireplace. Throwing the powder down, Minerva held tight on her daughter, and yelled out, "Ministry of Magic. Quen Stevenson's waiting room!"

Holding on to Hermione so she wouldn't tumble out of the fireplace, Minerva stepped out in glorious fashion.

Walking over to a desk, Minerva told the man, "Please let Mrs. Stevenson know I am here."

The man behind the desk nodded his head, "Yes Professor."

Hermione looked at her in disbelief as they sat down on a comfy, brown couch, "How did he know your name?"

"He was in my year at Hogwarts. However, he was in Hufflepuff. Lovely man."

After a long hour after their original appointment, they were greeted by a female dwarf, "Good morning, Minerva and Hermione. I am very happy that you could meet me today! I bet this is an exciting day for the both of you!" Leading them over to the chairs in front of her desk. She walked around and climbed up on to the chair, "Are you ready to officially become a McGonagall, sweetie?"

Hermione smiled in excitement. Nodding her head she responded, "Yes ma'am."

Giving them both a smile that looked too big for her face, Quen turned a piece of paper around for them to see. Pointing to two separate lines, Quen looked at Hermione and said, "I need your signature here, dear." Once Hermione signed her name she pointed to the other line and said to Minerva, "Min, I need you to sign here."

Minerva signed and as she did so she felt tears of happiness appear in the eyes. Watching the paper disappear in a pop of smoke broke the barrier and a few of her held back tears made their way down her cheek. Pulling Hermione into a hug, she whispered, "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger-McGonagall, with all of my heart!"

Hermione hugged her back, "I love you too, mum."

It felt right to be called a McGonagall and it made Hermione's heart flutter.

Quen broke the happy silence by saying, "congratulations, you two."

Standing from their chairs, they shook Quen's hand in thanks and went back to the fireplace to floo home.

Once they were standing in their living room Minerva pulled her into a tight hug that lasted a few minutes. Pulling away, Minerva whispered as to not disturb their quiet happiness, "I have an outfit laid out on your bed. Go get changed into it. I have a surprise for you then."

Giving her a curious look, Hermione ran to her room. Picking the baby blue dress up she examined it. sequins glittered at the top of the dress in a clutter and a small amount of sequins cascaded down the rest of the dress. Smiling, Hermione put the dress on and spun around in a circle.

A knock on her bedroom door pulled her out of her daydreaming.

Minerva entered smiling ear to ear, "You look beautiful, sweetheart!"

Hermione's heart was so full of happiness and love she didn't know how to express it. A small tear of happiness rolled down her cheek.

Pulling her into a tight hug, Minerva kissed the top of her head. Letting her go, she pulled her over to a chair and sat her down and handed her a mirror. When she finished doing Hermione's hair she successfully tamed her curly hair and pulled the curls tighter then pinned her bangs back with a diamond butterfly hairpin.

Looking in the mirror, Hermione gasped, "Wow, that looks amazing! Thanks mum!"

"You're welcome dear." Helping her daughter stand, Minerva looked her over, "When you get a little older I will start allowing you to wear some makeup. However, I don't think you need that stuff anyway, you are absolutely gorgeous the way you are!"

Hermione smiled and threw her arms around her mum for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She couldn't even find it in her to care that she wasn't allowed to wear makeup even though all the other girls her age wore it.

By the time they were both ready it was an hour and a half later.

Peeking around the edge of Hermione's bedroom door, Minerva asked her twirling daughter, "Are you ready to go?"

Suddenly stopping in the middle of a spin, Hermione blushed and nodded her head.

Chuckling lightly, Minerva shook her head in amusement, "Come on then."

Leading her out of the front door, they made their way to the Great Hall.

Stopping at the huge doors, Minerva turned to Hermione and gave her a reassuring smile, "Are you ready?"

Hesitantly, Hermione nodded her head. Curious about what is behind the doors, Hermione took a deep breath and watched as her mum opened the doors up.

A loud cheer echoed through the Great Hall.

Minerva pulled Hermione into her side and gave her a squeeze, "They found out you were taking the McGonagall last name today and wanted to throw a party for you."

Hermione smiled as she looked around the room. Harry, the Weasley family, and all of her professors stood, clapping and cheering for them.

Looking up at her mum, she asked, "How did you know I was going to accept the last name?"

Minerva chuckled, "How could you resist?"

This made Hermione laugh, "Good point!"

Entering the rest of the way into the Great Hall, Hermione joined the crowd around the two tables set up. On one table had a Gryffindor red and gold cake surrounded by presents. Moving over to look at the cake, Hermione forced herself not to cry as she read it. The cake said 'Welcome to the family, Hermione Jean Granger-McGonagall.'

Harry and Ron pulled her into a hug.

Hermione pulled away and gave Harry a deadly look, "Did you know about this?"

Looking guilty, he nodded his head, "Of course I did."

"Why didn't you tell me this morning when I was terrified of being in trouble?"

Harry laughed, "I enjoyed watching you squirm!"

Laughing, Hermione playfully punched him on the shoulder, "You're a jerk."

"But you love me anyway!" Harry laughed as he watched her cheeks turn slightly pink.

Suddenly she was picked up and sat on Hagrid's shoulder, "How's it feel to be a McGonagall?"

Hermione giggled as she looked down at the ground that seemed miles away, "It feels amazing."

Hagrid swung her back to the ground and patted her head, "I made ya a present!"

Hermione held back a groan as she realized what it would be, "Awe you didn't have to, Hagrid."

Hagrid shrugged, "I know how much ya love my rock cakes!"

Smiling, Hermione nodded her head, "They are. . . Amazing that's for sure!"

Hagrid smiled proudly but before he could respond Hermione was engulfed in a smothering hug by Poppy.

"Oh dearie! Congrats on officially becoming a McGonagall!" Poppy said as she pressed a kiss against Hermione's cheek, "Aunt Poppy loves you!"

Hermione was beginning to feel overwhelmed, whispering back that she loved her as well, Hermione pulled away from her and walked over to an empty area of the Great Hall to try to breathe.

Minerva came up behind her and gently put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "Sweetie are you okay?"

Slowly, Hermione nodded her head and stayed silent.

Walking around to face her, Minerva gave her a knowing look, "Do not lie to me," she reminded her in a firm tone.

Gulping, Hermione lowered her gaze to the floor, "I'm sorry, mum. I'm just overwhelmed. I just need a few minutes to breathe and then I'll be back over."

Pulling her over to seat, Minerva sat down beside her and asked, "Happiness is overwhelming at times. Look around you, Hermione. Look at everyone that loves you! This is family."

Smiling, Hermione laid her head against Minerva's shoulder, "Do you have any other family, mum?"

Minerva shook her head even though she knew Hermione could not see her response, "No, dear, I do not. Everyone here is my family. Family is not only blood, family is what you make of it."

Hermione smiled as she looked at the smiling, laughing crowd of people she now considered family, "We have a good family, huh mum?"

Minerva smiled, "Yes we do."

They went silent for a minute and Minerva pulled a small box out of her pocket, "I want you to have this."

Hermione sat up straighter and took the box from her mum's hand, "What is it?"

Minerva stayed silent but nodded for her to open it.

Inside the box laid a silver necklace with a ruby dangling from it. On the ruby was a small engravement. Looking closer, Hermione noticed the engravement said 'Granger-McGonagall.' Tears welled up in her eyes as she clutched the necklace close to her heart, "How did you know I would want both names?" She asked through her tears of happiness.

Minerva smiled, "I wasn't going to let you drop the name Granger even if you wanted to." Taking the necklace from her, Minerva unlatched it and put it on her. Turning her back around, Minerva said, "It looks beautiful on you, dear."

Hermione was so happy she couldn't speak.

Standing from her seat, Minerva helped Hermione stand and said, "We better join the party again."

Hermione turned to go back to Ron and Harry but stopped, turned and placed a small kiss to Minerva's cheek, "I love you mum."

Minerva smiled and touched her cheek as she watched Hermione run back over to her friends.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

**Any ideas for the story are very appreciated!**

**Thanks again,**

**Severus Addicted**


	13. Of Mischief and Fireworks

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews!**

**Anyone have an idea of what to do when you are EXTREMELY burnt? I was out on the middle of a lake all day yesterday and now I hurt so bad (I even had sunscreen on!). I look like a lobster! I have aloe jell and aloe lotion. Any other ideas of what to do? **

**Thanks,**

**Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Thirteen: Of Mischief and Fireworks**

Hermione squealed in surprise as she was suddenly pulled away from the crowd of party goers. Turning to look at her captor, she glared at the twins. "Yes?"

Fred smiled mischievously, "I need you to do us a favor."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at them curiously, "I am not sure if I like where this is going."

George waved away her worries as if they didn't matter, "You are officially a mini McGonagall-"

"Therefore you can get inside her safe-" Fred said.

George interrupted, "And get out our box of fireworks-"

"She confiscated in the beginning of the year." Fred gave her an innocent smile and batted his eyes.

Hermione rolled her's at his attempt, "I don't know guys. That could get _me_ in trouble."

George shook his head, "Not if you're careful, little kitten."

Glancing over at her mother who was conversing with Madam Pomfrey, Hermione bit her lip. After a few seconds to think it over she looked back up at them and asked, "What's in it for me?"

Fred smiled as if they already won her over, "We can get you into the forbidden part of the library anytime you want."

Hermione sucked in a small breath. She really could use getting into that part of the library to research whatever it was that killed Myrtil. Looking at her mum once more, she closed her eyes and nervously nodded her head.

Fred and George clapped in excitement.

"I knew you would do it!" George exclaimed joyfully.

Hermione bit her lip in worry. The forbidden part of the library _better_ be worth the risk she was going to take!

Suddenly a thought occurred to her, "Wait! Why can't either of you break into the safe?"

"I had a feeling you would ask that, little kitten," Fred said softly.

Hermione waited patiently for them to continue.

George took over, "Because we do not know the code."

"Well, how do you expect me to know the code than?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"We have already tried spells to open the safe up but it never budges-" Fred replied.

George continued, "So, we figured she would probably have the code written down-"

"On a piece of parchment in your house," Fred said as he took a bite of his cake in his hand.

Hermione sighed, "What if it's not written down?"

George shrugged, "You will figure out a way."

"You are, after all, the brightest witch of your age!" Fred exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "And if I do this you _promise_ to get me into the forbidden part of the library?"

They both nodded and said in unison, "We promise!"

Slowly, she nodded her head, "I will see what I can do."

"Oh! The fireworks do not need fire to make them go off," Fred told her carefully.

Hermione looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

George shrugged, "We got tired of looking for a match when we wanted to do fireworks-

"So we invented these fireworks where you throw the stick-" Fred continued.

"And when the stick hits the ground-"

"The fireworks set off! Isn't that brilliant?" Fred asked proudly.

Hermione looked at them like that was the worst idea she had ever heard.

"Hermione, come here please," Minerva called over to her. She looked at the three with narrowed eyes. She definitely did not want the twins rubbing off on her!

Hermione bit her lip nervously and made her way over to her mum, "Yes?"

Minerva led her over to the table with all the gifts, "Everyone wants you to open your gifts now." She glanced back over at the twins who wore a mischievous grin and grew concerned.

After all the gifts were opened Hermione received a new jumper with her initials stitched on (obviously made by Molly Weasley), a book on understanding Animagus (from Filius), rock cakes (from Hagrid), a stuffed cat (from a mysterious person because it came with no name), and burn relief cream (from Poppy which made Hermione blush horrendously and everyone else chuckle).

By the time all the gifts were opened and Hermione gave out her hugs of thanks it was time to clean up the party.

Harry nudged her in the side with a smirk, "I bet that stuffed cat is from Snape."

Ron laughed at that, "Can you see Snape going into a kid's toy store and picking out a stuffed animal?"

Even Hermione had to smile at the image that popped into her head, "I think it's sweet."

The party was cleaned up just in time for some of the students to file into the Great Hall for lunch.

The Golden Trio quickly made their escape to not be sucked into doing anything else.

Once they were far enough away from the Great Hall, Hermione turned to the boys and said, "I may have a way to get into the forbidden part of the library."

Harry and Ron turned to her intrigued.

"How are you planning on doing that? I almost got skinned by Filch when I did it last year!" Harry said with wide eyes, "Are you going to need my invisibility cloak?"

"I may need it. Fred and George told me that if I could get their fireworks out of mum's safe in her office then they will get me a way into the forbidden part of the library," Hermione said slightly nervously.

Ron blanched at the thought, "If she catches you she'll kill you!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "She won't _kill_ her! But I am sure you would prefer to be killed then what she would do to you!"

Hermione gulped and bit her lip, "I know it's tricky and I could get into a lot of trouble but I have to do it!"

Harry shook his head, "No you don't. I can give you my invisibility cloak and you can go in without their help."

Hermione shook her head, "It's not as easy as it was last year, Harry! Since Filch found that lantern you dropped in there he put a new security system on the gate. It's not a simple key either. I have no idea how to open it! I need Fred and George."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Well, good luck then! Every time I have ever heard someone say that they need my brothers it never ends well."

Hermione sighed, "I know, I know. . ."

Harry patted her shoulder, "Do you want me to come with you when you do it?"

"No because what if I _do_ get caught? I don't want to drag you down with me!"

"That's very considerate of you," Ron answered.

Harry and Hermione threw him a glare.

"When are you planning on hacking her safe?" Harry asked her as they started walking again.

Hermione sighed, "I want to get it over as soon as possible so I am going to do it when she is busy today. I know she is meeting with Madam Pomfrey today at six for tea. I have detention with Professor Flitwick tonight at seven."

"Okay so do it as soon as she leaves, get it done quickly and then go to detention," Harry told her as they entered the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah that sounds like my best bet."

Ron ran over to set up the chess set, "Harry wanna play a round with me?"

Harry agreed and left Hermione to her worries.

Hermione flopped on the red couch and pulled out her new book about Animagus.

A half an hour passed and Hermione was ripped out of her reading by a tap to her shoulder. Looking up, she lightly flinched when she noticed it was her mother.

Seeing the flinch, Minerva grew concerned, "Are you okay, dear?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah I'm sorry. I was just spooked out of my reading is all."

Minerva accepted the excuse and helped her daughter to her feet, "I need to speak to you at home."

Hermione suddenly felt sick. _'How does she know my plans already? Am I in trouble?'_

Hermione looked up to see her mother had already walked over to the portrait hole and was waiting for her. Grabbing all of her courage, Hermione quickly caught up to her.

When she reached her mum's side and they exited the common room, Hermione asked in a small voice, "Am I in trouble, mum?"

Minerva glanced at her and kept her pace, "Oh I don't know. Are you?"

Hermione bit her lip and stayed silent.

Minerva didn't like Hermione's silence and she grew to believe Hermione really had done something wrong. She really hoped it had nothing to do with the twins!

Hermione struggled to keep the silence as the ugly guilt crept into her tummy, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

They reached the door and Minerva said the password. Entering into the house, Minerva went to the kitchen table and sat down. Pointing to the seat beside her Minerva waited for Hermione to sit before asking, "Why do you seem so guilty of something, Hermione Jean?"

Hermione bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders.

Minerva lightly tapped Hermione's mouth with the back of her hand, "Stop biting your lip! That's an awful habit that needs broken."

Hermione quickly stopped biting her lip and lowered her gaze to the tabletop, "I'm sorry."

Taking a deep breath, Minerva asked once again, "What's going on?"

Hermione felt like she was on the verge of panic. She lowered her gaze to the table top once more and whispered, "I just feel guilty."

Minerva pursed her lips. She knew she had to keep a gentle voice with her daughter if she wanted to know anything, "What do you feel guilty about, Hermione?"

Unknowingly, Hermione bit her lip as she quickly tried to come up with a lie. She never was good at lying!

Minerva tapped her mouth again causing Hermione to quickly release her lip. Minerva stayed silent as she waited for Hermione to gain the courage to talk to her.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione said, "I feel guilty because I t-told Harry and Ron that I t-thought it is stupid that I have to spend an hour every night with a professor a-and that I don't deserve this p-punishment." Technically it wasn't a lie!

Hermione cringed as she waited for the loud lecture.

Minerva surprised her by keeping an even tone and saying, "You feel bad about that?"

Slowly, Hermione nodded her head. Inside she was praying her mum would believe her!

Minerva sighed, "Well, at least if you feel bad for saying that to your friends then deep down you really do know that you deserve this punishment."

Hermione mentally left out a sigh of relief. She fell for it!

Keeping her gaze locked on the table top, Hermione asked, "Are you mad?"

Minerva shook her head, "No."

This broke Hermione's hold and she finally looked up at her mum, "You're not?"

Minerva gave her a small smile, "No, dear. Give yourself a break, Hermione. They are your friends! You're supposed to rant and rave to your friends about your punishments. It's normal. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

Hermione stopped herself from biting her lip again. If only her mum knew the truth about why she felt so guilty!

The guilt monster in her tummy simply grew because she lied to her mum.

Hermione forced a smile back and stayed silent. If she opened her mouth to say anything she might be sick!

Minerva patted her hand comfortingly then brought up the real topic about why she brought her daughter home, "I saw you speaking with the twins earlier."

Hermione paled, "Yeah?"

Luckily, Minerva didn't notice the change of color on her daughter's face, "They were not trying to talk you into any mischief were they?"

Hermione quickly shook her head, "No, ma'am."

Feeding another lie to the guilt monster made her tummy clench.

Minerva nodded her head, "Alright. I do not want you being talked into doing anything bad, young lady. I trust you."

That just made her tummy feel one thousand times worse!

Hermione slowly nodded her head, "Okay. . ."

Minerva picked up her hand and placed a single kiss to it, "Alright. Let's change the subject now, shall we?"

Hermione quickly nodded her head.

Smiling, Minerva said in a cheerful tone, "I saw you were reading your new book earlier. How is it?"

The change of subject to books made Hermione very thankful. "It's amazing! When can I be an Animagus?"

Minerva shook her head with a smile playing at her lips, "Not until you are old enough to be registered."

Hermione sighed, "Why can't I become one before?"

Minerva gave her a look that told she should know better, "It's against the law."

Looking defeated, Hermione said in a small voice, "Fine."

Minerva chuckled, "What kind of Animagus do you think you will be?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know."

"What do you want to be?" Minerva asked.

Smiling, she answered, "I want to be cat!"

Pride filled Minerva as she smiled at her daughter's response, "You would definitely fill your new nickname!"

Hermione giggled and nodded her head.

Hours passed by with them laying in front of the fireplace reading in silence.

Minerva looked up at the grandfather clock and stood from her rocking chair, "I need to meet with Poppy for tea. Will you be okay here alone?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Receiving a glare from her mother, Hermione replied, "Of course I will be fine!"

Shaking her head in disapproval, Minerva warned her, "Watch your tone, young lady. Do _not_ forget to meet with Uncle Filius tonight at seven."

Hermione nodded her head as if she heard this multiple times already, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Minerva pursed her lips, "I can make time now to give you a spanking, young lady."

Hermione quickly shook her head, "No that's not necessary. I'm sorry!"

"Behave. I will see you tonight," With that said, Minerva left the house and closed the door behind her.

Hermione left out a sigh, "Time to go do Operation Fireworks."

Finding the code was surprisingly not as hard as she imagined it to be. Her mum obviously wasn't hiding the code that hard because it was in her sock drawer in her bedroom.

Sneaking through her stuff to find the code made Hermione feel even worse about what she was doing.

She pushed her uneasy feelings aside. She quickly made her way to her mum's office and closed the door securely behind her.

Feeling like a badass ninja, Hermione crouched down behind the mahogany desk and opened all the drawers. In the last drawer was a big, metal box with a dial on it. Pulling the piece of parchment out of her pocket, Hermione dialed the code and cringed when it made a loud noise as it popped open.

Peeking around the corner of the desk to make sure no one arrived when she wasn't looking. The coast was clear.

Turning her attention back to the metal box, Hermione reached in and pulled out the bundle of fireworks.

Standing from her crouched place, Hermione quickly moved away from the desk. She didn't notice her mother's chair was pulled out until it was too late. Stumbling over the leg she fell flat on her butt. She watched in horror as the fireworks hit the ground.

Loud explosions quickly followed.

Dropping to the ground, Hermione covered her head until the fireworks finally stopped going off.

Groaning, Hermione gathered herself up off the floor and stared at the horrible mess around her.

Her mother's office was covered in black soot! Hermione panicked as she noticed multiple parchments and books singed from the fire.

Tears overcame her as she tried spell after spell to clean the mess up. Her spells seemed to only make the mess worse.

Hermione was thrown back into reality as she heard footsteps running towards the office. She turned to look at the door just as it was thrown open to reveal Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and her mother.

Minerva took in the sight of her office and her daughter and found herself speechless.

Hermione bit her lip as she stared at her irate mother.

Walking over to Hermione, Minerva looked her over, "Are you alright?"

Hermione stared at the floor and nodded her head.

Minerva looked over at her best friend and waved for her to come over, "Please check her over." Then she joined Albus in restoring her office.

Hermione's shoulders shook as she tried to hold back her tears.

Poppy gave her a small hug and whispered in her ear, "Dearie, let it out. It's okay."

Hermione shook her head even as her tears flowed down her face.

Giving her another hug, Poppy asked, "What happened?"

This question caught both the Headmaster's and Minerva's attention.

Minerva walked over to her daughter and Poppy. She was livid but she somehow found herself able to keep her temper in control. "Yes, Hermione Jean, _what_ happened?"

Hermione swallowed uncomfortably and shifted her weight on her other foot, "I um. . . I'm s-sorry, mum."

Minerva thinned her lips and put her hands on her hips, "Hermione Jean Granger-McGonagall _what_ happened?"

Hermione took in a shaky breath as she glanced between her Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey. She bit her lip and lowered her head in shame.

Poppy got the clue and took Albus' arm, "Well, everything is cleaned up here. I will come see you later, Min." As she passed her best friend she whispered in her ear, "Don't be too hard on her, Min."

Albus' eyes twinkled like crazy as he left the room with Poppy.

Once they were alone, Hermione whispered, "F-Fred and George asked me t-to get their fireworks back."

Minerva closed her eyes to calm herself down, "And you agreed?"

Hermione bit her lip as she slowly nodded her head.

"Why?" Minerva asked in an icy tone.

Hermione shuddered. She has never been this much trouble in her whole life!

Minerva's patience was growing thin, "Tell me why, Hermione Jean. _Now!"_

Gulping, Hermione looked at the floor and whispered, "T-they promised they would get me into the f-forbidden part of the library. . ."

It felt as if someone just threw gasoline on her fire! Minerva was even more livid then before! "Excuse me?!"

Hermione bit her lip.

"Why, in Merlin's name, would you need to go into the _forbidden_ part of the library, young lady?" Minerva yelled.

More tears streamed down her cheeks, "I-I'm sorry!"

Minerva shook her head, "Tell me, Hermione Jean!"

Hermione hiccupped and she wrung her hands nervously, "I c-can't!"

Closing her eyes, Minerva forced herself to take a deep breath, "You _can_ tell me and you _will_!"

Tears streamed down her face as she yelled through her hiccups, "BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT KILLED MOANING MYRTIL!"

This came as a surprise to Minerva. She definitely was not expecting that answer. "Why on Earth do you want to know that?"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she said, "Because it wasn't Hagrid's spider."

Minerva was so confused, "Hermione I want you to drop this investigation right away. Whatever you are trying to do might only get you in danger. I know where this is going and I do _not_ approve of it! You will keep away of anything dealing with the Chamber of Secrets! I _know_ you saw what was written on the wall and if that is why you are looking into this you must stop."

Hermione found that unfair, "But we need to find out who it is!"

Minerva gently grabbed her arms to keep her still, "No _we_ don't. You are a child, Hermione Jean! A child that has found herself in a lot of trouble! If I find out that you continue this investigation you will be in more trouble then you are tonight! Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Hiccuping, Hermione managed out, "Yes, ma'am. I-I'm really s-sorry!"

Minerva gave a firm nod of her head, "You will be."

Holding onto her hand, Minerva flicked her wand to make the room sound-proof and locked the door. Guiding her over to her chair, Minerva sat down and stood Hermione between her knees. Putting her finger under her daughter's chin, Minerva said in a gentle tone, "Hermione Jean Granger-McGonagall." This caused Hermione to finally meet her gaze. "I am _very_ disappointed in your actions tonight. Not only did you blow my office up but you lied to me, you went through my things to find a pass code, you plotted, and you put yourself in danger!"

Hermione winced as she listened to all of her mistakes in one night. Tears continued to trickle down her cheeks as she whispered, "I'm sorry!"

Minerva's heart ached but she knew she had to fulfill the punishment.

Opening up her desk drawer she pulled out a ruler.

Seeing the object, more tears exploded from her eyes and she tried to pull away from her mother's hold, "Please, mum, I'm sorry!"

Minerva closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Hermione, don't make this harder than it already is. Now, lay across my lap. You will get ten." Originally she was going to dual out more than ten but the girl was already heartbroken and apologizing. Also, to be honest, Minerva just wanted to get the punishment over as fast as Hermione did!

Sniffling, Hermione hiccupped and laid herself across her mother's bony legs. Closing her eyes, Hermione braced herself for the first smack.

Taking a deep breath, Minerva began the punishment. She didn't put as much force behind the smacks as she usually does but she wouldn't let herself admit that. By the fifth smack Minerva had tears of her own rolling down her face. She hated punishing her little girl but she also didn't want to see her ever get hurt.

When it was finally over, Hermione turned herself around on her mother's lap and hid her face on her shoulder. Shuddering and hiccupping, Hermione repeatedly apologized as tears continued to stream down her face.

Minerva rubbed her back and continued to whisper encouraging words, "Shh, sweetie, it's okay. Mommy forgives you."

Hermione sniffled and chanced a glance at her mum's face. Seeing tears on her face as well just made Hermione cry harder, "I-I'm sorry I made you upset! I'm s-sorry I s-scared you!"

Minerva pulled her closer and held her tight, "I never want to see anything bad happen to you. I love you so much!" Placing a kiss on her forehead, Minerva transformed her wooden chair into a comfy rocking chair and began rocking her back and forth.

"I love you too," Hermione murmured as she left her heavy eyelids drift closed.

Placing another kiss to her forehead, Minerva wiped away her own tears and held her daughter tight. Tonight's incident with fireworks was too close of a call for her daughter to get severely hurt and it terrified her. Holding on to her reminded her that she was safe and sound.

Flicking her wand, Minerva sent a patronus to Filius informing him that Hermione would not be coming to detention tonight.

Then, she closed her eyes and began humming a lullaby that her mother use to sing to her.

After some time they both drifted off to sleep.

Poppy found them in this position two hours later. Smiling, she put the wooden ruler back in Minerva's desk and then put a feather-light charm on them and floated them down the hallway to their home.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	14. The Glory Days

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Glory Days**

Hermione awoke in her bed the next morning. Confused, she left her room and found her mum sitting at the table drinking a steaming cup of tea.

Sitting down beside her, Hermione asked, "Did you bring me home last night?"

Minerva shook her head, "Aunt Poppy left a note on the table. She brought us home and cleaned up my office for me."

Hermione blushed as she realized Madam Pomfrey would have seen the ruler.

Seeing her blush, Minerva patted her hand gently, "Don't be embarrassed, it's okay."

Cheeks still warm, she mumbled, "Are you still mad because of what happened yesterday?"

Minerva shook her head, "No but we need to talk."

Hermione's heart sank, "Am I still in trouble?"

Minerva took a sip of her tea and then replied, "I went easy on you last night considering your actions."

Hermione bit her lip.

Tapping her mouth, she gave her a look and continued speaking, "This morning I decided that to add on your punishment from last night you are grounded for three days."

Hermione looked disgusted, "I'm grounded?"

Minerva nodded her head, "For three days unless you misbehave and it gets extended. I have never grounded you before so we need to go over what I expect of you during your punishment."

Hermione groaned, "Mom and dad use to ground me and they were the worst things in the whole wide world! They're so boring! Can't I just have more detentions?"

Minerva thinned her lips, "No, you are grounded and that's that."

Hermione glared at the tabletop but wisely stayed silent.

Narrowing her eyes at her daughter, Minerva said sternly, "Drop your attitude, it will not help you get out of trouble."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she dreaded the next three days, "This is going to be awful!"

Minerva chose to ignore her and said, "Now, during your grounding you will be with me or another adult . You are not allowed to hang out with Harry or Ron and you will be taking all of your meals here with me. After classes tomorrow you will immediately return home. Once home you will sit at the table until all of your homework is finished and then you will find something quiet to entertain yourself with. At 8:30 you will retire to bed."

"I have a bedtime?!" Hermione was absolutely horrified.

Minerva sighed, "Do not make this difficult, Hermione. I have never grounded anyone before!"

Hermione huffed, "Well you don't have to start now!"

Minerva's patience was wearing thin, "Obviously I do need to start grounding you now! I cannot believe you have the guts to sit here and argue with me about your punishment!" Minerva was flabbergasted, she didn't know what to do! Should she reprimand her? Should she smack her butt and put her in the corner?

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Minerva waited for Hermione to respond.

Hermione was angry, "I don't want to be grounded! This is NOT fair!"

"Oh yeah? Well I didn't _want_ to clean up soot from my office last night! Do you think I thought that was fair that I had to clean up after your wrong doings?"

Seething, but knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with arguing anymore, Hermione glared at the tabletop and stayed silent.

Minerva sighed, "Your attitude this morning is repulsive."

Hermione kept her glare firm in place.

Choosing to ignore her, Minerva stood and went into the living room to sit down in front of the fire.

Hermione gulped and left her glare fall away. Not understanding why she was giving her mum such a hard time, Hermione bit her lip and laid her head against the table.

Hermione stayed in that position for another half an hour before she finally stood and went into the living room to sit on the couch.

Glancing up from her book, Minerva asked, "Are you finished pouting?"

That just made her angry again, "No, I'm not!" Hermione snapped.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Then go to your room."

Hermione bit her lip and stayed seated.

Minerva felt her anger boiling and she had to force herself not to overreact to her daughter's obvious attempts at getting attention.

Choosing to completely ignore the situation at hand, Minerva said "Now, today I have to meet with Uncle Albus to discuss the third year's upcoming trip to Hogsmeade. I am going to drop you off with Aunt Poppy. While under her watch you _will_ behave," Minerva warned her.

Hermione left out an irritated huff, "Why can't I just go to the common room?"

"You're grounded if you do not remember."

Hermione clenched her fists in frustration, "So what?!"

Looking up from her book in surprise, Minerva told her in an icy tone, "If you do not want an extension on your grounding you will watch your tone of voice, young lady!"

Hermione huffed again and threw herself against the couch.

Minerva rolled her eyes behind her book and ignored her daughter's melodrama. Returning to reading, she pretended nothing happened.

Hermione groaned, "I want to go see Harry and Ron!"

Minerva continued to ignore her.

"This is awful! My life is over. . ."

Minerva raised her eyebrows and glanced at her, "You have not even been grounded for two hours yet!"

"I'm bored!" Hermione whined as she pushed the pillow against her face.

"Then go get a book and read!" Minerva snapped impatiently.

Hermione groaned, "I got my butt beat last night! Isn't that enough punishment? Besides, I'm still serving detentions!"

Minerva pursed her lips, "I have an idea: maybe if you would stop getting yourself in trouble before finishing the last punishment you would not be in this predicament at the moment. Besides, the whole detention idea is not working anyway. Now, if I hear you whine one more time I am going to glue your mouth shut!"

Hermione ignored the threat, "Does that mean I don't have to serve them anymore?" She asked hopefully.

Minerva sighed, "Hermione you have only served one so far."

"Yeah but it was with Professor Lockhart! One detention with him should count as one hundred!"

Giving her a warning look, Minerva said, "Respect your elders, Hermione Jean."

Silently pleading, Hermione batted her eyes.

Minerva sighed, "You are relentless today! I will tell you what, starting now if you behave and do everything you are told today then you will not have to serve another detention. Deal?"

Hermione quickly agreed. "Now, let's talk about this grounding. . ."

Minerva dropped her book against her lap in frustration, "Hermione Jean go to your room for a bit! I need some quiet time."

Hermione smirked mischievously and went to her room.

Flopping on her bed, she left out an exasperated sigh, "Hey, Gavin can you talk to me? I'm so bored I could die!"

Gavin appeared in the orb and smiled, "How is your grounding?"

"How did you know I'm grounded?"

"I know everything, dear. Just like I like that if you do not relax a little your mum is going to flip!"

Hermione smiled at the idea, "If I have to go crazy because of this stupid grounding then I'm taking her down with me!"

Gavin gave her a look, "No, she will take _you_ down. Down on her knees is what she will do!"

Hermione glared at him, "That's not funny."

"I'm just telling you the truth, Hermione."

Groaning, Hermione mumbled, "Why does this suck so bad?"

"Because it is called a punishment."

Giving him another glare, Hermione snapped, "Thank you Captain Obvious!"

Not giving him a chance to reply, Hermione left out another groan, "I got punished last night! That should be enough. This is not fair!"

"Do not try to minimize what you did wrong yesterday. I know exactly what you did. You blew your mother's office up! Why do you think you can get away with just receiving ten little smacks with a ruler?"

Hermione blushed, "Why do you know that?!"

Gavin sighed, "It is my job to know your life, Hermione. Anyway, if you behave, follow your grounding, and do everything you are told there is a possibility that you could get let off of your grounding early."

Feeling hopefully, she asked "Early as in today?"

Gavin rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt you would be left off today."

Huffing, Hermione pulled her pillow over her face, "I'm so bored! I hate this!"

Suddenly getting an idea, Hermione jumped off her bed and went over to the magical wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gavin warned her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "How much more trouble can I get in?"

Immediately after she said that, she flinched and backed away from the wall, "Nevermind. . ."

Gavin chuckled, "Just grab a book, sit down, and relax. I have a feeling you are going to be in here for a while."

Grabbing her new book about Animagus. Hermione forced herself to relax and read.

* * *

><p>Poppy offered her a gentle smile, "She is just testing the boundaries, Min. She will quit eventually."<p>

Minerva sighed and rubbed her temple, "I almost didn't handle it well."

Chuckling, Poppy nodded her head, "I have to say, I'm surprised you didn't spank her again!"

Minerva shook her head, "No. I figured sending her to her room worked just as well."

Poppy grimaced, "I hope she gets over this episode before you leave her in my care."

Nodding, she replied, "You know how to handle children. She _is_ grumpy because I grounded her so the chances of her dropping her attitude before I leave is not high. However, you know that if she acts out too much you are allowed to punish her. Try to use spankings as a last resort though, please. Putting her in the corner settles her down pretty quickly. I don't know how long I will be meeting with Albus so you will just have to bear with me. If she gets too bad and you already used the last resort get her Uncle Severus to come over. He will straighten her up real fast."

Poppy nodded, "I am sure I can straighten her up myself but I will keep Severus in mind. Also, do not worry about how long your meeting takes, I have the Infirmary all under control."

Minerva sighed and took another sip of her tea, "I have never grounded her before, Poppy. She did not handle it well at all! I only grounded her for three days and she is acting like she's grounded until she dies!"

Poppy smiled in amusement, "She's trying to get you to cave in and let her off the hook. Stand your ground, Min."

Looking at the grandfather clock, Minerva sighed and stood from her chair, "I guess I should let her out of her room now."

Poppy chuckled, "Don't sound so depressed about that!"

Minerva smirked, "You would be unenthusiastic about this too if you would have been here earlier to witness her childish tantrums!"

Walking over to the bedroom door, Minerva knocked before entering.

Hermione looked up at her from her book, "I finished my Animagus book. Can I get another one about Animagus then?"

Minerva felt relieved at seeing her calm child, "Yeah I can get you another book." Opening the door the whole way, Minerva told her, "You may come out now. Aunt Poppy is in the living room. I will be leaving shortly to meet with Uncle Albus. I expect you to be on your very best behavior for Aunt Poppy. If you do misbehave she will not hesitate to punish you."

Hermione sighed but nodded her head. Her rebellious spunk from earlier dissolved after being stuck in her bedroom for what _felt_ like days!

Standing from her clam bed, Hermione followed her mum back to the living room. Flopping on the couch, Hermione bit her lip and tried to keep the blush from her cheeks. Knowing another adult knew you were being punished was _so_ embarrassing!

Poppy smiled at her, "I know your mood is a bit out of shape but we are going to try to have some fun today, okay?"

Hermione sighed sadly and stared at the floor, "I'm grounded. Fun is forbidden."

Minerva rolled her eyes. She should have guessed Hermione's tranquility wouldn't last long!

Poppy simply shrugged her shoulders, "If that's what you want I won't argue with you."

Throwing Minerva a wink, Poppy continued, "I will, however, be playing a muggle card game if you eventually want to join me. Unless, of course, you would rather pout on the couch and be bored out of your mind."

Minerva smiled at her best friend. She definitely had no regrets on deciding to leave Hermione under her watch tonight!

Walking over to Hermione, she quickly ran her fingers through Hermione's hair and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "I will be back later tonight; I love you. Please behave!"

Whispering she loved her back, Hermione curled herself into a tight ball on the couch.

Passing Poppy on her way out the door, Minerva whispered, "Good luck!"

Looking at the pouting pre-teen lying on the coach, Poppy couldn't help but think she would need all the luck in the world!

Sitting down on Minerva's rocking chair, Poppy asked, "What would you like to do?"

Hermione grumbled under her breath.

Poppy held in her sigh and started rocking back and forth, "I'm sorry, Hermione, I did not quite catch that."

Hermione grabbed the couch pillow and put it over her face in response.

Shaking her head in disapproval, Poppy went to the bookstand and grabbed a book. Taking the book back to the rocking chair, she sat down and began reading.

After ten minutes of silence went by, Hermione peeked out from under the pillow.

Sitting up and letting the pillow drop to the floor, Hermione asked, "I have homework that I need to complete."

Glancing up from the book, she said, "Would you like to bring it out here?"

"My homework is in my dorm, can I go get it?" Hermione asked innocently.

Poppy narrowed her eyes at her, "I don't think you are allowed to go by yourself so I would have to go with you."

Hermione huffed and threw herself against the cushions, "That's ridiculous!"

Sighing, Poppy shrugged her shoulders, "That's what happens when you get grounded."

Hermione threw her an icy glare.

Raising her eyebrows at her, Poppy said in a firm tone, "You are being naughty. I do not appreciate your attitude!"

Hermione blushed at the title "naughty."

Poppy continued, "Just because you are in a bad mood does not mean you have the right to be disrespectful to people. I have not done anything to you except reinforce the rules."

Hermione bit her lip and lowered her gaze to the floor, "I'm sorry. . ."

Sighing, Poppy pulled her into a side hug, "I forgive you."

"When I was your age I was grounded all the time! I had this boyfriend named Grover. Grover was older than I and my parents did not approve of our relationship. They always set my curfew very early when I would go out with him and I rebelled against that all the time. I was a spit-fire! I was grounded more than I wasn't!" Poppy told her with a smile. "Anyway, what I am getting at is that I know how much being grounded can put a damper on your mood and how unbearably _boring_ it is! However, after years of being grounded, I also realized that if you just go with the flow, follow the rules, and be respectful you have a better chance at being left off the hook faster."

Hermione looked at her in complete shock, "Where is Grover now?"

Poppy sighed, "He's in Azkaban but that's beside the point."

Giggling, Hermione shook her head in amusement, "So you liked the bad boys eh?"

Poppy couldn't help but laugh along, "Yeah, I did."

The rest of the night was full of giggles and stories of Poppy's childhood.

9 o'clock rolled around and Minerva entered the house. Hearing laughter, she went into the living room.

Looking up at her mum, Hermione's smile disappeared.

Glancing at the grandfather clock, Minerva said, "It is past your bedtime, Hermione."

Biting her lip, she glanced at the floor.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry, Min! That is completely my fault," Poppy exclaimed as she stood up.

Hermione stayed still on the couch.

Minerva sighed, "It is perfectly alright, Poppy. Nothing to worry about. I am not angry, I promise." Then turning to Hermione she said, "Did you behave for Aunt Poppy?"

Hermione bit her lip. She felt embarrassed and ashamed for how she acted with her mum earlier and now she just didn't know what to do!

Glancing over at Poppy, she asked, "Did she behave?"

Poppy nodded her head, "She was an angel."

Minerva smiled, "Good." Turning to Hermione, she said, "Come on, you need to get to bed."

Hermione sighed and continued to stay still.

Minerva stayed silent for a minute and waited patiently before repeating herself, "It is past your bedtime, Hermione. Come on."

Again, Hermione stayed still.

Poppy sighed, "What did I tell you earlier about following the rules, dearie?"

Glancing up at her aunt, Hermione sadly sighed then looked at her mum, "I'm really not tired, mum."

Minerva nodded her head, "I understand that, Hermione, but you still at least need to go lay down."

Tears rimmed her eyes when she looked up at her mum again, "I'm really sorry for being a brat earlier."

Walking over to her, Minerva sat down and pulled her close, "You were upset. I was once your age, I remember what it felt like to be grounded. I understand, Hermione."

Poppy chuckled, "We spent all night talking about my adventures!"

Minerva rolled her eyes and said to Hermione, "If you ever pull half the stunts Aunt Poppy did at your age you will find yourself sitting uncomfortably multiple times."

Hermione smiled, "Oh rats! I was planning on letting the Bludgers free in the trophy room!"

Minerva's eyes went wide and she threw a glare at Poppy, "Why would you tell her that?"

Poppy chuckled, "Why not speak of the glory days?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "I would take you over my lap faster than the Bludger would knock over the trophies, Hermione Jean."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh even though it was _her_ backside being threatened.

Once they all settled down, Minerva stood and helped Hermione stand as well, "Time for bed, Hermione."

Hermione groaned but gave her a hug goodnight and kissed her cheek, "Good night, mum."

Kissing her forehead, Minerva whispered, "Good night, dear. I love you."

Closing her eyes, Hermione hugged her tighter, "I love you too."

Letting go, Minerva told her gently, "I will be in to check on you later."

Nodding, Hermione walked over to Poppy and gave her a hug, "Thanks for tonight."

Smiling proudly, Poppy gratefully hugged her back, "Oh you're welcome, dearie. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Aunt Poppy," With that, Hermione went to her room and climbed into bed.

Poppy's smile almost reached her ears as she looked at Minerva and said, "She called me Aunt Poppy."

Smiling, Minerva patted her shoulder, "Feels good doesn't it?"

Poppy nodded, "It feels amazing."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review they are very much appreciated!**

**Any ideas are welcome!**

**Thanks again,**

**Severus Addicted**


	15. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Fifteen: Cat Got Your Tongue?**

"Hermione, dear, it is time to wake up," Minerva gave her a light shake to her shoulder.

Groaning, Hermione curled herself tighter under the blankets, "Go away."

Pulling the blankets off her bed, Minerva said, "We need to eat breakfast and then you need to get to class."

Slowly, Hermione got out of bed.

Once she noticed Hermione was moving around she left the bedroom to go make breakfast.

Breakfast was silent because Hermione was still half asleep.

Minerva walked with Hermione to the Transfiguration classroom.

Hermione quickly sat down beside Harry and Ron.

"Where were you last night?" Harry asked her in concern.

Hermione shrugged, "I was with Aunt Poppy."

Ron shivered, "I don't think I am ever going to get used to you calling our professors aunts and uncles!"

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Did you know she was a rebel when she was our age? Her reputation apparently rivals Fred and George's!"

Harry and Ron looked at her in shock.

"I _have_ to tell them!" Ron said with excitement.

"On the first day of school in her fourth year she reversed all the first years' maps so they were all lost!"

Harry and Ron laughed so hard it caught Minerva's attention.

Overhearing their conversation, Minerva sighed, _I'm going to have to speak with Poppy. _She couldn't help but worry the trio would follow in Poppy's footsteps if she allowed it.

Clapping her hands to get the attention of the class, Minerva said, "Today we will be starting a new chapter. Open your books to page 173 and begin reading. After you finish reading there is a worksheet on my desk that you need to finish for homework."

Harry and Ron groaned at reading.

Hermione sighed, she definitely did not feel like reading today but she had no other choice, "Come on guys, we can do this." Hermione muttered to them.

As she was reading, a rolled up piece of paper hit her head, turning around to glare at the Slytherin girl named Millicent Bulstrode. She gave her a nasty look then turned back around to keep reading.

A few minutes later another paper ball hit her, spinning to glare at Millicent, Hermione was too late and Minerva was already on her way over to the Slytherin.

Satisfaction filled her heart as she listened to her mother yell at the girl.

Once Minerva returned to her desk, Millicent whispered to Hermione, "Does your mum take care of all your problems? Merlin you're such a baby!"

Harry heard and turned to glare at her. Flipping the annoying twit off, Harry snapped, "If you know what is best for you shut your trap before I shut it for you!"

Millicent went quiet and returned to her reading but not after giving Hermione one last glare.

Minerva held Hermione after class, "Is Miss Bulstrode bullying you?"

Hermione shook her head, "This is the first time I've really ever had a problem with her, mum."

Minerva sighed, "If it continues let me know."

Hermione grinded her teeth, "I can take care of my problems, mum! She called me a baby earlier because you stepped in!"

"I did not only step in as a parent though, Hermione, I stepped in as a professor."

Hermione huffed, "Well it didn't help!"

"I'm sorry but I cannot have a student distracting another student in my class."

Sighing, Hermione gave her a hug, "I know. I'm sorry, mum. I really do appreciate you stopping her."

Minerva nodded her head, "I know dear." Hugging her back, Minerva said, "You better get moving if you do not want to be late for Herbology. Go catch up with the boys."

Luckily for Hermione she didn't have to catch up to them because they were waiting for her in the hallway.

"Ron! Hermione! I have a brilliant plan that will prove Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin!" Harry told them in hushed excitement as they entered Herbology.

Intrigued, Hermione asked, "What plan is that?"

"The other day I made Snape super mad and for a punishment he made me read an advanced potions book. The book was really bloody boring until I read about a potion called the Polyjuice potion. Polyjuice can transform you into a different person by adding a piece of their DNA to the potion and then drinking it."

Hermione was fascinated, "So you think we should take the DNA of some Slytherin's and get inside the Slytherin common room?"

Harry nodded in excitement, "Yeah! Then while we are inside we will go to Malfoy and question him but we cannot make it obvious."

Ron scrunched his nose, "That's an advanced potion though, we can't brew that!"

Harry smiled mischievously and pulled three small viles out of his pocket, "Nipped them from Snape's cabinet."

Hermione eyes bulged, "He's going to kill you!"

Ron smiled, "Awesome!"

"He won't kill me if he doesn't find out," Harry told her unconcerned.

Hermione had a feeling this was not going to end well.

"When are we going to do it?" Ron asked. He fidgeted on his seat in excitement.

"Wanna do it tonight? We just need to get the DNA and then we are set!" Harry told them with a proud smile.

Hermione bit her lip, "I'm grounded."

Harry and Ron looked at in her shock.

"What did you do?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

Hermione sighed, "I blew up mum's office with Fred and George's fireworks on accident. . ."

Ron groaned, "I told you nothing good ever comes from them!"

Harry sighed in disappointment, "Do you think you could get away from your mum for an hour?"

Biting her lip again, Hermione slowly nodded her head, "I might be able to." Seeing their disappointed faces, Hermione quickly added, "I will think of something and meet you in the third floor girls' lavatory to take the potion."

This brought a smile back on the boys' faces.

They agreed on the plan then went back to paying attention to the class.

By the end of class, Hermione already picked who she was going to become tonight.

Sneaking up behind Millicent, Hermione took three strands of hair off the Slytherin's robe.

Millicent spun around and looked at her in disgust, "Don't touch me, Mudblood!"

Glaring at her, Hermione clenched her fists, "Don't call me a Mudblood, Ugly!"

Millicent pushed her making Hermione stumble against the table and yelled, "Don't call me ugly!"

Fuming, Hermione reached for her wand to hex the horrid girl (after all she needed to be knocked out later anyway).

Harry quickly pushed her arm to her side, "Professor Sprout is coming!"

"What on Earth is going on here?! Fighting is forbidden in Hogwarts! Surely you both know that!" Professor Sprout yelled at them as her face turned multiple different shades of red.

Hermione bit her lip and stayed silent.

Taking their silence as disrespect, Professor Sprout snapped, "Miss Bulstrode you have detention with me tonight at seven! Do _not_ be late!"

Millicent sounded as if she growled, "What about Granger?"

"I am quite positive her mother will deal with her! Now get moving to your next class!" Professor Sprout snapped angrily.

Hermione paled, "Please, Professor, don't tell my mum about this. I will gladly serve a detention!"

Professor Sprout shook her head, "Young lady do not try to change my mind! If Miss Bulstrode's mother worked here I would have sent her to her mum instead of detention. I believe a good smacking will make a child think before getting into another fight more than a simple detention!"

Blushing, Hermione bit her lip uncomfortably and went silent.

"Come, I will take you to your mother." Professor Sprout grabbed Hermione's arm and walked her out of the huts.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Harry and Ron.

They both looked horrified for her.

Hermione felt as if _everyone_ was staring at her as they walked down the hallway. Keeping her head lowered, Hermione held in her tears of frustration.

Stopping in front of the Transfiguration classroom, Professor Sprout knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

Hermione groaned as she realized her mother is probably in the middle of teaching!

A fourth year Hufflepuff opened the door and left them enter.

Hermione stared at the floor as her cheeks heated up from embarrassment.

Professor Sprout left her at the door and walked over to her mother to whisper something to her.

"Class is dismissed! I want a two foot essay on chapter fifteen by tomorrow!" Minerva snapped.

Hermione cringed at the tone her mother used.

Once all the students were gone, Minerva asked in a deadly tone, "Young lady what is this about getting into a fight with Miss Bulstrode?!"

Hermione bit her lip and kept staring at the ground.

Peeved, Minerva walked over to her and grabbed her arm. Pulling her over to her desk she bent Hermione over the front and landed three stinging swats.

Hermione felt as if she were going to die from embarrassment. Tears rimmed her eyes as she looked from her professor to her mother.

Crossing her hands over her chest, Minerva said impatiently, "Explain yourself immediately, young lady!"

A few tears leaked over the edge and rolled down her cheek as she said, "She called me a Mudblood!"

Horror flashed across Minerva's expressions, "Why would she call you that?"

Hermione was beyond angry, "I don't know! It's not like _you_ care anyway! YOU'RE TOO BUSY BEING MAD THAT I WOULD STICK UP FOR MYSELF! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME EXPLAIN BEFORE YOU HIT ME! YOU HIT ME IN FRONT OF MY PROFESSOR! I HATE YOU!"

Minerva closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Hermione telling her she hated her broke her heart. When she opened her eyes again she saw her broken daughter in tears.

Hermione's shoulders shook as she cried, "I'm sorry, mum. I don't hate you. I'm just embarrassed and I'm angry."

Pulling her into a hug, Minerva placed a small kiss to her forehead, "I'm so sorry, kitten."

Shuddering as she tried to calm her tears, Hermione whispered, "It's okay, mum. I don't like being punished in front of people! It's embarrassing. . ."

Minerva nodded her head, "I'm sorry I will be careful not to do it again."

Professor Sprout took this as her turn to step in the conversation, "It takes two to tangle, Miss Granger-McGonagall. You have not given your mother the whole tale."

Minerva pulled her away at arm's length and raised her eyebrows but asked in a calm voice, "What happened?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked back at the ground again.

Tapping her mouth, Minerva used her other hand to gently raise her daughter's face so she was staring into her eyes, "Tell me."

"I was mad after she called me a Mudblood so I called her ugly and then she pushed me back and I pulled out my wand." Seeing her mother's wide eyes she quickly added, "But I didn't hex her or anything!"

Minerva sighed and turned to her co-worker, "Pomona thank you for bringing her to me. We need to be alone now though."

Professor Sprout nodded her head, "You're welcome, Minerva." Then she left.

Hermione gulped, "I'm sorry, mum."

Minerva nodded her head, "You did not push her back correct?"

Hermione nodded her head.

Leaving out a sigh, Minerva said, "I am going to leave you go with a warning this time, Hermione Jean. However, if I hear you calling another student a mean name again or pointing your wand at them you will be in a lot of trouble. I will be honest with you, Hermione, I am torn between confiscating your wand until the end of your grounding or letting you keep it to protect yourself. I _do_ want you to protect yourself but I do _not_ want you threatening people. Do you understand?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head.

Minerva pulled her into another hug, "I will let you keep your wand this time." Kissing her forehead again, Minerva asked, "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded her head, "I'm alright now. This isn't the first time I've been called that horrid name."

Minerva looked angry at this news, "Who called you it before?!"

"Malfoy. . . That's why Ron tried to curse him to eat slugs but it backfired."

Minerva nodded, "I remember Ron throwing up slugs but I did not know it was because Mr. Malfoy called you a mean name." Minerva looked Hermione over and asked, "Are you sure you are alright?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Alright you best get going to Potions then, dear." Minerva placed a kiss to Hermione's forehead and walked her to the door.

When she reached the Potions classroom, Hermione sat down beside Harry and Ron.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered.

Hermione nodded her head, "I'm fine."

"Are you in more trouble?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No."

Harry gave her a small smile, "Did you at least get the DNA?"

Hermione nodded her head again, "Yes I did. Speaking of getting DNA I have an idea of how you two can get Crabbe and Goyle's DNA. Sneak into Uncle Severus' cabinet and get a sleeping potion. Then, you can go to the kitchen and get two cupcakes. Put the sleeping potion in the cupcake and then somehow get them to eat the cakes!"

Harry chuckled, "That would definitely work!"

After supper Hermione hid behind a statue and waited for Millicent to walk by. Much to Hermione's relief when she did walk by she was by herself.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione whispered and then watched in satisfaction as Millicent dropped to the floor. Making sure the girl was knocked out, Hermione hid her behind the statue and then quickly made her way home.

Entering the house, Hermione threw her bag on the table and ran into the living room, "Hey mum Harry and Ron need my help with the potion's assignment. May I go?"

Minerva sighed, "You're grounded."

Hermione bit her lip and gave her a pleading look, "Please? They're really struggling with it. I can't just let them fail it because they don't understand."

"Alright, you may go but be home before your bedtime or I will come looking for you," Minerva warned her.

Smiling, Hermione gave her a quick hug and ran out the door.

When she entered the girl's lavatory both Harry and Ron were already there.

"Oh good! I was hoping you would be allowed!" Harry exclaimed as soon as he saw her.

"I had to lie though. . ." Hermione muttered.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I lie all the time to my mum it's not a big deal. Well, it's not a big deal unless you get caught!"

Hermione bit her lip, "Gee thanks, Ronald."

Harry pulled the three viles out and gave Ron and Hermione one, "Time to add the hair. We need to get this over as soon as possible."

Hermione swirled the thick potion around in disgust.

Ron took a big sniff and gagged, "Yuck! I can't believe we are going to drink this!"

Harry scrunched his nose and added the hair. Hermione and Ron followed his lead and added their hairs as well.

Closing their eyes, they quickly downed the disgusting potion.

A second later, Ron dropped the vile and ran to a stall, "I'm going to be sick!"

Hermione also ran into a stall to empty her stomach.

Groaning, Hermione felt her skin contort and move as her body transformed.

Something didn't feel right.

Looking into the water in the toilet bowl, Hermione gasped at her reflection.

Staring back at her was a tabby cat.

Feeling her face, Hermione shuddered as she felt fur all over her.

"Are you coming, Hermione?" Harry asked outside of the stall.

Hermione bit her lip and winced when her new pointy teeth sunk into her lip. "Um, you guys can go without me."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in concern.

"Just go without me! You only have an hour before you turn back!" Hermione snapped.

She heard them run from the lavatory.

Whimpering, Hermione stared at her reflection once more, "It's okay, it will wear off in an hour."

Myrtil giggled from behind her, "You're taking your new nickname too far, little kitten."

Hermione glared at her, "Leave me alone!"

Looking at her watch, she whimpered as she realized an hour had gone past and she remained in cat-form.

Hearing the boys return, Hermione sniffled as she tried to not cry.

"We did it, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed happily.

"Are you okay, now?" Harry asked.

Myrtil giggled, "She looks adorable. You should see!"

Hearing the stall door being pushed open then hearing them both gasp made her tears overcome her.

"What happened?!" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"The hair I took from Millicent's robe must have been from a cat," Hermione muttered in despair, "Because it is not human DNI it's not wearing off!"

Grabbing her fury paw, Harry said, "We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione flinched and shook her head, "I c-can't go there! I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

Harry bit his lip, "I know, Herm, but we need to get you changed back. Maybe she won't tell your mum!"

Ron snorted at that making both Harry and Hermione glare at him.

Finally Hermione agreed and Harry escorted her to the Infirmary while Ron went back to the common room.

As soon as she entered the door, Madam Pomfrey was at her side, "Hermione?!"

Hermione again bit her lip and quickly regretted it. She left her aunt drag her over to a bed and sit her down.

Doing a diagnostic scan on her, Poppy asked, "How did this happen?"

Hermione lowered her gaze to the ground, "I was playing with my potion ingredients when it blew up on me." She felt bad for lying to her aunt but she definitely could _not_ tell her the truth!

Poppy narrowed her eyes at her, "The scan says you ingested the Polyjuice potion. Why would you lie to me, Hermione-Jean?!"

Harry shifted his weight to his other foot as he waited for the whole truth to come out and they all get suspended from school.

Crying, Hermione said, "B-because I stole the potion from Uncle Severus' cabinet."

Poppy was shocked as was Harry, "Lay down. I am going to firecall your mother and Severus."

"Will she be okay?" Harry asked Poppy as she stepped away from the bed.

Poppy looked down at Hermione, "She will be a human again if that is what you are asking."

Harry nodded.

"I would advise you to return to your common room, Mr. Potter," Poppy told him, "I do not think this is going to be a pretty sight in a little while."

Hermione cringed.

In five minutes Severus and Minerva were in the Infirmary both steaming in anger.

"I cannot believe your actions, Hermione Jean Granger-McGonagall! How could you take a potion from your uncle's cabinet?! You have absolutely _no_ idea how much trouble you are in young lady!" Minerva was fuming!

Severus simply stared at her and that made Hermione feel horrible.

"I'm really, really sorry! I'll make it up to you!" Hermione pleaded through her tears.

Sitting down beside her, Severus sighed, "I am very disappointed in you, Hermione."

Crying harder, Hermione whispered, "I'm so sorry, Uncle Sev!"

Sighing, Severus pulled her close to him, "You will make it up to me by helping me brew a new one."

Peeking up at him, Hermione nodded her head, "Yes, sir!"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "That's it? You're making _me_ look like the bad guy! You are a changed man, Severus Snape. She has softened you up!"

Severus threw her a glare, "I am _not_ soft! Mark my words, Min, she will _not_ enjoy making this potion with me!"

Minerva huffed and looked at Hermione, "Your grounding is extended for three more days, Hermione Jean." Then turning to Poppy, she asked, "How long until she doesn't look like a cat anymore?"

Poppy sighed, "I should have her all fixed up by tomorrow morning."

Minerva nodded, "Good. Thank you, Poppy."

Hermione sighed, "I really messed up. I'm sorry, mum."

Shaking her head, Minerva said, "We have a lot to discuss tomorrow when you return home. For now, I want you to go to bed."

Hermione flinched as she thought about the dreadful discussion tomorrow.

Severus stood, "If you ever take something from my cabinet again I will not be so lenient. Understood?"

Hermione nodded her head.

Patting her head awkwardly, Severus said, "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night," Hermione whispered back and watched him leave.

Minerva placed a kiss to her daughter's fury forehead, "Good night, little kitten. I still love you even though I am very disappointed in you."

Hermione hugged her, "I love you too."

Leaving her to rest, Minerva went home to bed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!  
>Please leave a review!<strong>

**How do you think the discussion will go down tomorrow?**

**~Severus Addicted**


	16. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews they are always appreciated!**

**I'm sorry for the wait, my grandmother died.**

**I am writing this story for you. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know.**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Truth Comes Out**

Minerva took a deep, calming breath before sipping her hot tea.

The little hand on the grandfather clock struck six.

Placing the cup on the coffee table, Minerva stood and stretched. She did not sleep well last night. Just when her eyes would drift shut she was plagued with nightmares of Hermione being hurt.

The past couple days have been extremely tiring in terms of dealing with Hermione.

The firework incident almost gave her a heart attack and now Hermione managed to turn herself into a cat! Minerva couldn't help but wish she could put an unbreakable bubble around her daughter.

The fire in the fireplace turned green and out stepped Poppy.

Minerva attempted a small smile for her best friend, "Good morning, Poppy. How is Hermione this morning?"

Poppy poured herself a cup of tea and sat down on the couch, "Good morning, Min." After taking a sip of her hot tea, she said, "Hermione was awake almost all night coughing up hair balls."

Minerva cringed, "That sounds awful. Why didn't you get me? I would have went and sat with her."

Poppy shook her head, "You need your sleep. Do not pretend these past few days have not been difficult for you, Minerva. I know you better than most people."

Minerva nodded her head, "I didn't sleep well last night."

Poppy sighed and ran a diagnostic over her, "You're not sick."

"I'm worried about her, Poppy. She is getting herself into too much danger the past couple days. She could have gotten majorly hurt with the fireworks and what if she messed up the Polyjuice potion more than she did and she was permanently stuck as a cat?! I am going grey, Poppy!"

Poppy chuckled, "You were already going grey, Min."

Minerva smirked at her, "True."

Taking another sip from her tea, Poppy continued, "Hermione is twelve years old, Min. She is bound to be adventurous and find herself in danger."

Minerva pinched the bridge between her nose, "Gee thanks, Poppy."

"Hermione is just being a normal pre-teen, Min. To keep her safe you just need to talk to her and give her a lesson on safety procedures. In the end, you cannot stop her from being adventurous but you can help her learn about being safe."

"I just want to keep her locked up and never let her take any chances that could get her hurt," Minerva said softly.

Poppy chuckled, "I'm sure you do but that would make her all the more rebellious."

Minerva groaned, "She doesn't need to be more rebellious. Speaking of rebellion," Minerva gave Poppy a glare, "If the trio starts taking after you because all the stories you told Hermione, _you_ will be dealing with them."

Poppy laughed again, "Alright, I will." Changing the subject, Poppy stood, "Hermione is back to normal if you would like to go wake her up and bring her home."

Minerva stood and put her tea-cup on the coffee stand, "Thank you."

She followed Poppy through the fireplace to the Infirmary. When she arrived she saw Hermione still fast asleep on the bed.

Walking over, Minerva gently shook her shoulder and sat down beside her.

Groaning, Hermione rolled on her side with her face in the opposite direction of the intruder.

Minerva smiled and sat back to let her rest a little longer.

She could not help but wish she would have raised Hermione from birth.

Minerva left her rest for five more minutes before giving her another shake, "Hermione, dear, wake up."

Slowly, Hermione sat up. Rubbing her eyes, Hermione yawned, "Morning, mum."

Smiling, Minerva said quietly, "Good morning, little kitten."

Sighing, Hermione's shoulders slumped, "How much trouble am I in?"

"I told you last night that your grounding is extended for three more days," Minerva reminded her.

"Is that it?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Minerva nodded, "We do, however, need to talk about your adventures lately. Do you realize if you would have added just one more strand of hair to the potion you would have been a cat forever?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"You need to be more careful, Hermione Jean! I feel like I should put a tracking system on you!"

Playing with the hem of her nightgown, Hermione whispered, "You're not going to spank me are you?"

Minerva sighed, "I should."

Staying silent, Hermione continued to play with the hem.

"But I won't."

Looking up at her in surprise, Hermione said, "Really? But you said that if I put my life in danger then I would get one."

Minerva raised her eyebrows, "Do you want one?"

Shaking her head, she said, "No! I'm just surprised."

"I thought an extension on your grounding was enough punishment from me. You stole the potion from your uncle and I am sure he will have a discussion with you about that. Also, he is making you help him brew a new one to replace the one you stole. You know stealing is bad, correct?"

Looking extremely shameful, Hermione nodded her head, "Yes ma'am."

"Why is it bad, Hermione Jean?"

Gulping, Hermione whispered, "Because you are not supposed to take things from other people."

"Why are you not supposed to do that?"

Sighing, she answered her mother's question, "Because it is rude."

"And?" Minerva pushed.

"And Uncle Severus worked really hard on making it," Hermione mumbled.

Minerva nodded her head, "That is correct." Sitting beside Hermione on the bed, she said, "You need to make it up to Uncle Severus, Hermione. He is very upset with you."

Hermione sniffled and nodded her head, "I-I know he's upset. What do you think I should do?"

Minerva shook her head, "I cannot tell you what to do. You need to decide that for yourself."

Hermione sighed but nodded her head.

"Now, what did you need the Polyjuice potion for anyway?" Minerva asked her in a tone that told her she better not lie.

Hermione shrugged and lied anyway, "I just wanted to see how it worked. I thought it looked cool."

Minerva sighed, "curiosity killed the cat."

Hermione groaned, "I know, I know. . ."

Patting Hermione's knee, Minerva stood, "Come, we need to go home, eat breakfast, and then you need to get to class."

"Can I meet up with Harry and Ron before class?"

Minerva shook her head, "You will walk with me to the classroom."

Hermione sighed but nodded in acceptance.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron were the first ones coming into the classroom and they hurried over to her.<p>

Sitting beside her, Harry whispered, "How are you?"

Hermione shrugged, "I'm alright."

"Did McGonagall try to kill you?" Ron whispered.

"If you call extending her grounding murder, Mr. Weasley," Minerva said from behind them causing them all to jump and turn to look at her.

"If I find out that you two had a hand in her transformation last night you will be punished." At Ron's eye roll she said in a stern tone, "Do not think I will not take you home for your mother to deal with you, Ronald!"

Ron quickly sobered up, "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry."

Minerva gave a firm nod and said, "I will be keeping a close eye on you three." Then she went up to her desk to watch the students file in.

Hermione bit her lip and glanced at Harry, "I think she has idea of what happened," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

Harry sighed, "Possibly."

The rest of class went by smoothly with only a few odd looks from Minerva.

Walking down the hallway, Ron stopped and groaned, "I forgot my book. I will meet up with you then!"

Harry and Hermione watched as he ran down the hall.

Sighing, they kept walking.

As soon as they entered the Potions classroom Severus escorted Hermione into his office. Once they door was closed, Severus leveled her with a stern look and said, "I want you to come here after supper. We have a lot to discuss. I cannot find it in me to believe that you were the one to steal from me, Hermione Jean. Are you sure you do not want to tell me something?"

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head, "No, I am the one who s-stole it."

Severus gave her a look that made her stomach twist in a knot, "Go back to your seat. We will talk tonight."

Hermione cringed and quickly went back to her seat.

Looking at her watch, Hermione bit her lip. Class is almost over and Ron _still_ didn't come back, "Where do you think Ron is?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "He probably decided to just skip."

Hermione flinched, "Mum would slaughter me if I ever skipped. . ."

Harry smirked, "Yeah she would! However I don't have much to say, Snape would probably chop me up and use me in a nasty potion!"

Hermione giggled at the thought.

"He's lucky he doesn't have a parent or guardian here," Harry muttered as he glared at the Severus' back.

Hermione sighed, "Yeah. I miss not having a parent here."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Me too, Herm."

The class ended quickly (much to their appreciation) and the two best friends made their way to their next class.

Turning a corner they ran into Minerva.

"Oh good! I was looking for you two!" Minerva looked panicked.

Hermione's eyes went wide, "What's wrong, mum?"

Minerva pulled her to her side as if she didn't want to let her go, "I need to take you both to the Infirmary."

"Why?" Harry asked as he grew panicked, "What's going on?"

Minerva stayed silent until they entered the Infirmary and she lead them over to the farthest bed. Pulling back the curtain, Minerva prepared herself for two devastated children.

Laying on the bed was Ron.

Gasping, Hermione reached for his hand. His hand felt hard and cold. Looking at her mum with wide eyes she said, "He's petrified."

Minerva nodded, "He will be alright though. Lockhart, Poppy, and Pomona are working on an antidote."

Harry couldn't remove his eyes from his petrified best friend's wide eyes, "How did this happen?"

Minerva shook her head, "We are trying to figure that out. Filch found him in the lavatory."

Hermione's brain felt like a runaway train, "Was he in front of a mirror?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes in curiosity, "He was lying on the floor in front of the sink. There are mirrors above the sinks. Why do you ask, dear?"

Hermione shook her head, "Just wondering."

Minerva gave her an odd look and closed the curtain, "Be careful. Actually, no, I will walk you to your next class."

Hermione and Harry were too much in shock to be angry that she was treating them like babies.

Minerva wanted to grab Hermione and apparate to her summer home.

Keeping a hand on the center of their backs, Minerva walked them out of the Infirmary and started down the hall, "I am warning you both now, Hogwarts may have to close until everything is safe again."

Stopping in front of the huts for Herbology, Minerva placed a kiss to the top of Hermione's head and pulled them both into a big hug. "I want you both to stick together. Be safe!" Narrowing her eyes she said, "Do _not_ go on an adventure or I will have both of your hides! Leave this up to the adults. Understand?"

They both quickly nodded and watched as she disappeared around a corner.

Grabbing Harry's hand, Hermione started off running toward the castle, "We need to go to the library!"

Harry forced himself not to smile like a fool as he enjoyed the feeling of Hermione's hand around his.

Running beside her, he asked, "Why?"

"I think I know what is petrifying everyone!" Hermione told him as they slid around a corner.

At the end of the hall stood the library.

Just as they started towards it Minerva came around a corner.

Pulling Hermione behind a statue, he pulled her close against him to make sure she was out of sight. He couldn't stop himself as he quietly breathed in the smell of her hair: lavender.

Pulling away from him, Hermione peeked around the statue just to duck behind again.

Minerva stood in the middle of the hallway speaking with Albus.

Staring into her wide eyes, Harry pressed a finger to his lips to sign for her to stay silent.

"Albus I do not know what to do! Ronald Weasley is lying petrified in the Infirmary! That makes five petrified students and one ghost! The Minister is going to force Hogwarts to close soon if we do not figure this out!" Minerva told him in a hushed tone.

Albus sighed and looked at the statue with twinkling eyes. He knew they were behind it.

Catching his glance, Minerva asked, "What is it?"

Albus looked back at her and shook his head, "I have brought in search parties of Aurors to find the Chamber and they have all been unsuccessful, Min. Salazar himself created the Chamber of Secrets and he was a smart, powerful wizard. Evil wizard, yes, but brilliant. I can not help but believe that closing the school the wisest decision we can make until the Chamber is once again closed and we find whoever is petrifying the students."

"Salazar _Slytherin_," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear, "Snakes!"

Harry gave her a confused look and stayed silent.

"Come, Minerva, we must go speak with the other professors." Albus led her away with one last twinkling glance at the statue.

As soon as they were out of sight, they sprinted toward the library.

Hermione immediately ran toward the magical animals section ignoring Madam Pince's shout to walk.

Pulling out a green leather-bound book titled Snakes, Hermione pulled Harry over to a desk and whispered, "Salazar Slytherin created the Chamber of Secrets! Obviously since he prided himself with snakes he would put snakes in his chamber! Students did not start getting petrified until _after_ Miss Noris was attacked. Remember what was written on the wall that night?"

Harry nodded, "It said about the heir of Slytherin and the Chamber of Secrets being opened."

Hermione smiled and flipped through the pages, "Exactly!" Stopping on a page with a picture of an ugly snake called Basilisk. Skimming the page, Hermione slammed his hand against it and spun the book around for Harry to see, "It's a Basilisk, Harry! A Basilisk was in the Chamber of Secrets and is now petrifying students!"

Harry skimmed the page, "But it says here that with one look you die. It doesn't say about being petrified, Herm."

Hermione bit her lip, "But Colin was petrified while taking a picture of it! There was water on the ground the night that Miss Noris was petrified! Penelope and Ron saw it through the mirrors! Oh and Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick! Obviously Nick couldn't die again!"

Harry smiled in excitement, "You really are the smartest witch of our age, Herm!"

Pulling out her wand, Hermione transfigured two pieces of paper into two mirrors, "We need to keep these on us at all times."

Harry put his mirror in his pocket, "There is one thing that I still don't understand though. Basilisks are _huge_! How does it move around without being seen?"

Hermione bit her lip again and skimmed the pages, "It says here that Basilisks like damp and dark places." Glancing around the library, Hermione sighed.

Harry scrunched his nose, "Most of the victims were petrified around water right?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head unsure where he was going with this statement, "Technically yes."

"What if it uses the pipes?" Harry asked.

Hermione's eyes widened, "You're probably right! I believe we just figured this out!"

"Who do you think we should tell?" Harry asked as he watched Hermione return the book to its place on the bookshelf.

Hermione bit her lip, "I don't know."

Harry cringed, "Your mum would kill us if she found out we were nosing around."

Hermione sighed, "I know but we _have_ to tell someone."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Second years do not have a free period now. I just looked it up." Madam Pince told them with a frown. "Do you have a pass from your professor?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged panicked looks.

Noticing their looks, Madam Pince asked, "Skipping class are we?"

Hermione bit her lip, "I just needed to look something up real quick. We will go to class now."

Madam Pince nodded her head, "I will write you a pass. See to it that you do go to your class or I will have to tell your guardians." Handing them a piece of parchment she sent them on their way.

Herbology was boring and uneventful because they simply continued maturing the Mandrakes.

After class Hermione brought Harry home for lunch.

Entering the kitchen, Hermione sat down beside Harry and waited for her mum to return home.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Hermione whispered.

Harry cringed, "I don't know. . ."

The sound of the door closing interrupted them.

Minerva entered the kitchen and smiled at the two children sitting at the table, "How was Herbology?"

"Boring," They replied in unison making Minerva laugh.

Suddenly Minerva went serious as she said, "Headmaster Dumbledore is informing the student body that by twelve tomorrow everyone will be sent home. Hogwarts is being closed."

Harry and Hermione exchanged horrified looks.

"I have more bad news," Minerva told them gently.

Hermione groaned, "More?"

Minerva nodded, "The Minister came and put Hagrid under arrest."

"What? Why?!" Harry shouted, outraged.

"Hagrid is known to own dangerous animals. They just have him under watch until they capture whatever is petrifying the students. He will be alright."

Hermione bit her lip, "But it's not Hagrid!"

Minerva nodded, "I know that as well as you do, dear."

Harry clenched his fist, "That's not fair!"

Minerva sighed and served them both a bowl of tomato soup, "Hagrid is a grown man, Harry. He will be okay."

They both fell in a sad silence and ate their lunch.

The rest of the day went smoothly.

Flopping on the couch, Hermione sighed.

Entering the living room, Minerva said, "Uncle Severus told me to remind you that after supper you are to go to his office." Then turning to Harry she said, "You may stay here tonight, dear. Severus said you are allowed."

Hermione closed her eyes, "Alright. . ." She debated telling her mum everything.

Minerva looked at her and couldn't help but feel bad for her. Shaking the feeling, Minerva firmly reminded herself that she deserved this punishment.

Going back into the kitchen, Minerva finished up supper and put it on the table, "Come eat, children."

Hermione sighed sadly and went into the kitchen. Sitting at the table, Hermione felt her stomach bubble in disgust as she looked at the food, "I'm not hungry, mum."

Harry sat down beside her and found that he too could not eat, "I'm not hungry either. . ."

Minerva sighed and put a small portion of mashed potatoes on their plates, "You must eat something."

Looking at her pale face, Minerva sighed and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, "I know you are nervous to speak with your uncle but please try to get something in your tummy, okay?" Then turning to Harry she said, "Do not worry about Hagrid, okay dear? He will be perfectly fine. Children you must eat something." Minerva felt terrible for them.

Hermione sighed, "I've never felt so icky before."

Harry stayed silent and but did not touch his eating utensils.

Putting a piece of turkey on their plates, Minerva nodded her head in understanding, "Once you talk to Uncle Severus you will feel better. You feel guilty, correct?"

Hermione nodded her head and played with her mashed potatoes, "I feel really guilty."

Sitting down to eat her food, Minerva asked, "Are you ever going to steal again?"

Hermione quickly shook her head, "No ma'am."

Minerva missed Harry's guilty look.

Harry couldn't help but feel ashamed and awful for letting Hermione take the blame.

Picking up his spoon, he started moving the mashed potatoes around on his plate.

"Try to eat and then I will take you to Uncle Severus," Minerva told Hermione.

Minerva sighed as she watched the two children play with their food, "Food is for eating not playing."

Hermione sighed and ate a small bite.

After most of her food was gone Minerva finally allowed her to stop.

Standing from the table, Minerva started towards the fireplace, "Come, Hermione. Harry do not leave the house. I will return in a few minutes." Looking at his still full plate, she squeezed his shoulder and said, "Please try to get something in your tummy, Harry. I will be back."

Hermione bit her lip and entered the fireplace with her mum and gave Harry a forced attempt at a smile.

Minerva threw down the floo powder and they were quickly eaten by green flames.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, Hermione was quickly caught by Severus.

Holding her still until she could hold herself up, Severus looked at Minerva and nodded his head in thanks, "What time do you need her home, Min?"

"Her bedtime is at eight-thiry." Giving Hermione's shoulder a comforting squeeze, she whispered, "Behave," and then disappeared in the green flames.

Hermione bit her lip and glanced up at her uncle.

Walking around his desk, Severus sat down and pointed to the chair in front of his desk, "We need to start. Have a seat."

Hermione quickly followed his command and sat down. She stayed silent and twiddled her thumbs.

"I know you were not the one who stole from my cabinet, Hermione," Severus told her knowingly.

Hermione bit her lip, "Yes I did."

Severus gave her a glare, "Stop lying to me young lady! I know it was Harry."

Hermione cringed, "H-how did you figure that out?"

"You couldn't steal from anyone if it was going to save your life! I put the pieces of the puzzle together. I know Harry read the chapter about the Polyjuice potion."

Hermione sighed, "What's going to happen?"

"You both are going to help me brew a new potion. Once Ron is back to normal he will help as well because I am sure he was in on this adventure with you two."

"Is Harry in a lot of trouble?" Hermione asked as she pulled at her hem.

"You are in trouble. It is only fair if he is in trouble as well. When I take you home I will speak with him. Stealing is not accepted," Severus told her.

Hermione grimaced, "I'm sorry I lied to you, Uncle Sev."

Severus gave her a firm look, "_That_ is what I wanted to speak to you about, young lady. Lying is not accepted in society and it will gain you many enemies. People do not trust liars. Lying is a nasty habit and it must be broken, Hermione Jean."

Hermione gulped and lowered her head in shame, "I'm sorry."

Severus nodded, "I know you are but you still need punished."

Hermione bit her lip, "Punished?"

Again, Severus nodded. He pulled his chair around the front of his desk and sat down.

Hermione groaned. She knew what this meant!

Patting his bony legs, Severus said, "Come here, Hermione."

Hermione winced, "How many?"

Patting his leg again, he replied, "Enough."

Cringing, Hermione laid herself across her uncle's knees.

* * *

><p>Sitting back in her seat, Minerva looked at Harry in concern, "I see you still have not touched your food, Harry. Is something else on your mind?"<p>

Harry sighed and dropped the spoon he was using to play with his cold mashed potatoes, "I need to tell you something," Harry muttered.

Minerva looked at him curiously, "Go ahead."

Keeping his eyes fixed on his plate, Harry whispered, "Hermione isn't the one who stole the potion. I did."

Before she could say anything the fireplace turned green and spit out Hermione and Severus.

Severus strode into the kitchen and narrowed his eyes at his ward, "Mr. Potter."

Harry glared at his hands, "My name is Harry."

Severus glanced at Minerva who nodded her head.

"Harry has something he wants to tell you," Minerva told him.

Hermione felt awkward as she stood in the doorway. Thinking no one was watching, she gave a quick rub of her backside.

Minerva smirked at her and led her into the living room, "Let's give them some privacy, okay?"

Gently sitting down on the couch, Hermione whispered, "I didn't steal the potion."

Minerva sat down beside her and pulled her close, "I know. Harry told me."

Sighing, Hermione laid her head on her mum's shoulder and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry for everything I did, mum."

Running her fingers through Hermione's hair, she whispered back, "I know, dear. I forgive you."

"Hermione, may we use your bedroom?" Severus asked from the doorway.

Hermione nodded and cuddled closer to her mum.

* * *

><p>Severus exited the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Walking into the living room, he sat down on the couch beside Hermione. Minerva had retired to her rocking chair a few minutes earlier.<p>

"If you want you can go in and see Harry. He is laying on your bed," Severus told her.

Hermione took that as a cue that the adults wanted to be left alone.

Entering her bedroom, Hermione sat down beside Harry, "Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry sniffled but nodded his head.

Surprised, Hermione laid down beside him and wrapped an arm around him, "It's okay, Harry. You're allowed to cry."

Sniffling, Harry shook his head, "My aunt and uncle always told me crying is for whimps."

Hermione cuddled closer to him, "No it's not. Uncle Severus beat my butt earlier and I cried and threw a fit like a toddler. You're allowed to cry during and after punishments. Actually, I think it's a rule that you are supposed to do that. If you don't people would just think you're strange."

Harry sighed and welcomed the cuddles, "Thanks, Herm."

They stayed in this position for a good half an hour.

A knock on the door made them both jump away from each other as if they were caught in the middle of doing something "naughty."

Minerva and Severus entered the room. Minerva looked panicked and Severus paced back and forth.

Sitting up, they shared worried looks.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Was there another attack?" Harry asked.

"Ginny Weasley was taken by whoever is doing the petrifying," Severus told them.

"Taken?!" Hermione squeaked in surprise.

Harry moved closer to her.

"We have to go help the other professors. I need you both to stay in the house and stay together. Professor Lockhart is going to save her." Minerva told them.

Walking with them to the door, Harry and Hermione couldn't help but feel nauseous and a little scared.

"Do _not_ leave this house!" Severus told them sternly as he left.

Minerva pulled them both into a hug and kissed the top of both of their heads, "I love you both. I need you to stay safe."

Hermione nodded her head, "I love you too, mum."

With that, Minerva closed the door behind her.

Hermione looked at Harry with wide eyes, "What are we going to do?"

Harry gulped, "Lockhart is going to screw this up!"

"Let's go tell him what he should be prepared for!" Hermione told him as she opened the door.

Harry quickly followed her out.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Again sorry for that long wait my grandmother died.**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	17. Lucky Mirrors

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and support for my grandmother. I am alright; she is no longer in pain.**

**Appreciate the small things.**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Seventeen: Lucky Mirrors**

Harry pushed Professor Lockhart's office door open without knocking.

Following him into the office, Hermione watched as Lockhart hurried to pack his things. Confused, Hermione cleared her throat to catch his attention, "What are you doing?"

Pausing in his work, he glanced at them then returned to packing, "Something very important came up. I must leave immediately."

Harry glared at him, "You said you would save Ginny!"

Shrugging, he replied, "They will have to find someone else."

Angry, Hermione snapped, "You have done a lot of glorious things in the past. I am sure you can save Ginny in a matter of minutes."

Sighing, he stopped packing, "Fine."

"You said you knew where the entry to the Chamber is," Harry told him matter of factly. "Show us."

Hermione and Harry quickly followed him to the third floor girls' lavatory.

Standing in the lavatory, Harry looked around, "Where is it?"

Lockhart shrugged, "I just know it's in here."

Hermione threw him a glare and walked over to the sinks. Running her thumb over the spicket, she felt an engravement. Looking at the engravement she noticed it was a snake. "It's over here, Harry!"

Harry quickly came over to her, "How do you open it?"

Pushing on the sink, Hermione huffed, "It's not budging."

Harry glanced over his shoulder and noticed Lockhart backing out of the lavatory. "Where do you think you are going?"

Raising his wand to hex them, Harry beat him to it by yelling, "Expelliarmus!" Lockhart's wand flew into his hand.

Hermione and Harry pointed their wands at him threateningly.

Lockhart raised his hands in defeat and walked over to them, "You aren't going to figure out how to get down there anyway."

Hermione bit her lip as she contemplated their options.

Harry grabbed ahold of Lockhart's arm and gave him a rough shake, "You _will_ tell me how to get down there!"

"I don't know how!" Lockhart yelled back.

"Harry! Try Parseltongue!" Hermione smiled proudly for her amazing idea.

Pulling Lockhart along, Harry stepped closer to the sink and hissed, "Open."

A loud sound echoed through the lavatory as the sinks moved apart from each other. Rushing air hit their faces.

Hermione smiled, "Two second years can discover the Chamber of Secrets but a couple of search parties of Aurors couldn't. They are going to be ashamed of themselves!"

Lockhart tried to pull away from him, "Well you found it. Now you don't need me."

"Are you scared?" Harry asked him in disgust.

Lockhart puffed himself and successfully pulled out of Harry's grasp.

Jumping into action before the coward could run, Hermione shoved him toward the hole.

Stumbling, Lockhart tried to grab the sink but missed and fell down the hole.

Harry looked at her with wide eyes, "You pushed him!"

Hermione shrugged, "Oops."

Smirking, Harry shook his head in her hand, he took a hesitant step toward the hole, "Ready?"

Hermione nodded her head, "I'm ready."

Together they jumped.

Tumbling and sliding, Hermione screamed out as they flew down a pipe.

Suddenly the pipe ended and they landed in a pile of bones.

Jumping to her feet, Hermione scrunched her nose in disgust, "This is gross!"

Lockhart clapped his hands, "You successfully forced me to come down here. Good job." Stepping near Harry he said, "Now if you don't mind I am going to have to disappear." In a swift movement he reclaimed his wand and pointed it at Hermione, "And I am going to have to make sure you never remember that I cannot face this monster."

Hermione's heart rate increased as she stared at the now lit wand.

"Obliviate!" Lockhart shouted.

Just as the white light came toward her, Hermione pulled her mirror out of her pocket and threw it in front of her face.

Harry watched as the spell bounced off the mirror and hit Lockhart.

Lockhart fell backwards and hit the floor.

Harry ran to Hermione and pulled the broken mirror out of her grasp. Pulling her into a hug, he asked, "How did you know the mirror would work?"

Hermione shook her head, "I didn't."

Harry could hear the fear in her voice and he held her tighter.

Coughing, Lockhart got to his feet and picked up a bone, "This is an odd place." Seeming as if he just noticed the children, he asked, "Who are you? Wait, who am I?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged surprised looks.

"You're Professor-" Hermione started.

Harry interrupted, "Snortsalot."

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I'm Hermione."

Instead of introducing himself, Harry walked over to the confused man. He picked up a rock and hit him over the head with it.

Professor Lockhart fell to the floor unconscious.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"We have a basilisk to battle we can't have him wandering around messing everything up. We will get him when it's time to leave."

Grabbing her hand, Harry started toward a pipe, "Let's go find us a Basilisk!"

Hermione bit her lip and held his hand tight, "Remember, if you hear _anything _close your eyes!"

* * *

><p>Minerva felt terrified, "Where is Lockhart?"<p>

Albus sighed and scratched his beard, "I don't know, dear."

Minerva sighed, "I am going to check on Hermione and Harry."

Severus followed her down the hall, "I don't want you being by yourself."

Minerva gave him a grateful look and together they quickly made their way to her house.

Upon entering the house they quickly noticed it was empty.

"Hermione! Harry!" Minerva shouted as she felt herself growing panicked.

Running from each room, Minerva collapsed in Severus' arms, "They are not here, Sev!"

Severus grinded his teeth, "We will find them. Come on, Min." Helping her gain her composure, Severus felt his blood boil with anger.

"Of all nights to not listen!" Severus muttered angrily as they exited the house and started down the hallway.

* * *

><p>At the end of the pipe they were walking on was a strange door with snakes decorated all over it.<p>

Hissing, Harry said, "Open."

The snakes started slithering in a circle until the door popped open. A gust of cold air drifted through the opening making them shiver.

Leading Hermione through the door, they looked around the room they entered.

Statues of snakes lined up on each side of a walkway standing in knee deep water. At the end of the walkway a tall, slender man stood above an unconscious Ginny.

Gasping, Hermione squeezed Harry's hand harder, "Who is he?"

Harry shrugged and whispered, "I think it is Tom Riddle."

Staring at Ginny's unconscious body, Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat. Leaving go of Harry's hand, she sprinted toward her best friend's little sister. Dropping to the damp ground beside the ginger, she quickly checked the girl's pulse.

Harry dropped beside her and looked up at the man, "Are you Tom Riddle?"

The man nodded, "I am."

Glaring at him, Hermione snapped, "Did you do this to her?"

Tom nodded, "She is not dead yet, but she will be."

Standing, Harry clenched his wand tight in his hand, "Why?"

"Ginny came to me, Potter. She wrote to me about her dramatic, pitiful life. Ginny is the one who wrote on the wall!"

"She opened the Chamber?" Harry asked in a quiet, shocked voice.

Tom nodded.

Hermione glared at him, "Why would you do this?"

Tom smirked and raised his wand. Flicking his wand in the air burning letters floated in place to form the words 'I am Lord Voldemort.'

Harry narrowed his eyes and lifted his wand. Before he could cast a spell his wand flew out of his hand and into Tom's.

Hermione jumped to her feet and flicked her wand, "Expelliarmus!"

Both children watched in surprise as her spell flew right through the vile man.

Tom laughed, "You foolish child! I am only a fragment of my life. You can not harm me!" Then he flicked his wand, taking Hermione's wand as well.

In a split second, Tom had his wand pointed directly at Hermione's chest, "I was not expecting _you_."

"Leave her alone!" Harry snapped as he tried to get in front of Hermione to protect her. As hard as he tried to move in front of her he could not; an invisible force held him back. "Don't hurt her!"

Eyes wide, Hermione stared at the glowing, green tip in horror.

"Avada-" Harry quickly tossed Hermione his mirror, "Kedavra!" The killing curse burst from Tom's wand and smashed against the mirror that she managed to throw in front of her chest to protect her.

Hermione's limp body fell to the floor. As she hit the ground, the shattered mirror tumbled out of her hand.

* * *

><p>Minerva sniffled and wiped her sore eyes with the white handkerchief.<p>

Poppy squeezed her hand in a silent comfort, "It has been a week, Min. You need to go home and rest. If she wakes, I will come and get you right away. I promise!"

Minerva sighed as she stared at her unconscious daughter.

Placing a shaky kiss to her daughter's cool forehead, she pulled the blanket up closer to Hermione's chin and stood from her seat.

Just as she was about to open the door to leave, Severus barged in carrying a pink potion in a vile.

Pulling her into a hug, Severus whispered, "I created a potion I believe will help. Come, I am going to give it to her now."

Minerva looked at the potion with concern, "What if it does more bad than good, Sev?"

Severus shook his head, "I tested it on a cat earlier."

Minerva sighed, "She's a human, Severus, not a cat."

Severus ignored that statement and walked over to his niece. Lifting her head, he gently opened her mouth and poured the potion in her mouth. Massaging her throat to help the potion go down, he watched in hope as he sat back.

Sitting down beside Severus, Minerva stared at her still unconscious daughter, "When will it kick in? If it works that is. . ."

Severus glanced at the clock on the wall, "It should start in a minute."

Minerva unknowingly held her breath as she watched.

Hermione's body began give off a pink glow.

Severus smiled proudly, "Any minute now and she should be awake!"

Minerva grabbed Hermione's hand and prayed the potion would work.

Ten minutes passed with pure impatient, agony as the three adults watched on with hope.

Hermione's finger twitched in Minerva's hand.

Eyes wide, Minerva smiled and watched her daughter closer.

Another minute passed and Hermione's eye lids fluttered open and then closed again.

Poppy gasped, "You're potion is working, Severus!"

Minerva held Hermione's hand with her one hand and Severus' hand with her other.

Severus winced as Minerva's grip tightened.

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes.

Seeing her mother, uncle, and aunt beside her made her sit up quickly.

Feeling dizzy from the sudden movement, Hermione winced and pressed her free hand against her forehead.

Minerva jumped to her feet and pulled her daughter into a hug, "You're awake!"

Confusion was etched on her face as she stared at her mother, "What do you mean?" Glancing around herself, she became confused as she realized she was lying on a bed in the infirmary, "How did I get here?"

Severus smirked, "Long story, dear."

As Poppy did a diagnostic on the child, she said, "Hermione you have been in a coma for the past week."

Biting her lip, Hermione glanced at her mum, "Are you mad?"

Minerva sighed, "We can talk about that later, dear. For now I am just happy that you are awake."

"How did I get in a coma? I thought I heard Voldemort-" Minerva and Poppy gasped at the name and reprimanded her about not saying it. Rolling her eyes, she continued, "I thought I heard him cast the killing curse on me?"

Minerva nodded, "He did. However, you put the mirror in front of you. The mirror did not stop the whole spell from hitting you. However, 98% of the terrible spell was stopped! The 2% that hit you was not strong enough to kill you but it left you in a coma."

Hermione thought about that for a few minutes before asking, "What about Ginny and Harry? Are they alright?"

Poppy nodded her head, "Harry was a bit beat up but I believe he was more in pain from Severus' punishment than from his fight with the Basilisk," she glanced at Severus with a smirk.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the woman, "He deserved it. Just because he successfully killed the Basilisk and saved the school from closing did not mean he was safe from any punishment for putting his life in danger. The professors and Aurors could have handled this problem without his help! He is a _child_ not a WARRIOR! He does not understand that but while I am his guardian he _will_ learn that!"

Hermione felt sick to her stomach and she realized she too would get in trouble for their adventure.

Poppy continued, "Ginny is perfectly fine. She was just scared."

Hermione nodded, "What about Professor Lockhart?"

Minerva pursed her lips at her daughter, "He, for some reason, believes his name is Professor Snortsalot. He is in St. Mungos."

Hermione smirked but at her mother's look she quickly dropped the smirk and stared at the blanket in shame, "He tried to Obliviate us so I used my mirror and the spell bounced off and hit him instead. Really it's not my fault!"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "I know it is not either of your fault but why did you two tell him his name is Professor Snortsalot?"

Severus chuckled, "Why not?"

Minerva threw him a glare and snapped, "Severus!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "I meant to say 'Hermione that was a terrible thing to do to your ex-professor'."

Hermione giggled, _'I love my family.'_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

**I am leaving to go camping in a few minutes and will not return until the 28th.**

**Thanks again,**

**Severus Addicted**


	18. Discussions of the Future

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**~Severus Addicted**

****Disclaimer: In this chapter there is a lot of J.K Rowling's ideas from the second book (****Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets)****. **

**I do not own any of her brilliant ideas! I only wish I did. ****

**Chapter Eighteen: Discussions of the Future**

Hermione watched as Poppy brought over a yellow potion. The potion looked like a thick version of lemonade. Hopefully the potion tasted as good as lemonade!

Pouring the potion into a cup, Poppy said, "You will be taking this potion once a day for a week. It will make sure all your organs are working properly and will keep you from falling into another coma."

Hermione eyes the cup warily, "Does it taste awful?"

Poppy pushed the cup in the child's hands as she replied, "It is not pumpkin juice if that is what you are asking."

Hermione held in her groan as she swirled the thick liquid around, "It looks like lemonade."

Minerva squeezed her hand comfortingly, "Just close your eyes and swallow it fast."

Biting her lip, Hermione swirled the potion around again.

Poppy sighed, "You do not have a choice on whether you are taking this potion so I would recommend you do as your mother instructed and get it over with fast."

Closing her eyes tight, Hermione took a deep breath, then gulped down the potion.

It felt as if the thick potion was sticking to her throat.

Coughing, Hermione tried to gag the potion back up.

Unfortunately for her, Poppy noticed her attempts and put her hand over the girl's mouth. Then with her other hand she rubbed Hermione's throat.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she felt the potion roll down her throat.

The potion left a nasty after-taste.

Poppy quickly gave her a glass of water.

Hermione gladly accepted the glass and drank the water as fast as she could. Once the glass was empty she handed it back to Poppy, "Thanks!" The after-taste was not completely gone but it also was not too horrid either.

Sighing, Hermione laid down, "How long do I have to stay here?"

Minerva stroked her hand gently, "Christmas break is in a couple of days and depending on your condition we will return to our home in the muggle world."

This made Hermione sit up straight, "I haven't been there yet!"

Minerva smiled, "It's a normal house about five minutes from a small town traveling by car."

Hermione's heart raced, "Do we have neighbors?"

Minerva gave a small nod, "We have a neighbor about three minutes away. They are extremely kind have a daughter named Zanna who is one year older than you and a son named Zachary who is two years younger than you."

Hermione bounced on the bed as her excitement grew, "Do you have a pool?"

Minerva shook her head, "No but in the woods behind our house is a small pond that you will be able to swim in."

Poppy gently put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Dear you need to calm down. Your heart rate is too high."

"We can discuss our home later when you are feeling better," Minerva promised.

Hermione groaned, "I feel fine!"

Poppy gave her a firm look and forced her to lay down, "I do not want to hear any whining, young lady."

Minerva nodded, "Aunt Poppy will not put up with childish whining. Just lay back and relax. If you follow Aunt Poppy's directions you will have a higher chance of being allowed to come home for Christmas break."

Hermione sighed, "Fine."

Suddenly a horrible thought came to her mind and she began to panic, "What about my school work?"

"I will gather up your work everyday and bring it to you," Minerva promised with a smile.

Hermione sighed again, "Alright."

Minerva glanced at Poppy and gave a nod of her head.

Poppy stood and went into her office closing the door behind her to give them privacy.

Hermione bit her lip nervously as she waited for her mum to speak.

"When you are completely out of the woods you will be receiving a punishment."

Hermione cringed, "What kind of punishment?"

Minerva raised her eyes as if surprised she would even have to ask, "You put your life in danger."

Hermione flinched as she realized what _that_ meant. As much as she hated it, she knows she deserves it.

Minerva continued, "I never want to see anything bad happen to you!" She then pulled her into a tight hug, "I only punish you because I care."

Hermione hugged her back and nodded her head, "I know, mum."

Minerva left go and stood, "You need to rest, dear. I will come visit you later, alright?"

Hermione nodded as she tried to get comfortable.

Minerva placed a kiss on her forehead then left the infirmary.

Hermione sighed and stared at the ceiling.

Poppy sat down on the char beside her niece, "Do you understand why you need punished?"

Hermione nod, "Yeah. Mum thinks I put my life in danger too much."

"You _do_ put your life in danger too much, Hermione Jean! I almost had a heart attack when Fawkes flew you here!"

Hermione looked at her in confusion, "I don't _always _put my life in danger!"

Poppy gave her an exasperated look, "You put your life in danger more than normal twelve-year olds."

Hermione rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "You're exaggerating!"

Poppy's eyes widened at the girl's disrespect. Eye rolling was her biggest pet-peeve!

With a flick of her wand she cast a stinging hex on the girl's backside, "Do _not_ roll your eyes at me!"

Hermione winced, "I'm sorry, Aunt Poppy."

Poppy nodded, "Mind your manners." Then she continued as if Hermione had not been disrespectful, "All I am saying is that pretty soon your mother is going to wrap you up in muggle bubble wrap if you do not stop running mindlessly into danger."

Hermione huffed and just barely managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes again, "I don't do anything mindlessly!"

Poppy simply stared at her, "Did you at any point of time think of telling an adult to let them take over?"

Hermione sighed, "Sort of."

"Sort of is not good enough, young lady! You almost died!"

Biting her lip, Hermione gripped the white blanket, "I know. . ."

Poppy looked tired as she said, "Please, dearie, just let the adults handle things from now on."

Still staring at the blanket, Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

Poppy leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "Rest well, young one. If you need anything holler for me." Then she disappeared into her office.

Hermione sighed sadly. She couldn't help but feel like a naughty five-year old who got caught trying to help cook supper and received a smacking for the attempt.

No one even thanked her yet for her efforts! If it were not for Harry and herself the castle would be closed!

Just as she was about to close her eyes for a nap the infirmary doors opened.

Harry smiled broadly at her as he quietly made his way over to her bed. Sitting at the end, Harry said in a hushed tone, "I'm not supposed to be here but I _had_ to come see for myself that you are awake!"

Hermione smiled and sat up, "Why are you not allowed to be here?"

Harry sighed sadly, "I'm grounded."

Nodding in understanding, Hermione muttered, "Once I am better I am probably going to be grounded as well."

Harry sighed, "I guess our adventure was not the best thought out, huh?"

Hermione shrugged, "She will not ground me forever. I will survive."

Harry grimaced, "He would definitely ground me forever!"

Hermione chuckled, "No he wouldn't."

Harry shrugged, "Enough about me. How are you feeling?"

"Besides the lasting sting from Aunt Poppy's hex, I am feeling perfectly fine."

Harry smiled at the wonderful news, "That's fantastic!"

Hermione bit her lip and anxiously looked at the office door.

Noticing her look, Harry asked, "What's wrong, Herm?"

Sighing, she said, "I am supposed to be resting."

Harry slowly stood, "I guess I should go then. . ."

Eyes wide, as if someone stole her favorite possession, Hermione grabbed his hand to still him, "No please don't go! I want to know what happened in the Chamber and not one will tell me!"

Harry smiled proudly as he began telling Hermione about what happened after she passed out.

_Harry stared at Hermione's still form sprawled on the ground._

_The shattered mirror now lay beside her surrounded in the sharp shards of the reflecting glass._

_Dropping to his knees beside her, he ignored the stab of pain from a shard that entered his knee._

_Glaring at Tom accusingly, Harry growled, "You will pay for this!"_

_Jumping to his feet, Harry lunged at the despicable man. To his disappointment, he fell straight through Tom._

_Tom laughed at his attempts, "You cannot hurt me, Potter! I have told you this already!"_

_Harry looked from Hermione to Ginny and then back again, "Stop this! Wake them up!"_

_Tom smiled as he stood over Ginny, "I cannot."_

_Enraged, Harry felt his blood boil, "I WILL kill you for this!"_

_Tom narrowed his eyes at the boy, "I believe my little pet will kill you first!" Turning to the statue behind him, he hissed, "Come!"_

_Harry did not have time to marvel in the fact that Tom could speak the tongue of snakes because a huge snake slithered out of the statue's mouth._

_Eyes wide in fear, Harry stumbled back and tripped over Hermione's legs._

_Crashing to the wet stone floor, Harry couldn't find his voice to scream as the basilisk slithered toward him._

_The sound of Fawkes singing sparked hope in his heart._

_Fawkes dropped the sorting hat beside him and flew back around to attack the beast._

_Confused and frustrated, Harry did not understand why Fawkes would bring him the damned hat!_

_Tom laughed as if he were having a blast, "Oh yes, Potter, I am sure if you put that hat on you will be so ugly you will scare the basilisk away! I always knew Dumbledore was an old fool!"_

_Harry growled and ignored him. Pushing the hat away, he managed to stand and back away from the fight between Fawkes and the giant snake. _

_Writing, the basilisk hissed in pain and wildly swung his head around._

_Tom screamed out in anger, "NO! Your bird may have blinded him but he can still hear you!"_

_Harry stumbled back and watched with terrified eyes as te basilisk's attention snapped to him._

_Spinning on his heel, Harry ran to a tunnel. He could hear the snake slithering behind him._

_With his heart racing so fast it pained him, Harry slid around a turn and into a branched off pipe line._

_He abruptly smashed into bars; dead end!_

_Panicked, Harry could hear the slithering of the giant snake as it drew closer and closer to his hiding spot._

_Pushing himself against the bars, he held his breath as the basilisk turned his head as if looking straight at him. _

_Harry bit his lip and watched with petrified eyes as inch by inch the basilisk came closer to him._

_Spotting a stone at his feet, Harry slowly bent and with clammy hands picked it up. Tossing the stone as hard as he could down the main tunnel, the basilisk slithered after the sound._

_As soon as the tip of the tail slid past him, Harry sprinted back to the girls._

_Tom smiled down at Ginny as he heard Harry slide to a stop beside the bushy haired girl. Without looking up, he said gleefully, "Only a few minutes left."_

_Harry glared at him but his glare was quickly replaced with fear as he heard the basilisk emerge from a tunnel._

_Looking over at the hat, Harry found himself praying for a miracle._

_And a miracle is what he got! A sword appeared in the hat. _

_Pulling the sword out, Harry cautiously stepped back as the snake slithered toward him._

_Glancing at the statue behind Tom, Harry quickly made a plan._

_Sprinting toward the statue, Harry began to climb to the top._

_The basilisk smashed his head where Harry was, just missing him as he successfully pulled himself up._

_Facing the basilisk, Harry raised his sword in a hopeless defense._

_Hissing, the basilisk aimed for death and struck!_

_Harry lunged the sword through the top of the snakes mouth as hard as he could._

_Blood sprayed him._

_Screaming out in pain, Harry could feel the basilisk fang sticking in his pale arm._

_Pulling the sword from the snake's lifeless body, Harry watched in satisfaction as the dead body fell to the ground. Making his way back over to Ginny, Harry dropped to his knees._

_Tom sneered at him, "You may have killed my basilisk but it still will not save them!"_

_Harry ignored the bastard and cringed as he pulled the fang out of his arm._

_Staring at Ginny, Harry felt desperate._

_Noticing the old diary lying open beside her, Harry had an idea!_

_Unsure whether it would work or not, Harry pulled the diary over and flipped to the center of the diary._

_Tom moved closer to him, "What are you doing?"_

_Harry could hear fear in Tom's voice as he raised the fang high above his head._

_Feeling more hopeful with his plan, Harry stabbed the diary with the fang._

_Tom screamed in agony as ink poured from the diary like blood._

_Repeatedly, Harry stabbed the diary until Tom burst._

_A gasp for breath caught Harry's attention._

_Ginny slowly sat up and looked around herself, "W-what happened?" Suddenly noticing Hermione, she gasped, "Is she a-alive?"_

_Harry bit his lip as he realized he never checked her pulse._

_Running over to her he checked for a pulse. He could feel one! "She is alive but barely."_

_Ginny staggered to her feet and looked at the diary in disgust. Walking over to Harry on unsteady feet, she threw her arms around him in a tight hug._

_Harry gasped from the pain of his wound._

_Ginny looked at his arm in concern. Seeing the deep, angry wound, her eyes widened. _

_Harry bit his lip again as he too looked at his wound._

_Fawkes flew down to them and perched on Hermione's stomach._

_Harry and Ginny crouched down beside the bird._

_Fawkes leaned over and let a steaming tear fall on Harry's puncture wound._

_Wincing from the sting, Harry watched as the tears steamed and bubbled on his wound._

_In a matter of seconds his wound was completely healed!_

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes full of amazement, "How did we get out of the Chamber?"

Harry smiled, "Fawkes flew us all out! You should have heard Professor Lockhart! He was hilarious!"

Hermione laughed. She could only imagine how he acted!

The sound of the infirmary doors opening made them both look over.

Hermione noticed the color in Harry's face drain at the sight of his guardian.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy as he strode over, "Did I tell you that you could leave your bedroom?"

While Hermione was in her coma Albus had made an extra room in Severus' private quarters for Harry.

Harry set his jaw defiantly, "You never gave me a time so I figured I was in there long enough."

Severus raised his eyebrows at him, "You figured wrong!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

In a split second, Severus pulled his ward off the bed and landed a sharp smack to the boy's backside, "I have had enough of your attitude!"

Harry yelped as another smack landed on his backside. "Alright! I'm sorry! I'll go home!" Harry whined as he tried to escape his guardian's steel hand.

Hermione winced and averted her gaze.

Severus turned to her, 'You are supposed to be resting not getting your heart rate racing by the story of what happened!"

Hermione huffed, "I am ALWAYS resting! I feel better, I promise!"

Severus gave her a firm look, "Did your Aunt Poppy tell you that you are allowed to stop resting?"

Hermione huffed.

Severus smirked, "I thought not." Turning to look at his ward, Severus sighed, "Harry, I told you to go home."

Harry meekly nodded his head, "I know, Severus, but I want to say goodbye to her."

Severus silently agreed and stood, waiting.

When Harry stared at his hands awkwardly, Severus rolled his eyes and headed for the door, "I will be waiting in the hallway."

Once the door closed behind him, Harry hopped on her bed, "I am sorry you had to see that."

Hermione shrugged, "Since when did you start calling him Severus?"

Harry gave a small smile, "We talked after he punished me for going to the Chamber. We are on better terms but I still like to give him a hard time."

Hermione gave him an incredulous look, "Why?"

Shrugging, he said, "He cares enough to tell me to straighten up. My aunt and uncle did not."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

Harry continued, "While he was yelling at me he said 'my child will not go gallivanting on dangerous missions!' I don't know if he realized it but he called me his child!"

Hermione smiled, "I'm really happy for you, Harry!"

Before Harry could respond with more than a smile, Severus opened the door and gave Harry an impatient look, "Harry it is time to go. You have an essay to write me still. Let's go!"

Harry sighed and gave her a hug, "He still annoys me though," he whispered in her ear.

Severus walked over to them. Gently pushing his niece against her pillows, Severus pulled the blanket up to her chin, "Rest, dear. Your mother will be in to see you in a few hours."

When Hermione awoke three hours later she noticed her mother sitting on a chair beside her bed reading a book.

On the nightstand sat a stack of her school books.

Noticing her daughter was awake, Minerva smiled brightly at her, "Rest well, dear?"

Hermione nodded and stretched, "I feel one hundred percent better, mum! Can I come home yet?"

Minerva sighed, "No, not yet."

Flopping back against her pillows again, Hermione whined, "I don't want to be here!"

"I know you don't but we need to make sure you are completely better."

Throwing the pillow over her face, Hermione screamed in frustration.

Minerva sighed and returned to reading her book.

Poppy rushed from her office. Seeing Minerva calmly reading, Poppy asked, "Is she okay?"

Minerva glanced up from her book and said in a tired tone, "She is throwing a temper tantrum because she wants to come home and I told her not yet."

Poppy covered her ears as Hermione's screams got louder. "Well this is not going to get her anywhere!"

Minerva glared at her pillow-faced daughter, "She will tire herself out and then she _will_ find out that temper tantrums will not be accepted by me. She is twelve years old for heavens sakes!"

Poppy almost had to strain to hear her friend, "I sure hope she stops soon."

Minerva nodded in agreement.

Hermione quickly found her throat throbbing in discomfort.

The silent made Poppy and Minerva sigh in relief.

Poppy returned to her office to give Minerva time alone with her naughty daughter.

Hermione felt her cheeks heart up from under the pillow.

Shocked at her own actions, Hermione stayed under the pillow and prayed to disappear.

Minerva reached over to pull the pillow off her daughter's face.

Feeling the pillow lift, Hermione held on to the pillow in an attempt to hold it still.

Minerva gave a firm slap to Hermione's hands as she said in a no nonsense tone, "Leave go of the pillow, Hermione Jean."

Hermione yelped in surprise and left go.

Minerva pulled the pillow away from Hermione's face and gave her a firm look, "Do you truly believe temper tantrums are acceptable?"

Hermione gulped nervously and slowly sat up.

Taking her silence as an answer, Minerva gently took her daughter's small hands, "Roll on your tummy."

Hermione flinched; she is not stupid! "Please, mum, I won't do it again."

Minerva stood from her seat and repeated herself, "Roll on your tummy."

Biting her lip, Hermione very slowly rolled on to her stomach. "I won't do it again."

"Stop trying to get out of this, Hermione Jean Granger-McGonagall,"she reprimanded as she rolled the white blanket down to Hermione's thigh. Then, she said, "In the future you will do well to remember this lesson." She pulled the curtain closed around the bed and cast a silencing spell around them for privacy.

Hermione clenched her eyes tight as she dreaded the smacks that were sure to come.

Patting Hermione's backside in warning that was going to begin, Minerva said, "You are twelve years old. You are too old to throw such childish tantrums!"

Hermione yelled out when her mother's hard hand connected with her backside.

Raising her hand for the second spank, Minerva brought it down with a resounding slap making Hermione whimper.

She knew tears would soon appear in Hermione's eyes, so Minerva whispered, "One more."

Then she raised her hand and brought it down with a stinging smack that made Hermione jump and immediately reach back to rub away the sting.

Sitting down in her seat, Minerva reached over to rub circles on her back.

Hermione sniffled and rolled on her back again, looking at her mum with tear filled eyes, she said, "I'm sorry I acted like a baby."

Minerva nodded, "It was dealt with. Just do not do it again."

Hermione lowered her gaze to her hands, "I won't." Her backside still stung from the three well deserved smacks.

Minerva removed the spell and opened the curtains.

Hearing the curtain opening, Poppy came over to them, "How are you feeling, dearie?"

Hermione blushed scarlet, "I'm okay."

Poppy nodded as she ran a diagnostic spell on her. When the results came back perfect, she said, "I want to keep you overnight but if the results are the same in the morning I will let you go home. When home you still must rest and take the potion. I do not want you going to classes yet. Then after tomorrow you can go to McGonagall Manor for Christmas break."

At the mention of their home outside of school, Hermione smiled and straightened up, "Alright! Mum can you tell me more about our home?"

Minerva agreed, "Did I tell you about your room yet?"

At Hermione's shake of her head, she said, "It used to be my bedroom when I was younger. The walls are a baby blue and the wooden floor is a light stain. The windows overlook the forest. My favorite part about the room is the loft that you can get to by a pull-down ladder. In the loft is a couple bookcases and a couch. It was my personal reading area."

Seeing Hermione's eyes shine with excitement, Minerva couldn't help but smile, "I cannot wait to show you our home!"

Hermione felt jittery with excitement, "So you grew up there?"

Minerva nodded, "In the foyer there is a huge painting of a tree. On the limbs of the tree are names of my family. I am going to have to get a painter to create another branch to add your name."

Hermione's heart felt as if it could burst, "That would mean a lot to me!"

"The only part that might bother you is that because the muggles live so close to us, I do not use magic unless I must. Therefore, you will have chores everyday. I have one house elf named Neomi."

Hermione frowned at that, "You have a slave?"

Minerva shook her head, "Neomi is family, dear, not a slave. She loves her home with us. Neomi has been in the McGonagall household since I was six."

Hermione still wasn't sure and Minerva could see that, "I gave Neomi clothes after I inherited the manor but she decided to stay with me."

Finally, Hermione stopped looking at her like she is a monster.

"Neomi even has her own bedroom by the kitchen. Her room is invisible to non-magical beings."

Poppy pulled up a chair beside her best friend, "Tell her about the library!"

Seeing her daughter's expression grow excited again, Minerva said, "The ceiling of the library is glass. There is a spiral staircase that leads to a loft with books that are off-limits to you but besides that you will have free roam with any book."

Hermione grew curious, "What is wrong with the books in the loft?"

Realizing she would have to put a ward on the staircase, Minerva responded, "They are too dangerous for you. The books in the loft are books that one would find in the forbidden part of the school library. If I find you going to the loft and looking at the books you will find yourself grounded from the library access."

Hermione nodded in understanding and decided to change the subject, "Do you have any pets?"

Minerva nodded, "I have an aquarium in the upstairs hallway filled with both magical and non-magical fish. Also in the aquarium is a turtle named Edmund. The aquarium is built in the wall and stretches from the ceiling to the floor. I also have two cats named Minkz and Crookshanks. Crookshanks is half-Kneazle. He is a long-haired orange cat. Minkz is an all black, short-haired cat who is extremely lovable. We have a big home so if your heart wants another animal it can happen so long as you help take care of it."

Hermione nodded in excitement, "I would take care of it! What kind of pet could I get?"

"Well you would not get one until you are not longer being punished. I would take you to a muggle and magical pet store. You would be able to pick any pet you want except a snake or tarantula."

Hermione grimaced, "I would never want one of those!"

"Good because you would not get one," Minerva replied evenly.

Poppy patted Hermione's knees, "Alright, I believe that is enough excitement for the night. You need to relax now."

Hermione wanted to argue but the look she received from both adults made her back down and do as she was told.

Once Hermione was sitting against the pillow, Minerva pulled a thick, hard-cover book from her robe. Handing the book to Hermione she said, "Once your homework is finished you may begin this. It is the second book on Animagus."

Hermione threw her arms around her mum in a hug, "Thanks, mum!"

Minerva's heart fluttered as she hugged her daughter back, "You are very welcome, dear."

Hermione put her new book on the stand and grabbed her Transfiguration assignment.

Seeing Hermione begin her homework, Minerva pulled out her paper work to begin grading.

After two hours of nonstop work, Hermione finally finished all of her homework.

Looking up from a Hufflepuff's essay, Minerva couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as her daughter grabbed the Animagus book with excitement obvious on her face.

The look on Hermione's face reminded her of herself when she was Hermione's age: full of excitement and hungry for new knowledge.

Still smiling, Minerva returned to the horrid essay.

Poppy found both fast asleep three hours later.

Smiling, she levitated Minerva over to a cot and covered her with a white blanket. Then, she went to Hermione, marked the child's page and put the book on top of the stack of school books.

Leaning down, whispered in Hermione ear, "Goodnight, sweetheart." Then she placed a small kiss to her forehead. Noticing her skin was cold, Poppy grabbed a second blanket and covered her up.

Tucking her in, Poppy ran another diagnostic on her and then retired to her office for the night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **

**Please leave a review :)**

**~Severus Addicted**


	19. Testing the Boundaries

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Something I learned today: You know you're in trouble when your little cousin says the word "shit" and when demanded where she learned it she says your name. . . Ugh.**

**Future reference: Watch what you say around little kids: it **_**will**_** come back and sting your butt: literally.**

**~Severus Addicted**

**P.S: This chapter is going to have a quote from the "Very Potter Musical" - I do not own said quote. Sadly.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Testing Boundaries**

The next morning Hermione awoke to Harry shaking her arm.

Glancing at him through tired eyes, she asked, "What are you doing?"

Harry smiled and showed her a tray of breakfast foods, "Thought I would bring you _real _food."

Hermione took the tray gratefully, "You're fantastic! Thank you!"

Feeling proud of himself, Harry jumped up on her bed and got comfortable, "So what is new?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she buttered her biscuit, "Oh you know. . . Chilling on the bed."

Harry smirked, "I know, stupid question right?"

Hermione nodded, "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"Yeah. Severus made me eat with him at home. Apparently being grounded also means that I am not allowed to eat with my friends!"

Hermione sighed, "Poor Ron."

Harry shrugged, "He has Neville. He will survive."

"Are you allowed to be with me?" Hermione asked knowingly.

Harry gave her a smirk, "No."

Eyes wide, Hermione whispered, as if Severus would pop out of nowhere, "Where does he think you are then?"

Smiling, he whispered back, "He told me to stay in the house until it's time for class to start. He had to go to his office to finish up some paperwork before his first period."

Shaking her head, she said, "You're going to get yourself in trouble, Harry."

Shrugging as if it didn't matter, he replied nonchalantly, "In all actuality it is not _my _fault. He is the one that is apparently stupid. Why would he believe I would listen to him if he would not be around?"

"Oh my goodness, Harry." Deciding to change the subject, she exclaimed "Guess what!"

Taking her huge smile as a sign that she had amazing news, he asked, "What?"

"Mum said I could get a pet!" Hermione squealed happily.

Smiling, Harry asked, "What are you going to get?"

"I don't know. Mum said she is going to take me to a muggle pet store _and_ a magical pet store! I will probably get a magical pet because they are fascinating."

"What kind of magical pet are you thinking about buying?" Harry was curious. He did not even know there was such a thing as magical house pets!

Hermione bit her lip, "I wonder if I can find a hufflepuff. That would be cool if I owned a hufflepuff!"

Harry gave her a confused look, "What the hell is a hufflepuff?"

Hermione scrunched her face as she thought about his question, "Honestly? I don't know but it sounds like a Pokémon."

Harry smiled, _She's perfect!_

"Dudley owned Pokémon cards and I used to look at them all the time. I did not know how to play though," he sounded disappointed by this small fact of his life. He quickly returned to discussing magical pet options, "Think you could get a dragon?"

Hermione gave him a look that told him he asked another stupid question, "Dragons are illegal, Harry. You know that! Remember last year?"

Harry nodded, "I know. I just thought it would be epic if you owned a dragon and then we could ride it!"

Hermione paled at the thought, "I hate heights."

Harry sighed, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. What about a griffin?"

Hermione gave him an incredulous look, "You are kidding, correct? Mum would never allow me to own a griffin! They're massive! Plus they are dangerous creatures!"

Harry huffed, "Fine. What about a pheonix?"

"Now that is an real possibility!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, "Or a unicorn! I bet I could get a unicorn!"

"Or you could get a hobgoblin," Harry said with a smile.

"They're adorable! However, I am just not sure whether mum would be alright with it. Hobgoblins are known to be messy."

"Your mum might let you get a Shape-Shifter, Hermione," Poppy said as she brought over the disgusting yellow potion.

Hermione scrunched her nose in disgust at the tight of the potion, "Do I _really_ have to take the potion again?"

Poppy narrowed her eyes challengingly to her, "Do I _really_ have to go over this again with you?"

"What is a Shape-Shifter? I mean, obviously, they shift shapes but I thought Shape-Shifters were only found in humans?" Harry asked as if the other two people in the infirmary were not arguing.

"I don't want to take the potion, Aunt Poppy! Please, I am feeling so much better!" Hermione whined.

Poppy put her hands on her hips and gave her a dangerous look, "I will _not _argue with you about this, Hermione Jean. You _will_be taking this potion whether you like it or not. You will also be taking the potion for the next five days, so get used to it."

"Are you going to answer me or what?" Harry asked still ignoring the fact that they were arguing.

In a flash, Poppy grabbed Harry's ear and gave it a squeeze, "Harry James stop it! I can only handle one child at a time. Sit here and be patient!" Then she left go of his stinging ear. Handing Hermione the potion she continued giving her a threatening look.

Hermione swirled the potion around in disgust, _I could throw this and not have to take it. . . That is __**so**__ tempting!_

Poppy raised her eyebrows as she said, "I don't like that look, young lady!"

Smirking, Hermione swirled the potion around one more time and looked up at her aunt daringly.

Giving her a glare, Poppy said angrily, "Drink the potion, Hermione Jean, before I force it down your throat!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Hermione raise the cup as if about to give it a pitch across the room.

Eyes widening in anger, Poppy pointed her finger at Hermione in warning, "_Don't you dare throw that, young lady!"_

Narrowing her eyes at her aunt, she gave the cup a pitch.

The cup hit the floor with a bang.

Deathly silence followed.

After a few moments of complete silence, Poppy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Harry James go to class _now!_"

Harry huffed, "You could have asked nicely. . ."

Opening her eyes to give him a nasty glare, Poppy said in a stern tone, "Do you _want_ me to tell your guardian that you are not where you are supposed to be?"

Harry jumped to his feet and ran toward the door saying, "I'm leaving!"

Hermione cringed as Poppy turned her glare on her, "So. . . Um. . . I think I will take that potion now."

Without saying a word to her, Poppy flicked her wand to clean up the mess and then she poured another cup of the yellow potion. Holding it in front of Hermione's mouth, Poppy said, "Open."

Hermione bit her lip and tried to take the cup from her aunt's hands, "I promise I won't throw it again."

Poppy simply repeated herself, "Open your mouth, Hermione."

Sighing, Hermione opened her mouth.

Poppy put the cup to her mouth and poured it in her mouth, "Swallow."

Gulping the vile potion, Hermione forced herself to not spit it out.

Tapping her mouth with the cup, Poppy said, "Open up."

Groaning, Hermione opened her mouth again.

Pouring the rest of the potion in her niece's mouth she said, "Swallow."

Swallowing the rest of the potion, Hermione immediately stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Poppy gave a tired sigh and rubbed her throbbing temple.

Hermione bit her lip and played with her thumbs, "I'm sorry I threw the potion."

Keeping her eyes closed as she rubbed her temple, Poppy said, "I about pulled you off that bed and bent you over my knee, little girl!"

Wincing, Hermione chanced a glance at her aunt, "I don't know why I threw it. I just feel odd today."

Poppy opened her eyes and sat in the chair beside Hermione's bed, "Why do you feel odd?

Hermione sighed, "I don't know."

"Obviously you are testing your boundaries with me," Poppy told her with irritation.

Hermione bit her lip as she realized how correct that statement is. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as she lowered her eyes to the white blanket on her lap.

"This _one _time I will let it go. However, if you _ever_ play daredevil with the boundaries again I will not hesitate to punish you," Poppy warned her.

Feeling her face warm up, Hermione kept her head bent in shame, "Are you going to tell my mum?"

Poppy sighed, "I should."

Glancing at her through the fringe of her hair, she tried to not cry, "Please don't. I don't want a spanking."

"If you wanted a spanking it would not be a punishment, my dear."

Hermione whimpered dreadfully.

Patting Hermione's knee, she said with a smile, "I will not tell your mum, Hermione. Not this time anyway."

"What me what?" Minerva asked as she closed the door behind her.

Poppy turned to give her a smile, "Oh nothing, Min, nothing at all." She gave Hermione a wink.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at them curiously but shrugged it off as she sat beside her daughter on the bed, "Did you sleep well, darling?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, did you?"

Minerva nodded then said, "Have you thought about a magical pet you would be interested in getting?"

"I told her about a Shape-Shifter," Poppy told her.

Hermione nodded, "I thought Shape-Shifters were only found in humans?"

Minerva shook her head, "No Shape-Shifters are also found in animal form. They can shift into any type of animal and have the ability to speak. The chance of you getting one is slim though, Hermione, they are very hard to find." Seeing Hermione's face fall, she asked, "Have you thought about a puppy?"

Hermione sighed, "I want a magical pet."

Minerva nodded, "Understandable. We will just have to wait and see what the pet store has in stock." Turning to Poppy, she asked, "So is she allowed to come home today?"

Casting a diagnosis on the child, Poppy checked her over.

After a few minutes, Poppy nodded her head, "You can take her home. However, I would rather she not be alone while you are working."

Hermione groaned at that statement.

Minerva shook her head, "Albus said he would take over my classes today if Hermione is allowed to leave the infirmary." Then turning to her daughter, she smiled and said, "He also said that I we are allowed to leave early for Christmas vacation!"

Eyes widening with excitement, Hermione bounced on the bed, "So we are going to McGonagall Manor today?"

Minerva nodded, "I already have our bags packed."

Poppy gave her a smirk, "How did you know she would be allowed to leave the infirmary, Min?"

Smiling, Minerva shrugged, "I was really hopeful." Then she grabbed Hermione's hand and gently pulled her to her feet and unshrunk an outfit from her pocket, "Go get changed and then we will go to our second home."

Taking the clothes from her mum, Hermione ran to the lavatory in the infirmary and quickly changed.

Minerva and Poppy were shocked when she returned to them fully dressed and ready to go in less than a minutes time.

Shaking her head with a smirk, Minerva said, "Dear your shirt is on backwards."

Blushing, Hermione pulled her shirt around to the front.

Noticing her embarrassment, Poppy giggled and patted her back, "It's alright dear. You're excited!"

Pulling her into a hug, Minerva kissed her forehead, "Do not be embarrassed dear, it happens to the best of us." Then she gave her a squeeze and said, "Are you ready to go to McGonagall Manor? I have our bags in my pocket, shrunk."

Poppy couldn't help but laugh, "You were extremely hopeful weren't you?"

Minerva gave a guilty smile.

Poppy smirked, "You can use my fireplace to floo home."

Minerva pulled Hermione along by her hand into Poppy's office.

Grabbing a handful of floo powder, Minerva gave it to Hermione, "Step in the fireplace, throw it down, and say very clearly 'McGonagall Manor'."

Nervously, Hermione stepped in the fireplace. Glancing at her mum for support, she squeezed her eyes shut and threw the floo powder down saying, "McGonagall Manor!"

Stumbling out of the huge, stone fireplace, Hermione stared around herself in awe.

Hanging from the high ceiling was a diamond chandelier and in the corner stood a wooden grand piano.

She felt frozen to the floor as she stared at the beautiful room surrounding her.

The only thing the room is missing is a Television.

Ignoring that fact, Hermione ran over to the piano.

"Hermione please do not run in the house," Minerva told her from in front of the fireplace. She has stood there for a few minutes but chose to stay silent to not disturb her daughter's fascination.

Turning to look at her mum, she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Minerva shrugged and gave her a smile, "You do not know the house rules yet. I understand." Walking over to the piano, Minerva lovingly touched the fine wood, "Do you know how to play, dear?"

Looking longingly at the keys, Hermione bit her lip and shook her head.

Smiling, Minerva asked, "Would you like to learn?"

Her huge smile looked strange on her small face as she stared at her mum with excited eyes, "Really?"

Minerva nodded, "I will contact the nice woman in town to set up lessons for you."

Hermione's face fell a little, "I thought you would teach me?"

Minerva smiled gently, "I can teach Transfiguration but I cannot teach you how to play the piano. It is a very difficult instrument."

"Do you know how to play?" Hermione asked curiously.

Minerva nodded, "My father taught me when I was seven." Leading her away from the piano, Minerva asked, "Now that you have seen the living room do you want to see the rest of the manor?"

Hermione nodded with excitement.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know it was short, I'm sorry. **

******Please leave a review with your opinion on what type of pet you think Hermione should get. I need help!******

**~Severus Addicted**


	20. Secrets and Heartbreaks

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and ideas!**

**This chapter is a shout out to ****Jemjo storys**** for the brilliant idea!**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Twenty: Secrets and Heartbreaks**

The next room they entered was the foyer.

Noticing the painted tree on the wall, Hermione quickly made her over to inspect it.

Smiling sadly, Minerva stood behind her and pointed to the main branch that had two names: Reverend Robert McGonagall and Isobel Ross-McGonagall. The main branch had three branches sprouted off, each with a name. The first branch had Minerva's name on it. The second branch had Robert Jr. McGonagall. Then the third branch had Malcolm McGonagall.

Minerva smiled fondly at the branches and said, "Robert was my father. He was a muggle minister. And this," she pointed to the woman's name beside her father's, "Is my mother, Isobel. She was a lovely witch. You will see pictures of our family scattered throughout the manor."

Hermione stared in awe at the names, "Who is Malcolm and Robert Jr.? Your brothers?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes, they were my brothers."

_Were_, Hermione scrunched her forehead as she thought about whether it would be right or not to ask what happened to them.

Squeezing her shoulder, she whispered, "Dear you can ask anything you want. Curiosity tends to lead you to trouble so I would rather have you ask than investigate."

Hermione smiled, "Good point." Sobering up, she asked, "Why did you use the past tense?"

Giving her daughter's shoulder another squeeze as if to support herself, she answered, "My father died when I was eight. He had made a decision many town people did not like. A nasty group, called the Vinos, formed. The Vinos asassinated him two days later. My family had to go into hiding and leave Scotland. The Vinos have since been arrested, many have even died of old age by now. So, I moved home ten years ago. After my father died, life was quiet for five years. Then, Robert Jr., at age eleven got diagnosed with cancer. Even in the magical world there is no cure for cancer yet. Robert Jr. passed away two years later. Then, when I turned twenty-one, Malcolm disappeared. My mother got distraught and never recovered from her deep depression. She gave up on living and died from heart failure ten years later."

Hermione grabbed her mother's hand for comfort, "I'm sorry, mum."

Forcing a smile, Minerva pulled her into a side-hug, "Don't be dear, it was a long time ago. However, I still have hope that Malcolm will show up at my doorstep someday."

Hermione bit her lip and hugged her mum harder, "That's a really sad story. . ."

Minerva nodded but straightened up and pulled Hermione away from the painted family tree. Pointing to a stained glass door, she said "That is the front door. I have it enchanted for when someone knocks the knock echoes through the entire manor."

Seeing Hermione start for the door, Minerva grabbed her hand to stop her, "I will take you outside later. For now, I want to finish giving you the tour."

Hermione followed her mum through a huge archway, she found herself standing in the dining room.

In the center of the room stood a massive oak table. Sitting around the table were eight high-back, armless, wooden seats with red velvet cushions. Above the table hung another diamond chandelier.

Hermione stared at the chandelier with fascination, "You're family must have been well-off."

Minerva sighed, "Yes. Unfortunately as a child though that was a turn-off for other children."

Before Hermione could respond, Minerva pointed to a wooden door, "That is the bathroom."

Hermione opened the door and stepped in. She left a gasp escape between her lips as she stared around herself.

The floor was made of grey, silver, and blue stones while the walls are blue. The one wall is lined with grey cabinets. The wall from the cabinets to the ceiling was one big mirror. The bathtub looked more like a hot tub built into the floor than an actual tub. A railing and steps led down into the empty tub. Around the edges of the tub were jets. The toilet was also grey. A chain hung from the ceiling beside the toilet that a person pulls to flush.

Minerva looked at her bathroom lovingly, "I missed this bathroom," she muttered under her breath.

Hearing it, Hermione smiled and nodded her head, "I would too!"

Smiling, Minerva led her back into the dining room and over to a swinging door on the other side of the dining room.

Through the swinging door was the kitchen. Like the rest of the house, the kitchen is _huge_!

Plants scattered throughout the kitchen and hung from the ceiling.

"They are herbs," Minerva explained behind her.

Unlike the bathroom, the kitchen is all made of wood, not stone. The refrigerator is also made of wood.

"How can a refrigerator be made of wood?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The inside of it is exactly like a normal refrigerator, dear," Minerva explained.

Two, not one, gas stoves stood side-by-side near a window.

"Why do you have two stoves?"

Minerva shrugged, "My father was a big cook."

The small door in the corner of the kitchen opened and out stepped a small house elf.

Curtseying, the elf smiled warmly at them, "You're home! Oh my, oh my! I was not expecting you home until tomorrow! I did not get everything done, Madam!"

Minerva smiled and waved her worries away, "Neomi, you are fine. The house looks wonderful, as always!"

Curtseying again, Neomi ran over and hugged Hermione's leg, "You're the new Little Master! Oh I have hoped Madam would bring home a child!"

Minerva rolled her eyes at her house elf's excitement.

Hermione smiled and bent down to hug the excited elf back, "My name is Hermione. You can call me by my first name, not "little master"."

Neomi glanced up at Minerva for approval.

Minerva sighed, "Neomi it has been _years_ since I have been your Master. You do not need my permission to do anything."

Neomi smiled, "I am allowed to call you Hermione!"

Minerva threw her hands up as if she just gave up.

Hermione chuckled at her mum's exasperation.

Minerva pointed to the small door, "Neomi's room is off-limits. Respect her privacy."

Hermione nodded but her mother telling her the room is off-limits simply made her want to go in even more.

Leading her out of the kitchen and back into the dining room, Minerva led her over to stain-glass door beside the bathroom. Sliding the door open, Minerva led her out on to a porch.

The porch overlooked two gardens that are covered in snow.

On the porch stood a stone table with stone seats. On the center of the table sat a stone bowl that looked as if it is used for fruits.

At the other end of the porch is a telescope.

Hermione smiled with excitement, "Am I allowed to use that?"

Minerva nodded, "I actually _want_ you to start using it, dear. Next year you will begin taking Astronomy."

Shivering, Minerva slid the door back open, "Are you ready to see the upstairs?" Minerva led her back into the dining room and through an archway on the other side of the bathroom.

The only thing in the room was a white, marble staircase. Each step has a small, red rug for grip.

Walking up the steps at a slow pace was practically killing Hermione. She wanted to sprint up the stairs and discover new rooms!

At the top of the staircase Hermione saw the aquarium her mother had described to her.

Walking over to it, Hermione looked for Edmund. Finding the turtle at the top of the aquarium on a floating fake rock, Hermione tapped the glass.

Minerva gasped and pulled her hand away from the glass, "Don't tap the glass like that dear. There are magical fish in there and they do not handle the vibrations well."

Hermione bit her lip and looked at the wooden floor beneath her feet, "I'm sorry."

Minerva ran her fingers through Hermione's hair as she said, "You did not know. Just be careful, alright dear?"

Hermione nodded.

Minerva led her down the hall to the first doorway, "This is my bedroom."

Minerva opened the door and held it open for Hermione to go in first.

The walls are a deep scarlet and the wooden floor is stained dark. The windows are covered with long brown curtains. Hanging from the ceiling was another diamond chandelier, however this one is smaller than the other two. The King size bed looked very welcoming. The blankets are scarlet and the curtains surrounding the bed are brown.

Minerva opened a door and inside was a walk-in closet.

Minerva exited her bedroom and waited for Hermione to follow. Once the door closed behind her daughter, Minerva opened the second door, "This is the upstairs bathroom."

Glancing in, Hermione noticed that it is an exact replica of the bathroom downstairs.

Leading her to the third door, Minerva opened it up, "This is your bedroom."

Hermione entered the room with excitement. The room was exactly how her mother had described it: light stained wooden floors, baby blue walls, and a window looking out at the woods. The bed looked exactly like her mother's except it is a Double instead of a King. The other difference between beds is the covers on her bed were a light blue and the curtains around her bed were a darker blue. Beside her bed stood a white, wooden desk with a lamp.

Hurrying over to the chain that pulled down the ladder, Hermione gave it a tug and climbed up the wooden ladder.

The loft is also exactly like what her mother described to her! Books upon books filled bookshelves in alphabetical order. Beside a bookshelf sat a grey, comfy couch.

"You can unpack and get acquainted with every book up there later. I still need to show you my study and the library," Minerva told her from the bottom of the ladder.

Hermione hurried down the ladder and followed her mother to another door.

Behind the door was her mother's study. A massive mahogany desk stood in the center of the room and in front of the desk sat two chairs. The study looked like a twin of her mother's office at Hogwarts!

"I do not want you coming in here without my permission. Understood?" Minerva said firmly.

Hermione nodded, "Alright."

Minerva led her to a set of double doors and opened them up.

The library also looked like what her mother described.

Shelves upon shelves are filled with books!

Hermione looked up at the glass ceiling. For the most part the glass is covered with snow.

Pointing to the spiral staircase, Minerva reminded her, "Do not forget the consequences of going up those stairs, Hermione Jean."

Hermione nodded.

That was not good enough for her mother, "What are the consequences, Hermione?"

"I will be grounded from the library. . ." Hermione muttered as if it was the worst punishment in the entire world.

Minerva gave a tilt of her head, "Good. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to go unpack my bags. You may either roam the house or go unpack as well."

Hermione followed her mum out of the library.

They passed Neomi sweeping the wood with a hand broom.

Minerva stopped at her door and gave Hermione a stern look, "Do not go outside yet, please, and behave yourself. I will come find you in a half an hour." Then she closed the door to unpack her belongings.

Hermione sprinted down the hall towards the marble staircase.

"Do not run in the house, Little Master!" Neomi yelled after her.

Slowing to a walk, Hermione went down the steps and into the kitchen.

Biting her lip, she glanced around herself as if someone could see what she was about to do. Seeing no one, she got on her hands and knees and crawled through the small door leading into Neomi's bedroom.

To Hermione's surprise, the room was a huge mess!

Walking over to a mini desk, she noticed a small stack of Daily Prophets.

A front page headline caught her attention.

_Innocent Muggles Burned in Home_

_On October 21st 1992 Death Eaters set ablaze to a muggle home. The fire killed two adults. The victims' last name was Granger. The Granger's have one daughter who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The child's whereabouts are not allowed to be disclosed due to her being a minor._

_A hearing will be held on Monday about the muggle remains at five o'clock in the Ministry._

Devastated at the shocking news Hermione couldn't stop her tears from falling.

Apparently _everyone_ knew how her parents died except her!

Becoming angry, Hermione threw the paper across the room.

Noticing another Daily Prophet, Hermione looked through it until she saw another headline that caught her attention.

_Ministry Will Not Let Muggles Have Funeral!_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who now has custody of the Granger's daughter, fought viciously at yesterday's hearing to convince the Ministry to allow the Grangers to have a funeral. McGonagall's fight was useless, the Ministry had already made up their minds. Why is the Ministry not allowing innocent muggles be buried? I sense a rat!_

"How could she not tell me?" Hermione whispered through her tears.

Finding a third Daily Prophet with a front page article Hermione was not sure if she actually wanted to read it or not.

Deciding to read it, she took a deep breath and began reading _Ministry Hiding Bodies?_.

Before she could get passed the disgusting title, Neomi popped beside her.

Noticing the Daily Prophets thrown about her room, her eyes widened, "Oh no, oh no! Little Master was not supposed to find those!"

Angry, Hermione snatched up the articles, "Why not?"

"Mistress said she wanted to tell you by herself," Neomi stammered.

Hermione left the room in a huff. Slamming the articles on the dining room table, she found a pen and wrote on the first article, "I hate you."

Then, she ran from the dining room and out the front door.

She forgot to grab her coat but by the time she realized this fact she did not want to turn around.

Running through a foot of snow proved to be difficult and tiring.

Hermione felt as if her tears were freezing on her face.

Breathless and about a half a mile away from the manor, Hermione stumbled and fell face first into the snow. She felt too tired emotionally and physically to roll over. The snow stung her face after a few minutes.

A tap on her shoulder brought her energy back full charge. Jumping to her feet, she looked at the man standing beside her. He looked rough with a prickly beard.

Looking behind him, her eyes grew wide at the sight of the purple triple-decker bus. Narrowing her eyes at him cautiously, she demanded, "Who are you?"

The man puffed up proudly, "I am Stan. Stan Shunpike." Then, looking impatient he asked, "Are you getting on or what? You look awfully cold!"

Shivering, she asked, "What is that?"

"That there is called the Knight Bus. We assist stranded witches and wizards."

Hermione bit her lip as she rubbed her goosebumps on her arms, "I don't have any money."

"I can bill you later. Now get on, I still have to go around the world twice tonight!"

Shocked at what he said, she numbly climbed on the bus. Glancing around herself in astonishment, she felt herself being pushed toward a bed.

"You might wanna hold on tight," Stan told her with a wink.

Grabbing on to the sides of the bed, Hermione's stomach began twisting in a knot.

_Maybe I should not have left. . ._

"Where does the miss want to go?" Asked an ugly shrunken head.

Forcing her disgust to not show on her face, she muttered, "Anywhere but here."

Stan nodded, "We will take you to the Leaky Cauldron then. There, you can warm up, eat, and get some much-needed sleep." Turning to the sleeping driver, she hit the old man over his head saying, "To the Leaky Cauldron, Ernie!"

Hermione was suddenly slammed against the bed's headboard as the bus shot forward with lightning speed.

Feeling queasy, Hermione held on the bed for her life!

Feeling as if someone was staring at her she looked up and noticed it was Stan, "What?"

"Does your mother know where you are?" Stan asked curiously.

Hermione glared, "I don't have a mother!"

Stan smirked, "That's not what I've heard, dearie. Minerva McGonagall will have my head if she found out I took you for a drive."

Hermione paled, "How did you know-?"

Stan smiled, "I know everything, dearie. Did you get into a argument with your mum and run away?"

Hermione clenched her jaw, "I don't have to answer any of your questions."

Stan shrugged, "If she gets on and asks where you are I _will_ have to tell her, though. After all, you are a minor."

Hermione glared at him then looked out the blurry window.

A few seconds later the bus came to an abrupt halt.

Hermione could not hold in the scream of fright that escaped between her lips.

Stan chuckled, "The Leaky Cauldron, miss!"

Standing on shaking legs, Hermione stumbled off the bus.

* * *

><p>Minerva jumped in surprise as Neomi appeared in front of her on the bed. Frowning, she asked, "What is wrong, Neomi?"<p>

Wringing her hands, she stuttered, "Little Master went in my room."

Shaking her head angrily, Minerva snapped, "Tell her to stand in a corner until I come to speak to her."

Seeing Neomi bite her lip, Minerva grew concerned, "What is it? What happened?"

"Little Master found the Daily Prophets," she stammered.

Closing her eyes, Minerva took a deep breath, "I was not ready to speak to her about that yet. Neomi! Why did you have it out in the open?"

"Little Master is not allowed in my bedroom, Madam."

Minerva sighed, "Yes, you are right. I am sorry. Where is she? Is she alright?"

Staring at the scarlet blanket beneath her feet, she mumbled, "Little Master is angry. S-she wrote you a nasty note and r-ran out the door."

Minerva felt a heavy panic set in the bottom of her stomach, "Where is the note? Do you know where she ran off to?"

Neomi snapped her fingers and the Daily Prophet appeared. Biting her lip anxiously, she handed it over.

Her heart felt as if it shattered into a thousand pieces as she stared at the three words written in pen.

"I was not ready to tell her! I don't even know where her parents' bodies are! I wanted to find out before I told her! I have to find her! Neomi please help me!"

Neomi nodded, "Anything for you, Madam." Then she disappeared with a pop.

* * *

><p>Hermione gasped and stared at Neomi who stood at the foot of her uncomfortable bed, "How did you find me?"<p>

Neomi narrowed her eyes at the girl, "How dare you run away from Madam like that, Little Master. You are going to be in big trouble. Big trouble indeed! Madam is worried sick about you!"

Hermione glared at her, "Good. Let her worry! You did not answer my question, Neomi. How did you find me?"

Neomi shrugged, "I am a house elf. I can find whoever I want. You must come home with me immediately."

Hermione shook her head, "No."

Neomi looked confused and frustrated, "Madam said so. You must return home."

Hermione crossed her hands over her chest, "Well I said no!"

Neomi cringed at her tone, "You do not want Madam to have to come here."

Hermione gave her a daring glare, "You don't know what I want! All I wanted was to know where my parents' bodies are! Did I get that? Hell no! She couldn't even give me that small amount of information!"

Wringing her hands uncomfortably, Neomi popped away.

Huffing, Hermione stood to pace.

* * *

><p>Minerva felt sick as looked at Neomi without Hermione, "Where is she? Is she alright?"<p>

Neomi stared at her feet, "Little Master says she does not want to come home. Little Master is very upset that you did not tell her about her parents. Little Master screamed at me."

Minerva patted Neomi's shoulder, "I will make sure she apologizes to you, Neomi. In the meantime, will you please take me to her?"

Neomi held on to Minerva's hand and disappeared with a pop.

* * *

><p>Stopping in mid stride, Hermione spun to glare at the intruder. When she saw her mother her glare deepened.<p>

Minerva sighed, "Hermione please have a seat, I need to talk to you."

Hermione gave her a menacing look, "What do you want to tell me? That my parents bodies are no where to be found and the Ministry is a bunch of assholes? Oh hey, yeah I learned_ that_ by myself no thanks to you! How could you not tell me that? How could you hide that from me? I thought you loved me! I asked you and you did not tell me!"

Minerva closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath, "I know. I understand that you are extremely upset with me. Honestly, I would be upset if I was in your place too! But please, dear, please have a seat."

Hermione stomped her foot in anger, "Don't tell me what to do! Do you think you have that right? You're not my mother! My mother would never hide something like that from me!"

The tears exploded at her daughter's hurtful words.

Seeing the tears roll down her mother's cheeks, Hermione felt a twinge of guilt. Biting her lip, Hermione walked over to her and sat beside her, "All I wanted was to know the truth. I didn't ask for much. . ." Feeling her mother's shoulders shake from her tears, Hermione hugged her. Tears of her own rolled down her cheeks as she whispered, "Mum I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It just came out."

Minerva shook her head, "No you're right, Hermione. I should not have held that information from you. They were your parents for goodness sakes! I am so sorry, dear! I just. . . I just wanted to know everything before telling you. I wanted to know where they are being kept. Why they are being kept! Why I was not allowed to throw the funeral! I wanted to know if the Death Eaters that shattered the foundation of your life were caught! I don't know anything, Hermione! I wanted you to feel safe and know that the murderers who killed your parents are locked away forever and I wanted to be able to take you to where they are being kept so you can say goodbye! I'm so sorry I have failed you!"

Biting her lip, Hermione hugged her mum harder, "I'm so sorry I was so mean to you! I didn't know."

Looking Hermione straight in the eye, she asked, "Do you truly not believe that I love you? That I would do _anything_ for you?"

Shuddering from trying to hold her tears at bay, Hermione shook her head, "No, mum, I believe you! Honestly, I do. I was upset! Please forgive me?"

Minerva pulled her into a tight hug, "I will always forgive you, dear. I love you so much!"

"And I will always forgive you. After all, you were only trying to help by keeping the information away from me."

Minerva nodded, "You're right, I was trying to help. I did not want you to feel scared!"

Sniffling, Hermione pulled away and asked, "Can we go home now?"

Smiling through her tears, Minerva nodded, "Yes, dear. Let's go home."

Holding her hand, Minerva reached for Neomi's hand and they disappeared with a pop leaving behind their sorrows.

They appeared in the living room seconds later.

Hermione numbly sat on the couch and stared at the fire in the fireplace.

Minerva sighed, "Neomi could you please bring us some tea?"

Neomi nodded and disappeared again.

Sitting down beside her daughter, Minerva patted the child's knee, "Honey, please don't run off like that again, alright? I was absolutely terrified about your safety."

Hermione cringed at the word 'safety', "Does this mean I'm in trouble?"

Minerva sighed and shook her head, "No because you would not have run away if I would have told you about your parents before. I promise I will never hold information like that from you again! However, saying that, I still believe you should apologize to Neomi when she returns with our tea. She did not deserve to be yelled at."

Hermione gave a nod of her head, "I didn't mean to yell at her."

"She does not understand that, Hermione. My father was not the nicest to her so she takes everything to heart."

Hermione bit her lip, "I'll apologize."

Giving her knee another pat, Minerva whispered, "Good girl."

Neomi appeared with their tea moments later. Handing them both a steaming cup, she climbed up on a chair and watched the flames dance.

Nudging Hermione's arm, Minerva raised her eyebrows as if to say she better do it now.

Putting the cup of tea on the glass coffee stand, Hermione said, "I'm sorry, Neomi, for yelling at you."

Neomi stayed silent, shocked.

Minerva nudged her again, "What else are you sorry for?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Um. . . I'm sorry for uh going in your bedroom."

Minerva turned to look at Neomi, "Do you forgive her, Neomi?"

Neomi nodded, "You are forgiven Little Master."

Hermione sighed, "Please stop calling me that."

Neomi again nodded her head, "Alright Little One."

Minerva smirked, "You better just give up, Hermione."

Then, Minerva said in a firmer voice, "When I tell you a room is off-limits I am not giving you a challenge. I am not playing games with you, Hermione. When I say something is off-limits in the future you _will_ do well to follow the rules. Especially when it comes to Neomi's bedroom. Her bedroom is her private room, she owns everything in that room. Do you know how much even the smallest of things means to her? Something that means nothing to you whatsoever means the world to her. Do not enter her bedroom again or you will be sleeping on your stomach that night. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Hermione nodded her head quickly, "Crystal."

Minerva closed her eyes and took a calming breath, "You are going to give me grey hair, dear."

Hermione smirked, "Sorry."

Minerva continued, "You are on thin ice still and you running away, even if I take some of the blame, did not help your situation. Seeing how you are healthy enough to run away from home I do not see any problem with dueling out your punishment tonight before bed."

Hermione groaned, "I told you that I wouldn't do it again! I don't need punished."

Minerva shook her head, "I had a feeling the whining would begin."

Hermione glared at her and crossed her hands over her chest. Turning her glare to the fire, she pouted.

Minerva sighed, "I really need to do something to get you to stop pouting and throwing tantrums. Maybe if every time you throw one I start treating you like the age you are acting? Would you appreciate me spoon feeding you mashed peas for supper?"

Hermione paled at the thought and dropped her hands, "No I wouldn't appreciate that."

"Well I do not appreciate your attitude sometimes, young lady. You are not even a teenager yet!" Suddenly Minerva looked horrified, "You're not even a teenager yet. . . Oh no."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Neomi gave her a wide-eyed expression, "You have a lot of guts, Little One."

Minerva nodded, "Yes she does."

Hermione cringed, "I just forget that you do not like eye rolling."

"No adult likes eye rolling! It is highly disrespectful. Do not even _try_ to tell me that your parents left you get away with it either."

"Sorry," Hermione muttered but she definitely did not sound it.

Minerva took a sip of her tea then said, "Tonight you will come to my study and we will deal with the Chamber disaster."

"It was not a disaster! UGH! No one understands that if it were not for Harry and I the school would be closed!" Hermione snapped angrily.

Noticing her Madam's red face, Neomi winced and popped away.

Minerva stood from her seat and began pacing in front of her daughter, "So you believe you did a good thing? You believe almost dying was a _good thing?_ Just to keep the school open you were willing to risk your life? Do you also think terrifying me was a good thing? What about making Aunt Poppy go into such a hysteric that we had to contact a doctor from St. Mungos to come take care of you?"

Hermione bit her lip, "I didn't know that."

Continuing to pace, Minerva continued, "Everyone was worried sick about you, Hermione Jean! Your Aunts and Uncles love you. I had never seen Uncle Severus as terrified as he was when he ran in the infirmary to see you laying on the bed, motionless. He stayed up all night for countless nights trying to find a cure for you; trying to save you. Do you still believe yourself to be a hero?"

Guilt twisted in her stomach nastily as she shook her head, "I. . . I didn't know."

Stopping her pacing, Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose.

Hermione could already feel her bottom heating up as she watched her seething mother.

Taking a deep breath, Minerva dropped her hand and returned to her seat beside Hermione, "Neomi!"

Neomi appeared with a pop, "Yes Madam?"

"Can you please bring me a pain potion and then start lunch?"

Neomi curtseyed and disappeared again and then brought her the potion.

Hermione watched as her mum drank the potion. Then she asked, "Am I going to be grounded too?"

Minerva glanced from the empty potion bottle to her daughter. Sighing, Minerva looked exhausted, "You're already grounded," Minerva reminded her.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah I know but is it going to be extended?"

Minerva shook her head, "Your punishment tonight is going to be severe. I believe it will be enough for you to remember in the future."

Hermione's stomach twisted in more knots as she thought about how severe the punishment was actually going to be, "What do you mean severe?"

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose again, "I need a nap, Hermione. It has been a long day. You _will_ listen to Neomi and stay out of trouble or your punishment is going to increase tonight."

Hermione felt panicked, "Wait, mum! What do you mean severe?"

To be honest, Minerva was struggling with what she was going to do with her daughter. If she had pulled this stunt when she was younger she would be over her mother's lap with her panties down receiving her mother's hardest twenty smacks!

Sighing, Minerva stopped at the archway, "Hermione, I don't know." Then she disappeared around the corner.

Hermione couldn't help but feel confused.

Neomi appeared in the archway, "I was told to babysit the Little One."

Hermione blushed, "I don't need babysat."

Neomi simply giggled and sat on the chair.

Glancing at the house elf, Hermione asked, "What is wrong with mum?"

"She is upset."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Duh. Why did she tell me that my punishment was going to be severe and then when I asked her what she meant she said that she did not know? I'm confused, Neomi!"

Neomi twiddled her fingers, "I don't know but I would prepare for the worst, Little One."

Hermione groaned and laid on the couch, "I'm never going to be able to sit again."

Neomi laughed, "Probably not."

Sitting up to throw her a glare, Hermione muttered, "Gee thanks you're a great help."

Neomi smiled, "You're welcome, Little One."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Did you like the house? **

****I need an opinion, do you think the way Isobel would have punished Minerva is much too harsh? I do not know because I grew up with severe punishments. Knowing the character of Minerva I honestly do not think she would be able to handle dueling out twenty smacks, she tears up when she spanks Hermione more than three times! **

**Please leave a review!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	21. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Twenty-One: An Unexpected Visitor**

The grandfather clock struck nine.

Glancing up from her Animagus book, Hermione glared at the clock as if blaming the inanimate object for her upcoming monstrous punishment.

Hearing her mother's footsteps on the stairs, Hermione dropped the book on her stomach and pretended to be asleep.

Looking at Neomi, Minerva asked, "How long has she been asleep?"

Neomi stared at her swinging feet, "A few seconds, Madam."

Minerva quirked her lips in amusement, "Good try, Hermione." Shaking her daughter's foot, Minerva said, "Sit up. After we deal with your punishment you may go to bed."

Slowly sitting up, Hermione glared at the house elf, "Tattle-tale."

Neomi glared right back, "Little One is in enough trouble. Madam will only punish you more if you try to get out of your punishment."

Minerva nodded her head in agreement, "Neomi is right, Hermione." Starting for the dining room, Minerva said, "Come, Hermione. Let us get this over with."

Groaning, Hermione followed her mum upstairs to the study.

Entering the study, Hermione awkwardly stood by the door as she watched with dread as her mother pulled the armless chair out to the front of her desk.

Sitting on the chair, Minerva gave Hermione a pointed look, "Remove your jeans and then come lay yourself across my lap."

Hermione bit her lip nervously as she watched her mum tap her thighs with the horrid ruler. "I don't want to remove my pants."

Minerva gave firmer tap to her thigh, "This is not up for discussion."

Hermione nervously thumbed at the button but did not undo it.

Minerva narrowed her eyes dangerous when Hermione failed to do as she was told, "If you are not over my lap with your pants down in ten seconds the number of smacks will increase!"

Hermione paled at the thought. With shaking fingers she attempted to undo the button.

Noticing her attempts, Minerva laid the ruler down on the desk behind her, "Come, I will help you."

Blushing, Hermione shook her head. _I'm not a baby. I can undress myself for goodness sakes._

Finally getting the button undone, she slowly unzipped her pants. Playing with the waist of her jeans, Hermione bit her lip and focused her watering eyes on the wooden floor boards.

Minerva could not help but feel sorry for the child, "Do you need help, dear?"

Looking up at her mum, tears cascaded down her pink cheeks, "I don't need help!" Taking a deep breath to stop herself from yelling even more, she then said in a tiny voice, "Mum you promised you would never s-spank me on the b-bare."

Minerva shook her head, "You will not be receiving this punishment on the bare, Hermione. I am allowing you to keep your underwear on."

Hermione huffed and threw her arms out in the air, "That's basically on the bare!"

Minerva shook her head, "No, it is not. Now, do as you were instructed before I go ahead with my threat of more smacks."

Looking as if she were going to die, she shyly lowered her jeans. Heart racing, she almost tripped herself as she tried to take her left foot out of the leg hole.

Folding her jeans, she laid them on the one chair and gradually made her way over to her waiting mum.

Grabbing her daughter's hand, Minerva smoothly led the trembling child over her lap.

Holding her breath, Hermione stared at the wooden floor below.

Her mother's lap felt boney under her body.

Hermione stiffed in horror as she felt the ruler being tapped on her backside.

Minerva lifted her knee to get a better aim at her daughter's sit spots, "You will receive fifteen. I want you to count them."

Before she could argue about the "outrageous amount of smacks," she felt the ruler connect with her backside with a stinging slap making her yelp in surprise. Squeezing her eyes shut, she stammered, "O-one."

Nodding, Minerva tapped the bottom again in warning. Raising the ruler up, she quickly brought it back down with a slap.

Biting her lip to hold in her cry, Hermione clenched her hands into fists and said, "T-two."

Tapping the ruler on the child's sensitive spot, Minerva brought the ruler down again with a firm smack.

Crying out, Hermione threw her hand back in an attempt to protect her assaulted bottom.

Minerva simply removed her daughter's hand and held it down with her free hand, "What number was that, Hermione Jean?"

"Th-three!" Hermione yelled.

Raising the ruler above Hermione's sit spot, Minerva brought it down with a hard smack. The sound that resounded from the slap even made Minerva cringe.

Crying out, Hermione wiggled on her mum's lap, "S-stop!"

Tapping the wiggling bottom on her lap, Minerva warned, "Lay still, Hermione Jean."

Whimpering, Hermione went still and held on to her mum's leg for dear life.

"What number was that?" Minerva reminded her as she continued to tap the reddening bottom.

"F-four!" Hermione stammered as a few tears leaked out of her eyes.

Without warning, Minerva quickly brought the ruler down twice.

Crying out, Hermione wiggled on her mum's lap again, "S-six! Mum stop!"

Closing her eyes to keep her composure, Minerva took in a deep breath, "Not yet, Hermione. Lay still!"

Hermione left the tears roll freely as she went limp over her mum's lap.

Nodding, Minerva brought the ruler firmly down four more times.

Crying, Hermione couldn't help but begin to wiggle away, "S-stop! I won't do it again!"

Tapping the red bottom, Minerva said gently, "Not yet. Stay still before I give you more!"

Wincing, Hermione huffed and stopped moving.

"What number was that?" Minerva asked as she continued to tap her daughter's bottom.

With each tap, Hermione began to flinch, "T-ten!"

"The last five will be harder than the others but they will be quick." Then she brought the ruler down five times straight on Hermione's sit spots.

Hermione felt as if her bottom was literally on fire!

Shaking from her tears, Hermione continued to lay over her mum's lap.

Rubbing her daughter's back and bottom, Minerva whispered, "It is all over, dear. Shh, it's alright."

Helping her stand, Minerva pulled her into a hug, "You did a good job handling your punishment, Hermione."

Hermione wiped the snot and tears away from her face with her shirt making Minerva blanch in disgust.

Handing her a hanky, Minerva rubbed her daughter's shaking arms.

_Maybe I went too hard on her, _Minerva pulled her into another hug, "Shh, darling. It's okay."

Hermione felt distraught. As hard as she tried she could not control her tears.

Minerva held her tight and allowed her to cry it out.

After a few minutes, Hermione's hysterics died down.

Kissing the top of her head, Minerva whispered, "Take a deep breath, Hermione."

Taking in a deep, shuddering breath, Hermione felt her cheeks heat up, "I'm sorry, mum."

Rubbing her daughter's back encouragingly, Minerva whispered, "You are forgiven."

Taking Hermione's hands, Minerva gently led her to her bedroom.

Pulling the blankets back, Minerva fluffed her daughter's baby blue pillows.

Still in only her underwear and shirt, Hermione shivered and stood awkwardly as she waited for her mum to prepare her bed.

Turning to look at her shivering daughter, Minerva flicked her wand to check the temperature. Noticing it was below the temperature she preferred for her house, Minerva flicked her wand again to raise it. Smiling comfortingly at the twelve-year-old, she said "Get ready for bed. Do not forget to brush your teeth. I will be back in ten minutes to say goodnight." With that, she left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind her mum she rubbed her bottom to make sure it was still intact.

Walking over to her closet, she opened the door to look in the mirror. Looking at her reddened bottom, Hermione whimpered. Heat still radiated off her bottom.

Quickly changing into the most fluffy pair of pajama bottoms she could find, Hermione pulled on a white tank-top then hurried to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Returning to her bedroom, she noticed her mum sitting on the end of her bed. On the bedside table sat a plate with two chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk.

Crawling into the big cloud-like bed, Hermione winced.

Minerva smiled softly at her, "The sting will go away, I promise."

Taking a bite of a warm cookie, Hermione smiled at the taste, "Thanks for the cookies, mum."

"You are welcome, dear." Standing from the bed, Minerva leaned down to kiss Hermione's forehead then said, "After your milk and cookies are finished I want you to go to bed. What would you like for breakfast tomorrow?"

Taking a second to swallow her cookie, she answered, "Whatever you want to make sounds good to me."

Smiling, Minerva nodded her head, "It will be a surprise then!" Stopping at the door, she turned and said, "Goodnight, Hermione. I love you."

Feeling loved, she whispered back, "I love you too, mum."

Minerva closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>A popping sound made Minerva jump in surprise and reach for her wand.<p>

The light turned on to show a guilty Neomi, "Sorry Madam."

Jumping out of bed, she grabbed her robe, "What's wrong, Neomi? Is it Hermione? Is she having a nightmare?"

Neomi shook her head, "A man is in the living room, Madam."

Confused, Minerva glanced at the clock on the wall, "It's three in the morning, Neomi. Who is it?"

Neomi glanced at the floor and moved her foot around, "Mr. Dumbledore, Madam."

Pulling her long hair up in a quick bun, Minerva hurried from her room and to the living room.

Looking at the elder man with worry, she asked, "What is wrong, Albus? You never wake me unless something is horribly wrong."

His age shone bright on his face as he answered, "There was a Death Eater attack."

Pulling her robe closer to her, she asked, "Any casualties?"

Albus nodded, "Another muggle family was murdered. The Order received a lead on the Death Eaters who are doing these horrid killings. Will you join us?"

"I don't know, Albus. Hermione is fast asleep upstairs. I cannot just up and leave anymore, I have a daughter."

"You also have a job to do with the Order, Min."

Glaring at him, she snapped, "My daughter will always be first now, Albus!"

Albus bowed his head apologetically, "I did not mean to upset you, Min. I just need your expertise."

"You mean you need my Animagus form?" Minerva asked knowingly.

Albus nodded.

"I don't know, Albus. I cannot just up and leave her! She would be scared when she awoke up to an empty house. I cannot do that to her!"

"What about Poppy?" Albus asked. Then he said as a side-note, "Severus agreed to join us."

Minerva sighed, "I will contact her. What about Harry?"

"He is being well watched over, Min, no worries."

"How long will I be gone? Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, Albus. I cannot miss my first holiday with my daughter. Surely you understand that!"

Albus nodded, "I understand that, Minerva. We should be done by lunch tomorrow."

Minerva sighed, "Fine. I will come but if Hermione needs me I _will_ come home to her."

"I would expect nothing less, Min."

Kneeling down in front of the fire, she called out to Poppy.

* * *

><p>Minerva's pointed ears twitched at the sound of the door opening. The Order has been staking the house out for almost three hours!<p>

Hearing the door close, Minerva ran from the dark alley and over to the hooded man.

Rubbing up against his leg, Minerva gave a loving flick of her tail.

Big, rough hands began petting her, "Hello there kitty."

Noticing the voice to be Igor Karkoff's, Minerva forced her hair to not stand on end.

Feeling herself being picked up, Minerva meowed in discomfort.

"Bellatrix will love to _play_ with you!" Whispering the password, he opened the door to reenter the building. Before he could enter though Minerva sank her sharp teeth into his hand.

Yelling out, Igor dropped her to the ground.

Glaring at her, he gave her a swift kick to the stomach.

Before he could kick her again, Albus appeared from the darkened alley and wordlessly stunned him.

Falling to the ground, Igor glared with frozen eyes at his attacker.

"Severus take him in custody," Albus whispered as he motioned for the other Order members to join him.

Turning back into her human form, Minerva rubbed the sore spot on her stomach; surely it will turn into a bruise!

Quietly entering the house, they followed the voices of the other Death Eaters to a closed-door.

Smashing the door open with a bang, they ran into the kitchen in full attack.

Green and red flashed all around her body.

Flicking her wand in a quick motion, she forced Bellatrix away from Arthur Weasley.

With another quick flick of her wrist, she screamed, "Petrificus totalus!" Bellatrix fell to the floor with a bang!

Two down, one to go.

Kingsley, Arthur, and Remus cornered Lucious by the table.

Eyes wide, Lucious apparated away.

Albus sighed disappointingly, "At least we captured two of the three. Let us take these two to the Ministry and have them locked away in Azkaban. I want the rest of you to go after Lucious Malfoy."

**A/N: I know it is short but I have not updated in a while so I wanted to get something out to you. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	22. Christmas Eve

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**I just got released from the hospital for personal problems. I am sorry for your long wait: my well-being comes first.**

**What would you think about me writing another ****Finding Serenity**** but in Harry's point of view? Please give me feedback.**

**Thanks,**

**Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Christmas Eve**

Poppy opened Hermione's bedroom door and sat in the chair beside the child's bed.

She couldn't help but feel nervous about the mission. Minerva _better_ be careful!

Hermione already lost her parents the poor child would not be able to handle losing another one.

Hermione stirred on the bed bringing Poppy's attention back to reality. Giving her shoulder a gentle shake, Poppy said, "Good morning, dear. It's Aunt Poppy. I have breakfast on the table."

Sitting up, Hermione stretched, "Where is my mum?"

Poppy unfolded Hermione's blankets back and stayed silent. She didn't know how to tell the girl that her mother went after the Death Eaters that killed her parents.

Her silence made Hermione sit up straighter, "Aunt Poppy where is she?"

Poppy gently took Hermione's hand in her own and said, "Your mum and a few others discovered who the Death Eaters are that killed your parents. They went after them last night. You mum asked me to stay with you."

Multiple emotions bubbled inside her. "It's Christmas Eve! Why couldn't someone else go after the Death Eaters?" Hermione shouted in anger.

Wincing at how loud she yelled, Poppy patted the girl's hand, "I know, dear. She will be home for Christmas, she promised!"

Roughly pulling her hand away from her aunt's gentle grip, Hermione screamed, "This is our _first_ holiday together and she's missing it!"

Sighing, Poppy walked over to the child's wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the day, "I don't know what to say, Hermione. Please stop screaming at me, this is not my fault."

Biting her lip, Hermione felt a pang of guilt. Bowing her head in shame, she mumbled, "I know it is not your fault, Aunt Poppy. I am sorry for being disrespectful and hurting your feelings."

Poppy nodded in acceptance, "I appreciate your apology and I accept it." Dropping the purple shirt and denim pants on the bed, Poppy said, "Have you gone Christmas shopping yet?"

Grabbing the clothes, Hermione shook her head, "No I haven't. I was planning on getting mum to take me today. I haven't even gotten her a gift yet!"

Poppy smiled and pulled a pair of underwear and a trainer bra from the top drawer. Handing the child the undergarments, Poppy said, "Get yourself dressed and ready for the day. Once you are downstairs and we eat breakfast I will take you to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley will surely be very crowded so you must stick beside me at _all_ times. I am not making this a rule because I believe you are a child, I am making this a rule because I do not want to go through any panic if I lose you. Plus, your mother would have my head if I lost her only daughter!"

Jumping from the bed, Hermione quickly agreed to the rule, "I will, I promise! Thank you Aunt Poppy!"

Poppy smiled and left the room to give her privacy while she changed.

As soon as her bedroom door was closed Hermione quickly pulled off her pajamas and threw on her day clothes.

After her shoes were tied, she ran to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. Then, she took the stairs two at a time and slid to a stop at the bottom where Neomi stood with her hands on her hips.

Breathing heavily, Hermione held back the urge to roll her eyes at the house elf.

"Young miss is not supposed to run in the house. Just because Madam is not home does not mean you can dismiss the house rules. Return up those stairs and come down them like a human, not like a herd of hypogriffs!"

Giving her a glare, Hermione tried to walk past her.

Snapping her fingers so Hermione could not move, Neomi said in a stern tone, "Little miss must listen to me when Madam is not home."

Poppy appeared in the arch-way, "What is going on, Hermione?"

Huffing, Hermione snapped, "I ran down the stairs."

Poppy shook her head, "Running is against the rules. Make this easy on yourself and do as Neomi instructed. The faster you follow her orders the faster we can go shopping."

Giving the elf one last glare, Hermione stomped up the stairs in anger.

Neomi shook her head, "If Madam were home, young one would not get away with stomping." Neomi snapped her fingers making Hermione yelp as a stinging sensation went through her bottom.

Glaring down at Neomi, Hermione muttered, "I didn't know I have a house elf for a mother!"

"I heard that," Neomi snapped.

Screaming inside her mind, Hermione forced herself to walk down the stairs calmly. Once at the bottom, she snapped, "Is that better?"

Neomi nodded, "Besides your attitude, it is perfect."

Poppy could tell Hermione would explode from anger soon so she jumped in to save the small elf, "Hermione apologize for your disrespect and then go to the kitchen and eat your breakfast."

Grumbling under her breath words that would promise punishment if overheard, Hermione then muttered, "I'm sorry, Neomi."

Neomi courtesied and disappeared with a pop.

Forcing herself to not punch the wall, Hermione took a deep breath to help cool her boiling blood.

Placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder, Poppy led the seething child into the kitchen, "I realize that being reprimanded by Neomi was hard for you, Hermione, but house elves are considered nannies to the children of the house. You are going to have to get use to it, dear."

Hermione sighed and chose to change the subject. Noticing all the Christmas decorations up, Hermione asked, "Who decorated?"

"Neomi did this morning. Now, stop talking and eat!" Poppy poured herself a cup of hot tea, sat down, and picked up the Daily Profit.

Hermione ate quickly due to her excitement to go shopping Poppy had to remind her a few times to chew before swallowing!

Pushing her empty plate away from her, Hermione jumped from her seat and bounced on the heals of her feet, "Can we go now?"

"Put your dishes in the sink and then go grab your winter robe," Poppy told her as she folded the Daily Profit and put it back on the table for Minerva to read later.

Poppy entered the living room and stood by the fireplace as she waited for Hermione to finish up.

Once Hermione entered the room, Poppy gave her a handful of floo powder, "Throw the powder down and say very clearly 'Diagon Alley'. Can you do that or do I need to floo beside you?"

Stepping in the fireplace, Hermione said almost offensively, "I can do it."

Poppy nodded and watched as her niece disappeared in the green flames then quickly followed behind her.

Hermione stumbled and caught her balance against a table. Glancing around to make sure no one saw her tumble, Hermione wiped off the dust that now lingered on her clothes as she waited for her aunt to appear. When she did appear, Hermione gave her an excited smile, "Where are we going to start?"

Poppy gave a half shrug, "Do you know what you want to buy anyone?"

Nodding, she said, "I want to get Ron candy."

Raising her eyebrow, Poppy gave a small shake of her head, "Alright, let's go. What kind of candy do you want to buy for Mr. Weasley?"

"Don't call him that, Aunt Poppy. He's my friend, refer to him by her first name please," Hermione mumbled unsure if her aunt would appreciate her idea.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Hermione. What type of candy do you want to buy for Ronald?"

Hermione smirked, "It's Ron."

Poppy smirked, "Oh is it now? I didn't know that." Poppy gave her a wink then led her to a door that exited the bar.

Following her aunt, Hermione asked, "Do you have all of your Christmas shopping done?"

Poppy nodded. Noticing a small group of shady looking men in front of them, Poppy gently took ahold of Hermione's wrist and led her around them.

Blushing, Hermione tried to remove herself from her aunt's grasp, "Aunt Poppy please leave go. . ."

Noticing the child's embarrassment, Poppy quickly left go, "I'm sorry dear. I did not mean to embarrass you."

All embarrassment quickly vanished as they entered Sugarplum's Sweetshop.

Poppy curled her lip in disgust at the all the tooth decaying weapons. Feeling the great desire to leave quickly, Poppy hurried Hermione over to the chocolate frogs, "I believe I have seen Ronald eating quite a few of these throughout the year."

Hermione nodded as she watched them hop around in the metal cage, "I thought they were boxed up?"

Hearing her question, the worker walked over to them, "These fellas are on sale, little one. You can get ten frogs in the cage for the price of twenty in a cage!"

Poppy nodded, "Is this what you want to get him?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her aunt's impatience, "What's wrong, Aunt Poppy, are you afraid the candy is going to rot your health by just being around it?"

Poppy thinned her lips at the cheeky child, "Watch your cheek."

Blushing, Hermione turned to the sales lady, "I'll take it."

"Would you like me to wrap it up for you?" At Hermione's nod, she asked, "Is the gift for a boy or a girl?"

"A boy."

The sales lady gave her a knowing smile, "Is this for someone _special?"_

Poppy held in her laugh at the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione shook her head very quickly, "Definitely not."

Chuckling, the lady flicked her wand and the cage was wrapped in blue and green wrapping paper, "There you go, dearie."

Shrinking the present, Poppy placed it in her pocket as Hermione paid for the gift.

Once outside, Poppy asked, "Now where to?"

Looking down the street, Hermione started for the one store, "I need to get Harry new gloves and a scarf."

Poppy nodded and followed her into the store across the street.

It didn't take Hermione long to pick out the set that was "perfect" for her best friend. She chose a red scarf with a snitch stitched in the one corner and black riding gloves for Quidditch. While Poppy wasn't looking, she also picked up a gold and black scarf that Poppy was eyeing up.

After she bought Harry's gift they went down the street to J. Pippin's Potions where she bought Severus a brown leather-bound filled with all different plant types, where to find them, how to harvest them, and what they can be used in and for.

Exiting the shop, Poppy asked, "Now we need to find something for your mum. Do you have idea of what to get her?"

Hermione bit her lip, "I do. . ."

"But what, Hermione?" Poppy asked with concern.

"It might be lame," Hermione muttered with her eyes fixed on the ground.

Putting her finger under the child's chin, Poppy lifted it up so her niece was looking her in the eyes, "I am sure it is not lame, dear. What is it? You can tell me."

Biting her lip, Hermione kicked a few stones around with her foot, "I want to get her a mother's necklace. . ."

Smiling, Poppy kissed the girl's forehead, "That's a wonderful idea, dear! Come on, let's go pick one out!" Turning, she started down the street towards the jewelry store.

Blushing, Hermione looked around herself to make sure no one saw her being kissed, wiped it off, and followed her aunt to the store.

It took about an hour to pick out the perfect necklace. The necklace Hermione chose is a silver tree and on the trunk is a sapphire gem (Hermione's birthstone) in the shape of a heart.

Shrinking Hermione's shopping bags, Poppy placed them in her robe pocket, "Alright, dear, let's head home. I am sure Neomi has supper already on the table for us!"

Keeping stride with her aunt, Hermione followed her into the Leaky Cauldron, "Do you think mum is going to be home yet?"

Giving her a soft look, Poppy gave her a handful of floo powder, "I do not know, Hermione."

Hope sparked in her heart as she stepped in the fireplace. Throwing the powder down, Hermione shouted, "McGonagall Manor!"

Stumbling out of the fireplace, Hermione looked around herself with excitement, "Mum?" Hermione called out.

Neomi appeared in front of her with a pop. Taking one glance at the child, Neomi told her gently, "Madam is not home yet, young one. Go freshen yourself up for supper."

Glaring down at the elf, Hermione held back the urge to stomp her feet, "Why is she not home yet? She's missing the entire holiday!"

Neomi took a step back from the screaming child, "Neomi must ask young one to calm down. Madam will be home when she arrives, no sooner."

Seething, Hermione began to clench and unclench her fists, "No duh she will be home when she arrives! Tell me _when!"_

Neomi's eyes widened in shock as the room began to shake from Hermione's uncontrollable magic, "Young one needs to calm herself down right now!"

Unknown to Hermione, Poppy exited the fireplace.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Grabbing the vase off the window ledge, Hermione threw it against the wall. The vase shattered in a million pieces.

Eyes wide, Poppy gasped in shock at Hermione's actions, "Hermione Jean Granger-McGonagall! What have you just done?"

Spinning to look at her aunt, Hermione paled, "I-I. . ."

Latching on to Hermione's ear, Poppy gave a firm squeeze, "I cannot believe you would let yourself act like that!"

Pulling away from her aunt's death grip, Hermione felt her anger continue to boil, "I'm tired of her telling me what to do! She's not my mother and I sure as Hell don't need a Nanny!"

Squeezing harder, Poppy snapped, "You _will_ watch your language, young lady! The way you are acting is completely unacceptable!"

Continuing to try to pull away, Hermione snapped, "I am watching my language! I know exactly what I said and I don't regret it! I'll say whatever the Hell is on my mind!"

Poppy's grip on Hermione's ear loosened due to shock, "Young lady! I am appalled by your mouth!"

Finally pulling out of Poppy's grip, Hermione stumbled backwards and snapped, "It's my mouth I can choose what words come out of it!"

Eyes wide, Poppy felt at a loss of what to do, "Do not speak to me like that, Hermione Jean! I deserve respect! Go stand in the corner and think about your actions!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione leveled her with a daring look, "Make me."

Keeping her jaw from hitting the floor felt more difficult than she would like to admit! "Do not tempt me, Hermione Jean! I have had enough of your attitude. Look at the mess you made! You should be glad I don't bend you over my knee right now! Now, go put your nose in the corner!"

Huffing, Hermione crossed her arms across her chest defiantly, "You go put _your_ nose in the dusty corner!"

"Enough is enough, Hermione Jean!" Roughly grabbing her arms, Poppy pulled her to the corner.

Struggling to get free from Poppy's grip, Hermione kicked the wall she was facing, "Let go of me!"

Instead of answering, Poppy put her hand to the top of Hermione's head and gently pushed until the girl's nose was touching the wall. Leaving go of her head, Poppy snapped in a tone that made chills run up Hermione's spine, "Stand up straight and keep your nose touching that wall! If you even move a single muscle from your position I will fan your backside! Am I completely understood young lady?"

Clenching her jaw, Hermione glared at the wall, "This is ridiculous!"

"Be quiet and think about what you did!" Checking to make sure Hermione's nose was still touching, Poppy snapped, "Is your nose touching the wall, young lady?"

Hermione's glare darkened as she moved to make her nose touch the wall again.

Her breathing felt heavy with anger as she continued to glare at the wall. Closing her eyes, Hermione took a deep breath.

Relaxing a little, Poppy rubbed her temple to soothe the growing headache.

Stepping away from the wall, Hermione quickly evaded Poppy's hands, "I'm too old to stand in time-out! This is stupid!" Dancing away from Poppy's attempt at a grab, Hermione backed away from her, "I don't have to listen to her. I don't have to listen to you either! You're not my mother! My mother decided to leave me on our first holiday together!"

Poppy felt herself begin to shake with anger, "If you are not back in that corner by the time I get to the count of three you will _not_ like the consequences!"

Clenching her jaw tight, Hermione gave her a daring look.

Shaking her head in disappointment, Poppy said, "One."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I want my mum!"

Poppy felt her patience wearing thin, "So do I but she is not here! I am here and I am in charge! Get in that corner, NOW! Two!" Poppy shouted angrily.

Neomi cowered by the couch as she watched the loud exchange between the two witches, "Young one I would do as your Aunt said."

Throwing the elf a hidious glare, Hermione snapped, "I would shut up if I were you!"

Poppy's patience timed out, "That's it!" Roughly grabbing Hermione's arms, she pulled her over to the couch. Struggling to keep her still, Poppy unbuttoned Hermione's pants, "I gave you many warnings and you ignored them all, young lady!" Pulling her niece's pants down to the child's ankles, Poppy forced her across her lap.

Fighting to get off, Hermione kicked and squirmed, "LET ME GO!"

Landing a hard smack to the child's bottom, Poppy said sternly, "Be still!"

Hermione felt her heart stop as she felt her underwear being lowered to meet her pants, "STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Adjusting her grip on the child, Poppy reminded her firmly, "I gave you many warnings. You chose this, Hermione Jean!" Tapping the opposite end of her wand against the child's pale backside, Poppy brought the stick down with a sounding slap.

Gasping at the sting, Hermione wiggled on her aunt's lap, "Mum d-doesn't p-punish me with t-that! Stop!"

Poppy shook her head, "With how much trouble you have dug yourself in your mother would be perfectly fine with this result, Hermione Jean! Now lay still and when I ask you a question be sure to answer it as quickly as you can. Understood?"

Glaring at the wooden floor, Hermione stayed silent.

Bringing the wand down one more time, Poppy snapped, "Am I understood?!"

Hissing from the sting, Hermione quickly nodded her head, "Y-yes!"

Nodding her head to herself, Poppy began her lecture, "What have you done to deserve this, Hermione Jean?"

Preparing herself for another painful sting, Hermione whispered, "I-I broke the vase on purpose."

"What else?" Poppy asked as she gently tapped the wand against Hermione's bottom.

"I didn't listen to Neomi and I gave you attitude!" Hermione shuddered with another tap.

"And?" Poppy pushed, "What else did you do?"

Hermione bit her lip, "I s-swore!"

Nodding, Poppy brought the wand down with a hard slap causing the child to jump.

Hot tears cascaded from Hermione's eyes as the sting pulsed through her backside, "OW! STOP!"

"Why was doing all of those misdeeds bad?" Poppy pressed as she tapped the wand on the pink streaked bottom.

Shuddering, Hermione cried openly, "Aunt Poppy, I'm s-sorry!"

Nodding, Poppy repeated herself, "Why were these misdeeds bad, Hermione?"

Needing to blow her nose but still facing the floor, Hermione sniffed and shuddered.

Rubbing her back with her free hand, Poppy repeated herself one more time, "Why were these misdeeds bad, Hermione?"

Somehow managing to speak through her tears and snot, Hermione said, "B-because they are! I d-don't know what to say! They're just bad! They're rude and disrespectful!"

Nodding, Poppy raised her knee to reach Hermione's sit spots then she brought her wand down one last time with a stinging hit.

Erupting in tears, Hermione went limp over Poppy's lap, "OW! I-I'm so sorry Aunt Poppy. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! S-stop!"

Placing the wand beside her on the couch, Poppy patted the heated bottom before her, "Are you going to give me any more trouble tonight, Hermione Jean?"

Hermione shook her head, "No I p-promise!"

Nodding, Poppy began rubbing circles on the child's back to help calm her. Still laying across Poppy's lap, Hermione fell asleep.

Sighing gently, Poppy used one hand to continue rubbing circles and with her other hand she very gently replaced the child's underwear. Pulling Hermione's pants the rest of the way off, Poppy laid them across the coffee table then maneuvered Hermione's sleeping form on the couch. Covering her up with a blanket, Poppy placed a small kiss to her forehead then went about cleaning up the broken vase.

Poppy smiled gently at Neomi when she popped beside her. Putting her finger to her lips, Poppy whispered, "She's sleeping."

Neomi nodded in understanding, "Supper is done, Madam."

Taking one last glance at the sleeping child, Poppy gave a small smile, "Thank you, Neomi. I am sorry for my niece's disrespect."

Neomi shrugged her slender shoulders, "Young one was punished and she is very sorry."

Poppy shook her head, "When she wakes I will have her apologize to you."

Blushing, Neomi stared at her feet, "Only if you think it is important, Madam."

Poppy nodded and headed for the dining room, "Hermione is not used to house-elves which is why she is struggling with following your instructions."

"Neomi understands that young one is a child and sometimes children misbehave. Neomi understands that young one does not want to follow orders. However, Neomi also knows Madam's rules of the house and Neomi cannot have young one running amuck just because Madam is not home to see it. Neomi must take on the rule of Nanny whether young one likes it or not. Young one will understand someday."

Smiling, Poppy sat down and began filling her plate, "Thank you for cooking supper, Neomi."

Pride shone bright on her face as she nodded and filled a plate for herself, "You are very welcome, Madam."

An hour passed by with Neomi and Poppy enjoying each other's company with two cups of hot tea.

A creaking from outside the dining room made them both look up.

Peeking in nervously, Hermione entered the dining room. Keeping her eyes fixed on the floor, she fiddled with her fingers and bit her lip.

Poppy gave her a gentle smile, "Are you hungry, Hermione?"

Barely giving a nod, Hermione slowly lowered herself on the chair.

Sighing, Poppy stood from her seat and sat down beside the embarrassed girl, "Did you sleep well?"

Nodding, Hermione filled her plate and refused to meet anyone's eyes. Sighing, she whispered, "Is my mum home yet?"

Neomi couldn't help but feel bad for the child, "Don't worry young one, Madam won't miss your first Christmas together."

"She already missed Christmas Eve. . ." Hermione mumbled sadly.

Giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, Poppy said, "Christmas Eve is not over yet, dear. Give her some more time."

Looking up at her aunt with tear brimmed eyes, Hermione felt heart-broken, "I just want my mum, Aunt Poppy. Why isn't she here? I miss my mommy and daddy too!" Pushing her food away, Hermione laid her head against the table. Her shoulders began to shake as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

Neomi disappeared and returned with a box of soft tissues.

Pulling the distraught child into her arms, Poppy kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Your mum is getting the Death Eaters that hurt your family, Hermione."

"I don't want her doing that! Someone else can do that! I don't want to lose her too! I want my mum now Aunt Poppy. Please make her come home. . ." Tears rolled freely down her cheeks as she stared at her aunt pitifully, "I want my mum."

Taking a tissue from the box, Poppy gently began wiping away the child's tears, "I know dear. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, sweetie?"

Hermione nodded, "Make her come home."

Poppy sighed and pulled her close.

Neomi stood from the table, "Neomi can bring Madam home for young one. Would that make young one feel better?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes please."

Neomi disappeared with a pop.

* * *

><p>Minerva jumped as a popping sound came from behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed it was Neomi, "One moment, Neomi." She then double checked to make sure Lucious was binded before turning to the elf.<p>

Albus nodded to Minerva and said, "I can handle Mr. Malfoy, Min, go ahead and find out what your elf needs."

Nodding her head in appreciation, Minerva walked to a corner in the run-down bar, "What do you need Neomi? Is everything alright?"

Neomi shook her head, "Madam, young one wants you."

Minerva sighed and looked towards Albus, "Can she wait? We are just waiting for the Aurors to come and take him away."

Neomi gave her a glare much to Minerva's surprise, "Madam, young one is _crying_ for you. Madam needs to come home now."

Eyes wide, Minerva felt herself beginning to panic, "What happened? Is she alright?"

"It is Christmas Eve, Madam. This is the first holiday young one must celebrate without her birth parents. Young one has had a rough day."

Guilt panged at her heart, to be honest with herself she had not even thought about how Hermione would be feeling without her birth parents for Christmas and that makes her feel like a horrible parent. Nodding, Minerva said, "I am on my way. I just need to go let Albus know."

Turning to look at the elder man, she noticed him watching her with twinkling eyes. He gave a nod of his head and said, "Go ahead, Minerva, I can handle him."

Nodding her thanks, Minerva took Neomi's hand and disappeared back to McGonagall Manor.

* * *

><p>Glancing up from the popping sound, Hermione jumped to her feet when she noticed her mum. Running to her, Hermione hid her face in her mum's robes and left her tears flow.<p>

Feeling extremely guilty, Minerva wrapped her arms around her distraught daughter and held her tight, "Shh, sweetie, mum is home. I love you, I'm sorry I left without telling you first."

Unable to control her tears, Hermione could not form the words to speak.

Silently casting a light-weight charm on the twelve-year old, Minerva picked her up and carried her to the couch in the living room. Sitting down, Minerva held her on her lap and kissed her forehead, "Shh, sweetie, it's alright. Take a deep breath, darling."

Sitting down on the rocking chair, Poppy sighed, "I couldn't get her to calm down, Min, I'm sorry. She misses her parents."

Hearing that, Minerva held her tighter, "Oh sweetie! I am so sorry I was not here today!"

Hiccuping, Hermione tried to calm her tears, "I'm sorry I'm such a b-baby!"

Smiling, Minerva shook her head and kissed her forehead again, "You are not a baby, sweet heart."

Hiccuping again, Hermione managed through her slowing tears, "Mum I was bad."

Glancing over at Poppy for confirmation, Minerva asked, "What do you mean, sweetie?"

Pulling away from her, Hermione twirled her fingers, "I-I was mad that you weren't home yet so I broke your vase and I yelled mean things and said bad words and was really disrespectful to Aunt Poppy and Neomi."

Minerva glanced over at Poppy again, "Did you handle those misbehaviors?"

Poppy simply nodded.

Minerva gave Hermione a small smile, "If Aunt Poppy already punished you then why are you worried about it, dear?"

"I just feel bad! A-Aunt Poppy took me Christmas shopping and I repaid her b-by being a brat so then she had to put me in time out but I just became a bigger brat and then she had to s-spank me." Looking over at Poppy, Hermione said sincerely, "I really am sorry, Aunt Poppy."

Poppy nodded and gave her a smile, "You were already forgiven, Hermione."

Minerva wiped a stray tear off Hermione's cheek with her thumb, "I want you to go get a bath and get ready for bed. When you come back downstairs I will have a surprise that will make you feel better, alright?"

Biting her lip, Hermione slowly stood, "You're going to still be here right?"

Smiling sadly, Minerva nodded, "I promise, I am not going anywhere."

Nodding, Hermione walked over to Poppy and gave her a hug, "I'm really am sorry, Aunt Poppy. I love you."

Smiling softly, Poppy returned the embrace, "Oh sweetie, I love you too. Now, go get a bath and if your backside still stings you may ask your mum for lotion."

Hermione hurried upstairs.

Taking a deep breath, Minerva looked over at Poppy sadly, "I cannot believe I wasn't here for her today! I should have realized today would be hard for her!"

"Do not beat yourself up over this, Minerva. She is going to be alright." Then she asked, "Did you capture all the Death Eaters involved?"

Minerva nodded, "They were all escorted to Azkaban. They are all in for life except Lucious because his wand did not show proof that he hurt the Grangers in any way shape or form during the attack. The only evidence his wand gave was that he broke in. He has been sentenced to three years in lock-up."

Poppy rolled her eyes, "Only three years?"

Minerva nodded, "That is the most they can hold him."

"He's a vile Death Eater! That alone should be evidence to keep him until he's a rotting corpse!" Poppy all but shouted.

Minerva put a finger to her lip, "Shh, Poppy, I do not want to upset Hermione more than she already is."

Poppy nodded, "I should not have punished her as roughly as I did tonight. I too forgot where her feelings might be tonight."

Minerva nodded, "How did you punish her?"

Poppy sighed, "I tried the time out but she refused and threw a tantrum so I pulled her pants and knickers down and gave her a spanking. I was only going to use my hand but her language was disgusting and her attitude horrifying so she received four smacks with my wand instead."

Minerva winced, "Do you think she will need lotion tonight?"

Poppy nodded, "Most definitely." Poppy stood from the rocking chair and stretched, "Well, Min, I am going to head back to the castle. Tell her goodnight for me when she comes back downstairs."

Minerva stood and gave her a hug, "Thank you for everything, Poppy!"

Poppy smiled, "Anytime, Min. That is, after all, what best friends are for!"

Smiling, Minerva watched as Poppy disappeared in green flames.

A half an hour later Minerva felt someone watching her. Glancing up, she noticed her pajama clad child standing in the archway. Smiling, Minerva patted the cushion beside her on the couch.

Hurrying over to her mum, Hermione sat down and looked at the two steaming cups of hot cocoa.

"I truly am sorry for leaving you, dear."

Hermione nodded, "I know, mum. I understand you had to do it."

Sitting up, Minerva asked, "I would like to give you one of your gifts early. I think you could use it tonight."

excitement and curiosity shone bright in her eyes as she looked at her mum, "What is it?"

Minerva pulled a piece of parchment out from her pocket and handed it over.

Curious, Hermione read the document, "Pet birth certificate." Eyes wide, Hermione sat up straighter ignoring the sudden sting in her backside, "You got me a pet?"

Smiling at her excitement, Minerva nodded, "Whistle once."

Hermione felt her heart race with excitement as she whistled.

Looking around herself for the pet, Hermione eyes grew wide as she watched the cub enter the room.

Keeping her eyes locked on the cub, Hermione watched as it obediently came over to her then began rubbing lovingly up against her knees.

"You got me a cub?" The shock was very clear in her voice.

Minerva smiled, "Isn't he adorable? I wanted to get you a pet that can protect you when I am not around. I do not like dogs though so I got you a big cat. Or, at least he will get big when he gets older. What are you going to name him?"

Smiling, Hermione slid off the couch to cuddle with the loving creature, "Do you like the name Leo?" Hermione whispered in his ear.

Rubbing his face against Hermione's, Hermione took that as a yes. "His name is Leo, mum."

Looking up at her mum, Hermione asked, "How come I haven't seen him all day?"

"He was locked up in Neomi's bedroom."

"Can he sleep in my bed with me?" Hermione asked as she rubbed Leo's ears.

Minerva laughed, "He can sleep in the bed with you until he kicks you off because he got too big."

Hermione smiled at the thought.

"Leo had magical training so he will never harm anyone unless they are a threat to someone he cares about. It has already been trained into his mind that you are his Master and he must protect you."

Hermione felt as if this were all a dream, "I can't believe you bought me a cub!"

Minerva smiled, "That's what Poppy said too. However, I think Leo was a great decision! I have all the necessary paperwork to make him legal if any muggles come questioning."

"Will I be allowed to bring him to school?" Hermione asked with hope.

Minerva nodded, "Yes but once he is bigger he must stay in our house there. I already discussed this with Albus. When Leo is bigger he can either be outside with you or in our house. Leo is not allowed to wander by himself, understood?"

Hermione nodded, "I understand, mum!"

Leo put his paws up on her chest and nuzzled his nose against her face making her laugh.

Smiling, Minerva said, "With a pet comes a lot of responsibility, Hermione. Are you ready for that?"

Hermione quickly nodded, "I know, I know. I will have to feed him, love him, and clean up after him."

Minerva nodded, "You are responsible for him. Leo is already trained to go to the bathroom outside. I have a bell hanging on both the front and back door. He was trained to ring the bell by hitting it with his paw when he has to go to the bathroom. If he has to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night he is your responsibility to take him out. If he has an accident it is also your responsibility to clean it up. When Leo gets bigger you will _not_ want to clean up his messes so get used to taking him out."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, mum." Hermione smiled as she ran her hand down his soft fur.

"Alright, Hermione, get back up on the couch, I am going to read you a Christmas story and then it is off to bed for you and Leo!"

Climbing back on the couch, Hermione moved over to allow the cub space.

Minerva thinned her lips, "Please keep him off the furniture, Hermione. He is only allowed on the furniture in your bedroom, understood?"

Hermione nodded and gave the cub an apologetic look as she gently gave him a push off the couch, "I'm sorry, Leo."

Being kicked off the couch did not seem to faze him in the least. Instead, he curled up in a ball beside Hermione's feet.

Handing Hermione her cup of hot cocoa, Minerva accioed the Christmas story.

Hermione watched as the book flew into her mother's waiting hands. Cuddling up close beside her mum, Hermione smiled contentedly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review :)**

**What do you think about Leo?**

**~Severus Addicted**


	23. Christmas

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Christmas**

Hermione awoke to the sound of Christmas carols playing on the piano downstairs. Jumping out of bed, Hermione put on her slippers and headed for the door. Turning to look at the still sleepy Leo, Hermione whistled, "Come on, Leo! It's time for Christmas!"

Stretching, Leo yawned and flicked his tail.

Smiling, Hermione shook her head in amusement, "Come on you sleepy cub!"

Jumping off the bed, Leo followed her downstairs.

Entering the living room, Hermione noticed a pile of gifts under the tree and a stocking hanging from the fireplace.

Sitting her cup of tea on the coffee stand, Minerva smiled at her, "Merry Christmas, Hermione." Minerva nodded towards the presants, "Open them up, we have a busy day ahead of us."

Smiling, Hermione hurried over to the stocking and emptied it's contents on the wooden floor beside the Christmas tree. In the stocking was a box of jelly beans, cat treats, and a collar and leash.

Minerva crouched on the floor beside Hermione. Ignoring the way her muscles demanded for her to stand up, Minerva sat down and picked up a presant wrapped in mini Santas. Handing the presant to Hermione, she said, "Open this one first."

Opening presants lasted for about twenty minutes and in those twenty minutes Hermione recieved a book called Inkheart by Cornelia Funke, the third edition of her Animagus collection, and a book on magical creatures. She also got a huge ball for Leo and a multiple other toys for the cub, a shrunken bike with a helmet and protection gear, and a cell phone.

"The cell phone is for when you go in to town by yourself. I bought myself one as well and the number is programmed into your phone. If you leave without your phone you will find yourself in trouble so make sure you always take it with you."

Hermione flipped the phone open and check it out, "What kind of trouble would I get in, mum?"

Minerva sighed, "If you leave without the cell phone you will be forbidden to go into town by yourself for a while."

Hermione nodded, "Can I take it to school with me?"

Minerva shook her head, "No, the phone will be staying here." With that said, Minerva handed her the last box.

Opening it, Hermione found a letter. Looking up at her mum with curiousity, Hermione quickly read it out loud, "Go down by the woods."

Hermione jumped to her feet in excitement, "Can I go now?"

Minerva slowly stood and nodded her head, "Yes." Noticing Hermione was heading straight for the door without a coat or boots, Minerva quickly shouted, "Put on your coat and boots, Hermione!"

Stopping, Hermione sighed and closed the back door.

Minerva shook her head in amusement, "Once you have your winter gear on you may go," Minerva told her as she pulled on her winter robe.

Hermione quickly threw on her robe and boots then ran out of the house.

Minerva followed behind her.

Slowing down to walk by her side, Hermione asked, "Did Neomi get anything for Christmas?"

Minerva nodded, "I got her new clothes and new shoes."

Hermione smiled, "Good."

Hermione's eyes went wide as she looked at the treehouse, "How do I get up?"

Minerva pointed to a knot on the tree trunk and said, "Push the knot."

Hermione followed her instructions and pushed the knot. No sooner had she left go of the knot a secret door appeared in the trunk.

Minerva followed her through the door and up the wooden staircase. At the top of the steps was a sitting room with a small fireplace and a comfy looking couch. On the floor in front of the fireplace was a red rug.

Hermione felt overwhelmed, "This is amazing, mum! Thank you!"

Minerva smiled, "There are two more rooms, go check them out."

Hermione hurried over to the one door. Behind the door was a small half-bath with a toilet and a sink. Then, she ran over to the other door and entered a bedroom. In the center of the room there is a swinging bed hanging from the ceiling.

Minerva walked over to the bookstand, "This bookstand is a portal to the original one in your bedroom. Meaning, you can start reading a book in your bedroom, put it back on the shelf and then come here to take it off this shelf and finish reading it."

Smiling, Hermione shook her head in wonder, "I am never going to get used to magic."

Minerva smirked, "Sure you will!"

Hermione could not help but laugh as she watched Leo jump up on the swinging bed. The bed moved much to his surprise and his fur stood on end.

Giggling, Hermione gently rubbed his hair so it way lying down again, "It's alright, Leo."

Watching the two interact, Minerva lost any doubt that getting her daughter a cub for Christmas was a bad idea.

"Uncle Severus and Harry are coming over for supper tonight, dear," Minerva told her with a smile.

Excitement flooded her as she thought about showing Harry around, "Good because I have presents for them!" Speaking of presents, Hermione remembered the small box in her pocket.

Leading her mum into the sitting room, she sat down on the couch and pulled the box out of her pocket, "Merry Christmas, mum."

Gently taking the present from her daughter's hand, Minerva felt her heart expand even more, "Thank you dear, you did not have to get me a present though."

Hermione shook her head, "Nonsense. Please open it!"

Chuckling, Minerva slowly opened the present. Seeing the necklace, Minerva quickly put it on, "Oh sweetie! This is beautiful!" Minerva pulled her into a hug. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she stared down at her necklace.

Smiling proudly, Hermione said, "I thought you might like it! I got the sapphire gem because that's my birth stone."

Minerva nodded, "I know."

Standing from the couch, Minerva offered Hermione her hand, "Are you ready to go back to the house? You may bring Harry out here later."

Hermione looked around the room and nodded her head, "I really do love this, mum."

Pulling her into a side-hug, Minerva kissed the top of her head, "I know you do, dear. I am very glad that you love it."

Started down the stairs, Minerva asked, "Will you help me clean the house before our guests arrive?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course, mum." Even though she agreed to help, Hermione could not help but be confused about why they had to clean up, "I thought the house was clean, mum."

Minerva nodded in agreement, "It is but they are going to stay the night tonight. Therefore, we need to clean up the two guest rooms."

Looking at her in confusion, Hermione asked, "I didn't know we had guest rooms?"

Minerva nodded, "When they are not being used the doors and rooms disappear."

Hermione forced her jaw to not drop, "That's so awesome! Where are they?"

"The one is beside your bedroom and the other is beside mine. The bathroom gets pushed over when they appear."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears! Hidden rooms reminded her of the Nancy Drew books she use to read.

Minerva led Hermione and Leo back into the house. After hanging up their winter robes, Minerva then led them upstairs.

Giving her wand a flick, two wooden doors appeared exactly where she said they would.

Excited, Hermione did not wait for her mother and hurried into "Harry's" bedroom.

The room she entered is painted a light yellow and the floor is a light stained wood. In the center of the room is a square, brown rug. In the center of the longest wall sat a double-sized bed with brown blankets and yellow pillows. On the opposite was sat a mahogany desk with a yellow lamp on top. Beside the desk sat a tall, mahogany wardrobe.

Standing in the doorway, Minerva asked, "Do you like the room?"

Hermione nodded, "It's dusty though."

Smirking, Minerva nodded her head in agreement, "This room has not been used since I, myself, was a teenager. The other room looks exactly like this one except the walls are painted green instead of yellow and the pillows are green."

Hermione smiled, "That's perfect for Uncle Severus."

Minerva nodded, "That's why he gets that room!" With that said, she began flicking her wand around the room. With each flick the dust disappeared.

Hermione stood with her hand clasped behind her back, simply watching her mum clean the room, "What do you need me to do? Can I use my wand?"

Minerva gave her a knowing look, "You know better than that, Hermione. You are not old enough to use magic outside of school yet."

Sighing, Hermione asked, "Then what do you want me to do?"

Minerva pointed to the wardrobe, "I believe there are clothes hanging in there. Please take them over to the bathroom and throw them down the laundry shoot."

Hermione quickly did as she was told. Taking the mens clothing off the hangers, Hermione grew curious as to whose they were. Turning to her mum, she asked, "Whose clothes are these, mum?"

Minerva started refreshing the blankets on the bed as she said, "They belong to your Uncle Malcolm. This was his bedroom, dear."

Hermione looked around the room with new eyes. Curiously, Hermione walked around the room for any clues that would describe his personality, "Mum can I ask you something?"

Minerva nodded, "I told you that you can ask me anything."

Sitting on the bed, Hermione ran her fingers over the soft blanket and asked, "What was he like?"

Sitting beside her, Minerva stared at the picture hanging on the wall. In the picture stood a smiling boy in Hogwarts graduation robes. "He was a lively spirit. Always getting in some form of mischief. Mother was constantly called in to Hogwarts because he got into trouble. He was loyal though, very loyal. The Weasley twins actually remind me a lot of him. He would be an amazing uncle to you. . ."

Noticing her mother grow sad, Hermione gave her a hug, "Thanks for telling me about Uncle Malcolm, mum. I really appreciate it."

Minerva nodded and gave her a smile, "Anytime dear. I still have hope that someday he will come home. Never give up on your dreams, Hermione, no matter how far-fetched they are." Standing from the bed, Minerva gently pulled Hermione to her feet, "I will finish this myself, dear, why don't you just go play with Leo?"

Biting her lip, she stared at her mum curiously, "Are you okay, mum?"

Minerva nodded, "I would just like to be alone, dear."

Sighing, Hermione headed for the door, "If you need me, come and get me. I can comfort you too?"

Minerva wiped away a tear and nodded her head, "Thank you dear."

Biting her lip, Hermione left the room.

Two hours later a knocking sound echoed throughout the house.

Hermione hurried to the front door but Neomi beat her to it. She slid to a stop just as Harry and Severus entered the house.

Much to her surprise, Minerva came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Do not run in the house."

Blushing a light pink, Hermione quickly nodded in understanding.

"Good evening, Minerva! Merry Christmas!" Severus gave her a light kiss to her cheek.

Seeing this, Harry stuck his tongue out in disgust making Hermione laugh out loud.

Narrowing his eyes at the boy, Severus said, "I don't know what you did but do not do it again."

As soon as Severus looked away, Harry rolled his eyes to Hermione.

Smiling, Hermione shook her head in amusement.

Minerva turned to the children, "Hermione, go show Harry around and take him to his room."

No sooner did she say this, Leo run into the room and slid on the slippery floor. Sliding to a stop, he looked up at the humans with excitement.

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Please tell me I am seeing things."

Hermione smiled happily, "Nope! This is Leo! He is one of my Christmas presents."

Harry leaned down to rub the cub's ears, "He's so cool, Herm!"

Severus shook his head, unsure, "Will Hermione be safe around him?"

"Sev, of course she is safe! I would not have had him shipped from Africa if he was not safe. Besides, he has been in magical training since he arrived last month. He is trained to be extremely protective of our family and Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?! You cannot be serious! You can't bring him to the school, Min! Surely, you have lost your mind." Severus could not believe his ears!

"He is trained by the best, Severus. Plus, Albus has already given the approval."

Severus rolled his eyes, "It does not matter how "trained" you think he is, Minerva, he is a wild animal."

Minerva shook her head, "He was born in captivity, Sev."

Severus sighed, "He won't stay this size forever, Min."

"I know, Severus, I have a big house!"

Severus shook his head, "What if the muggles see him?"

Minerva shrugged nonchalantly, "So what? I have all the necessary papers saying that he is legal."

Severus sighed as he watched Leo bathe Hermione with gentle kisses. "I will give him a chance, Min, but first sign that he might hurt her, he is gone."

Minerva rolled her eyes at him, "Obviously, Severus. But I am telling you now, he is safe."

Last time he heard something was "safe" he almost got killed by Remus Lupin in his werewolf form!

Changing the subject, Severus said, "Let us go start supper instead of arguing. Obviously you already have your mind set to keep him." Looking down at his happy niece, Severus could not bring himself to deny the lovable cub.

Harry and Hermione watched as the adults and Neomi disappeared into the kitchen.

Jumping to her feet, Hermione pulled Harry upstairs and showed him his bedroom.

Harry dropped his bag to the floor and flopped on the soft bed, "What did you get this morning?"

Hermione told him everything she got.

Eyes wide with excitement, Harry asked, "Can we go to the tree house then?"

Hermione nodded, "We will have to go tomorrow though, it's getting dark. I don't think mum would let us go tonight."

Nodding in agreement, he asked, "Do you like it here?"

Hermione nodded, "I love it! How about you? What did you get for Christmas and do you like it at Uncle Severus'?"

Harry nodded, "Surprisingly it is not bad at the Snape manor. I have my own room and it's huge! I have a queen size bed too! He changed the Slytherin colors to Gryffindor ones for me. For Christmas I got a broom cleaning kit, new dress and normal robes, black and white Converse, a new luxurious cage for Hedwig, treats for Hedwig, a book called Potions for Dummies, and a muggle skateboard."

Hermione smiled, "You made out well!"

Harry nodded in agreement, "All except my stocking. . ."

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed and said, "I sort of entered his lab yesterday and accidentally knocked over the potion he was brewing. So, in my stocking was a switch. He told me that coal was too expensive so for being a "bad boy" he went outback and found a stick."

Hermione winced, "Ow!"

Harry nodded in agreement, "I will never again enter his lab!"

Hermione nodded, "That sounds like a good plan. . ."

Catching him staring at the picture on the wall of her missing Uncle, Hermione answered his silent question, "That's my Uncle Malcolm. He disappeared when mum was 21."

Harry scrunched his face curiously, "Does she know why he disappeared?"

Hermoine shook her head, "No, he just up and disappeared one day."

Noticing the look on his face, Hermione sighed, "Don't even think about it, Harry. He's been missing since she was 21! That's like, forever ago! Don't make this into an adventure."

"I bet we could find him."

Hermione shook her head, "That's probably what the search party said too."

Harry sighed, "No, I'm serious."

"Just because you are the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-You-Know-Who does not mean you are the Boy-Who-Can-Find-Any-Missing-Person. Thanks though."

Still staring at the picture, Harry said, "I really hope they changed the robes since that picture was taken."

Smirking, Hermione nodded her head in agreement, "Me too! When I graduate I do not want to look like that!"

"What's wrong with looking like that?" Severus asked from the doorway. "I looked like that."

Hermione and Harry couldn't stop themselves from laughing.

Severus smirked and shook his head, "I'm kidding, I looked _way _better in my robe."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Keep telling yourself that."

Shaking his head, Severus said, "I want you two to come downstairs. Aunt Minerva has a gift for you, Harry, and Hermione I have a gift for you."

Hermione jumped off the bed and ran over to her bedroom to get their Christmas gifts.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard her mum call to her from the dining room, "Hermione, come in here."

Entering the dining room, Hermione quickly walked over to her best friend and uncle and handed them their gifts.

When Harry opened his gift and saw his scarf and riding gloves, he gave her a huge, breathless bear hug, "Thank you so much, Hermione!"

Hermione nodded in welcome and turned to watch her uncle open his present.

"You really did not have to get me anything, dear," Severus told her softly.

Hermione shrugged, "I didn't have to but I wanted to."

Severus opened his gift and could not stop the smile from spreading across his face as he looked at the beautiful leather-bound book, "This is amazing, Hermione. Thank you, dear." Pulling her into a hug, Severus kissed the top of her head. Then, he pulled out a shrunken gift and tapped it with his wand. The purple gift grew to its normal size.

Inside the box was a new potion's set and a book of experienced potions with directions on how to brew them.

"Now, I am giving you this book but you are not allowed to brew any of the potions without my presence. Understood?" Severus asked in all seriousness.

Hermione quickly nodded, "I promise I won't! Thank you, Uncle Severus!" She gave him a hug.

Harry handed her another box and inside journal that has never-ending pages and a quill that works like a muggle pen.

"I love it, Harry! Thank you very much!"

Minerva then handed Harry her gift.

Inside the gift was three tickets to the next Quidditch game.

"I have two more tickets for myself and Hermione," Minerva explained.

Harry forced himself to not jump up and down like an excited child, "Thanks, Aunt Minerva. I love it! I can't wait for the game, this is going to be brilliant!"

Minerva smiled, "I am glad you like it Harry."

Neomi popped beside them and gave a light bow, "Madam supper is ready. Please have a seat."

Severus, Minerva, and Harry quickly sat down in their respected seats.

Hermione bit her lip, "Do you need help bringing it out, Neomi?"

Neomi shook her head, "No Young One. Thank you for the offer but Neomi can handle this. Please have a seat, Young One."

Sighing, Hermione sat down across from Harry.

The food appeared on the table a few minutes later.

Hermione patiently waited for Neomi to join them at the table.

Minerva glanced over at her daughter and noticed that her plate was empty, "Dear, you can fill your plate now."

Hermione shook her head, "Not until Neomi joins us."

Minerva sighed and glanced at Severus, "Neomi does not join us for holiday meals."

Glaring at her, Hermione asked accusingly, "And why not? She is welcome!"

Thinning her lips, Minerva said sternly, "Do not shout at the table. If you have a problem, speak respectfully or march yourself to the corner. Neomi chooses to not attend holiday meals. She knows she is welcome."

Hermione huffed and pushed her empty plate away, "Then I am choosing to not eat."

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, Minerva snapped, "You will eat, young lady. You are not given a choice."

Glaring at her empty plate, Hermione snapped irritably, "I always have a choice."

"Not if you do not want your backside smacked, young lady," Minerva threatened.

Severus sighed, "Hermione, if Neomi chooses to not attend holiday meal then that is her choice. You cannot make an elf do what she does not want to do. Bossing her around will not gain you her respect. She was bossed around enough in the past. Respect her wishes and fill your plate."

Glancing at Harry, she noticed his slight nod and she very slowly put food on her plate, "I don't understand why she won't join us. It's rude."

Minerva sighed, "Ask her later. For now, eat."

Hermione did as she was told.

Once everyone was finished eating and all they had in front of them were cups of hot tea. Severus said, "Harry and I have some news for you both."

Hermione looked at Harry curiously.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" Minerva asked with a knowing smile.

Smiling softly, Severus said, "Harry has decided to take the Snape last name. In two days we will go to the Ministry to make the adoption and name changing official."

Hermione's eyes went wide in surprise, "Seriously?"

Harry nodded, "Seriously."

Minerva's heart fluttered happily, "I cannot tell you how happy that makes me. I am so happy for you two! We will have to have an adoption party!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "I do not want a big one like you and Hermione's party. Let us just have a small get-together with a few people to celebrate. Are you okay with that, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "I would prefer that, actually."

Minerva smiled, "Now you really are going to be my nephew!"

Blushing, Harry looked at his cup of tea.

Severus smirked, "Indeed."

The rest of the night was full of laughter and smiles as Minerva told the children of her childhood Christmas experiences. When she spoke of receiving a switch in her stocking the one year, Harry could not stop the blush from appearing.

Minerva glared at Severus, "You didn't!"

Severus shrugged, "He deserved it."

Minerva huffed and said sarcastically, "Doubtful. Harry could not do anything to deserve the switch!"

Severus practically choked on his tea at the statement, "And I carry a miniature pink elephant in my pocket everyday!"

Harry's face continued to grow redder and redder.

Noticing his embarrassment, Minerva changed the subject to something happier.

An hour later, the clock struck ten.

Putting her cup down, Minerva stood from the couch, "Alright children it is time for bed."

Hermione groaned, "But I'm not tired, mum."

"You may read until you get sleepy," Minerva told her. Pulling her daughter from her seat, Minerva gave her a hug and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, dear, I love you. I hope you have sweet dreams."

Sighing in disappointment, Hermione hugged her back, "Night, mum. Love you too. . ."

Leaving go of her daughter, she pulled Harry into a tight hug, "Welcome to the family, darling! Goodnight I love you! I hope you have sweet dreams as well. Did Hermione show you the bathroom earlier?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah she did. Goodnight, Aunt Minerva." He was definitely not ready to tell anyone that he loved them yet! Awkwardly nodding to Severus, Harry followed Hermione upstairs.

They each went to their respected rooms and changed into their pajamas.

Hermione laid down on her bed and opened her new Animagus book.

After a half an hour of reading, she heard a light knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," She quietly called out.

Harry quickly entered her room and quietly closed the door behind him, "Can we talk?"

Hermione nodded and moved over on her bed. Patting the spot beside her, she waited until he laid down before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Do you think my parents are going to hate the fact that I am being adopted?" Harry asked in a timid voice.

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, "Definitely not, Harry. They would want you to be happy and taken care of. They would love this!"

Biting his lip, he gently ran his fingers through her curly hair, "You're positive?"

Nodding, she whispered, "I promise, Harry. Everything is going to be okay. Life is a puzzle and your pieces are finally coming together."

Smiling, Harry snuggled in closer to her and closed his eyes, "Thanks, Herm."

Smiling, Hermione gave a small nod, "Anytime, Harry."

They laid there just soaking in each others comfort until they drifted off to dreamland.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a review :)**

**~Severus Addicted**


	24. Talk About Embarrassing!

**A/n: Thank you for reading and reviewing it is very appreciated!**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Talk About Embarrassing!**

Swirling her cup of hot tea, Minerva sighed in content as she watched the flames dance in the fireplace.

Severus turned the page in his new leather-bound to chapter fourteen. Glancing up at Minerva, he put his bookmark in and closed the heavy book. Sitting up straighter, Severus cleared his throat then said, "Minerva, may I ask you something?"

Looking over at him, Minerva put her cup on the coffee stand and said, "Of course, Severus. What is on your mind?"

Quietly sighing, he glanced at the fire and said, "Do you think I am ready to be a father?"

"You have already been his father for a little while now and you have done very well. Harry is getting your last name and will legally become your son but you will not have to change anything that you are doing. However, it would not kill you to try bonding more with the child. Harry has never had a father-figure in his life, show him that you can complete that role."

"The only father-figure I had in my life was an abusive drunk, Min."

Minerva nodded, "I know, Sev. However, you are nothing like your father. I have complete faith that you can do this. Whenever you find that you need a break you may send him to me and I will watch him for the day and night if needed. That bedroom he is sleeping in now will be his bedroom for now on. Unless, if miraculously, Malcolm comes home. Then, Harry will take over the bedroom you are residing in tonight."

"Thank you, Minerva. I really appreciate your faith in me."

Minerva gave him a gentle smile, "You should believe in yourself more often, Severus."

Sighing, Severus nodded in agreement, "I try, Min."

"I know, Sev. Just do not give up trying."

Neomi popping into the room interrupted their private conversation.

Pink eared, Neomi bit her lip and played with her fingers. Staring at the floor, Neomi said, "Neomi just thought Madam should know that Young One is not alone in her bedroom."

Looking at her in confusion, Minerva asked, "What do you mean, Neomi? Are the children still awake?"

Neomi nervously shook her head, "No. Young Ones are asleep. They are both in Young One's bed. . . What should Neomi do?"

Sighing, Minerva stood, "Thank you for letting us know, Neomi. We will handle this. Goodnight, Neomi."

Biting her lip, Neomi bowed gently and disappeared.

Severus felt himself growing very angry, "What does she mean they are in the same bed together?"

Minerva sighed and grabbed his hand, "Calm yourself, Severus. It is probably a mistake."

"And what if it is not?" Severus snapped. "They are much too young!"

Minerva could not help but agree, "Exactly why this is probably a mistake. They were probably talking and just fell asleep."

"Unlikely they would both fall asleep at the same time, Minerva. You know as well as I do that they have an. . . Admiration for each other."

Minerva sighed, "We are not going upstairs until you calm yourself down, Severus Tobias. You must learn that you cannot handle their misdeeds until you are calm. If you go upstairs now you will just yell at them and then you may not hear everything they have to say for themselves."

Severus hated to admit it, but she was right. Sitting down, he took a few calming sips of his hot tea.

Sitting down beside him, Minerva said, "If this was not an accident then we will have to have a discussion with them about their feelings for each other. Yes, that will be very embarrassing for them but we need to try to not make it too embarrassing or they will never talk to us about their feelings towards other people again."

Severus could not help but wish he would never have to listen to Harry talking about a "hot" girl or, Merlin forbid, listen to Hermione talk about another boy. He had to admit to himself that he would probably turn any child into a frog that got too close to his niece, except Harry obviously; no, Harry he can just punish.

After a few more sips of his hot tea, he finally stood. "Alright let us go startle them awake."

Minerva narrowed her eyes at him, "Unless they are clothes-less we will wake them like normal."

"What if I always wake Harry up like that?"

Minerva sighed, "You do not. You already admitted to reading parental books, Severus. Good try."

Together they made their way up to Hermione's bedroom and entered without knocking.

Seeing the two pre-teens cuddled up close to each other, Minerva couldn't help but smile, "Now, that is just adorable!" She muttered to Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes in disgust and went to shake them awake.

Minerva quickly stopped him and quietly got in Hermione's desk drawer and pulled out an old-fashioned muggle camera. Snapping a picture, Minerva shook the picture and watched as the film appeared. Smiling, she shoved the picture in her pocket and returned the camera. Nodding to Severus, she motioned for him to wake them.

Severus shook his head, "Do you really think that picture will make scare them away from doing this again? No! We need to tell them that they will get an STD if they sleep beside each other! We need to scare them to keep them. . . Innocent."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "They are not stupid, Severus!"

"Then we can tell them that they will get pregnant and die!"

Minerva smirked, "Do you even realize what you just quoted?"

Severus looked at her strangely, "No and it does not matter, Minerva! Stop trying to change the subject, We need to wake them and yell at them!"

Looking at the bed, they noticed two sets of eyes staring at them.

Minerva sat down on the edge of the bed, "Am I right to assume that this is all a big misunderstanding? You did not plan this, correct?"

Harry and Hermione quickly nodded.

Hermione felt as if her heart beat was in her throat as she looked from her mum to her uncle with wide, nervous eyes.

Harry cringed and kept his eyes focused on the blankets that were covering him. Embarrassment ate away at his stomach as he forced himself to not make eye-contact with the adults.

"No we didn't! I'm sorry we just fell asleep!" Harry rushed to say.

"You just so happened to fall asleep at the same time?" Severus asked with raised eyebrows.

Harry bit his lip, "Well, no. . . She fell asleep first!"

"Don't be an Edward Cullen, Harry! No one likes creepy people that watches them sleep. Why did you not return to your bedroom when you noticed she fell asleep?" Severus gave him a stern look.

Blushing, Harry mumbled, "Because I was comfortable. . ."

"And?" Severus pressed.

Blushing a darker scarlet, Harry shrugged, "I don't see what the big deal of this is!"

Minerva narrowed her eyes at the two children, "Did anything happen?"

Her question was answered with two very confused looks.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Minerva nodded, "Good! You can forget I ever asked!"

"Why else did you not go to your bedroom, Harry James?" Severus pressed in a stern tone.

Gulping, Harry mumbled, "I like sleeping beside her. . ."

"Did you find yourself wanting to do anything?" Severus asked as he forced himself to not pass out by the thought.

Harry shook his head, horrified, "No! I just wanted company. Two best friends can sleep beside each other without it meaning anything or us doing something! You're making this extremely awkward!"

Feeling brave, Hermione jumped in, "Just because he is a boy and I am a girl doesn't mean we cannot treat each other like our other friends that are the same gender!" Hermione snapped.

Severus felt exasperated as he stared at the two pre-teens with wide eyes, "Boys and girls are _not_ allowed to sleep together!"

"But we didn't even do anything!" Hermione yelled angrily.

"I don't care! Do we need to start keeping a closer eye on you two?!" Severus asked. He felt as if he were going to explode from anger.

Both blushed violently and shook their heads quickly.

Minerva sighed, "Severus back off a little they obviously meant no harm."

"Are you going to say that when they are sixteen and still sleeping beside each other?" Severus replied with wide eyes.

Sighing again, Minerva said, "Uncle Severus has a point, Hermione. Please mind the rules and do not sleep beside him again. Understood?"

Hermione shook her head angrily, "No! I don't understand! That is _so_ stupid!"

Minerva narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "You do not have to agree with every rule but you must respect and follow them!"

"No! I'll do what I want!" Hermione yelled defiantly.

Giving her a cold glare, Minerva snapped icily, "Watch yourself, Hermione Jean!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't have a mirror! Therefore, I cannot watch myself!"

Immediately after the words came out she wished she could suck them back in. The dangerous look burning in her mums eyes gave her the chills.

"Stand up!" Minerva snapped.

The tone caused all three to flinch.

Gulping, Hermione winced, "No, I'm okay here, thanks."

"Hermione Jean do as your mother instructed. You are digging yourself a deeper grave!" Severus warned her.

Cheeks growing warm, Hermione bit her lip, "Please mum, I'm sorry."

"Are you? Or are you just saying that so I do not spank you?" Minerva demanded with narrowed eyes.

Her blush deepened, "I am sorry."

Shaking her said, Minerva said, "Nether the less, stand. You need to realize that you cannot get away with speaking so disrespectfully to another adult!" Minerva told her.

Wincing, Hermione pulled the blanket up closer to her and stayed still, "Please mum?"

Harry flicked her under the blankets in an attempt to get her moving.

Grabbing her daughter's arm, Minerva pulled her from the bed. Once she was standing straight, she pulled her over to the mahogany desk and bent her over. Landing a firm smack against her pajama covered bottom, Minerva said, "I am tired of your cheek and attitude, young lady! You will start respecting adults better or you will get this on the bare next time!" With that, she landed four more stinging swats.

Harry flinched and averted his eyes.

Severus too averted his eyes and stared at his adopted son, "You want that too?"

Harry quickly shook his head, "No, sir."

"Then go over to your bedroom and stay there," Severus told him with an underlying threat.

Harry quickly understood and nodded his head, "I won't come back over, I promise."

"See to it that you do not."

As Harry hurried past him, Severus landed a stinging slap to his backside making him jump and move faster.

Glancing at the scene behind him, Severus sighed as he watched Minerva pull the tearful child into her arms.

"I'm really sorry, mum," Hermione hiccuped.

Minerva nodded, "What do you have to say to Uncle Severus?" Minerva pressed.

Gulping, Hermione finally made eye contact with her stern uncle, "I'm sorry for yelling at you and talking back, Uncle Severus."

Severus nodded, "You were punished and now you are forgiven." Severus turned to the bed and fixed the blankets. Then he turned the blankets down and patted the bed, "Come, it is best to sleep away the sting."

Blushing, Hermione crawled into the bed.

Tucking her in, Severus said, "I don't ever want to see you sleeping with a boy for the rest of my life. Understood?"

Hermione quickly nodded, "I understand."

Nodding, he kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight dear."

Smiling lightly, Hermione gave him a hug, "Goodnight, Uncle Sev. I love you."

Gently blushing, Severus nodded in response much to Hermione's disappointment.

Pulling her daughter tight against her chest, Minerva whispered, "I love you sweetie. I punish you because I care; never forget that." At Hermione's nod, she continued, "Goodnight, I love you."

Hugging her back, Hermione whispered, "I love you too, mum."

Minerva kissed her forehead then headed for the door.

Just as Severus was about to close the door behind them, he whispered, "I love you too little lion."

Smiling, Hermione turned the nightstand light off and closed her eyes.

Outside Hermione's bedroom door, Minerva rubbed her stinging hand against her thigh in an attempt to make the sting fade. "Do you want me to come over while you talk to your son?" Minerva asked gently as she winced from the light sting.

Your son. Those two small words caused him so much anxiety! What if he screws this father thing up? What if their relationship cannot be fixed because of his past treatment to the boy?

Shaking his head, Severus said, "No, I need to discuss somethings with him that may cause him great embarrassment if you are present."

Nodding in understanding with a smile, Minerva gave him a quick hug, "Goodnight, Sev. Good luck!"

Taking a quiet, deep breath, Severus nodded his thanks. After Minerva disappeared behind her bedroom door, Severus knocked on Harry's door.

After hearing a faint "come in," Severus entered the room. To be honest with himself he did not know exactly how he was going to start this conversation.

Biting his lip, Harry watched his guardian with anxious eyes, "Am I in trouble?"

Severus shook his head, "No, you are not. However, we need to talk."

Harry cringed.

Smirking, Severus shook his head in amusement, "Not that kind of talk. I just told you that you are not in trouble."

Leaving out a sigh of relief, Harry asked, "Then what do we need to talk about?"

"Have you ever heard of the birds and the bees?" Severus asked. He could feel his cheeks heating up as he forced himself to look the boy in the eye.

Harry blanched. Quickly nodding his head, Harry said in a panicked voice, "Please don't! I know all about it!"

Nodding, Severus continued, "I want you to know that you can feel comfortable with talking to me about your. . . Interests. I believe you know my feelings about you having sexual relations at your age! However, saying that, if you do find yourself in a position I need to make sure that you know how to use protection."

Paling, Harry felt sick, "I'm not stupid. I know how to put on a condom!"

Severus forced himself to not ask why he already knew! Nodding, Severus pulled out his wand and transfigured a pencil into a banana.

Seeing the banana, Harry's eyes widened, "Stop it. You are so embarrassing! I know, okay?"

Handing the boy the banana, Severus reached in his pocket and pulled out a condom, "Show me you know how."

Groaning, Harry shook his head, "Why?"

"Because I will _not _have you accidentally impregnating someone until you are older and prepared for the responsibility!" Severus' face felt like it was on fire.

Blushing fiercely, Harry shook his head, "I'm not going to! I swear! Please, this is ridiculous!"

Handing him the condom, Severus motioned for him to do as he was instructed.

Harry felt like he was going to die. If this is what happens when you sleep next to a girl he is never making that mistake again in his life!

As Harry awkwardly put the condom on the banana, Severus said, "Now, even though I am making you show me that you know how to do this, I want to express my extreme discomfort in this. I am not meant to raise a child but I am going against my gut to do so anyway. You will officially be my son soon and I want to go over a few rules that will come along with the Snape last name."

Still holding the condom covered banana, Harry sighed, "Can I express my extreme discomfort?"

Severus shook his head, "No, you may not." Looking at the banana, Severus said, "Good job."

Blushing, Harry stared at his hands, "Um. . . Thanks?"

Nodding, Severus continued, "Now on to the rules. I expect you to hold back on any sexual temptations until you are married-"

"Are you a virgin?" Harry asked as he tried to not smile.

Sighing, Severus shook his head, "I was engaged once and we broke the family rule. Do as I say, Harry, not as I do."

Harry scrunched his face, "So you're a hypocrite? Who were you engaged to?"

Severus ignored the first part and answered his question instead, "Your mother."

Shock was evident on Harry's still heated face, "Are you serious?"

Severus nodded, "I wasn't exactly planning on telling you during _this_ conversation, but you asked. I will tell you more about our engagement another time. Now, another rule is that someday (a long time from now!) when you decide to get married you must court the lady for a year before you may get married. Last but not least, as my father said "wrap it before you tap it"."

Harry couldn't help the amused smile at his "grandfather's" quote. Nodding, Harry said, "Okay, Severus. I understand. Can we please change the subject to something that isn't so awkward and embarrassing?"

Chuckling, Severus nodded and ruffled the boys hair much to both of their disbelief.

Staring at his guardian in shock, Harry couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face.

_Maybe I really can be a father._ Severus thought as he stared at the boy he was going to adopt.

Smiling back, Severus sat down on the bed and started telling him about Lily Evans.

Listening to the stories, Harry leaned back and left the smile grow on his face.

_Maybe this is not going to be so bad. Hermione was right. . . Like always!_ Harry thought as Severus replayed the day he asked Lily to marry him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review :)**

**~Severus Addicted.**


	25. Sometimes Adults Need Forgiven Too

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I was super drowning in college essays. Who would have thought majoring in English education would cause me to write so many essays ;) just kidding – but seriously, three ten page essays in one week? Fml, that's all I have to say about that. Remind me why college is worth it again?**

**Hey everyone thanks for reading and reviewing! I am glad that basically everyone loved the humor in the last chapter!**

**I just wanted to point out though that Hermione was not punished for being in the same bed with Harry but rather because of her disrespect and attitude. Severus' father also overreacted to many things when he was a child and therefore it is only normal for Sev to also be overreacting to issues.**

**Also, I just wanted to remind everyone of the warnings that I wrote in the story's summary: OOC, AU, language, angst, and CP.**

**Thanks,**

**Severus Addicted.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Sometimes Adults Need Forgiven Too**

The next morning came quickly.

Severus sipped at his coffee as Minerva read the Daily Prophet.

Glancing up from the paper, Minerva looked over at Severus, "Think we should wake the children up yet?"

Looking at the clock on the wall, Severus shook his head, "No, let's give them another half an hour. We will tell them it is late Christmas present."

Minerva agreed to that idea because the two children obviously deserved a good rest. "We need to talk, Severus. You know, about last night."

Sighing, Severus took a small sip of his hot coffee, "I know."

"You realize we overreacted last night?" Minerva pressed.

Severus nodded, "I couldn't help it, Min. You know how pre-teens are! We are Heads for a reason! Pre-teens are curious."

Minerva sighed, "I agree, they are curious. However, we still overreacted."

Severus shook his head, "You do not understand, Min. When my father found out about me hanging out with Lily he gave me a huge talking-to and set down the rules of the Snape name. Then, he walked in on us kissing and he whipped my butt with his belt. Sexual contact, no matter how small, is completely inappropriate."

Minerva slowly nodded her head in understanding, "I realize you had a rough childhood, Sev. I really do! But, don't you think maybe, just maybe, you should loosen up the Snape family rules? Harry and Hermione were not doing anything inappropriate last night. We blew the situation completely out of control. You were not the only one to mess up though, Sev. I need to make sure Hermione knew I was punishing her for her attitude and disrespect, not because of sleeping beside Harry. I am not sure if I made that completely clear to her."

Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Min, I don't know how to _not_ parent like my father."

Minerva gave him a stern look, "Severus, do not give me that crap! I _know_ you know how to not act like your father. You have done a brilliant job of parenting in your own means, not your fathers! Plus, you read those parenting books. You are nothing like your father, you must realize that."

Shaking his head, Severus said, "No, Min, _you_ do not understand! Yes, I have read the parenting books and, sometimes, I do a fine job with handling Harry by using my own means. Every time he acts out and deserves a punishment my first instinct is to crack my belt over his backside. I do not want to be my father, Minerva!"

Gently placing her hand over his, Minerva responded to him in a gentle, understanding tone, "That is your first instinct because that is how you grew up, Sev. Do you think I don't want to resort to some of my parents' punishments at times?" Not waiting for his response, Minerva continued, "Of course I do! The way we were punished growing up will always be our first instinct in dealing with the children. However, we have to overcome it and remember how those punishments made us feel. Do you understand, Sev?"

Severus nodded, "I do, Min."

Nodding, Minerva placed a very small kiss to the top of his head, "We can do this."

Severus smirked, put his cup of coffee down, and looked at her with amusement shining brilliantly in his onyx eyes, "You speak as if we are a married couple raising two hellions."

Minerva chuckled and stayed silent instead of responding to his joking jabs.

Taking another sip of his coffee to hide his growing, amused smile, Severus looked at the clock on the wall and gave a small sigh.

Noticing where he was staring, Minerva sighed as well, "Let's go wake them and get this discussion over with."

Nodding, Severus placed his cup on the table and stood. Offering his hand to Minerva to help her stand, Severus said with a wink, "I'll get the oldest if you get the youngest, my dear."

Shaking her head, Minerva forced herself to not laugh at his antics. Accepting the offered hand, Minerva stood from her seat.

Dropping her soft, small hand, Severus started towards the stairs and went to wake Hermione while Minerva entered Harry's room.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Severus gave her shoulder a light shake, "Hermione, wake up."

Groaning, Hermione stretched before curling into a tighter ball.

Smiling, Severus shook her shoulder a bit harder, "We allowed you to sleep in this morning and now it is time to wake up."

Peeking out at him through the fringe of her hair, Hermione cringed and gave a defiant shake of her head causing her bed-hair to fly, "I don't want to."

"Why?" Severus asked as he brushed the child's hair away from her eyes.

Biting her lip, Hermione stayed silent. The blush that was forming on her soft cheeks gave away her answer though.

Nodding, Severus left out a small sigh. "You're embarrassed from last night, am I right?"

As her blush increased, Severus continued, "Your mother and I will be speaking to you both about last night's incident as soon you as come downstairs."

Hermione huffed and hid her face under the blankets, "I don't want to talk about it!"

"Hiding from your problems will not get you anywhere, Hermione," Severus told her softly as he attempted to pull the blanket away from her face. "If you are worried that you are going to get another talking-to, you are not. I promise. Your mother and I realized that we. . . Overreacted, last night and it is important to us that we fix our mistake. Will you please come out from under those blankets?"

As Hermione slowly emerged from under the blankets, Severus smiled and once again brushed away the wild strings of hair that were in front of her face, "Please come downstairs with me?"

After she nodded, Severus stood and pulled the blankets off her legs, "Come." Offering her his hand, he smiled when she agreed to take it. Pulling her off the bed, Severus gave her a hug, "I'm not going to say that I won't ever give you a hard time about a boy again, but I promise to wait and discover more details before threatening the kid's life," here he gave her a wink causing her to laugh.

Hugging him back, she said, "That's a start."

* * *

><p>Tapping his fingers on the table, Harry huffed, "Am I going to get yelled at again? I told you last night; I did not mean to fall asleep beside her!" Harry's anger was growing and growing as he waited for his soon-to-be adopted father to come downstairs.<p>

Harry's anger was exactly why Minerva was glad she woke the boy up instead of Severus. Minerva sighed, "Harry, I told you once already, you are not in trouble. Calm yourself though before you really do get into trouble."

Harry rolled his eyes and continued tapping his fingers on the table-top. He could feel her icy glare on him but he knowingly kept his gaze locked on the table.

Hearing the bedroom door closing, Minerva sat up straighter and waited patiently for Severus and Hermione to come downstairs.

Waking Harry up was very easy, the boy was already awake! Convincing him to come downstairs to speak with his guardian and herself, on the other hand, was very difficult.

Keeping her eyes fixed firmly on her hands, Hermione timidly sat down in her seat and waited for the torture to begin. Even though Severus told her she was not in trouble again hardly meant anything when it came to her mother. Especially since Hermione struggled with taming her attitude when dealing with her.

Glancing over at Harry, she noticed he was silently fuming already. Apparently her mum already began torturing him!

Severus gave Minerva a curiously confused look after noticing Harry's stiff form.

Sitting, Severus took an awkward sip of his coffee and waved at Minerva to begin.

Glaring at him for forcing her to start the apology, Minerva, never-the-less, began, "I. . . _We_ are sorry for overreacting last night. We should not have reacted the way we had when we discovered you both in the same bed."

"You're right, you shouldn't have," Harry muttered darkly under his breath. "For Merlin's sake, fall asleep in the wrong spot and all Hell breaks loose."

Severus sighed, "Harry James we do not need your attitude this early in the morning. We are in the middle of apologizing for our actions toward you both last night and if you want to continue being apologized to then I would keep that attitude of yours tamed. If you find that behaving yourself is just too much for you to handle then you can march yourself over to that corner and put your nose in it. It is your choice."

Gulping, Harry removed his hands from the table-top and placed them on his lap.

Taking his silence as an answer, Minerva continued speaking, "Now, Hermione, I want to make sure that you are aware that your spanking-" seeing Hermione's fierce blush, she said "I want to make sure that you are aware that your _punishment_ last night was not because you were caught sleeping beside Harry. Your punishment was because you gave me an attitude. Sooner or later you _will_ realize that having an attitude is highly against my rules."

Slowly nodding, Hermione responded, "I kind of knew that was why I was."

Minerva nodded, "I realize that speaking of punishments is very embarrassing for the _both_ of you," here she glanced between the two children who were both blushing, "but you need to realize that being punished for your wrong-doings is very normal."

"Being embarrassed is also very normal but-" throwing a smirk at Minerva, "in our small family we do not need to be embarrassed around each other. We both punish you children the same and therefore there is no surprises."

Hermione couldn't help herself and she rolled her eyes, "Being embarrassed is a normal human reaction."

Minerva nodded in agreement, "That is true but what Uncle Severus is trying to say is that neither of you have to hide your emotions from us. Adding on to the embarrassment topic, we are going to try to be more understanding with your feelings and try to not embarrass you more than sometimes necessary."

"Making us embarrassed is sometimes necessary?" Harry asked with disgust.

Severus nodded, "Sometimes a little bit of embarrassment is good for you."

"_Only_ a little bit!" Minerva stated with a firm look to Severus.

Severus quickly hid his guilty smile behind his cup of coffee.

"We admit that we overreacted last night but you also must realize that we are Heads of houses. We tend to jump to conclusions because we have been surrounded by hormonal teens for years."

Harry felt as if his face was on fire and he quickly covered his face with his cold hands.

Severus smirked, "We realize that you both are coming to the age of being curious and you also, as much as you deny it, have at least a tiny bit of attraction towards each other and so we took last night's incident too seriously. We are very sorry for jumping to conclusions like we did."

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances before nodding.

"I guess we can forgive you," Hermione told them with a smile.

"But only this time," Harry responded with a smirk etched firmly on his face.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for the chapter being so short but I just wanted to get the next chapter out there for you to read!**

**~Severus Addicted.**


	26. Ashes to Ashes

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Ashes to Ashes**

With the two children playing in Hermione's tree house, Minerva and Severus found themselves alone in the kitchen once again.

Folding the Daily Prophet, Severus rubbed his arm uncomfortably, "If I am called to the Dark Lord this evening I need you to keep Harry here. How are your protection wards?"

Minerva eyed him nervously, "Do you honestly think he will call you tonight?"

Continuing to rub his arm some more, Severus gave a small nod of his head, "I can feel it, Min."

Taking in a shuddering breath, Minerva muttered, "You will have to ignore his call, Severus. You cannot go, surely you know that!"

Severus forced his emotions to stay invisible on his face, "I must go. If I refuse then He will know that I am not his trustworthy follower as he so stupidly believes."

Minerva shook her head, "You had to have realized he would find out eventually! Severus! Do not go. You know that if you go, pain will follow. Also, if He has retrieved the information that you are Harry's guardian, he will not let you survive his wrath."

Glancing out the window towards the tree house, Severus sighed. Feelings of love towards the boy have been becoming harder and harder for him to ignore. To be honest with himself, he does love the boy. He loves Harry as if he is his own flesh and blood! However, love can be dangerous. The young boy is already surrounded by daily danger, surely a father with death lingering over his head would not do the boy well.

Noticing Severus' stubborn set of his jaw, Minerva continued, "Harry needs and wants a father, Severus. You have given him hope for that! You cannot do this to Harry. If he loses you, do you realize the trauma that would follow? Maybe the Boy-Who-Lived will not have the desire to fulfill his destined prophecy. You have given him hope, Severus, do not destroy that flame."

Severus bit his lip uncomfortably, "Minerva, honestly, what are the chances that He has found out I am Harry's guardian?"

Minerva's eyes almost popped out of her head, "That is a stupid question, Severus! You know just as well as I that it is highly possible!"

Severus sighed, "I don't know what to do, Min. Should I stop spying to be a father or should I continue spying to be a warrior?"

Minerva shook her head, "You are thinking in black and white terms, Sev. Why can you not be a father _and _a warrior?"

Closing his eyes, Severus felt his heart rate speed as he thought about disappointing Albus. "Albus would be angry if I gave up the position."

Minerva shook her head, "He can get another spy."

"Harry can find another father."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Harry _wants _you, Severus! Open your eyes for once in your life, Severus Snape! How can you not see the love he has for you? How can you not see how much you mean to him? Sure the boy acts as if he hates you at times but look past his mask! Behind Harry's mask is a lost little boy who needs a father, you. If you believe the best thing you can do to help win this battle is by being a spy then you are very wrong. The best thing you can do is father this boy, show him the light, and teach him to be great! A warrior has no hope in winning a battle unless they have someone to teach them _how _to win!"

Severus saw her reasoning to be true, "The pain tonight will be unbearable then, Min. I will need you to keep the children upstairs. I do not want them to see me in my weakest moment."

Minerva nodded, "Anything."

"I will also need you to hand me the pain potions afterward. My arm will most likely bleed and so I will need you to be prepared to stop the bleeding. Can you do this, Minerva?"

"Yes, I can do that. Should I have Poppy come over?"

Severus sighed. He hates depending on others. "Yes, that might be best."

Minerva nodded, "I will have her come right away." Standing, Minerva quickly made her way to the fireplace to speak with Poppy.

Standing from his seat, Severus walked over to the window and looked out at the tree house. Yes, he and Harry already have plans to change Harry's last name but to be honest with himself, Severus had not thought about the consequences that would follow the adoption. Is losing his spying position worth gaining a son?

Severus shook his head. Of course gaining Harry as a son is worth losing his position!

A hot sting burned his forearm causing him to wince. The Dark Lord is not happy. . .

Running his arm under cold water, Severus forced his fear to stay hidden as he realized the Dark Lord's anger was directed at him. "He knows," Severus muttered under his breath.

Feeling an arm on his shoulder, Severus spun to see who was touching him. Seeing Poppy, Severus' anger dissolved off his face, "The Dark Lord knows I am Harry's guardian."

Minerva and Poppy both had looks of deep concern on their faces.

"Are you sure?" Minerva asked.

Severus nodded, "I am positive."

Poppy levitated her nurse's bag onto the kitchen table and began pulling out a multitude of potions, "Do not be scared, Severus. You will be in good hands."

Severus quickly threw up his mask, "I am not scared, Poppy."

The woman stayed silent.

Just then, Hermione and Harry came running in through the door followed by the cub. Both came to a sudden halt at seeing the three adults.

Hermione glanced at Minerva nervously, "I'm sorry we were running in the house."

Harry quickly nodded, "Yeah, we won't do it again."

Even Leo looked guilty.

Poppy smirked, "You keep a tight grip on them don't you, Minerva?"

Minerva smiled, "Of course I do, Poppy. I cannot have the children growing up to believe they can tromp around wherever and however they please."

Severus waved their apologies away, "Do not worry about it, children."

Everyone stared at Severus in utter shock.

Harry and Hermione shared an amazed glance before looking back at the adults.

After recovering from her shock, Minerva nodded but added in a firm, no nonsense tone, "Do not do it again though, understood?"

They both quickly nodded.

"I need you both to please go upstairs. Make sure to take Leo with you. The adults are having a discussion," Minerva told them gently.

Curiosity was evident on their faces.

"Do not think about being nosy. I want you both upstairs in your bedrooms working on any homework that you have. Understood? I do not want to see you downstairs until I come and get you," Minerva told them.

Feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, Hermione glanced from her mother to Poppy and back again, "What did we do wrong?"

The look Hermione was giving her made Minerva's heart melt. Quickly making her way towards the young girl, Minerva pulled her into a hug, "Neither of you are in trouble. I just need you both to stay out of the way, okay? Besides, your homework needs to be finished anyway before we go back to school, what better time to do it then now?"

Harry huffed, "What's so secretive? I don't have any homework."

Severus' eyebrows rose at Harry's statement, "Are you lying, Harry James?"

Harry bit his lip and gave a firm shake of his head no.

Severus sighed, "Harry, I know you are lying. I am quite aware how much homework you have."

Harry set his jaw defiantly, "You don't know anything."

Irritation shone through Severus' onyx eyes, "Do not make me repeat myself!"

Hearing his guardian's tone, Harry quickly sobered up, "I'm sorry, Severus. You are right, I have homework."

Severus felt a little overwhelmed. Choose a life of raising a difficult child or choose a life of screwing over the Dark Lord? Deep down he knew his choice and so did the Dark Lord.

Severus sighed, "I do not understand why you always fight with what I tell you. I am sick and tired of the arguing Harry James! For now on you will not question my instructions or you will find yourself facing consequences you will not want to face."

Harry blushed, "I'm sorry."

Nodding, Severus pointed to the staircase, "Go work on your homework and behave yourself."

Sighing sadly, Harry nodded, "Alright. . ."

Hermione watched Harry start up the stairs but found herself unable to follow.

"Hermione, he was speaking to you too," Minerva told her.

Biting her lip, Hermione looked at them with worry, "Is everything okay?"

Minerva and Poppy stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

Severus stepped over to her and tilted her chin so she was looking in his eyes, "Do not worry yourself over adult problems, child. We will come get you later, alright?"

Sighing, Hermione gave a small nod then hurried up the stairs to catch up with Harry.

"Go to your separate rooms!" Minerva yelled after them.

Catching up with Harry in the hallway, Hermione wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "Go get your homework and bring it to my room, I will help you with it."

Harry sighed, "He's right ya know? I _do_ argue with everything!"

Hermione sighed, "You just have a problem with authority. That is not your fault, it's your aunt and uncle's fault! Just try to not argue next time."

Harry sighed, "You make that sound easy."

Giving him a tight hug outside her bedroom door, Hermione shrugged, "Nothing is ever easy, Harry. Now go get your homework."

Harry did as she instructed and soon they were sitting on her bed with their textbooks open.

"Do you think they will find out we aren't in our separate rooms like Minerva instructed?" Harry asked nervously. "I don't want Severus being upset with me again today, he seems stressed."

Hermione shrugged, "I think they are too busy with whatever is going on downstairs that they won't bother us. Besides, if they ask, we can say you needed help with your homework!"

"And that's not a lie either because I do!" Harry smiled and made himself comfortable on her bed.

Leo curled up in a ball in front of the bedroom door to take a nap.

Downstairs, the adults were preparing for the worst. Severus was outside checking the protection wards. Minerva transfigured the rocking chair into a mattress which she laid on the floor in front of the couch. Poppy brought all of her potions into the living room and then turned off the floo system in Minerva's fireplace. While Severus was still outside checking the wards, Minerva and Poppy began putting up silencing wards around the living room. After the silencing wards were up, they put up safety wards around the two bedrooms upstairs that would alert them if one of the children were in danger.

Half an hour flew by before Severus finally re-entered the house. Entering the living room, Severus sighed nervously. His skin around the Dark Mark was a bright, flaming red.

Noticing his forearm, Poppy quickly grabbed a vile and rubbed a soothing gel onto his irritated skin. Quickly, the pain became numb.

"Are we ready?" Minerva asked more towards Severus.

"I have no idea when he will summon me but it will not take him long to realize that I am not going to come to him and then the torture will begin," Severus said in a tone that made him sound emotionless.

An hour passed by with Poppy reapplying the soothing gel to Severus' forearm four more times.

Both women were sitting on the couch when suddenly Severus left out an ear splitting scream of pain.

Poppy jumped to Severus' side while Minerva double checked the silencing charm.

Pulling up the black sleeve of his robe, Poppy gasped when she saw the bloody Dark Mark. Blood traced the edges of the Dark Mark as if the mark was traced with a knife. Poppy quickly sealed the cuts up only to watch them be sliced open once again. This time, the mark looked as if it were being carved off Severus' pale forearm. Severus was being skinned!

Panicked, Poppy found herself helpless.

Minerva crouched down beside her, "What's going on?"

"His mark. . . I cannot seal it until the Dark Mark is carved off his arm!"

Tears welled up in Minerva's eyes as she watched Severus thrash back and forth as the tattooed skin continued to be skinned off his body.

"What can we do?" Minerva demanded.

Poppy furiously wiped the tears off her cheeks as she brain stormed. Without answering Minerva, Poppy cast a numbing spell on Severus' forearm.

The spell failed.

Poppy shook her head, panicking even more, "Nothing is working! Voldemort is strong. . . Too strong. Everything I try fails. He is going to have to wait it out until the torture is over."

Minerva and Poppy watched in silent horror as the Dark Mark continued to be carved off his pale body.

"I wish we could do something," Minerva whispered with deep regret. Every scream of pain that escapes Severus' lips caused Minerva's heart to break little by little.

Finally, after a long, horrid hour, the screaming stopped.

Minerva and Poppy quickly jumped to his side to try to make his pain go away.

"It's alright, Sev. We will get you all fixed up," Minerva whispered in his ear as she began wiping his sweating, red face with a cool, wet cloth.

As Minerva wiped Severus down, Poppy began numbing his forearm and then began healing the awful wound.

As the women worked on fixing him up, Severus laid in deep thought. A part of him was extremely happy that the mark no longer littered his body but another part of him felt alone. The mark always reminded him what he was to do in his life, spy for the war. Now that the mark is gone, what is his place? Has his part in the war disappeared along with his mark?

Mentally shaking the negative thoughts away, Severus reminded himself that the women had told him that his new part in the war was to raise Harry to all that he can be. Raise a warrior out of a stubborn, bratty child? If it was the last thing he will do, he will raise Harry to what he is destined to be.

Just as Poppy was putting the finishing touches on Severus' bandage, Fawkes appeared out of nowhere into the living room. Dropping a letter onto the coffee stand, he disappeared in a flash of fire.

Sitting up quickly, much to Poppy's irritation, Severus snatched the letter off the stand and ripped it open. This was the moment when he discovers if Albus now despises him or not.

_Severus, my boy, you made a hard decision today and I respect your choice. However, along with your decision came a terrible consequence. Death Eaters attacked your home and blew it up. You are going to have to find a home that the Dark side knows not of, for now, Minerva's home works beautifully in that department, especially with all of her wards. Even I have a hard time finding her house! I am gravely sorry, Severus. On a positive note, I do not believe Voldemort knows of your spying; therefore, you will not have to worry about any consequences for that. _

_I hope you have a wonderful rest of your holiday,_

_I will see you when you return to work._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Severus slowly handed the letter over to Minerva and slumped back against the mattress. Deep sadness ached his heart at the loss of Snape Manor. His mother's home is now in ashes for his decisions. However, his decision was the right decision correct?

Sighing, Severus rubbed his bandaged arm and said, "I guess we should keep the floo off the network for a while."

Minerva nodded as she handed the letter to Poppy, "I have no problem with you and Harry residing here until you find a suitable home. I am very sorry for your loss, Severus. I know that house meant a lot to you."

Severus shrugged making Minerva give him a look that told him she did not fall for his nonchalant motions.

"There is nothing I can do about it now, Minerva," Severus said gently as if he were reminding himself that as well.

Poppy sighed sadly and refolded the letter. Placing the letter on the stand, she looked from Minerva to Severus and back again, "I surely hope everyone has been getting along here pretty well because I honestly do not see you finding a home as safe as this one for quite some time, Severus."

Minerva helped Severus stand and walked him over to the couch, "They can stay as long as they need."

Severus gave her a grateful smile, "Thank you, Min." Then looking over at Poppy, he said, "Thank you both for everything you did for me today, I really appreciate it."

Both women, much to his dismay, threw their arms around him in a tight, loving hug.

"Anything for you, dearie," Poppy told him as she placed a wet kiss on his cheek making him cringe.

Minerva and Poppy laughed as Severus rubbed the kiss off his cheek.

In an attempt to change the subject, Severus asked, "When should we inform the children?"

Minerva glanced at the ceiling and then back at Severus, "Supper. We will tell them at supper. We do not want to interrupt their studies at the moment."

askdfhaskdfhaksdjfaljas

Staring intently at her Transfiguration textbook, Hermione was rudely interrupted when a paper airplane hit her on the forehead. Glaring up at Harry, Hermione snapped, "Right now is not the time to play, Harry. We need to at least complete _one_ assignment before they let us out of the rooms. Come on, open your textbook, we will do this together."

Harry sighed and pushed the crumpled origami pieces off Hermione's bed and opened his textbook.

An hour passed by in severe agony for Harry. However, as much agony that is caused him, they finished their first assignment together with only a couple of Harry's spit-balls clinging on to the paper!

"It is almost supper time, Harry. Maybe you should return to your bedroom in case they come to get us soon. Keep working on your homework though, okay? I am going to start my History of Magic homework but you can start whatever you want. Just, try not to get too distracted."

Harry smirked, "I'm never distracted."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shook her head, "Definitely not."

Smiling, Harry rolled off the bed and gathered his books, "Thanks for the help, Herm."

Hermione nodded, "Anytime, Harry. Now go before they come upstairs. We have been in enough trouble lately."

Sighing, Harry had to agree, "Yeah we have. . ." Then he closed the door behind him.

Opening her textbook, Hermione stared at the boring, long words then began reading the chapter that was assigned.

Alskfasdfasdhlasdjfaks

"Poppy will you stay for supper?" Minerva asked as they entered the kitchen.

Poppy shrugged, "If you so desire me to."

Minerva nodded, "I do."

"Then I shall stay," Poppy told her.

Severus flicked his wand, setting pots on the stove.

Neomi exited her bedroom only to glare at Severus, "What is Severus Sir doing? That is my job."

Minerva smiled over at him and muttered, "Just back away from the stove slowly and you won't get hurt."

Putting his hands up in surrender, Severus stepped away from the stove, "Sorry, Neomi. I did not mean to tread on your toes."

Neomi nodded her acceptance then started the stove, "What does Madam want for supper?"

Minerva looked at the other two adults, "What are you in the mood for?"

"Pasta," Poppy said with a smile.

Severus nodded his head, "To be more exact, Chicken Alfredo would be wonderful."

Minerva felt her stomach growl in hunger, "That sounds amazing." Then, turning to Neomi, she said, "Please make Chicken Alfredo."

Neomi bowed and set to work.

Leaving the kitchen to Neomi privacy, the tree adults sat around the dining table.

"The rooms you are staying in you may continue staying in," Minerva said.

Severus nodded, "That sounds good, Min. I really do appreciate you allowing us to stay longer."

Waving his thanks off, Minerva replied, "You are welcome here whenever, Sev."

Smiling at the two, Poppy waited until their conversation ended before asking, "Are you all caught up on your grading to return to school?"

Minerva and Severus quickly threw her an irritated look causing her to laugh, "I take that as a no. Well, maybe you both should go to your separate bedrooms and work on grading the assignments. You made the children do that, now it is your turn."

Minerva smirked, "We will do so later, Poppy. Thank you for being so concerned about our jobs. The children probably still have a lot of homework to complete."

"They _will_ have it all completed before we return in three days though," Severus said sternly.

Poppy shook her head with a smile, "Those poor children. Do you ever give them a break?"

Minerva nodded, "Of course we do. . . When they have no homework that is."

Severus smirked slyly, "And when they are sleeping."

"How much do you think they completed already today?" Poppy asked curiously.

Minerva sighed, "If they followed the directions to go to their own bedrooms then they probably completed at least three assignments, maybe."

Severus snorted and shook his head, "Harry probably did not even open his textbook."

Minerva slapped the back of his head, "Try having more faith in the boy, Severus!" Minerva reprimanded.

Poppy chuckled until Severus threw her an irritated glare, "Yeah, Severus, have more faith."

Severus rolled his eyes, "You are right. I should have more faith in the boy."

Minerva nodded, "Good."

Neomi popped beside Minerva and gave a small bow, "Madam, supper is finished. Does Madam want me to go get the children?"

Poppy stood from her seat, "No, no, Neomi. I will go get Hermione and Harry. Thank you though."

Minerva smiled down at the elf, "Poppy has it under control. However, I could really use your help with setting the table?"

Neomi's face lit up, "Neomi can set the table all by herself, Madam. Neomi can do this. Madam should not have to set the table for Madam to eat! Have a seat, Madam. Relax." Then she turned to Severus and pointed to his empty seat, "Severus Sir should sit too. Neomi needs no help." Then she disappeared with a pop.

Minerva watched as the table was set and the food was placed.

Asdjlfj

Poppy knocked on Hermione's bedroom door and waited for a reply before entering. Entering the girl's room, Poppy smiled brightly at her, "Evening dearie. How much homework did you complete?"

Hermione sighed and closed her History of Magic textbook, "I finished one assignment but I am almost finished reading the chapter for History of Magic."

Poppy smirked, "You only finished one assignment? Were you distracted by something else?"

The question was an obvious trap, Hermione knew she must tread lightly, "No, I fell asleep while reading the History chapter. It is horribly boring, Aunt Poppy."

Poppy smiled and walked back to the door, "Finish cleaning up and then go to the table, dearest." Then she went next door and knocked on Harry's bedroom door. Once Harry told her to enter, she entered, "Evening, dearie! Get a lot of homework finished?" At the guilty look that immediately came over his face, Poppy chuckled, "I take that as a no? Your soon-to-be father will not be impressed. Do you at least have one assignment completed?"

Harry nodded, "I finished my transfiguration assignment."

"Good job, Harry. Now, clean up your books and then come down for supper," with that she returned to downstairs.

Hermione waited outside her bedroom door for Harry to exit his room. Once Harry came out, she said, "So, how much homework did you get done?"

Harry sighed, "Uh. . . Well, I finished my transfiguration homework."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you did that with me. What about after you left my room?"

Harry sighed and said sadly, "Oh Hermione, it was a terrible sight! My Quidditch magazine beat my textbooks up! By the time I was able to pull the magazine off the textbooks it was too late. There was no hope for the textbooks."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "Come on, let's go before Aunt Poppy comes back upstairs."

Hurrying down the stairs, they slid into the dining room and quickly took their seats.

The table was dead silence as Harry and Hermione pulled their chairs in.

Glancing nervously at each other, they looked at the three adults around the table.

Biting her lip, Hermione twiddled her fingers as an uneasiness came over her. Glancing up at her mum, Hermione asked quietly, "What is wrong, mum?"

Minerva shook her head, "Not now, dear. We will discuss that after we eat."

"Are we in trouble?" Hermione wracked her brain to think of what she did wrong. Besides having Harry in her room to work on homework she could not think of anything.

Minerva once again shook her head, "No, dear. Neither of you are in trouble." Taking a sip of her hot tea, she changed the subject, "How much homework did you complete?"

Nervous, Hermione glanced from Poppy to her mum and back again, "I completed one assignment and am almost finished reading the assigned chapter for History of Magic."

Disappointment flashed over Minerva's features causing Hermione to sigh sadly and stare at her hands, "You only completed one assignment during the whole time you were in your bedroom? Which assignment did you complete?"

Hermione winced at her tone, "Transfiguration. . ."

Minerva huffed, "Hermione Jean, that was a fill-in-the-blank worksheet. You must be joking!"

Biting her lip, Hermione felt her cheeks heating up, "Well I sorta fell asleep while reading History of Magic. . ."

Minerva sighed, "Hermione Jean you have three days before returning to school and you _will_ have your homework completed. Am I understood?"

Hermione quickly nodded her head, "Yes ma'am."

Giving a small shake of her head, Minerva said, "After you are finished eating you will return to your bedroom and finish reading the chapter. Then, I want you to begin another assignment."

Hermione's eyes bulged at the unfairness, "But I've been working all day!"

Minerva shrugged, "You may have been working all day but you only completed one, simple assignment."

Clenching her teeth to keep from talking back, Hermione glared at the tabletop.

"How much homework did you finish, Harry?" Severus asked calmly, almost as if he were tired.

Harry sighed, "I only finished my transfiguration homework. After I am done eating I will go upstairs and complete more assignments."

Severus couldn't help but allow a smile, "Thank you, Harry, for making that easy on me."

Harry gave a small nod and glanced across the table at the frustrated Hermione.

Giving her daughter a stern look, Minerva shook her head, "Drop the attitude."

Hermione left out an irritated huff, "Stop talking to me!"

Eyes wide in shock, Poppy immediately felt nervous for the child as she stared at the two.

Severus winced and prepared himself for Minerva to start yelling.

Picking her jaw up off the ground, Minerva gave Hermione a cold look, "Excuse me?"

"I said, stop talking to me," Hermione mumbled.

"Young lady I am your mother. You will _not_ speak to me like that!" Minerva shouted angrily.

Hermione sighed, "When you keep talking and telling me to "drop an attitude" while I am already angry it does not help. By the time you tell me to drop the attitude I am already trying to calm myself down! When you tell me that though it just sets me off once again! So, I just needed you to stop talking to me so I could calm down."

Poppy couldn't help but agree with the child, being told to calm down while already trying to do so only makes matters worse.

Minerva sighed, "Next time get your point across in an appropriate manner."

Hermione huffed, "I can't do anything right, can I?"

"Well, I think supper is done. Neomi?" Poppy called out in an attempt to stop the conversation before it started.

"Yes, it should definitely be done," Severus joined in.

Neomi popped beside Poppy and gave a small bow, "Are you ready to begin eating?"

Severus and Poppy quickly said yes.

Neomi turned to Hermione and Minerva only to immediately go silent. Staring at the two, Neomi felt uncomfortable, "Young One, would you like to come help Neomi?"

Confused, Hermione looked down at Neomi, "Me?"

Neomi nodded, "Please, Young One?"

Standing, Hermione followed Neomi into the kitchen.

"Young One should behave around her mother. Madam is highly stressed today and therefore is likely to snap easier than normal," Neomi told her gently as she set the tea to brew.

"It's hard to behave when she nags all the time!" Hermione snapped as she grabbed the forks and knives.

"Mothers nag, Hermione. That is their job."

Hermione sighed, "Well, it's annoying."

Neomi nodded, then pointed to the door, "Go on out, the food will be on the table at the snap of my finger."

Following Neomi's instructions, Hermione reentered the dining room.

Hermione could not decide if she should apologize or just pretend nothing happened. She could feel eyes on her as she handed out the eating utensils. As she passed Severus, he gave her hand a comforting squeeze making her heart feel a little lighter. Just as she sat back down at her seat, the food appeared on the table.

Supper was silent for the children. The only ones who were talking were the adults and they were talking about the return to school.

"I sure hope there are no more incidents this year. I think the Infirmary has been full enough for the rest of the year," Poppy said with a wink towards the children.

Hermione and Harry both blushed a deep scarlet at her obvious taunt.

Severus nodded, "That's true."

Hermione looked around the table, everyone was finished eating. Looking over at her mum, Hermione asked, "Mum, may I be excused from the table?"

Minerva shook her head, "Not yet, dear. Remember, Uncle Severus and I have something to discuss with you two."

Hermione stayed silent and waited patiently for them to begin. To be honest with herself, she wanted to be alone and this whole "let's have a lovely discussion" idea sucks!

Severus started, "The Dark Lord found out that I am Harry's guardian. I was punished by the removal of the Dark Mark. Also, Snape Manor was set on fire and destroyed."

Hermione felt horrified, "That's horrible! All because you want to be his father? What a jerk!"

Minerva nodded, "The Dark Lord is a vile man, Hermione. You will learn."

"I already know he's vile but I didn't know he was completely heartless," Hermione mumbled.

Minerva continued, "Harry and Severus need to live in a highly protected house. Therefore, they will be staying with us until Headmaster Dumbledore can find a new home for them."

Severus took over, "It is _very_ important that this is kept a secret. Do not tell anyone who we are staying with, Harry. Am I understood?"

Harry quickly nodded his head, "Yes sir."

The rest of the discussion was of Minerva going over the house rules for Harry (and a reminder to Hermione).

After the conversation was over and Harry agreed to all the rules, Minerva and Severus allowed the two to leave the table.

As the two ran up the staircase, they ignored the reminders to finish their homework. They were much too excited to care about school at this moment!

Hermione and Harry smiled and spun around in Hermione's bedroom, "You're living here!"

Harry laughed and spun her around again, "We are going to drive them insane."

Giggling, Hermione nodded and flopped on her bed, "Poor Uncle Sev, though. . . His family home is in ashes."

Harry gave a solemn nod, "Yeah but we will find another home and he can make new memories there."

Hermione nodded, "Good point."

Bouncing up and down on the bed, the two giggled and talked about everything and anything for a good hour and a half.

"Watch this!" Harry said with a huge, sly grin.

Hermione stopped jumping and waited for him to show her something amazing.

Bouncing up and down, Harry jumped and did a back-flip. Hitting the bed, he bounced up and down again.

Eyes wide with excitement, Hermione began bouncing again, "I'm gonna try!"

Her first attempt was a major fail leaving Harry and Hermione laughing hysterically.

After two more failed attempts Hermione gave up and just continued jumping up and down with Harry.

Life could not be any better.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)**

**~Severus Addicted**


	27. Don't Tempt the Angry Cat

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your continued support! **

**I love reading your reviews they are awesome and seriously put a smile on my face :)**

**Thanks for all of your amazing ideas! I promise almost every single idea I was given will be used in the story. However, I have a small problem with the one idea. A reader wants Minerva and Severus to become a couple. However, the problem with that is the fact that Harry and Herm have a "thing" going on with each other. If Sev and Min get together it would be awkward if the children eventually get together. So, the question for everyone is this: Would you rather have a future flame between the children (when they get older) or would you rather a flame be sparked between Min and Sev? Originally I was only going to have Sev as Min's best friend, which I am still perfectly happy with but I am writing this for you all so whatever you want is what I will write.**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Don't Tempt the Angry Cat**

"Two little monkeys jumping on the bed. They both got caught for not doing what their parents said," Neomi sang as she watched the two children come to a sudden halt and look at her with wide, panicked eyes.

Quickly sitting down on the bed, Hermione bit her lip nervously and asked the elf, "Are you going to tell on us?"

Neomi tapped her foot, "Neomi should. Little ones should know you would get caught. Little ones also should know jumping on a bed is dangerous! What if little ones fell off? Then what would Madam say about that?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "But we didn't fall off, Neomi. There's no reason to tell on us."

Neomi firmly placed her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot again, mimicking a stance she witnessed Minerva do before, "Little ones misbehaved in many ways."

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes, "Don't be a tattle tale, Neomi!"

"Now Young One is calling Neomi names! Madam will disapprove."

Hermione huffed, "I'm sorry."

Neomi shook her head, "Little ones misbehaved too many times to be overlooked."

Hermione stuck out her bottom lip and gave it a quiver, "Please, Neomi, we will not misbehave again."

Dropping her hands, Neomi's foot came to a sudden stop, "Does Young One promise?"

Glancing at Harry, they both quickly nodded their heads.

Suddenly Neomi shook her head, "Madam is calling. Neomi will be back," With that, she disappeared.

Harry and Hermione exchanged worried glances.

"She doesn't hold her agreements well when pressured by mum. You better go over to your room and work on homework before mum comes up," Hermione told him as she quickly grabbed her History of Magic textbook and flipped it open.

Jumping off her bed, Harry hit the floor and left out a hiss of pain. Wincing, he rubbed his ankle and stood. Hissing in pain, he limped to the door.

Eyes wide, Hermione asked, "Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "I just twisted my ankle, it will be okay."

Leo licked Harry's ankle in concern.

Looking down at the cub, Hermione sighed, "If Leo is concerned, I hate to admit this, maybe you should get it looked at."

Harry shook his head, "No, it's fine."

Hermione sighed, "You should hurry then."

Once Harry left her room, Hermione started reading where she left off earlier that day.

Ten minutes passed of pure boredom before she was interrupted by a popping sound. Looking up from her book, she noticed Neomi. Neomi was staring at her feet with a guilty look etched on her face. Sighing, Hermione asked, "You told on us?"

Neomi looked up with a few tears in her eyes, "Madam asked where Neomi was. Neomi cannot lie."

Hermione knew she should not be angry at the elf but she is! Feeling her heart begin to pound faster, Hermione shook her head and clenched her teeth. "Lying is not that hard, Neomi!"

"Neomi cannot lie to Madam," Neomi repeated herself.

Huffing, she gave the elf a glare, "Is she mad?"

"Madam and Severus Sir are disappointed," Neomi answered quietly.

Hermione sighed, "But are they angry?"

Before Neomi could answer Hermione's bedroom door opened and in stepped Minerva.

Seeing the book opened on Hermione's lap, Minerva looked at her daughter in amusement, "Good try." Sitting down beside Hermione, Minerva patted her leg and asked, "I understand you both were excited that Harry and Severus are living here. However, saying that, I also know that you are aware that you were given strict instructions to begin your homework. Also, you know jumping on the bed is not allowed."

Hermione gave a firm shake of her head, "You never said jumping on the bed is against the rules."

Minerva thinned her lips, "Jumping on the bed falls under the rule of not putting yourself in danger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "And how was I supposed to know that?"

Minerva gave her a stern look, "Watch your tone, young lady!"

Hermione huffed, "I'm serious! How am I supposed to know that?"

Minerva thinned her lips, "Young lady, I too am serious about you watching your tone! Jumping on the bed is obviously a danger to yourself."

Throwing her hands up in the air in anger, Hermione brought them down with a slap to the bed, "I can't do anything right! You're always yelling at me!"

Eyes wide due to her daughter's actions, Minerva stood and paced back and forth, "You will calm yourself immediately."

"_You_ calm yourself!" Hermione snapped with a glare.

Stopping, Minerva put her hands to her hips, "Hermione Jean Granger-McGonagall! How dare you speak to me like that!" Grabbing Hermione's arm, she pulled her off the bed. Turning her daughter to the side, Minerva landed three quick, stinging swats to Hermione's backside.

Yelping, Hermione tried to pull out of her mother's death grip, "I hate you! I can't do anything right according to you!"

Hearing that, Minerva's grip on her daughter tightened, "I never said that, young lady."

Pulling away from her mum, Hermione glared at her, "You don't have to say it! I know it's true! You always yell at me!"

Minerva kept her daughter still, "That is not true, Hermione. I yell when you misbehave. If you believe I always yell at you then you need to start behaving better."

Pulling harder to remove her arm from her mother's grasp, Hermione huffed, "I behave fine! Let me go you jerk!"

Spinning her daughter to the side again, Minerva landed three more stinging swats, "You behave fine? This very moment you are behaving like a three year old! How dare you call me a name!"

Whimpering, Hermione stopped trying to pull away, she didn't even move from where her mother turned her, "I'm sorry."

Giving her daughter one more firm smack, Minerva turned her to face her. Tilting her chin so the girl was forced to look her in the eyes, Minerva said in a deadly tone, "You _will_ learn to control yourself, Hermione Jean. Just because Harry and Uncle Severus are here does _not_ give you permission to ignore my instructions! When I tell you to do something I am _not_ joking around! I had told both you and Harry to work on your homework and you blatantly ignored my instructions!"

Hermione winced and tried to look at the floor.

Tapping her chin again, Minerva kept Hermione's face tilted up, "Are you listening to me?"

Hermione quickly nodded her head.

"A verbal answer, please," Minerva quickly responded.

Sighing, Hermione whispered, "Yes, I am listening, mum."

"Did you, or did you not, hear me when I told you to work on your assignments?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow.

Biting her lip, Hermione glanced at the floor.

Tapping her chin, Minerva said sternly, "Look at me and answer me when I speak to you!"

Giving her a stubborn glare, Hermione left out a huff, "YES! I HEARD YOU WHEN YOU TOLD ME TO DO MY HOMEWORK! I already told you that! Do you listen to _me_ when I speak to you?!"

Shocked, Minerva felt her blood boil, "Your attitude is atrocious!"

Pulling away from her mum, Hermione stomped her feet, "My attitude is fine!"

Grabbing her by her wrist, Minerva pulled her closer to her, "Your attitude is most definitely _not_ fine, young lady! You will stop this nonsense immediately!"

Leaving out a scream of frustration, Hermione gave a hard pull away from her mum, "Make me!"

Minerva stared at her with wide eyes. Complete shock took over her body. Hermione's daring sentence echoed through her head as she stared at the disobedient child.

Giving herself a mental shake, Minerva tightened her grip on Hermione's wrist and pulled her over to the desk. Forcing Hermione to lay over the desk, Minerva began to reprimand her, "You did not make a good decision when you said that!" With that, Minerva unbuttoned Hermione's jeans and pulled them down.

Hitting the desk with her fist, Hermione kicked and fought to be left go, "I don't want this! Stop it!"

"You don't want a spanking?" Minerva asked, shocked. "Well, young lady, I hate to be the one to blow your bubble but you are not being given a choice!"

Screaming in anger, Hermione kicked out again, this time connecting her foot with Minerva's shin.

Hissing in pain, Minerva bent over to rub her shin.

Hurrying away from the desk, Hermione tripped on her pants and fell to the floor.

Minerva sighed as she stared at her daughter. Reaching out, she offered Hermione her hand.

Glaring at the offered hand, Hermione slid further away from her mum.

Sighing, Minerva pulled out the desk chair and sat down, "Alright, so you do not believe you deserve a spanking?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I don't. I don't want one!"

"No smart child _wants_ to be punished, Hermione. However, you must realize that you _deserve_ a spanking. It does not matter if you do not want one, you need one," Minerva explained gently as she watched Hermione pull her jeans back up as she continued to sit on the floor.

Hermione shook her head again, "No I don't."

"So, you are telling me that even though you broke the biggest rule in our family (putting yourself in danger), was disrespectful to me, went against directions, called me a name, threw a tantrum, and kicked me you believe you still do not deserve to be punished?" Minerva asked curiously.

Hermione bit her lip. Now that her mother said all of her misdeeds in a row she kind of felt guilty. "I don't want one, mum."

Minerva sighed, "Of course you do not want one. If you wanted punished then it would not be called a punishment."

"Can we just pretend nothing happened?" Hermione asked hopeful.

One look at Minerva's raised eyebrows and thinned lips, Hermione sighed sadly, "But mum I won't do it again."

Minerva shook her head, "You are not getting out of this, Hermione Jean."

Biting her lip, Hermione slid further away from her mum again then she pulled her knees up to her chest, "I didn't mean to kick you. . ."

"Never the less, I still have not heard an apology," Minerva stated gently.

Feeling like a naughty five year old, Hermione chanced a glance at her mother, "I'm sorry for calling you a jerk and for kicking you, mum."

Minerva nodded, "Do it again and it will be the last time you sit comfortably for a long time, young lady."

Hermione winced at the threat and quickly nodded her head in understanding, "Yes, mum."

Patting her lap, Minerva said, "Let us get this over with quickly, please."

Biting her lip, Hermione pulled her knees tighter against her and shook her head.

Minerva sighed, "Young lady if I have to come get you the consequences will be dreadful."

Wincing, Hermione loosened her grip on her knees, "Mum, please?"

Snapping her finger, Minerva pointed to her lap and gave her daughter a firm look, "I want you by my side in three seconds, Hermione Jean!"

When Hermione failed to move, Minerva raised her eyebrows, "I mean it, Hermione Jean! One!" After waiting a few seconds. Minerva continued her threatening count, "Two!"

Biting her lip, Hermione left go of her knees and slowly stood. Inching her way over to her mum's lap, Hermione felt her heart drop to her stomach. Once she reached her mother's side she lowered her eyes shamefully and bit her lip.

Tapping her daughter's mouth, Minerva said gently, "Stop biting your lip, Hermione." Once she stopped, Minerva continued, "Now, I want you to remove your bottoms then lay yourself across my lap."

Blushing, Hermione took a hesitant step backwards, "Mum, I don't want to."

Rubbing her temple, Minerva felt her patience thinning, "Now, Hermione Jean."

Cringing, Hermione fumbled with the button with tears in her eyes. Shaking her head, she glanced at her mum, "No," leaving go of the button, Hermione stepped away from her mum.

Closing her eyes, Minerva took a deep, calming breath, "I said _now_, Hermione! That was not an option!"

When Hermione took another step away from her, Minerva's patience snapped. Standing from the chair, Minerva grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back towards her lap. Sitting back down, Minerva quickly removed her daughter's jeans then pulled her over her lap.

Kicking, Hermione screamed out and thrashed herself around.

Growing frustrated, Minerva landed a stinging swat to Hermione's thigh causing her daughter to suddenly fall still.

Whimpering, Hermione stared at the floor and felt sick to her stomach, "I'm sorry, mum."

Minerva shook her head, "It is much too late for that, Hermione." With that said, Minerva pinned Hermione's hands on the small of the child's back. Taking a deep, calming breath, Minerva nodded to herself then brought her twitching hand down hard onto the small bottom before her.

Crying out, Hermione tried to pull her hands out of her mother's grasp to cover her bottom, "Mum!"

Readjusting herself, Minerva held tight on her daughter's hands then brought another firm smack down.

Kicking, Hermione tried to get off her mother's lap, "Mum!"

Minerva sighed, "Hermione, be still." Then she brought a swarm of stinging swats down onto the bottom. One after one she landed a painful smack, each resulting in the same reaction from her daughter.

Crying out, Hermione gave up her fight and lay limp over her mum's lap, "I'm sorry, mum!"

Nodding, Minerva raised her knee, "Your actions were severe and therefore this punishment is going to be severe."

Hermione shuddered, "You're not done?"

Instead of answering her, Minerva adjusted her daughter's body on her lap. Raising her knee again, Minerva pulled down her daughter's knickers revealing her pale bottom.

Hermione whimpered, "Mum! Don't! Stop it!" Kicking, Hermione fought to get off her mother's bony lap.

Keeping her still, Minerva raised her knee once again and aimed at Hermione's sit spots. Quickly, Minerva brought down small spanks until the bottom before her turned a light shade of pink. Lowering her knee, Minerva finished the spanking with five more hard smacks.

Crying pitifully, Hermione felt as if she would never be able to calm herself down.

Gently replacing her daughter's knickers, Minerva gave small rubs on her daughter's heaving back, "Shh, sweetie, it is over," Minerva whispered gently as she continued to sooth her crying child.

Hiccuping, Hermione wiped her running nose with the back of her hand, "Y-you s-spanked me!"

Smirking with amusement, Minerva nodded her head, "Well yes, yes I did."

Trying to take a deep breath, Hermione shuddered, "I-I'm so sorry, mum!"

Continuing to rub circles, Minerva said gently, "Are you going to think before misbehaving again?"

Hermione quickly nodded her head as more tears erupted, "Yes ma'am!"

Helping her stand, Minerva pulled her into a loving hug, "Sweetie, I love you very much. However, you know I cannot let you misbehave without consequences."

Sniffing, Hermione gave a sad nod of her head, "I know, mum." Reaching back, Hermione rubbed her bottom and flinched, "Ow!"

Smirking, Minerva wiped her daughter's tears off her cheeks with her thumb, "Your bottom will be tender for a little while, child. You should already know that."

Blushing, Hermione threw her arms around her mother's neck and left her tears fall again, "Mum I'm really sorry for being such a brat! I'm sorry that you had to p-pull down my kn-knickers."

Minerva sighed sadly and held her tight, "Oh sweetie. You are a child; children misbehave. You were punished and now it is over."

Pulling back, Hermione sniffled, "D-do you forgive me?"

Smiling, Minerva placed a small kiss to Hermione's forehead, "I always forgive you, sweetie."

Nodding, Hermione wiped her nose again causing Minerva to cringe.

Standing from the seat, Minerva put the chair back then reached down and picked Hermione's jeans up off the floor. Folding them, Minerva asked, "Would you like to put these back on or would you prefer to wear sweat pants?"

Hermione quickly went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants, "These will work."

Smiling, Minerva nodded, "Alright. Once you are changed please come over to my room."

Exiting Hermione's room, Minerva looked across the hall and saw Severus seated at the desk in his room. Walking over, she knocked on the open door and waited for him to look at her.

Waving her in, Severus said as he returned to reading an essay, "It sounded as if you killed the poor girl, Min."

Minerva sighed, "I believe I just gave her the hardest spanking yet."

Severus shook his head, "Reading some of these essays make me want to spank the students. I mean honestly? Do their parents _not_ care that they put such little effort in their writing?"

Minerva smiled, "You know you cannot do that, Sev."

Severus nodded, "I know. But I can make them redo the essay in detention!"

Minerva chuckled, "That you can."

Opening her bedroom door, Hermione blushed a deep scarlet at seeing her uncle. Lowering her eyes, Hermione stood awkwardly waiting for her mum to enter her bedroom.

Smiling gently, Minerva nodded to Severus, "Well, goodnight, Sev. I will see you in the morning."

Severus nodded back, "Goodnight, Min." Glancing at his pink niece, Severus said, "Goodnight, Hermione. Sleep well."

Blushing again, Hermione hurried to follow her mum into her mother's bedroom. Closing the door behind her, Hermione scurried onto the bed and watched as her mother removed her hair from the tight bun on the top of her head. Watching her mother's long hair fall, Hermione smiled gently, "You have beautiful hair, mum."

Turning to give her a smile, Minerva answered, "Thank you, dear." Walking over to her vanity, Minerva pulled out the chair and patted the seat, "Come here."

Jumping off the bed, Hermione flinched at the sting in her backside. Hurrying over to her mum, she sat down on the chair.

Spinning the chair to face the mirror, Minerva picked up a hair brush then gently began brushing Hermione's curly locks, "You too have beautiful hair, my dear."

Relaxing, Hermione watched her mother brush her hair through the mirror.

Humming to herself, Minerva leaned over and placed a kiss to the top of Hermione's head. Putting the hairbrush down, Minerva went and sat on her bed.

Following her mother, Hermione asked, "Mum?"

Glancing at her as she got under the blankets, Minerva asked, "Yes dear?"

"Do you promise you are not angry?"

Minerva shook her head, "No dear. Would you like to stay in here tonight?"

Smiling, Hermione nodded her head, "Yes please."

Pulling the blankets back, Minerva helped Hermione crawl in beside her.

Cuddling close to her mum, Hermione smiled to herself. No matter what she did at the end of the day her mum always loved her unconditionally.

Wrapping an arm around her daughter's small frame, Minerva said, "When I was about your age I too told my mother to 'make me.' As you can imagine, that did not end well for me at all. To make matters worse though, I ran from her. Oh my was that a sight! My mother chased after me with her mighty wooden spoon and I thought I could outrun her! However, as I took a turn I slid right into my father."

Hermione gasped, "Oh no!"

Minerva chuckled, "Oh no is right! My father marched me back to my bedroom where my mother was waiting. With every step I took he would give me a smack! That continued until I was back in my bedroom. Seeing how I ran from my mother, she was even more angry than when she first wanted to punish me! Therefore, she bent me over bare and gave me twenty licks with the spoon! You can imagine how painful _that_ was! However, after that night I never ran from my punishment again! I also never tested my luck with her!"

Hermione cringed as her backside began to sting again, "I bet that was horrible!"

Minerva nodded as she held her daughter close, "Yes but I learned my lesson."

"Did you get in trouble a lot?" Hermione asked shyly.

Minerva smiled, "Just as much as you do, dear."

Hermione's eyes went wide, "That _is_ a lot!"

Chuckling, Minerva nodded, "I was a spit-fire that is for sure. Molly Weasley reminds me a lot of how my mother was."

Thinking about Molly, Hermione smiled, "She's a wonderful woman."

Minerva nodded, "Unless you get on her bad side."

Hermione had to agree to that, "I've heard stories. . ."

Minerva nodded again, "I am sure you have! Many times when I do not feel like a detention is good enough for the twins I will just give Molly a firecall and she will come deal with them. Now _that_ is not a pretty sight. Afterward I always feel a little bad for getting their mother involved."

Hermione cringed, "At least their mother is not at the school _all_ the time."

Minerva sighed, "That bothers you, huh?"

Hermione sighed too, "Yeah. I'm use to only having to deal with detentions when I get in trouble at school, not getting my butt whooped!"

Minerva nodded in understanding, "I can see how that would be frustrating."

"I'm just not use to it," Hermione mumbled.

"If it makes you feel better dear, other students have their parents called all the time. Especially when they misbehave too much. Headmaster Dumbledore calls the parents himself! Then, the parents punish their disobedient child in his office while he waits outside."

Hermione paled at the thought, "That's embarrassing!"

"You never had to deal with that because you are muggle born. Your parents would have had no way to get to the school. However, last year, after the troll incident, Headmaster Dumbledore had called Ronald's parents to inform them of his adventures and they came and borrowed his office."

"Wow! I didn't know Ron got in trouble for that!" Hermione said, shocked.

"Did you not wonder why you and Harry had detention but Ronald did not?" Minerva asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I didn't think about it."

Minerva nodded, "The same thing happened when the boys borrowed Mr Weasley's flying car in the beginning of the year. That time Harry too was punished by Molly."

Hermione sighed, "Alright. I understand. Just because parents are not at the school does not mean that the other students get away from facing punishments from their parents. . ."

Minerva nodded, "I am glad you understand that." Deciding to change the subject, Minerva asked, "How have you been holding up?"

Hermione immediately knew what she was talking about, "I'm alright. I still wish I knew where they are though, ya know?"

Minerva nodded. She could not imagine how hard it would be to not know where her parents corpses were!

Snuggling closer to her, Minerva held her close, "We are trying to figure that out, dear."

Smiling softly, Hermione wiggled on the bed and left out groan, reaching back she gently rubbed her bottom, "My butt still hurts mum!"

Minerva chuckled, "You were punished hard, Hermione. You cannot expect your backside to feel perfectly fine right away."

Sighing, Hermione whimpered, "Will it be better by the morning at least?"

Smirking, Minerva nodded, "It should be, dear."

Wincing, Hermione sighed dramatically, "Good. This is horrible! Did you have to hit so hard?"

Laughing, Minerva kissed Hermione's forehead, "The pain will fade away, child."

Suddenly Hermione blushed and whispered, "Do you think Harry heard?"

Minerva sighed, "It is not as if Harry too was not in trouble for not following instructions."

Hermione huffed, "But I bet he wasn't spanked!"

Minerva sighed again, "The way Severus decides to punish Harry is not my decision. You are my responsibility and you will be given whatever punishment I see fit." Minerva continued, "Besides, Harry probably did not put up as big of a fight as you did!"

Blushing again, Hermione hid her face under the blankets.

Shaking her head, Minerva removed the blanket off her daughter's face. Leaning down, she kissed Hermione's cheek, "Let's get some sleep okay? Goodnight dear, I love you very much. Have sweet dreams."

Feeling her heart flutter, Hermione snuggled even closer to Minerva and whispered, "I love you too, mum."

**A/N: I know this chapter is slightly short but I just wanted to get it out there. This chapter was meant to be short, simple and fluffy at the end. Gotta love Min and daughter moments! The next chapter will be filled with mother/daughter bonding times, promise. **

**If you have any ideas please let me know, I love getting your opinions and ideas for the story!**

**Also, does anyone know how one transforms into their Animagus forms? Do they change like a human into a werewolf or. . .? Any ideas on that would be appreciated! I need to figure that out and could use your help :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	28. Nightmares

**A/N: I knew a lot of people would be upset with last chapter but everyone knew CP would be in this story. CP is in the warning section in the summary of the story and is repeated in the A/Ns at the top of some chapters. **

**Thanks for those of you who left helpful reviews, I appreciate them.**

**~Severus Addicted**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Nightmares**

Gently closing the study door behind him, Severus walked over to the seat in front of Minerva's desk and sat down. Tilting his head to the side, he tried to read the title of the book Min had her nose deeply shoved in.

Glancing up from her reading, Minerva muttered, "Good morning, Sev."

"Good morning, Min. What are you doing up so early?" When Severus' alarm went off at five-thirty he was shocked to find that he was not the first to be awake!

Placing the book down on her desk, Minerva stretched her fingers and stifled a yawn, "Do you find it _odd_ that Hermione is still rebelling? I completely expected her character change when her parents first died but her parents have been gone for almost four months now, Sev. Do you think that is healthy?"

Reading the title of the book, Severus mumbled, "Steps of Grief and How to Deal With Them." Removing his gaze from the book, Severus sighed softly, "Minerva, everyone deals with grief differently. However, I do not think Hermione is actually _dealing_ with her grief."

Minerva nodded in full agreement, "I was wondering that as well, Sev. I feel as if she is pushing her grief away and hiding it under her rebellious character."

"That very well could be what she is doing. At the same time though, no one can expect the child to move on from a traumatic event if the event is still torn open. Hermione needs closure but we cannot give that to her until we figure out where her parents' bodies are."

Sighing, Minerva traced the binding of the book with her forefinger, "Do you think I should pull back on my expectancy of her behavior?"

Severus shook his head, "I believe if Hermione was given a chance, in her state of mind, her attitude and rebellious streak could overtake her. If that would happen she could destroy social relationships and perhaps even destroy herself."

"But if the child is still grieving I do not want to traumatize her any more than she already is," Minerva said in concern.

"Do you believe your love and concern is traumatizing to her?" Severus asked with a raised eye brow.

Minerva sighed, "That is not what I meant, Severus. I do not want her punishments to be traumatizing to her."

Severus shook his head, "Do you forgive her in the end and remind her she is loved?"

Minerva nodded.

"Then I do not see how she could become traumatized. If she started to become traumatized do you or do not think she would come to you?" Severus asked gently.

Minerva sighed, "We are still developing a relationship, Sev. She knows I love her very much. In the past we have had discussions about abuse and the importance of talking to each other when something is bothersome."

"Why are you still concerned then?" Severus asked as he stared at her intently. "Hermione knows she can come to you."

A small smile came over her lips as she took a deep breath, "You are right, Severus. Thank you."

Smirking, Severus replied, "I am always right, Minerva."

Minerva rolled her eyes and held in her snort of disbelief. Reopening the book laid in front of her, Minerva sighed, "Do you think she would benefit from talking to a professional?"

Severus raised one eye brow, "I do not know, Minerva. You are her mother that is your decision. You could always send her and if she hates it then you can pull her from it."

"I will speak with her about it today and get her opinion on it. I am not just going to throw that at her with no warning."

"Good idea. If she hates the idea and refuses to go then it is pointless in taking her. Yes, you can force her to go since she is not fourteen (which is the age children are allowed to decide) but the chance of her gaining anything from the sessions is slim to none. A patient must be open-minded and willing to make a change. If they are not then therapy is pointless," Severus responded gently.

Minerva nodded in understanding, "Today I am going to spend some alone time with her. You and Harry would benefit from some alone time as well."

Severus snorted, "Oh, yes, that sounds brilliant."

Glaring at him, Minerva smacked his arm, "_You_ are adopting him, Severus. You need to bond!"

Glaring right back at her, Severus rubbed the sting from his arm, "I was just joking, Minerva!" Severus sighed and stared at his pale hands, "What do you advise we do?"

Minerva shrugged, "There is quite a bit of land here. Be creative, Sev."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Right. The boy and I are complete opposites when it comes to the definition of 'fun'."

"I am sure if you sit down with him you will find out how similar you two actually are. Besides, Harry loves to cook. Cooking is almost the same thing as potion brewing," Severus interrupted her with a snort of disbelief. Giving him a glare, she continued, "It is, Severus! You add ingredients, stir, and time is important."

"With cooking there is no danger of someone being killed," Severus stated dryly.

Minerva huffed, "You are not listening to me, Severus Tobias! You are completely ignoring the point that I am trying to explain to you."

Severus had the decency to look shocked, "I'm sorry, Minerva. What is the point that you are failing to get to?"

Giving him a deadly glare, Minerva shook her head disapprovingly, "I swear to Merlin, Severus! You _know_ I hate when you speak to me like that."

"Well you know that I hate when you use my middle name!" Severus snapped back defensively.

Closing her eyes, Minerva took a deep breath. When she opened them she gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Severus. I will remember to refrain from using your middle name again."

Severus nodded gently, "And I will refrain from speaking to you like the idiot Hufflepuffs."

"Now, the point of the whole cooking discussion is that you should take Harry down to the basement and show him how to make some potions. If you are patient with him you may find that he could enjoy the subject. I know how you treat him and everyone else in your potions class. It is no wonder the boy hates potions with you breathing down his neck and yelling at him for every little mistake."

"A mistake, no matter how small, can bring deadly consequences," Severus defended himself.

Minerva sighed and waved it off before they got into another heated discussion, "Just try, Sev. Try to bond with him. You enjoy potions. Share your enjoyment with him. He enjoys flying. He can share his enjoyment with you too. Patience and kindness can bring you a long way with a child."

Severus nodded then decided to flip the conversation on her, "What you are and Hermione going to do today?"

Minerva smiled gently as she thought about the upcoming day, "We are going to go shopping."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Typical women."

Laughing, Minerva shrugged, "I have noticed that Hermione could use some new muggle clothes as she grew a few inches since the beginning of the school year. Seeing how we live in a muggle town it is important that she has a lot of clothes. I also want to get her a journal that she can write her feelings in."

"That is a really good idea, Min. I believe a journal will do her well. Maybe it can help tame her unruly attitude that's appeared lately."

"I just want her to have something that she can put all of her feelings in without her worrying about getting in trouble," Minerva told him gently, "Perhaps instead of screaming out of her anger in a completely inappropriate way at me, she will use this journal and save herself from any consequences that always follows her outbursts."

"You won't read it?" Severus actually sounded surprised.

Minerva gave him a wide-eyed, disgusted look, "Someone's journal is personal. I would _never_ read her journal without her permission first. I cannot believe you would even ask me that!"

Severus shrugged casually, "It's normal for parents to read their children's journals. What if something happens and she will not speak to you about it and the only way to find out what is wrong is by reading the journal?"

Minerva gave a firm shake of her head, "My mother used to read my diary as a child and I hated it. The diary was pointless. I stopped writing in it because there was no point. One must be able to feel free to write all their anger inside without consequences looming over them."

Severus nodded in understanding. Then he said, "While you are out you should think about getting Leo a chew toy."

Giving him a curious look, she asked, "Why is that?"

"My shoes are not an appropriate toy," Severus stated, unamused.

Holding in her laugh, Minerva nodded, "Alright, we will get him a chew toy." Standing from her seat, she stretched and stifled a yawn.

Smiling, Severus shook his head, "Should I give you a bedtime like the children?"

Throwing him a playful glare, Minerva said, "Should I put you in the corner every time you have an attitude?"

Leaning back against his seat, Severus smirked, "Touché."

Changing the subject, he said, "If you come home later and your basement is blown up it is your fault."

Jaw dropping, Minerva asked, "How would that be _my_ fault?"

"You are the one that said cooking is the same thing as potion brewing," Severus muttered as he stirred his cup of tea.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Keep joking, Severus. We will see who is laughing when you're proven wrong."

"Min, he has no interest in brewing. Why do you think it would be a good bonding experience?" Severus asked, truly confused.

"You do not know that he has no interest in brewing. Your classes have squashed any idea that brewing could be fun! Teach him that he can enjoy it."

"Once again, Minerva, potions are _dangerous_! They are not meant to be fun," Severus snapped.

"They also are not meant to be horribly boring either."

Severus sighed, "Okay, okay, I get it. I will give it a try. If he hates it though what should we do instead?"

Before Minerva could respond, Hermione knocked on the study door. Peeking inside, Hermione asked, "May I come in?"

Glancing at the grandfather clock, Minerva waved her in with a confused look on her face, "What's wrong darling? Are you okay?" Standing from her seat behind her desk, she came around the desk to get a better look at her child to make sure she is alright. Holding her an arm's length away, Minerva looked her up and down.

Rubbing the goose bumps off her arms, Hermione frowned and gave a small shrug of her shoulder.

Putting her hand to Hermione's forehead, she checked for a temperature, "Honey, talk to me. Did you have a nightmare?"

Hermione bit her lip and glanced at the floor.

Sighing, Minerva cast a diagnosis on her to make sure she was healthy. Pulling her into a hug, Minerva whispered in her ear, "Do you want to talk about the nightmare?"

Biting her lip harder, Hermione glued her stare on the floor. "W-will you come sit with me?"

Pulling out of the hug, Minerva grabbed her hand, "You are worrying me, sweetie. What happened?"

Severus stood, "I will give you some privacy. If you need me, yell." Passing the women, he tenderly placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, gave her a warm smile, and then disappeared out of the room.

Leading her over to the chair placed in front of her mahogany desk, Minerva knelt in front of Hermione who was now sitting on the chair. "Look at me," Minerva said, placing her hand under her child's chin. When Hermione was looking at her, she asked, "What happened in the nightmare?"

Hermione cringed and thought about her horror filled night, "Uncle Severus was captured by Voldemort."

Minerva felt her heart break, "That's not going to happen, Hermione."

Fear was shining in her sad eyes as she asked, "How do you know?"

"No one knows he is here. No one even knows where McGonagall household is. The floo is closed. When he goes out he will be in a disguise. Then, when we get back to the castle, he will be as safe as can be. Nowhere is safer than Hogwarts."

Taking in a deep breath, Hermione mumbled, "I don't want to lose another person I love."

If her heart didn't shatter the last time, it was in a million of pieces now. Pulling her close against her chest, Minerva held her tight, "Oh sweetie. Everything is going to be okay. Uncle Severus is not going anywhere."

Pulling out of her hug, Hermione asked, "What about you? What if you decide you don't want me anymore? What if I'm too disobedient?"

Minerva quickly shook her head, "Honey that is _not_ going to happen!" When she noticed Hermione wasn't looking at her, she put her finger under her chin and raised it. When she was once again staring into Hermione's fearful eyes, she promised, "Nothing you could ever do would make me regret adopting you. You're my girl. I love you!"

"You don't regret it even a little? I upset you a lot. I get in trouble a lot too! I try not to but it's hard to contain my feelings and then I talk back or yell at you! How could you _not_ get sick of that?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

Minerva sighed, "I have never regretted adopting you nor will I ever regret it. I do get sick of your behaviors at times but we work through those and you learn a lesson. You could go get a tattoo and do drugs and I still would not regret adopting you. For goodness sakes, Hermione. You could even join the Dark side and I would _still_ love you with my whole heart!"

Hermione bit back the small smile that was tempting to appear, "Does that mean I can get a tattoo?" The immediate look she received from her mother crumbled her attempts at not smiling. Giggling at her mother's raised eyebrows, Hermione shook her head, "I don't want a tattoo, don't worry."

Minerva's relieved look on her face only caused Hermione to giggle harder, "I would still love you and would not regret adopting you, but dearie you would be sleeping on your tummy."

Hermione cringed but her smile did not fade off her face, "Thanks, mum."

Kissing her forehead, Minerva whispered, "If you ever have those doubting thoughts immediately come to me and I will make them go away, okay?"

Hermione nodded, "I will."

Standing, Minerva offered her hand to her daughter and waited for her to take it. When she did, Minerva helped her stand. "Do you think you can fall back to sleep?" Minerva glanced at the clock, "It is only six. If you want, you can go back to bed until eight."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I'll just stay awake."

Minerva nodded, "What are you going to do until breakfast?"

"I'll go work on some homework and cuddle with Leo."

Minerva smiled at the mention of Leo, "Speaking of the cub, you need to keep a better eye on him."

Confused, Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

"He destroyed a pair of your uncle's shoes," Minerva told her with a sigh.

Hermione cringed, "Is he angry?"

"He is not happy but you are not in trouble either if that is what you are worried about. We need to get Leo some chew toys." Suddenly realizing the cub was not in the room, Minerva asked, concerned, "Where is Leo?"

Hermione shrugged, "I left him on the bed when I woke up. He should still be there."

Dropping her hand, Minerva brushed a stray hair from her daughter's face and said, "Make sure you feed him and take him to the bathroom before you start your homework. I will be in the living room if you need me."

Nodding, Hermione exited the study. Looking over her shoulder, she said gently, "Thanks for making me feel better, mum."

Smiling, Minerva nodded, "That's part of the job description of being a mum."

Hermione smiled then hurried off to take care of Leo.

An hour and a half later Hermione was interrupted from her reading by a quiet knock on her door. Marking her page, she jumped off her bed and opened the door to see who it was.

Pushing Leo back into the room, Harry quietly entered and sat on her bed. Giving the bed a little bounce, he offered her a gentle smile.

Sighing, Hermione crawled back on the bed, "You realize it's like seven in the morning?"

Harry nodded, "I couldn't fall back to sleep after I got up to go to the bathroom. What are you doing up?" Glancing at her textbook he gave her a disgusted look, "Homework this early in the morning? Is that part of your punishment for jumping on the bed last night? I'm glad Severus isn't making me do _that_. However, I do have to do the dishes after meals today."

Hermione felt like she could hit him. Glaring at him, Hermione asked, "That's all?"

Harry gave her a confused look, "We were only jumping on the bed and failed to follow an instruction. Why? Do you have more than just waking up early to do homework?"

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet, "Waking up early to do homework is not a punishment."

Noticing her tinted cheeks, Harry sucked in a breath of sudden understanding, "I'm sorry, Herm. If I would have known she would have reacted that bad to us having a little fun I would have went straight to my room!"

Hermione's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, "I kind of added to the misdeeds after what we already did."

Harry cringed, "What did you do?"

Hermione bit her lip, "I acted like an annoying child! I kept talking back, yelling at her, and I even called her a jerk!" At Harry's wide eyes, she continued, "I'm not even finished, Harry. I also kicked her and refused to follow all of her instructions. I can't believe I acted so stupidly last night."

Harry patted her leg comfortingly, "Everyone is allowed to "act like a child" every once in a while. She wasn't going to punish you so harshly if you had not done any of that though was she?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know. I didn't really give her a chance to say anything before I started acting stupid."

Harry shook his head, "You weren't acting stupid! You're a teenager, Herm. We are _supposed_ to drive our parents insane! When they get a whole head of grey hair it is supposed to be our fault and we are supposed to take pride in that fact! I can't wait until Severus sees his first grey strand, it will be hilarious and probably one of my most proud moments!"

Hermione smiled softly, "I'm not sure if you are supposed to think about it that way, Harry."

"But it made you smile and that's all that matters," Harry told her with a nudge to her arm. Changing the subject, Harry asked, "So if you weren't force to wake up this early to do homework why are you doing it?"

Hermione sighed, "I had a nightmare last night and woke up around six. I didn't see the point in going back to bed."

Harry bit his lip, worried, "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Hermione shook her head, "Thanks, but no. I already talked to mum about it. I'm alright now."

Harry nodded in understanding, "If you change your mind though, I'm here. Trust me, I know a lot about nightmares. . ."

Hermione sighed sadly, "Yeah, I know you do. I'm sorry about that, Harry. Have you talked to Uncle Severus about them?"

Harry gave her a ridiculous look and shook his head, "No, why would I do that? It's not like he can do anything about them."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "It felt nice talking to mum about my nightmare. I just thought maybe you would get the same feeling out of it if you talk to Uncle Severus about it. Besides, he _is_ a Potions Master, maybe he can make a Dreamless Sleep potion for you."

Harry stubbornly shook his head, "I don't need help."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione huffed, "Fine."

Immediately feeling regret for his words, Harry scooted closer to her on the bed and sighed, "I'm sorry, Herm, that's not what I meant. It's just I'm used to not having an adult to make everything better for me and now that I do it's strange. I promise I will think about talking to him about them."

Hermione nodded but she still felt a little peeved. Deciding to change the subject, she asked, "So how is your ankle?"

Harry cringed, "Severus took care of it last night. It was sprained. . . He was really mad."

Seeing Harry's confused look as he said the last part, Hermione said, "There's nothing to be confused about, Harry. He cares about you and the fact that you sprained your ankle while jumping off a bed that you weren't supposed to be on in the first place probably made him irritated. If he did not care about you and your health he would not be wanting to adopt you."

Harry nodded, "I guess you're right. He gave me a huge, boring lecture last night about how I need to be careful and take care of myself. He said that I need to use my head to decide if something could end dangerously before I do it. _Apparently_ I run head-first into a lot of things without thinking. He said that his son will not be making half-brained heroic decisions and if it is the last thing he does he will keep me safe from my stupid Gryffindor decisions. He said he won't be having his son putting himself in danger. He kept referring to me as his son last night." Hermione noticed the smile that was slowly appearing on Harry's face.

Hermione smiled, happy for him, "He is adopting you, Harry. It's about time you both call each other by your titles."

"I won't call him father if that is what you mean, Hermione. That sounds too much like Malfoy for me to _ever_ be okay with calling him that!" Harry looked pale at the thought of ever acting like Draco.

"Then call him Dad, Harry. That's a normal, mature title for a father. Would you be okay with calling him that?" Hermione asked gently. She could tell this subject was a little painful for Harry so she was trying to be easy with her suggestions.

Harry gave a small shrug, "I call James dad. Do you think he would hate if I gave the title to someone else?"

Grabbing his hand, she could feel the tremor in his body. Squeezing his hand comfortingly, she replied, "You can have more than one dad, Harry. There is nothing wrong with that. I'm sure James would be alright with you obtaining a new dad. It would bother him if you went your whole life without a father, Harry. Just because you call Uncle Severus dad does not mean you cannot still call James dad as well. However, if you want to call him something else I'd understand that reasoning too. You could call him Papa?"

Harry grimaced at the thought, "Definitely not."

Hermione smiled and shook her head with amusement, "What about Pops?"

Harry actually looked disgusted by this idea, "I'm not a hick, Hermione. Also, I am pretty sure Severus would throw a fit if I ever called him that."

Hermione sighed and racked his brain for another title used for fathers.

Harry sighed, "I can see myself calling him dad. Do you honestly think James won't mind sharing?"

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile, "I think he would be honored to share a title with whoever took his son under his wing."

Smiling lightly, Harry gave a small nod, "Dad it is then."

"When are you going to start calling him that?" Hermione asked, curious.

Leo jumped up on the bed and rubbed up against Harry.

"Not until the papers are signed. He's not my dad until then, he's still my guardian."

After a while they fell into a comfortable silence. Hermione returned to her reading and Harry even went over to his bedroom to get his textbook. He brought the book back over to read with her.

That is how Severus found them an hour later.

Severus couldn't help but feel a little proud of the fact that Harry was doing some homework without being threatened. He almost decided to just go back downstairs and leave them to their reading. However, the smell of the freshly cooked bacon made his stomach rumble and so he knocked on the open door and waited for them to look up. Even Leo looked up at the knock.

Entering the bedroom, Severus crossed his arms over his chest and held in his proud smile. It would not do to actually smother the boy with compliments when he _should_ be doing his homework in the first place! "Breakfast is on the table. Please wash up and then come down to eat." Exiting the room, he paused and looked over his shoulder, "Oh and if you want any bacon you better hurry." He smirked to himself as he heard the two jump out of bed and run to the bathroom to wash their hands and faces.

Sitting down at the table, Hermione felt her heart flutter as she looked around the table at her small family.

"We have a busy day today," Minerva said as she placed food on her own plate.

Grabbing an orange, Hermione looked at her curiously, "Really? What are we going to do?"

Minerva stared at the simple orange, "You need new muggle clothes."

Hermione bit her lip. As much as everyone would think she loved shopping, she hates it. "Why?"

"Dear, your clothes are too short. It is my job to make sure your have proper clothing that fits," Minerva told her gently. Surprised, Minerva thought Hermione would be excited about shopping, "Do you not like shopping?"

Hermione gave a small shrug of her shoulders and peeled the orange, "It's alright. . ."

Taking her daughter's plate, Minerva placed a scoop of scrambled eggs and two pieces of bacon. Then she placed it back in front of her in a silent demand to eat more than an orange. "I promise, we will have fun."

Hermione forced a smile, "Alright." At least she was spending some quality time with her mum, she can suck it up and deal with the shopping!

Severus filled his plate and said, "Harry, we too are going to have a busy day."

Hermione noticed Harry actually paled a little. Smirking, Hermione gave a small shake of her head that the adults failed to notice.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked curiously. He succeeded in hiding his uneasiness.

Severus glanced at Minerva before saying, "I would like to teach you some brewing tips."

Harry bit his lip. He was excited to actually learn some tips for brewing (maybe he won't get yelled at as much during class) but he couldn't help but feel worried at the same time. "Are you going to yell at me the entire time?"

Minerva gave Severus a look, "This is supposed to be a bonding experience. He _will_ be patient with you. It's time that you learn that potions can be enjoyable."

Severus nodded in agreement, "I will not yell at you unless you completely ignore an instruction and put yourself in danger."

"What are we going to brew?" Harry asked curiously.

"You could brew a Dreamless Sleep potion," Hermione mumbled.

Harry threw her a glare.

Catching the exchange, Severus immediately felt concerned. Concern is an odd feeling that he has been starting to get used to. "Why do you need a Dreamless Sleep potion, Harry?"

Harry glared at her scrambled eggs as if this situation was their fault. He gave a half shrug and stabbed a few eggs with his fork.

"Are you having nightmares, Harry? You can tell me." The concern was thick in his voice making Harry look up, shocked. Severus continued, "If we are going to make this family work we need to fix our ability to talk to each other. Nightmares are normal, Harry. Do not feel embarrassed or ashamed. I can make them go away if you ask?"

Minerva hid her smile behind her cup. She loves the fact that Severus is taking on the role of father so well.

Harry bit his lip. The way Severus spoke to him made him feel loved, cared for, and worried about: everything he always wanted. Glancing up at him, Harry left out a small breath, "I've been having the same nightmare over and over again."

Both adults looked at him in concern. Harry cringed. He doesn't like when he's looked at like that.

"What's this dream about, Harry?" Severus felt panicked but forced it to not appear in his voice. Maybe Voldemort is forcing horrid dreams into Harry's mind. _I'd kill him if he tortures Harry while the boy sleeps!_ Severus thought angrily.

Harry glanced over at Hermione. He didn't want to say it out loud, it would break her heart. Lowering his gaze to his plate, he mumbled, "Can I tell you alone when we are brewing?"

Severus felt his heart warm just a little. _The boy trusts me with his problems! Me, not me and Minerva. He trusts I can take care of him by myself!_ Severus quickly nodded his head, "Of course."

After they were finished eating, Harry cleared the table then began washing the dishes by hand.

"What does Little One think he is doing?" Neomi snapped impatiently beside the sink.

Harry sighed, "I'm not stepping on your toes, Neomi. I have to do this. This is a chore."

Neomi huffed, "You're doing it wrong."

Rolling his eyes, Harry continued scrubbing the dishes, "No I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Neomi squealed. Her little face was turning red in anger.

Harry sighed, "I'm not, Neomi! Please go away."

Neomi stomped her foot, "If Little One is going to do my dishes then Little One will do them how I say!"

Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep, calming breath, "Go away."

Neomi shook her head, "You will wash those all over again. They are not sparkling."

Huffing, Harry dropped the cup he was washing with a plop back into the water, "Go away, Neomi."

Neomi shook her head again, "Redo the dishes!"

Harry felt like he could strangle her! "Severus!" Harry shouted, irritated.

Severus entered the kitchen, concerned, "What's wrong?"

"She won't leave me alone. She's mad because I'm cleaning her dishes. Which is just ridiculous!" Harry snapped.

Severus sighed, "Neomi, cleaning the dishes is Harry's punishment for last night. He will be washing all the dishes today. Please leave him be." Looking at the dishes, Severus added, "The dishes look fine, he does not need you watching over him."

Neomi disappeared with a pop. The small elf was obviously peeved.

Severus shook his head and left out a tired sigh, "Just keep washing them, Harry. After you are done we will go downstairs and create a lab where we can safely brew."

Harry nodded and watched him leave the kitchen. Watching the door swing back and forth, Harry sighed and returned to his chore.

Minerva shook her head with amusment. Turning to Hermione, she said, "We will leave once you are dressed and ready."

Hermione stood from the table, "Where are we going?"

"There is a lovely little store in town called Moonacre," Minerva told her gently as she stirred her tea.

Hermione nodded, hoping to Merlin the store was not childish!

As if reading her mind, Minerva smiled, "All the teens buy their clothes at Moonacre, no worries."

Hermione nodded then hurried off to get ready.

It only took her about fifteen minutes to get ready and soon mother and daughter were standing outside by the garage.

Hermione's eyes went wide in realization, "You own a car!"

Minerva laughed and nodded her head, "I live in the muggle world, Hermione. Of course I own a car." Then she opened the garage door and entered.

Inside sat a maroon Subaru.

Getting inside the car, Hermione clicked her seatbelt on and waited for her mum to start the car.

Without thinking about what she was doing, Minerva gave a small tug on Hermione's seatbelt to make sure the device was good. Minerva put on her own seatbelt and repeated the tug she did to Hermione on her own seatbelt. Starting the car, she pulled out of the garage and down the driveway.

Hermione stared out the window and watched the beautiful trees fly by. After ten minutes they emerged from the shadows of the trees that lined the road and came into what appeared to be a small town. The town was cute by Hermione's standards. The houses were not too extravagant but were not run-down either. Three minutes passed and they entered an area where the road wrapped in a circle around a statue of a war veteran. On the edge of the road sat small shops. The one shop looked to be a grocery store. The other stores were Moonacre, Dunkin' Donuts, a bank, a library, and a pizza place.

"Down the road further," she pointed to the road that branched off the circle, "is a Walgreens, another bank, and more restaurants. There is also the muggle school for the children with the town playground."

"There is only one school?" Hermione asked, confused.

Minerva nodded, "The one school has the pre-school, elementary, junior high, and the high school all in one. There are not many children here, Hermione, you will realize that soon enough," Minerva explained gently as she parallel parked in front of Moonacre.

Stepping out of the car, Minerva locked her car up and stood on the sidewalk, waiting for Hermione.

Closing the door behind her, Hermione heard the click of the lock then went to stand beside her mother.

Just as they were starting toward the clothing store, they were stopped by a woman whom looked to be in her mid-forties, "Minerva! Oh my goodness! I have not seen you in months! You come home for the holiday?" Noticing Hermione, she asked, "And who is this lovely little girl?"

Hermione felt a spark of irritation by being called little. Neomi calling her little was one thing but a complete stranger was a different story.

Minerva pulled her close as if sensing Hermione was frustrated. Smiling back at the woman, Minerva replied, "Hello Gwen! Yes, I have returned home for the holiday but we will be returning shortly. This is my daughter, Hermione. I adopted her a few months back."

"I don't know why you won't just stay here full time and work at the school instead of moving back and forth." Reaching out, Gwen placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "It is lovely to meet you, dearie. I have a daughter that looks to be about your age. Her name is Amanda." Returning her gaze back to Minerva, she said, "It's so wonderful that you adopted a child. We always said that you would make a lovely mother." When she said we, she meant the whole town.

Minerva nodded with a small smile, "Perhaps the girls can meet before we return to the boarding school?"

Hermione held in her groan. _I have Harry, I don't need anyone else._

Gwen nodded with excitement, "How about tomorrow? I can bring Amanda over?"

Minerva quickly shook her head, "How about I bring Hermione to your house?"

_Do I get an option here?_ Hermione thought to herself, irritated.

Gwen nodded, "That would work! Lovely! I will see you both tomorrow then!" Then she got in her car and drove away.

Minerva sighed, "If you want to be sick, I can call her and cancel tomorrow."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "Gee, thanks, mum."

Laughing lightly, Minerva shook her head, "However, I do think it would be good for you to meet some more kids your age. I would like it if you went tomorrow but if you do not want to I can cancel."

Hermione sighed, "I'll think about it."

Opening the door, Minerva held it open for her, "Thank you."

Entering the store, Hermione could not help but feel a little surprised. The ceiling of the store was a dark blue with silver stars hanging off it.

Grabbing a blue cart, Minerva led her past the boys section to the girl's section. "I am not giving you a limit as you need new clothes. I want to see pajamas, socks, underwear, shirts, and pants in this cart before we leave. Along with other pieces of clothes that you may need."

Hermione felt uncomfortable and gave Minerva an uneasy look.

Seeing her look, Minerva grabbed her hand and gently led her over to a rack with colorful t-shirts, "It's alright, dear. If I have to pick out your clothes you may not like them," she gave her a playful wink.

Two hours later three pairs of pants, two kaki jeans, and two black dress pants were folded at the bottom of the cart. Also in the cart was two packs of plaid underwear, neon socks, and much to Hermione's embarrassment, a few new bras. On top of those were nice shirts and t-shirts. Minerva learned quickly that Hermione's favorite pattern is plaid and the girl _hates_ floral. For pajamas Minerva added a warm pair, a short pair, and a baby blue nightgown. In the cart was also a maroon bathrobe and two sweatshirts.

Much to Hermione's appreciation, Minerva turned to her said, "Are we done with clothes?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah I think there's more than enough." She stared at the cart full of clothes, feeling a little bad.

Minerva grabbed her hand and said, "You are my daughter. Do not feel bad for getting new things."

Hermione sighed, still staring at the cart, "But it's going to be expensive."

Minerva waved the concern off, "Let me worry about that, Hermione."

Sighing again, Hermione finally looked away from the cart.

Squeezing her hand again, Minerva said, "Now, I have a question for you."

Curious, Hermione said, "I might have an answer."

"How do you feel about getting a journal? Would you use it?" Minerva asked her gently. "I think it would be helpful to you. You can write out all your emotions. I was thinking it might help you have better control over your explosions of misbehaving."

Hermione bit her lip, "I can give it a try. . . I used to have a diary at home but I caught my mom reading it."

Minerva sighed, "I do not understand why adults think it is right for them to read other people's personal things. You will not have to worry about me reading your journal. Your journal is meant for you to be able to write down everything without having consequences threatening your every word."

Hermione smiled lightly, "Promise?"

Minerva nodded, "I promise."

With that, they went to the book section and picked out a journal. Hermione picked a journal that reminded her of the beautiful store. The cover was a dark blue fabric with a moon and stars on the cover. Inside the pages were thick with edges that looked like they were ripped out of another book.

* * *

><p>Setting up a long table that was leaning against the other side of the room, Severus flicked his wand and transformed it into a steady counter. He then transformed two old chairs into comfy barstools. "So, Harry, what was your dream about?"<p>

Harry shuddered at the thought of his dream. "It's really messed up," he muttered uncomfortably.

Severus nodded, "Aren't all dreams?" He gave him a comforting smile that gave Harry the last push he needed to share his nightmare.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Harry began to retell his nightmare:

"_Give me the scalpel, Hugar," a man said just above a whisper as he stared intently at the corpse lying on his medical table._

_Hugar was a round, short man with glasses that seemed to be bigger than his face. Hurrying over to the metal stand, he quickly grabbed the scalpel and rushed it over to the older man._

_Roughly taking the utensil from the short man, the older man wearing a long white dress robe, leaned over the corpse and made an incision on the top of the woman's head. _

_The corpse was a spit image of an older version of Hermione._

"_Will it work this time, Dr. Stephen?" Hugar asked with excitement._

_The doctor ignored his assistant and focused on cutting deeper into the head where the brain was located. Grabbing his wand, he made swift flicks over the open head._

"_If it does not work you know what they said they would do to us," Hugar whispered, terrified. "Death Eaters always keep their promises."_

"_I promised them an army. An army is what they will get, Hugar. Now shut up! I need to concentrate!" Dr Stephen snapped, frustrated._

Severus stared at him with pure horror glittering in his onyx eyes.

Harry bit his lip and stared at his shaking hands, "I'm sorry. I should not have told you."

Severus quickly shook himself and grabbed his soon-to-be son's hand, "No, Harry. It's alright! You were right in telling me."

"What do you think it means? I have been having this same dream for almost two weeks now!" Harry sounded terrified and panicked at the same time.

Severus sighed and sat down on the barstool, "I hate to tell you this, Harry, but that does not sound like a nightmare. Do you have a headache when you wake in the morning?" He asked gently, trying not to scare the boy more than he already was.

Harry gave a tiny nod of his head.

Severus closed his eyes to calm himself before speaking. "I think we need to start Occlumency."

Mentally making a note to get ahold of Albus, Severus then proceeded to explain what Occlumency was. After Harry fully understood the practice, Severus returned to setting up the lab then they began brewing the Dreamless Sleep potion.

As he stirred the boiling water, Severus looked over at Harry and said, "I would appreciate it if you kept that dream to yourself. Do not share it with Hermione, alright?"

Harry looked offended, "I can't believe you would think I would tell her that. She's my best friend. You realize how much pain that would put her through?"

Severus gave Harry's shoulder a grateful squeeze.

* * *

><p>Sipping on her vanilla iced coffee, Hermione watched as Minerva stirred her steaming cup of coffee.<p>

Looking up at her daughter, Minerva offered her a smile, "I would like to talk you to about something that I have been thinking about a lot lately."

Hermione sat up straighter, curious. "Alright."

Glancing around the empty lobby of Dunkin' Donuts, Minerva placed her hand lightly on top of Hermione's and said in all seriousness, "I think it would do you well to speak with a therapist."

Hermione pulled her hand away as if it burnt her, "What do you mean? I'm not crazy."

Minerva sighed, "Seeing a therapist does not make you crazy, dear. Seeing a therapist is healthy. I think it would do you some good in regards of your parents."

Hermione bit her lip, "What if I don't want to? Are you going to make me do it anyway?"

Minerva sighed, "I want you to truly give it a shot before you decide you do not want to do it. Can you do that for me?"

Nodding, Hermione took a long sip from her coffee, "I guess."

"Thank you, dear. I will get ahold of a lovely woman when we get home."

Hermione stayed silent and continued to drink her coffee.

They stayed at Dunkin' Donuts for another half an hour during which Hermione would ask questions about the town and Minerva answered.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~ Severus Addicted**


End file.
